The World of the Bionicle
by xKeybladeWielderx
Summary: The Legendary Keyblade Master, Devon and his best friends travel back in time into the Bionicle Universe. From Mask of Light, to Legends of Metru Nui, into Web of Shadows and finally the Legend Reborn. Devon and his friends shall fight side by side with the Toa and discover the Origins of the Dark Lord of the Shadows, Makuta Teridax.
1. The Island of Mata Nui

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Island of Mata Nui)

"Gather friends. Listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, the Great Spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we the ones called the Matoran to this paradise. We were seperate and without purpose. So the Great Spirit illuminated us with the Three Virtues: Unity, Duty and Destiny. We embraced these gifts and in gratitude, we named our island home, Mata Nui. After the Great Spirit himself. But our happiness was not to last. For Mata Nui's brother, Makuta, was jealous of these honors and betrayed him, casting a spell over Mata Nui, who fell into a deep slumber. Makuta was free to unleash his shadows. And unleash them he did."

(Ta-Koro)

Ta-Koro, the Village of Fire. Ta-Koro was located inside a volcano on a small island in a lake of lava and the buildings were made of cooled magma. In the center of the village lied the Toa Suva

A lone Ta-Koro Matoran named Jaller, the Captain of the Guard was looking around the village for his friend, Takua, the Chronicler

A Matoran was a common robotic being of the Bionicle Universe. They lived in many different enviroments and had many different lifestyles. The Matoran stood 3 feet tall and were relatively short

Jaller was leader of the Ta-Koro Guard and was also considered the leader of the Mata Nui Military. He also served as the Right-hand of Turaga Vakama and was the best friend of Takua, the Chronicler. He wore a Kanohi Hau and his colors were yellow and red

"Takua! Aw. He's got more rocks in his head than a Po-Matoran. Takua!" Jaller says

Jaller notices Takua's Kohlii Stick. Jaller walks up the ramp and heads down the volcano to the lava break calling out Takua's name

(Elsewhere)

The Legendary Keyblade Master, Devon along with his best friends, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch arrive in a large cavern with a river of lava flowing near them

"Where are we?" Snotlout asks

"Looks like a cave of somekind." Hiccup says

"Yeah. With a huge river of boiling lava in it." Fishlegs says nervously looking toward the lava

"Look. Over there." Astrid says

Devon and the others see Takua, and his Ussal Crab, Puku making their way toward the river

"Who is that?" Ruffnut asks

"I think the better question is: what is that?" Tuffnut says

"I'm not sure. Let's take a look." Devon says

Devon and the others hide behind a large collection of rocks and watch Takua. Takua and Puku look across the river of lava and see a large stone totem sitting on a pedestal. The totem resembled a face with distinctive features on it

Takua was a Ta-Matoran of Ta-Koro. He served as the Chronicler recording the history of Mata Nui and served as the Left-hand for Turaga Vakama working alongside his best friend, Jaller. He wore a Kanohi Pakari and his colors were blue and red. Takua also owned a pet Ussal Crab named Puku

"Look, Puku." Takua says

Takua hops across the lava river on rocks that jutted out from the lava

"That's...why...they call...me...the Chronicler." Takua says

Takua began examining the stone totem

"I bet no one's ever recorded this before." Takua says

In that moment, Takua hears Jaller call his name

"Takua!" Jaller says

Takua turns his attention toward Jaller

"What are you doing down here alone? We're supposed to be at the Kohlii match." Jaller says

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Jaller. Hang on a sec. I just got to check out that totem." Takua says

"You're hoping across lava to look at a stupid totem? Do you know what Turaga Vakama would say?" Jaller says

"Irresponsible." Takua says

"Now, come on." Jaller says

"Be...right...there." Takua says as he hops on the rocks across the lava

Once he reaches the other side, Takua smiles and bows. Jaller sighs

"Very impressive. Now let's go!" Jaller says

Takua grabs the totem and picks it up. Suddenly, the cave starts to collapse. Rocks began falling from the cave ceiling

"Takua! Get out of there!" Jaller shouts

The lava rises and the rocks which Takua used to get across disappears beneath the lava. Takua loses his balance dropping the totem in the process. The totem rolls down the slope toward the lava. Takua looks up and notices this

"Uh oh." Takua says

Takua rushes to quickly grab the totem, but it rolls into the lava and sinks. Second later, A great Kanohi mask illuminating with bright light emerges from the lava

"Jaller! Look!" Takua says

"A great Kanohi mask!" Jaller says

Devon and the others saw the mask as well and were amazed by the it's design

"Kanohi Mask? Is that what they call it?" Cynder asks

"Seems like it." Devon says

Takua grabs the mask from the lava. Unfortunately, the lava made the mask very hot. So hot that Takua had to scramble his hands to avoid burning his hands. He shakes his hands cooling them off and looks at the inscription inside the mask

"Wow. Never seen this language." Takua says

"Takua!" Jaller says

"Hold your rahi. I'm coming." Takua says

A lava wave rapidly bears down on the river. Everyone immediately notices this

"Here! Take the mask!" Takua says

Takua tosses the mask across the river to Jaller. Jaller catches the mask and looks toward Takua with worried eyes. The large wave of lava continues down the river. Takua jumps into the lava on his lava board, but doesn't make it far across. Takua turns to see the lava wave infront of him. His face turns to shock. Suddenly, a figure grabs Takua off his lavaboard. It was Toa Tahu, the Spirit of Fire

Toa were biomechanical race of heroes in the Bionicle Universe. They had power over a single element, and they wore Kanohi, Masks of Power that provided them with those powers. The Toa stood 7 feet tall and possessed incredible strength, speed, durability, agility, and reflexes

Tahu was a Toa Nuva and he was the Spirit of Fire. He wore the Kanohi Nuva Hau, the Great Mask of Shielding. As a Toa of Fire, Tahu could create, control, and absorb open fire and/or heat. He wore silver body armor and pauldrons and his color was red

"Toa Tahu." Takua says

"Chronicler. Sightseeing were you?" Tahu says

Tahu surfs the lava on his two swords attached together into a surf board with Takua on his back. Tahu and Takua approach a lavafall

"Well, let's take a closer look at those falls." Tahu says

Tahu and Takua surf off the lavafall and into a bottomless pit. Tahu takes his swords and lunges them into the rockside of the pit. They soon skid to a stop hanging above the pit

"So, Takua. This view close enough?" Tahu says

"Incoming!" Takua shouts

The lava heads down the lavafall approaching Tahu and Takua. Tahu forms an elemental barrier around him and Takua protecting them from the lava. Tahu climbs back up the rockside using his swords. Back up the river, Jaller feared that Takua had perished in the lava and assumed the worst

"Oh, Takua." Jaller says

Suddenly, Tahu's two swords land beside Jaller on each side. Jaller jumps in shock. He turns and sees Tahu standing behind him

"Toa Tahu. Takua? He didn't..." Jaller says

Jaller soon stops when he sees Takua climb off Tahu's back

"You're alive! Kohlii head! You could have been lava bones." Jaller says

Puku licks Takua happily

"Could have been, but I'm not." Takua says

Tahu examines the Mask of Light

"A great Kanohi mask." Tahu says

"It was in the lava. Takua-" Jaller says before Tahu interrupts him

"This could be important. Take it to Turaga Vakama." Tahu says

Jaller begins to walk away, but Tahu stops him

"After you've won the Kohlii match, then no more sightseeing." Tahu says

"Yes. Toa Tahu." Jaller says

Devon and the others watched as Jaller and Takua talked with Tahu

"Who is that?" Spyro asks

"From what I can assume, the tall robot is a guardian for the shorter robots. And they call him, Toa Tahu." Devon says

"Toa Tahu? That's a weird name." Snotlout says

"Yeah. And what's a Toa?" Tuffnut asks

"I think it means that Tahu is a hero to the short robots." Devon says

"So does that mean they won't attack us?" Hiccup says

"I'm pretty sure. They seem to be friendly. C'mon." Devon says

Devon and the others emerge from their hiding spot and approach Toa Tahu, Jaller and Takua. The three notice the group approaching them

"Halt! Who are you?" Tahu says

Devon puts his hands up in defense

"I'm Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master. These are my friends, Luna, Spyro, Cynder and the Vikings and Dragons of Berk. We mean you no harm. We're friends of Mata Nui."

Tahu, Jaller, and Takua were surprised when they heard Devon mention the name of the Great Spirit. Tahu sheathes his swords and Devon puts his hands down

"You know of the Great Spirit?" Tahu asks

"Well...sort of." Devon says

Tahu looks upon the group, examining each and every one of them

"I've never seen beings like you before. So I can assume you're not from around here." Tahu says

"That is correct. I come from a world known as Destiny Islands. Spyro and Cynder come from a world known as Avalar. And Luna, Hiccup, Toothless and the others come from a world known as Berk." Devon says

Tahu looks toward Devon and his friends

"Hmm. You certaintly are an odd bunch." Tahu says

Tahu soon directs his attention toward Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

"And you command these creatures?" Tahu asks

"They're Dragons. They're trained and we ride them." Hiccup says

"We even befriend them." Devon says

"Never heard of 'Dragons' here on the Island of Mata Nui. And they don't certaintly look like any Rahi I am familiar with." Tahu says

"Mata Nui? This island was named after Mata Nui?" Devon asks

"Yes. And you are in my realm, Ta-Koro." Tahu says

"Um, Ta-Koro?" Fishlegs asks

"The Village of Fire. Now, come with me. The Turaga should meet you." Tahu says

"Turaga?" Astrid asks

Tahu sighs

"The Village Elders. Now come." Tahu says

(Moments later)

The group follows Tahu to the village of Ta-Koro. Jaller and Takua head back to the village, grab their gear and head for the Kohlii stadium

"We are thankful to the Great Spirit for his gift of six guardians who represent the elements...our mighty Toa. We now enjoy peace and prosperity and the opportunity to build. As we have with our new Kohlii field!" Vakama says

The Ta-Koro Kohlii Field was a large circular stadium of rock and stone which was used as it's name suggests for the entertainment of Kohlii sportsmanship

In the Kohlii stadium, Ta-Matoran, Ga-Matoran, and Po-Matoran sit in the stadium cheering. Turaga Vakama stood in the stands alongside Turaga Nokama and Turaga Onewa. Devon and the others approach the three Turaga

The Turaga were wise, benevolent, and mature village elders of Mata Nui, guiding the Matoran with their wisdom. They stood slightly taller than the Matoran and they carried staffs which represented their element

Turaga Vakama was the wisest of the Turaga and he was the elder of his village of Ta-Koro. He was also the leader of the Turaga. He wore the Kanohi Huna, the Noble Mask of Concealment. His colors were orange and red

"Ah. It seems we have some new visitors. Welcome, my friends, to the Island of Mata Nui. I am Turaga Vakama, village elder of Ta-Koro."

Devon kneels before Turaga Vakama

"Greetings, Turaga. I'm Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master."

Devon stands back up and gestures to his friends

"These are my friends, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and the Vikings and Dragons of Berk." Devon says

"It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to our glorious home. Now allow me to introduce you to the other Turaga with me." Vakama says

Vakama gestures to Nokama

"This is Turaga Nokama, the village elder of Ga-Koro." Vakama says

Nokama bows before Devon and the others

Turaga Nokama was the village elder of Ga-Koro. She was also a Teacher of her kind. She wore the Kanohi Rau, the Noble Mask of Translation. Her color was mostly blue

Vakama then gestures to Onewa

"And this is Turaga Onewa, village elder of Po-Koro." Vakama says

Like Nokama, Onewa bows before the group

Turaga Onewa was the village elder of Po-Koro. He was also a Builder. He wore the Kanohi Komau, the Noble Mask of Mind Control. His colors were brown and tan

"You couldn't have come at a better time. We are just about to start a great Kohlii tournament between our three villages." Vakama says

Devon and the others look confused

"Kohlii? Is it somekind of sport?" Devon asks

"Why yes. Please. Join us. I'll be happy to explain as we unfold this wonderful celebration." Vakama says

Devon and the others smile and join the Turaga up on the stands

"My dear friends, we have some new visitors to our glorious island. Let us express to them our deepest and sincerest welcome." Vakama says

The crowd of Matoran cheer

"And let us welcome our protectors!" Vakama says

Vakama gestures up above him

"The Spirit of Fire, Toa Tahu!" Vakama says

Tahu stood above Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Devon and the others in the stands. Tahu waves to the crowd. The Ta-Matoran cheer

"From the village of Water, Toa Gali." Vakama says

Toa Gali, the Spirit of Water walks in and joins Tahu

Gali was a female Toa Nuva and the Spirit of Water. She wore the Kanohi KauKau Nuva, the Great Mask of Water Breathing. As a Toa of Water, Gali could powerful jets of water whirlpools, floods, tidal waves, rainstorms, and other phenomena related to water. Gali was equipped with a pair of Aqua Axes. She wore silver body armor and pauldrons and her color was blue

The Ga-Matoran cheer

"And from the Village of Stone, Toa Pohatu!" Vakama says

Toa Pohatu, the Spirit of Stone also walks in and joins Tahu and Gali

Pohatu was a Toa Nuva and the Spirit of Stone. He wore the Kanohi Kakama Nuva, the Great Mask of Speed. Pohatu had a pair of Climbing Claws, to climb cliffs and and channel his powers. He wore silver body armor and pauldrons and his color was brown and tan

The Po-Matoran cheer

"Pleasure to see you again, Gali." Tahu says

"Thank you, Tahu." Gali says

"Brother! I am thrilled to be here!" Pohatu says

Tahu and Pohatu butted fists with each other

"Well, couldn't have first match without the patron of Kohlii." Tahu says

Pohatu chuckles

"And so I am here." Pohatu says

Gali crosses her arms and grunts as she sits

"Always a pleasure, Gali." Pohatu says

Tahu also crosses arms and sits. Pohatu shrugs and sits inbetween them. Tahu and Gali look away from each other. Pohatu puts his hands on both of their shoulders and sighs

"You two. Still so ill at ease? Put your petty differences aside. Rejoice!" Pohatu says

Gali removes Pohatu hand off her shoulder

"I think my brother is afraid of having his fire extiguished." Gali says

Tahu chuckles

"Sister, against me you'd be nothing but steam, hot air as they say." Tahu says

Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Devon and the others notice Tahu and Gali looking away from each other. The Turaga knew well enough of the feud between Tahu and Gali. Devon could also see the rivalry between the two Toa Nuva. Onewa sighs

"The Toa squabble like Guko-birds over a berry." Onewa says

"Their recent victories are a blessing. But they've forgotten how they need each other." Nokama says

"Indeed, Nokama." Vakama says

"They need to learn to put their differences aside if they are to stand united." Devon says

"You are absolutely right, Devon. But let us begin this momentus occasion." Vakama says

Vakama turns to the crowd

"We dedicate this Kohlii field to the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. And to the Three Virtues: Unity, Duty, Destiny!" Vakama says

A black flag unfurls in the coliseum. On this black flag was the symbol of the Three Virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny

"Unity, Duty, Destiny!"

"Let the Tournament begin!" Vakama says

The crowd cheers even more

"Ta-Koro welcomes three teams."

A doorway in the field opens

"From the desert village of Po-Koro, copper mask winners and underspirit Kohlii Champions, Hewkii and Hafu!"

Hewkii and Hafu jump out from the doorway. The Po-Matoran cheer

Hewkii was a Po-Matoran of Po-Koro. He was an expert athlete of Kohlii being it's champion. His color was brown and tan. His partner, Hafu was a Po-Matoran Carver. His color was black and tan

"From the shining seas of Ga-Koro, The challengers, Hahli and Macku!"

Hahli and Macku jump out from the doorway and make their way onto the field. The Ga-Matoran cheer

Hahli was a Ga-Matoran of Ga-Koro. Along with her partner, Macku, and the rest of her kin, she was a female Ga-Matoran.  
Hahli was Turaga Nokama's student and Jaller's friend sharing an affectionate friendship with him. She was also a friend of Takua. She wore a Kanohi Kaukau and her colors were mostly blue. Her partner, Macku was an Assistant to Turaga Nokama and she shared an affectionate relationship with Hewkii. She wore a Kanohi Huna and her colors were also blue

"And from Ta-Koro, Your own Captain of the Guard and the Chronicler himself, Jaller and Takua."

Jaller and Takua rush into the stadium patching on their gear and holding their Kohlii sticks. They soon head out the doorway and into the stadium. The Ta-Matoran cheer

"Try your new move." Jaller says

"Of course. It's what the audience came for!" Takua says as he walks to the center of the Stadium

Hahli and Hewkii also walk to the Center of the stadium. Jaller removes his pack and sits it alongside the goal. Takua, Hahli, and Hewkii put their Kohlii sticks together

"Play well." The trio say in unison

Within moments, the game begins. The platform holding a silver Kohlii ball lauches it into the air. Takua and Hewkii jump into the air and grab the ball using the scooping end of their Kohlii sticks. Hahli jumps up and takes possesion of the ball. Hewkii takes back possesion of the Kohlii ball and heads toward Ga-Koro's goal

"He's coming around right."

Takua launches himself into the air and lands infront of hewkii, blocking his path. Hewkii takes the ball in between his feet and jumps over Takua. Devon and the others were amazed by the Matoran's athletic abilities. Even the Dragons were amazed

"Whoa!"

"Wow. Did you see that?" Hiccup says

"I sure did. Although these Matoran are small, they do possess great athletic skills." Devon says

"I can do all that fancy stuff." Snotlout says

"Sure you can." Astrid says

Hahli takes back possesion of the Kohlii ball. She jumpkicks off the wall and hits the ball toward Ta-Koro's goal. Jaller blocks the ball with his shield

"Nice save."

"Not bad." Hahli says

"Nothing gets by the Captain of the Guard, unless who wishes it." Jaller says

"I'll keep that in mind." Hahli says

Hewkii takes the ball and heads toward the Ga-Koro goal. He kicks the ball up then kicks the ball in mid-air into the goal

"Wow! Great kick! Goal!"

The scorekeeper pushes a boulder into the scoreboard which was a set of 3 ring cylinders. The Po-Matoran cheer. Hewkii kicks the Kohlii ball into Ga-Koro's goal again

"Goal!"

Hahli hits the ball into Po-Koro's goal

"What a shot."

The score now was Po-Koro - 2, Ga-Koro - 1, and Ta-Koro - 0. The crowd cheers. Day turns to Night as the competition progresses. The large torches planted around the Kohlii stadium light up. Takua takes the Kohlii ball on the end of his Kohlii Stick. Everything was now moving in slow-motion. Takua flips into the air and flings the Kohlii ball. The ball flies into the stands. Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Devon and the others duck down. The Kohlii ball crashes into the wall of the stands leaving an impact crater in it. It bounces back into the stadium. Everyone was stunned by this. Takua falls to the ground

"I don't think we've seen that move before."

Hahli takes the ball, kicks it up and hits it with her Kohlii Stick. Jaller dives out of the way. It was the final score of the game

"Hahli scores! The Tri-Tournament go to Ga-Koro!"

Jaller sighs

"Let's hear it folks. What a game. Mata Nui!"

Gali and Pohatu fist butt each other. Pohatu turns to fist butt Tahu, but he crosses his arms and looks away. Jaller regroup with the other Matoran in the center of the stadium. Hahli sighs

"Nice defense, Maku. Good shooting, Hewkii." Hahli says

"Good shooting yourself, Hahli." Hewkii says

"Not bad, for a Ga-Matoran." Jaller says

"Good effort, Takua. Nice move back there. A little more practice and you'll have something amazing." Hahli says

"Thanks." Takua says

"Congratulations to Ga-Koro! And well-played by all." Vakama says

The six Matoran bow. The Mask of Light slides out of Jaller's pack and shines it's bright light on Jaller. Everyone gasps in shock upon seeing this. Devon's journey in the Bionicle Universe has only just begun

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's a special world. Devon and his friends journey into the world of Bionicle. They arrive on the Island of Mata Nui and meet Toa Tahu, Jaller and Takua. Later on, they meet Turaga Vakama, Nokama and Onewa. Devon and the others join the Turaga and watch as the Kohlii Tournament between Ta-Koro, Ga-Koro and Po-Koro took place. At it's end, they discover the Mask of Light. Now here's where the real journey begins. The Bionicle Universe is what I had planned to include into my Kingdom Hearts Story. But seeing as how I had just finished with the storyline of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, I decided to use it as a side story. Let me know what you guys think. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	2. The Mask of Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Ta-Koro)

The Toa, Turaga, and Matoran meet in the village square of Ta-Koro standing before the Toa Suva. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch took part in the meeting. They recieved surprised looks from the Matoran, but they quickly focused their attention toward Turaga Nokama who inspects the Mask of Light translating its inscription

"What's she doing?" Takua asks

"Translating." Jaller says

The Turaga walks over to the crowd. Turaga Nokama holds up the Mask of Light

"This is the Great Kanohi Mask of Light. A mask to be worn only by a seventh Toa." Nokama says

The Matoran gasp with surprise

"The prophecy is being fufilled." Gali says looking back toward Tahu and Pohatu

Nokama looks at the Mask of Light

"The Toa of Light." Nokama says

Vakama walks forward

"Legends foretell the coming of a seventh Toa who will bring light to the shadows and awaken Mata Nui." Vakama says

Tahu jumps over to the Turaga

"What are we waiting for? We should prepare for this Toa's arrival. When will it be and where?" Tahu says

Onewa steps forward

"This Toa will not simply appear as you and the others did. The Seventh Toa must be found." Onewa says

Nokama steps forward

"The Mask of Light chose who would find it. Perhaps it also chose who would deliver it to its master." Nokama says

"Wait. At the Stadium, there was a sign. The mask threw all its light upon one matoran, Jaller." Tahu says

Tahu points toward Jaller and everyone looks toward him

"He must be the Herald of the seventh Toa." Tahu says

"But-but I didn't..." Jaller says

Jaller turns toward Takua

"Tell them the truth. Say something." Jaller says

"I do say something. I say...uh...Hail Jaller! All hail Jaller! Herald of the Seventh Toa!" Takua says

In that moment, everyone began cheering Jaller's name

"Hail Jaller! Hail Jaller!"

Jaller looks toward Takua

"You cannot do this to me. You have to be the herald." Jaller says

"Captain of the Guard. Approach." Vakama says

"Takua..." Jaller says

"Go on." Takua says pushing Jaller

Jaller walks up to Vakama

"It seems the Mask of Light has chosen you. Will you seek the seventh Toa?" Vakama says

"I-I will." Jaller says

Jaller notices Takua standing alongside him trying to sneak away, but he grabs him before he could do so

"And Takua the Chronicler has volunteered to join me." Jaller says

Everyone cheers

"Perfect. While Jaller makes history, you will record it. Soon, we will have another great chapter to add to our wall." Vakama says

Vakama, Jaller and Takua walk away

"Yes, Turaga. It will be full of Jaller's brave deeds." Takua says

Jaller sighs. Vakama looks toward Devon and the others

"My friends, come. There is much we need to discuss." Vakama says

"Yes, Turaga." Devon says

Devon and the others follow Vakama, Jaller and Takua as he leads them to his hut. Tahu jumps back to Pohatu

"The seventh Toa. But why now? All of Makuta's threats have been defeated." Tahu says

"Who can fathom the wisdom of Mata Nui? I am simply happy to take good news to the North." Pohatu says

"You travel with Gali?" Tahu asks

"No. She has gone to ponder the great thoughts." Pohatu says

Having said that, Pohatu walks away and leaves Ta-Koro

(Kini-Nui)

Elsewhere on the Island of Mata Nui was a region named Kini-Nui, the Great Temple which layed in the center of the island Chasms surrounded the region. A Giant Head Statue was the center of the area. A bridge leading away from the statue led to an alter surrounded by ancient columns set upon some stairs

Toa Gali sat on the ground observing the stars. Gali gasps

"A seventh star." Gali says

Seven stars lit up the night sky. One of them shined brightly than the other six. They all formed the constellation of the Island of Mata Nui. Gali closes her eyes and meditates, hovering off the ground

(Elsewhere)

In the dark shadows of the island, Makuta Teridax senses a disturbance. Makuta's Lair was cloaked in shadow. Green columns of twisted shadow and Protodermis lit up Makuta's Lair. Another thing that illuminated Makuta's Lair was a Hau mask set up as a large doorway. It's eyes shone green

_**"ThE eArTh ShUdDeRs, My BrOtHeR. ThE sEvEnTh ToA hAs BeGuN iT's ApPrOaCh."** _Makuta says

Makuta sighs

_**"AgAiN tHe PrOpHeCiEs Of ThE mAtOrAn OpPoSe My WiLl. MuSt I rElEaSe ThOsE wHo ShOuLd NeVeR sEe ThE lIgHt Of DaY aNd FeEl It?"**_ Makuta says

Makuta reaches inside his body and pulls out his internal organs and holds it up as it screeches. These organs were called Kraata, parts of Makuta himself. Makuta pulls out another Kraata and holds it up. It too screeches

_**"I mUsT pReSeRvE yOuR sLuMbEr."** _Makuta says

Makuta sets the Kraata onto the ground. The Kraata slither into three glowing columns each with different bodies than the other

_**"ThEiR uNiTy CaN bE pOiSoNeD, tHeIr DuTy WiLl...Be BrOKeN, tHeIr DeStInY...I mUsT sHaTtEr."** _Makuta says

The bodies were brought to life and were released from the columns of green protodermis. These creatures were called Rahkshi

There was Lerahk, the Rahkshi of Poison, Gurrahk, the Rahkshi of Disintigration, and Panrahk, the Rahkshi of Fragmentation

With the Rahkshi created, they walk toward the doorway out of Makuta's Lair

_**"Go My SoNs, UsE tHe ShAdOwS. AnD kEeP My BrOtHeR aSlEeP."** _Makuta says as the three Rahkshi leave

The doors to Makuta's Lair closes plunging the area into darkness

(Ta-Koro)

The sun shines on Ta-koro bringing with it a new day and a new journey. The stone gate to Ta-Koro lowers and Turaga Vakama, Takua, Pewku and Jaller walk out. Devon and the others follow them outside

"Toa Pohatu has left for the north. He spreads word of your search." Vakama says

"Oh thanks. I'll take any help I can...uh...give to Jaller for his quest. The one thats his that is." Takua says

Hahli walks up to Jaller

"Look. Don't get mushy, Jaller. I have no time for a long goodbye." Hahli says

"I was just going to say...well...you owe me a rematch on the Kohlii field." Jaller says

"Well then. You'd better hurry back because I'll be practicing." Hahli says

Hahli walks back into Ta-Koro. Takua jumps onto Pewku. Pewku grunts

"You're bringing Pewku?" Jaller asks

"Are you kidding? I couldn't leave her behind if I wanted to." Takua says petting Pewku

Jaller jumps onto Pewku

"The shadows of Makuta are powerful. Do not take your journey likely. It will tolerate none of your foolery." Vakama says

"Uh...How will we know where to start?" Takua asks

"Trust in the mask. Let it be your guide." Vakama says

Jaller takes the Mask of Light out from his bag. The mask shines with bright light

"Whoa. Hard to argue with that." Jaller says

"Remember your duty and walk in the light." Vakama says

Pewku with Jaller and Takua sitting on her crawls away from Ta-Koro. Stone pillars forming a bridge to Ta-Koro sink into the lava as Pewku, Takua and Jaller ride away

"Safely in the light." Vakama says

(Moments later)

Soon after Jaller and Takua began their journey for the Mask of Light, Devon and the others meet with Turaga Vakama inside his hut. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch couldn't fit inside with the others so they remained outside and peeked through the windows of the hut. The inside of Turaga Vakama's hut was dominated with gemstones of various colors, candles, Mata Nui Stones, and carvings. There was a weathered carving of a Kanohi Hau at the back of the room behind a lit fire

"My friends, I welcome you to my humble home." Vakama says

"Is there something you ask of us, Turaga Vakama?" Devon asks

"Yes. I wish to know more about you. Your group is a intriguing one. Please, tell me more about yourselves." Vakama says

"As you wish, Vakama. We'll try and tell you all that we can." Devon says

Devon and the group spent the next few hours explaining themselves about how their epic journey began with Devon's arrival in Berk and ending with him becoming the Legendary Keyblade Master. Devon told Turaga Vakama that Spyro and Cynder came from Avalar. Then, he tells him Luna, Hiccup, Toothless and the others came from Berk. He tells him about The Inheritor, and how he mentioned Mata Nui to them. Finally, he tells Vakama that he is the one destined to defeat Makuta Teridax, the Dark Lord of the Shadows and bring peace and prosperity to the Universe. After hearing everything Devon and the others explained to him, Vakama was impressed

"Indeed. Your quest is that of great historic significance. Perhaps it was destiny that led you and your company here, so that we could meet." Vakama says

"I was thinking that myself." Devon says

"But to hear that Makuta will become a grave threat is a truly disturbing thought." Vakama says

"Yes. He has as you said become a grave threat. His existence threatens the very safety and freedom of all life in the Universe." Devon says

"Even the Inheritor himself couldn't stop him." Spyro says

"Which is why it's up to us to stop him." Luna says

"And yet, there is more we have to fear. Makuta is here on this island." Vakama says

Everyone's faces turn to utter shock

"What?!" Everyone says in unison

"You mean the Dark Lord is here?" Devon asks

"Your fears are right. However, I believe this is not the Makuta you are all familiar with." Vakama says

Everyone was confused by this. But Devon realizes what Vakama was talking about

"Right. I see now. We were brought to this world to experience the Origins of Makuta's past. To know the evil chaos he wrought upon this world. To show us what he was capable of. And more importantly, to reveal how he came to be a powerful Keyblade Master of Darkness." Devon says

"So are you saying that we are in some parallel universe or in some alternate timeline?" Cynder asks

"Or maybe perhaps we've gone back in time in Mata Nui's world?" Spyro asks

"It is possible. Remember, during the Mark of Mastery Exam, I've visited worlds that have taken place some time in the past and have proceeded later on into the future." Devon says

"Your insight serves you well, Keyblade Master. But I fear a great evil shall soon befall us. There is a great shadow that cowers in the depths that is yet to be unleashed upon our peaceful Island." Vakama says

"Not if we have any say in the matter." Astrid says

"If Makuta's shadows is unleashed, we will do all that we can to combat the crisis. And we will do all in our power to defend against the darkness of Makuta's evil power." Devon says

Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and Dragons nod in agreement

"I have great faith that you will, young one. No doubt the pure light in your heart is the will of the Great Spirit. We must prepare for the dark shadows that will soon be unleashed." Vakama says

"Whatever Makuta plans to throw at us, we'll be ready." Devon says

* * *

**Author's Note:** The Mask of Light has been discovered! After finding the Mask of Light, Turaga Nokama reveals that the Mask belongs to a Seventh Toa, the Toa of Light. Thus, begins the Quest for the Mask of Light. Devon and the others tell their story to Turaga Vakama while Takua and Jaller begin their journey. They also tell that they also share the same enemy: Makuta Teridax. But Vakama tells them that Makuta Teridax in his world was not the one they were familiar with. They soon realize that they had somehow traveled back in time upon entering the Bionicle Universe. Meanwhile, Makuta unleashes the Rahkshi and sends them out to stop Takua and Jaller in their quest. Will Devon and the others help Takua and Jaller search for the Seventh Toa? And will they be able to stand up against the terrifying Rahkshi? Let me know what you guys think. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	3. The Rahkshi Unleashed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Kini-Nui)

Toa Gali still meditates. Her meditation is soon interrupted by the squawking of Guko birds flying away from Kini-Nui. Gali opens her eyes to see the Guko birds flying away from dark clouds heading toward her direction. She stands on her feet, looks up to the sky and watches as the dark grey clouds cover the sky in darkness. She then looks over to the altar surrounded by the pillars. The ground begins to shake violently. The altar begins to crack and light flickers within it. The altar explodes sending chunks of stone flying. Suddenly, a hand emerges from the hole and out rises the three Rahkshi, Lehrahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk. They soon see Gali and attack

"Mata Nui!" Gali exclaims

Panrahk drives his staff into the ground. A beam of fragmentation shoots out from the staff and heads toward Gali. Gali dives down into a river in the canyon dodging the attack. The Rahkshi jump down after her. They look into the river and were unable to spot Gali. They soon walk away. Underwater, Gali watches to see the Rahkshi walk away. Water splashes. Panrahk looks back and sees nothing. Panrahk screeches then walks away. The Rahkshi come across a waterfall. They switch into flight mode and fly away from Kini-Nui. Gali raises her head above the water and see the Rahkshi and the clouds heading for Ta-Koro

"They're heading for Ta-Koro!" Gali exclaims

Gali dives back into the water and races toward Ta-Koro with the Rahkshi and clouds following her

(Ta-Koro)

Gali soon reaches Ta-Koro and runs toward the village. One of the Ta-Koro Guard notices Gali approaching

"The Toa of Water approaches! The Toa of Water-"

Gali jumps up to the Guard

"Is here. Sound the alarm." Gali says

Gali heads into Ta-Koro to warn the village. The Ta-Matoran guards sound the alarm using blowhorns

In the village, Devon and the others stood in the center of the village when they hear the horns blowing

"That doesn't sound good." Hiccup says

"C'mon!" Devon says

Devon and the group head out to meet with Gali and the Turaga. One Ta-Matoran guard pushes a lever lowering the bridge to Ta-Koro. Everyone prepares itself for the Rahkshi's arrival. Thunder explodes and dark lightning illuminates the sky. Everyone remains silent. Dark Mist swirls in ahead of Ta-Koro. Suddenly, the Rahkshi fly out from the mist and attack

"What are those things?" Fishlegs asks nervously

"Rahkshi." Nokama says

"Shadows that cower in the depths exactly as foretold." Vakama says

"They must work for Makuta." Luna says

"And they surely didn't come here for a pleasant visit." Devon says

Tahu jumps down infront of the gate to Ta-Koro as the Rahkshi fly toward the village

"None have breached Ta-Koro's gates before and none shall this day!" Tahu says

Tahu draws his Lava Swords. Panrahk aims his staff and shoots a beam toward Tahu. Tahu defends himself from the attack using a barrier, but is thrown back smashing through the gate to Ta-Koro and is left unconscious. The Rahkshi fly into the village

"Mata Nui protect us." Vakama says

Gali heads down to Tahu who laid unconscious

"I'm coming Tahu!" Gali says

The Rahkshi land in the village. Gali jumps between the Rahkshi and Tahu and strikes swinging her axes at Panrahk. The Rahkshi blocks the attack holding it's staff horizontally. Both push against each other's strength. Panrahk then throws Gali over and sends her flying. Gali slides across the ground. The Matoran in the village panic and flee from the Rahkshi who were scowering the village as if searching for something

"Guys, Dragons. Let's go." Devon says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder and the Viking Teens mount their Dragons and take off into the air seeking to help save the Matoran. Tahu soon regain consciousness

"The Matoran." Tahu says

Tahu sets his sights for Panrahk and runs toward him

"Over here!" Tahu says

Panrahk turns and screeches at Tahu. The Toa of Fire launches himself over Panrahk and lands infront of him

"Take this!" Tahu says

Tahu drives his swords into the ground. Cracks of intense heat surround Panrahk. Panrahk screeches. Gali approaches Tahu along with Devon riding Luna, Hiccup riding Toothless, and Astrid riding Stormfly

"Good job." Gali says

"Nice." Devon says

Panrahk screeches at the heroes

"We must get the Matoran to safety now!" Gali says

"Surrender?" Tahu says

"It's lost, Tahu. We need to regroup." Gali says

"Gali is right, Tahu. We can't win this fight on our own. They're too powerful. We need to protect the Matoran and evacuate them out of the village." Devon says

Tahu sighs knowing they were right

"So be it." Tahu says

Gurrahk corners two Ga-Matoran. The Rahkshi raises it's staff to strike. Just as it was about to bring it down, Devon riding Luna jumps in and save the Matoran. Devon takes his Keyblade: Soul Calibur and blocks Gurrahk's staff holding it horizontally

"Go!" Devon says

The Ga-Matoran flee as Devon and Luna deal with Gurrahk. Gurrahk swings it's staff at Devon and Luna, but they jump back and dodge the attack. Luna counters the attack by slamming her tail into Gurrahk knocking the Rahkshi back. She then shoots a Plasma Blast at Gurrahk which hits. Devon swings his Keyblade launching a crescent blade of light which also hits Gurrahk

Hahli hides from Lerahk leaning against a wall. Suddenly, a hand pulls her up to safety. It was Toa Gali. Both hide from Lerahk on the upper levels of the village

"See the others to safety." Gali says

"Yes, Toa Gali." Hahli says

Hahli heads for the lever to Ta-Koro's bridge. She pushes up on the lever and the bridge rises from the lava. The Matoran and Turaga flee from Ta-Koro with the help of Spyro, Cynder, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut,  
Ruffnut, Barf and Belch. Vakama bashes Lerahk with his staff

"Back! You foul creature! One more step and I'll-" Vakama says before Tahu steps in

Tahu stands infront of Vakama

"I'll take it from here, wise one." Tahu says

Vakama flees as fast as he could leaving Tahu to deal with Lerahk. Tahu fires a beam of heat at Lerahk from his two Lava Swords. A veil of heat surrounds Lerahk. Lerahk takes its staff and touches the veil with it. The veil of heat turns green and dissipates. Lerahk then takes its staff and drives it into the ground underneath Tahu. Pushing up on the ground, Tahu is swept off his feet and falls to the ground. Lerahk drives its staff down onto Tahu. Tahu grabs Lerahk's staff and pushes against it. Meanwhile, Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly and Toa Gali help guide the Matoran out of the village

"Hurry! Go quickly!" Gali says

"Astrid, you and Stormfly regroup with the others and help guide the Matoran to safety. We'll help Toa Gali deal with the Rahkshi." Devon says

"Alright. Be careful." Astrid says

Tahu grunts in pain. Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, and Gali immediately turns their attention toward Tahu and sees that he was in deep trouble

"Brother, be careful!" Gali says

"Tahu, hold on!" Devon says

Lerahk had Tahu pinned to the ground. Lerahk pushes its staff down on Tahu who was starting to struggle

"Rahkshi!" Gali says

Gali shoots a jetstream of water towards Lerahk through her axes. Just when Lerahk seemed to have the advantage, Tahu pushes Lerahk off him and was now pushsing down on the Rahkshi. Unfortunately, both he and Lerahk are hit by Gali's attack and Tahu's mask was scratched by Lehrahk's staff in the process

"Tahu, your mask. I'm sorry." Gali says

"It's nothing." Tahu says

Tahu's mask now had a green scratch on the left side of his mask. Tahu rises on his feet. Lerahk also rises to its feet. It then drives its staff down into the ground creating a pool of green poison that spreads across the ground

"Poison!" Gali exclaims

"Back up! Back up!" Devon says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Tahu and Gali back away from the green poison that was now spreading across the ground. Tahu turns his attention toward the gate of his village

"This way!" Tahu says looking back to the others

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Tahu and Gali head toward the broken gate. Tahu combines his swords into his lava board and throws it onto the lava. The lavaboard surfs across the lava. Tahu jumps onto the lavaboard

"Gali! Jump on!" Tahu shouts

Gali jumps onto Tahu's lavaboard and the two surf across the lava. Devon and Hiccup fly up into the air following the two Toa. The Matoran and Turaga were able to make it to safety, but Ta-Koro was destroyed. It's walls were weakened. Homes destroyed and towers collapsed. And Ta-Koro began to sink into the lava. Spyro and Cynder met up with the Viking Teens and Dragons

"Where's Devon and Hiccup?" Cynder asks

"And Tahu and Gali?" Spyro asks

"There!" Snotlout says pointing toward Devon, Hiccup, Tahu and Gali

Tahu and Gali were surfing across the lava while Devon and Hiccup flew overhead on Luna and Toothless. The Rahkshi now in flight mode fly out of Ta-Koro. Devon and Hiccup regroup with the others and walk up to Toa Tahu, Toa Gali, and Turaga Vakama. Tahu looked toward his village. The village of Ta-Koro was now starting to sink into the lava that it stood on

"My home...They could have destroyed us. Why didn't they?" Tahu says

"They are seekers. Whatever they came for, they did not find." Vakama says

"So what were they after?" Gali asks

"Makuta fears for his spell of shadows." Vakama says

"The Mask of Light?" Gali asks

"They could be after the Mask of Light. But they could also be after something else." Devon says

"Something or someone." Luna says

"Then, they seek the seventh toa." Tahu says

Tahu gasps

"Jaller and Takua!" Tahu says

"We'll summon the Toa to find them." Gali says

"And we'll help too." Astrid says

"Don't trouble the others, sister. I'll see to their safety myself." Tahu says as he walks away toward his village

"No! Tahu, No! We must remain united!" Gali says

Tahu stops and sighs

"If you insist." Tahu says turning toward Gali

"If Jaller and Takua are being pursued by the Rahkshi, it could spell serious trouble for them." Devon says

"Do you think we should go and follow them?" Cynder says

"We may have to." Devon says

"Let's just pray they are safe." Luna says

Devon and the others nod in agreement

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ta-Koro is invaded and the Rahkshi have been unleashed! Toa Gali warns Ta-Koro of the impending threat and they prepare. Even though the village was warned, no one could stand against the powerful sons of Makuta Teridax. Thus, everyone was forced to evacuate the village. Devon and his friends help the matoran to safety with the assistance of Toa Tahu and Toa Gali. But as quickly as it began, the Rahkshi fly away leaving Ta-Koro destroyed. But the question is why? Why attack Ta-Koro? And for what reason? Devon and the other ponder why the Rahkshi attacked and it soon became obvious. The Rahkshi were after the Mask of Light and if not worse, Jaller and Takua! Will Devon and the others be able to find Jaller and Takua before the Rahkshi? And what will they do once they find them? Let me know what you guys think. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	4. In Search of the Seventh Toa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Le-Koro)

Jaller, Takua, and Pewku walk through the jungles of Le-Koro. The sounds of Guko birds echo through the jungle

"I hate the jungle. It's all sticky and full of..." Takua says before he is interrupted by a bug on his arm

Takua swats a bug on his right arm

"Bugs." Takua says

"How can you say that? It's incredible. Is there any place on Mata Nui where you do feel at home?" Jaller says

"I don't complain about Ta-Koro." Takua says

"But you wander off every chance you get looking for stories. What about your story?" Jaller says

"I don't have a story." Takua says

"Only cause you won't stand still long enough to make one. We all have a destiny you know." Jaller says

"You know me. Always different." Takua says

The trio soon comes across an Ashbear which roars startling them. The Ashbear swipes its claws at the trio, but they duck down avoiding the attack. Pewku flees from the Ashbear with Takua and Jaller on her back. The trio backs up toward a tree. Jaller gets an idea and climbs up the tree

"Keep him busy. I'm-" Jaller says before Takua interrupts him

"Running away and leaving me!" Takua says

"Just watch." Jaller says climbing the tree

The Ashbear stands against the tree and looks up toward Jaller roaring as he stands on a branch

"Toa Tahu does this." Jaller says

Jaller jumps off the branch and lands on the Ashbear's back. The Ashbear roars and attempts to throw Jaller off it's back, but Jaller manages to hold on. Jaller grunts as the Ashbear violently tries to throw him off. Suddenly, vines wrap themselves around all of the Ashbear's paws. The vines lift the Ashbear off the ground and Toa Lewa, the Spirit of Air ziplines down from the trees above

"Toa Lewa, Spirit of Air." Takua says

Lewa was a Toa Nuva and the Spirit of Air. He wore the Kanohi Miru Nuva, the Great Mask of Levitation. As a Toa of Air, Lewa could control the wind, summon air currents, create windstorms and twisters, and unleash powerful gusts of air. Lewa is equipped with a pair of Air Katanas. He wore silver body armor and pauldrons and his color was green

Lewa lands on the ground still holding onto the vines

"Mata Nui. Where did you learn to bear-fight like that, little one?" Toa Lewa asks

Jaller groans

"Right here. Just now." Jaller says

"Well I'd say you're a natural, brave fire-spitter." Lewa says

Jaller sighs

"Better finish what I started." Jaller says

Jaller takes out a Matoran sword to deal with the Ashbear, but Lewa stops him

"Now, now. What's that for? You and Ashbear got no wrong quarrel. Just doing her duty. If this was your home realm, you'd do the same thing." Lewa says

Lewa pets the Ashbear's then sets it down. The Ashbear rises to it's feet

"Go now, Sister Bear." Lewa says

The Ashbear walks away heading into the Jungle

"Word is deep-wood that you seek the Seventh Toa." Lewa says

"He seeks. I follow. He's the Herald. I'm just his biographer." Takua says

"If Toa Lewa helped on your search, might he be a spirit lift?" Lewa says

"Uh...You? With us?" Takua says

"We'd be honored to have you walk with us." Jaller says

"Walk? Ha. Not never. If you ride with me, there will be no foot-walking, just air-flying." Lewa says

Lewa whistles into the jungle. A large Guko bird flies down to the ground

"Ever wind-fly a Guko bird?" Lewa says

The Guko bird chirps

"I've been a second. But I...never flew one myself." Takua says

"Then today's for quick-learning." Lewa says as he picks up Jaller and Takua

Lewa helps Jaller and Takua onto the Guko bird

"Stay sharp and follow well." Lewa says

Lewa draws his two Katanas, holds them to his arms and flies into the skies above. Pewku tries to follow them, but Takua stops her

"Sorry, Pewku. No room. Go on home." Takua says

The Guko bird flies off into the air leaving an upset Pewku. Following Lewa, Jaller and Takua arrive in Ko-Koro

(Ko-Koro)

Snow and Ice covered the mountain and land. Frozen trees were planted into the snow. Icicles hanged from their branches. Not used to the cold, The Guko bird crashes into the snow. Jaller and Takua fall off and land in the snow. Takua accidently pushed Jaller into the snow as he stood up. He fixed his mask and brushed himself off as Jaller got up. Jaller was covered in snow so Takua helped him brush it off. Jaller grunts and pushes Takua off him

"What? We're here." Takua says

Jaller looked around and saw they were exactly where they needed to be

"Hey, not bad. You even kept us on the right path." Jaller says

Lewa looks down the mountain into Le-Koro

"The drums of Le-Koro bring a sorry bad story." Lewa says

Drums beat in the jungle of Le-Koro

"Your village has fallen to Rahkshi. Makuta's sons." Lewa says

Jaller and Takua look shocked

"My village? In trouble? Aw. I should've been there." Jallers says

Jaller ponders to himself

"I-I must return." Jaller says

"Sorry, Fire-Spitter. Past late to help now. The mask most needs you."  
Lewa says

"Takua will continue in my place." Jaller says handing Takua the Mask of Light

"Uh uh. No way! You accepted this duty." Takua says

"I accepted your duty!" Jaller says

"Stop! What is this duty quarrel? We all have a duty to Mata Nui. No time to game-fight. I must go be with the Toa. But then, I'll go to your village, Jaller. Heart-promise." Lewa says

Lewa places his hand onto Jaller's shoulder

"I-I can't thank you enough, Toa." Jaller says

Lewa draws his two Katanas, holds them to his arms and flies off into the air. Not long after Lewa left, Devon and the others meet up with Takua and Jaller on their dragons

"What are you all doing here?" Jaller asks surprised

"We've decided to join you." Luna says

"There are three Rahkshi hunting the Mask of Light and possibly one of you. We're gonna go with you to ensure your safety." Devon says

Jaller and Takua look at each other then look back toward the group

"Alright. We would gladly accept your company." Jaller says

"Then let's get moving." Devon says

(Moments Later)

With Devon and the others now joining them, Jaller and Takua travel through a snow storm in Ko-Koro

"Does something here look familiar?" Takua says

"Well maybe our path would be straighter if the real herald had the mask." Jaller says

"The real herald has the mask! Couldn't find water if I fell out of a canoe." Takua says

"Well, what do you think I can find?" Jaller says

Both Jaller and Takua run into unknown objects infront of them and they both stumble back. As they look closer they are shocked by what they see

"Bohrok!" Jaller and Takua scream in unison

Takua and Jaller were both deeply scared. But upon closer inspection, the Bohrok were frozen solid

"Frozen? What could do this to them?" Jaller asks

Suddenly, a figure appears through the blizzard. It was Toa Kopaka, Toa of Ice

Kopaka was a Toa Nuva and the Spirit of Ice. He wore the Kanohi Akaku Nuva, the Great Mask of X-Ray Vision. As a Toa of Ice, Kopaka could create Blizzards, snow storms, and create sheets of ice. Kopaka is equipped with two Ice Blades normally doubled up as one long blade and an Ice Shield. He wore silver body armor and pauldrons and his color was white

Kopaka takes his Ice Blade and swings it across his body. The snow storm immediately stops

"Kopaka!" Jaller says

Both Takua and Jaller bow before Kopaka

"Toa of Ice. How did you find us?" Jaller says

"It was you who were following me." Kopaka says

"We were?" Jaller says

Kopaka looks toward Devon and the others not uttering a single word. He then turns and walks away while the group follows him

"Uh, we didn't mean to. We were lost." Takua says

"We're on a mission. I suppose you heard of it?" Jaller says

"No." Kopaka says

"Well. we've been sent to find the Seventh Toa. You see, Takua here was in the tunnel where the lava break was, where he's not supposed to be by the way." Jaller says

(Meanwhile)

Tahu, Gali and Lewa stood on a cliffhead looking down to where Ta-Koro used to be. The village of Ta-Koro had now disappeared beneath the lava it once stood on. Tahu was crouched down looking down where his village used to be

"Ta-Koro's gone, Lewa. Buried by the very lava that sustained it." Tahu says

Gali gasps

"Tahu." Gali says

Gali places her hand on Tahu's mask. Tahu still had the poisoned cut on the left side of his mask. But his left-eye had now turned green as an effect of the poison. Tahu pushes Gali's hand aside

"You worry about scratches? My village is gone! Your power was nothing. My...power...was nothing." Tahu says

Tahu rises to his feet. Lewa places his hand on Tahu's right shoulder trying to comfort him

"We are same-hearted, brother. And that heart will quicken us to stop the evil-spread." Lewa says

Gali stands between Tahu and Lewa and places her hands on both Tahu and Lewa's shoulders

"First, we must be united. Together, we are strong." Gali says

Tahu pushes Gali's hand off his shoulder and walks away. Gali and Lewa look toward each other and watch as Tahu walks away

(Ko-Koro)

Devon and the others walk through the frozen tundras of Ko-Koro with Toa Kopaka, Jaller and Takua. Ahead of them was the gate leading to the village of Ko-Koro

"Ko-Koro." Kopaka says

Looking through his X-ray visor, Kopaka sees that the gate to Ko-Koro's village was forced open

"No." Kopaka says

Suddenly, a beam of energy fires from the village heading straight for Takua and Jaller

"Watch out!" Astrid says

Kopaka quickly grabs Takua and Jaller and jump out of the way. The group run until they come across the edge of a cliff

"Stop." Kopaka says

Everyone immediately stops at the ledge. They look behind them and see the Rahkshi. Kopaka wields his Ice Blade and Devon summons his Keyblade: Soul Calibur

"Go." Kopaka says

Kopaka drops his shield

"The captain of the guard never runs-" Jaller says

Before Jaller could finish, Takua pushes Jaller onto Kopaka's shield and they both slide down the slope. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and Dragons follow them down the cliff leaving Kopaka to deal with the Rahkshi. Kopaka takes his Ice Blade and splits them into two swords. Panrahk drives his Ice Blade into the ground to shoot a beam toward Kopaka. Kopaka blocks the attack but is thrown off the cliff. While in freefall, Kopaka throws the swords onto the snow and lands on them using them as Ice Skates to slide on the snow. Takua, Jaller and Kopaka slide down the snow while the Rahkshi fires beams at them continuously

"Dead end!" Takua shouts pointing to a chasm

On the other side was a lake. Kopaka catches up to Takua and Jaller and grabs his shield. They make it to the other side of the chasm, but not before another beam is shot from the Rahkshi which makes impact. Kopaka hits the snow and falls unconscious. Takua and Jaller are thrown off Kopaka's shield. The Rahkshi fly down toward the group. Devon and the others land next to the two Matoran. Takua and Jaller rise to their feet only to see the Rahkshi fly toward them. Devon and the others also turn their attention toward the approaching Rahkshi as they fly over Kopaka ignoring him

"The Mask!" Takua exclaims

Takua grabs the Mask of Light from Jaller's pack and jumps onto Kopaka's shield. Takua slides onto the lake and uses the Mask of Light to paddle across the lake. Jaller looks toward the Rahkshi and shields himself. Devon and the others defend Jaller from the Rahkshi. Kopaka regains consciousness. The Rahkshi fly over Jaller and head toward Takua

"They're going after Takua!" Luna exclaims

Kopaka then launches a beam of ice toward the three Rahkshi. Just as the Rahkshi was about to grab Takua and the Mask, Kopaka's attack hits and the Rahkshi fall into the lake

"Rahkshi, washed and chilled." Kopaka says

Kopaka twirls his Ice Blade and drives it into the lake. The lake soon turns to ice. Panrahk raises his hand above the water. Takua falls back startled. The entire lake freezes encasing the Rahkshi inside. Takua climbs off Kopaka's shield, but soon found himself stuck in the ice. Kopaka removes his Ice Blade from the ice and walks toward Takua. Devon and the others including Jaller were a bit surprised by Kopaka's actions. Nevertheless, they followed him onto the ice. Kopaka took his shield back and Takua frees himself from the ice displacing his mask in the process

"Good moves." Kopaka says

"Even I get lucky sometimes." Takua says

"Not luck. It's what you do that makes a hero." Kopaka says

Kopaka rearranges Takua's mask and pats his head. The group see Pewku heading toward them

"No. Stop. Pewku." Jaller says backing away

"Pewku!" Takua says happily

Takua spreads his arms out greeting Pewku. Pewku knocks Takua down licking him. Takua laughs

"Wow. She must have come all the way through the jungle." Takua says

Kopaka walks away

"Not bad. Maybe Pewku should be the herald. Eh, Toa Kopak-" Jaller says before he notices Kopaka was gone

The group look to see Kopaka walk away

"He just left us here." Jaller says

"He must see to his village." Takua says

"Right. Let's keep moving." Devon says

Takua places The Mask of Light back into Jaller's pack. The group walk away from the frozen lake letting the Mask of Light guide them and leaving the Rahkshi frozen in the lake. Devon looks back toward the frozen Rahkshi hand while riding Luna. An ominous feeling surrounds the site. He somehow knew this would not be the end of the Rahkshi and that they would probably face them again eventually

(Moments later)

The group comes across a dark tunnel. Takua reads the sign engraved on a rock on the left side

"Onu-Koro Highway." Takua reads

Takua looks back into the cave

"Doesn't look like it hasn't been used in a while and we don't have a lightstone." Takua says

Pewku whimpers. Even the Dragons whimper

"Ha! Who needs lightstones?" Jaller says

The group walk into the cave while Takua stood there for a few seconds. Takua stomps his foot on the ground

"Tunnels." Takua says

The tunnel was very dark. Devon held his Keyblade up which glowed with pure light illuminating the tunnel. Even his Kingdom Hearts Amulet and the blue crystal embedded in his chest glowed brightly. The Mask of Light also helped illuminate the tunnel. The group came upon two passageways. Devon and the others along with Jaller and Pewku goes to the pathway on the right while Takua who was curious goes to the left. Takua sees blue plants somewhat similar to algae. He reads the inscription on the wall then ponders to himself

"Hm...Hey.." Takua says

Takua takes two plants and holds them up on his head making them look like antlers. Takua laughs

"Hey Jaller!" Takua says

Takua looks back, but doesn't see Jaller or the others

"Jaller?"

**_"TaKuA."_**

This was Makuta's voice. As Makuta calls Takua's name, lamentations of dark, evil spirits can be heard. Takua tries to escape the voice looking for Devon and the others

"Um guys...where'd you go?" Takua says

**_"TaKuA."_**

Takua begins to panic and runs deeper into the cave. The cave becomes darker

"Jaller? Jaller!" Takua calls

Takua slams against a wall and falls to the ground. Big red eyes suddenly appear in the cave. Takua shields himself from the evil eyes

**_"ShAdOwS aRe EvErYwHeRe AnD wHeRe ThEy ArE, sO aM I."_**

"I know who you are. I'm...I'm not afraid." Takua says

**_"EvEn My ShAdOwS cAnNoT hIdE yOuR fEaR. Or ThE tRuTh."_**

Takua backs up against a wall

"What truth?" Takua asks

**_"ThAt YoU wIlL nOt FiNd ThE sEvEnTh ToA aNd DeEp DoWn YoU kNoW iT."_**

"So I won't maybe Jaller will." Takua says

**_"AnD iF hE dOeSn'T, hE wIlL dIe bEcAuSe Of YoU. BrInG mE tHe MaSk, TaKuA. BrInG iT tO mE aNd YoU wOn'T lOsE yOuR fRiEnD."_**

"No. I won't let everyone down." Takua says

**_"YoU'lL fAiL tHeM aLl If YoU rEfUsE. FoR tHe MaSk, YoUr ViLlAgEs AnD JaLlEr WiLl Be SpArEd. DoN't Be A fOoL."_**

"No! I can't!" Takua says

"Takua!"

Takua turns around startled to see Devon and the others

"The mask is pointing this way." Jaller says

The group continue down the tunnel

"So where'd you wander off to?" Jaller asks

"Jaller...um...about the mask." Takua says

"What about it? Are you ready to take it? Finally?" Jaller asks

"I can't. I can't go with you." Takua says

Takua sighs

"What? Why?" Jaller asks

"I c-I can't explain."

"Oh that's just great. First, you stick me with your duty and then you ditch me?" Jaller says

"My duty is to myself. I quit! Just take the mask and go!" Takua says

Takua walks away. Pewku follows Takua

"Fine, but I won't give up. I'll find the seventh toa whether you're the true herald or not!" Jaller says

Takua climbs onto Pewku. Jaller begins heading down one tunnel while Takua heads down the other

"Devon, they're splitting up. What do we do?" Cynder asks

"We'll have to split up as well. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you and your Dragons follow Jaller. We'll go follow Takua." Devon says

"Right." Fishlegs says

With that said, the group head into the opposite tunnels and go their seperate ways

(Elsewhere)

Makuta sighs watching as the group goes seperate ways

**_"My GoOd WiLl rEfUsEd. My NoBlE sOnS bOuNd In IcE." _**Makuta says

Makuta sneers. His eyes glow red

**_"So My HaNd Is CaSt NoW I mUsT pIeRcE tHaT wHiCh ThE tOa HoLd dEaR." _**Makuta says

Three more Rahkshi were brought to life

**_"AnGeR aMoNgSt ThEm WiLl ThReAtEn ThEiR pReCiOuS uNiTy. HuNgEr...WiLl CoNsUmE tHeIr DuTy...AnD fEaR wIlL kEeP tHeM fRoM tHeIr DeStInY." _**Makuta says

These 3 Rahkshi were Kuurahk, the Rahkshi of Anger, Vorahk, the Rahkshi of Hunger, and Turahk, the Rahkshi of Fear

**_"ThEy WiLl NoT dIsTuRb YoU." _**Makuta says

Makuta looks toward the doorway with the mask. The doorway glowing with it's eerie greenish glow

* * *

**Author's Note:** Jaller and Takua's journey begins. The two Matoran travel through the jungles of Le-Koro. Along the way, they meet Toa Lewa, the Spirit of Air who offers to help them. With Lewa's help, Jaller and Takua enter the snow icy realm of Ko-Koro. The trio soon learn of the attack on Ta-Koro. Lewa leaves the two Matoran to meet up with the other Toa Tahu and Toa Gali. Devon and his friends meet up with Jaller and Takua and joins them in their journey. Traveling through Ko-Koro, the group meets Toa Kopaka, the Spirit of Ice. The group are then attacked by the three Rahkshi, but with Kopaka's help, they seal them in an frozen lake. Now the group travels to Onu-Koro. Takua gets separated from the group and is confronted by the voice of Makuta Teridax. He soon reunites with the group and tells them that he can no longer go with them after his conversation with Makuta. The group go their separate ways continuing their own journey. Meanwhile, Makuta unleashes three more terrifying Rahkshi to deal with the group. But now that the group has separated, who will the Rahkshi hunt? Jaller's group? Or Takua's group? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	5. Raid on Onu-Koro

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Onu-Koro)

The village of Onu-Koro was built underground. Stalagmites of rock were planted on the ceiling and stalactites were planted on the ground. The Onu-Matoran here were Builders, Constructors, Miners, and Workers. Toa Pohatu met with Toa Onua, the Spirit of Earth and they both fist butted each other in greeting

Onua was a Toa Nuva and the Spirit of Earth. He wore the Kanohi Pakari Nuva, the Great Mask of Strength. As a Toa of Earth, Onua could lift or throw huge boulders with ease. Onua was equipped with a pair of Quake Breakers. He wore silver body armor and pauldrons and his color was black

"Onua, my friend. It seems bashing granite is treating you well." Pohatu says

Onua chuckles

"Pohatu, look around you. Mining has never been better." Onua says

Onua laughs

"Oh. You should join me at it sometime. Try doing a real job. Say how goes the carving?" Onua says

"Their work is magnificent but nowhere near as good as the other tidings I bring." Pohatu says

The two toa and the Onu-matoran gather at the town center of the village. The Matoran talk amongst themselves then quiets down to let Pohatu speak

"Matoran of Onu-Koro. The Mask of Light has been found!" Pohatu says

The Onu-Matoran cheer. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly having seperated from Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch arrive in Onu-Koro with Takua and Pewku during Pohatu's announcement. Takua enters with an depressed face

"Jaller, the Captain of the Guard of Ta-Koro and Takua, the Chronicler even now seek the Seventh Toa!" Pohatu says

The crowd cheers even more. The two Toa and the Onu-Matoran soon see Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly arrive with Takua and Pewku

"Chonicler? Where is the herald?" Pohatu asks

"Uh. We got...separated after we met the Rahkshi." Takua says

Everyone looks confused

"Rahkshi?" Onua asks

"What is Rahkshi?" Pohatu asks

Suddenly, the village begins to shake violently. The Matoran panic. A cavern wall explodes sending chunks of rocks flying toward the village. Out from the hole approaches the three Rahkshi, Vohrahk, Kuurahk and Turahk

"Those. Except...different ones." Takua says

"Just those are plenty for now." Pohatu says

"Welcome to Onu-Koro!" Onua says as he pounds his fists and them slams them into the ground

Onua sends a barrage of rocks crashing down onto the Rahkshi. The Matoran flee the village

"Come on, Pewku. Let's get out of here." Takua says

Takua jumps onto Pewku's back and the two flee

"Why are the Rahkshi here? We don't have the Mask of Light. Jaller does." Astrid says

"Maybe it's not the mask they're after." Hiccup says

"They're here for Takua!" Devon says

"But why would they come here for Takua?" Luna asks

"Maybe Jaller wasn't the Herald of the Mask of Light afterall." Spyro says

"It was Takua all along." Cynder says

"C'mon. We gotta stick with Takua and protect him from the Rahkshi." Devon says

With that said, Devon and the others rush to catch up with Takua and Pewku. The three Rahkshi emerge from the rocks. Vorahk jumps into the air. Onua jumps into the air. Both made contact with each other as they land. Onua grabs Vorahk's staff and pushes against him. Vorahk manages to push Onua down to the ground. Vorahk's staff begins to drain Onua's energy and strength. Wisps of Onua's energy are drained into Vorahk's staff. Gnua grunts in pain as his energy is being drained

"My...M-My strength." Onua says weakly

Vorahk screeches at Onua

"M-my...Power..." Onua says weakly

Onua loses consciousness. Devon and the others saw this and were shocked especially Pohatu

"Onua!" Pohatu cries out

Pohatu rushes toward Onua. Turahk fires red ring beams of fear at Pohatu. The attack hits and Pohatu is immobilized with fear unable to move. As Takua flees Onu-Koro, he sees a Kohlii Stick. In that moment, he thinks about what he has done

"What have I done." Takua says

Takua musters up his courage, takes the Kohlii Stick, and charges toward Kuurahk

"Yah, Pewku! Yah!" Takua says

Takua attempts to hit Kuurahk, but the Rahkshi grabs the Kohlii Stick and snatches it out of Takua's grip. Kuurahk screeches at Takua. The Rahkshi screeches again to call the other two Rahkshi. Turahk and Vohrahk began heading over to Kuurahk. Devon and the others saw the Rahkshi heading toward Takua and they rush over to his side

"Stay with us Takua. We'll protect you." Luna says

Tahu and the other Toa also arrive on the scene

"Rahkshi!" Tahu says

Tahu jumps between Takua and Kuurahk wielding his two Lava Swords. Kuurahk takes it's staff and fires grey ring beams of anger at Tahu. Tahu is hit by the attack and the attack corrupts him. Growls and snarls are heard in the process. Tahu drops his swords and falls to the ground

"No! Tahu!" Takua says

The three Rahkshi close in on Takua. Devon and the others stand infront of Takua defending him from the Rahkshi

"Stay behind us, Takua." Luna says

Takua grabs the Kohlii stick

"Back!" Takua says swinging the Kohlii stick at the Rahkshi

Suddenly, Lewa grabs Takua and Pewku and flies in the air

"Wind-fly." Lewa says flying through the air with Takua and Pewku on his back

The three Rahkshi switch into flight mode and pursue Lewa

"C'mon!" Devon says

Devon and the others take off into the air following Lewa. Gali rushes over to Tahu

"Brother." Gali says

Gali places her hand on Tahu's shoulder. Tahu begins to shudder

"Fire has no brothers." Tahu says

Tahu rises to his feet grabbing his two swords

"Fire consumes all!" Tahu says as he slams his swords down on the ground

Tahu sends a wave of heat toward Gali. Gali backflips at a great distance twice then climbs up to a stalagmite on the ceiling. Elsewhere, Lewa lands on the ground. Devon and the others also land on the ground. Once Takua climbs off Lewa's back, Lewa turns to Devon, Takua, and the others

"Quick-speed to Jaller. Warn him." Lewa says

Lewa takes off back into the air

"I will." Takua says

Takua turns and notices that Pewku was heading off without him

"Pewku, where you going?" Takua says

Takua jumps onto Pewku

"Do you think we should tell Takua that he's the true herald of the Seventh Toa?" Spyro asks

"I'm sure he'll come to discover that soon enough. C'mon." Devon says

With that said, the group began heading out of Onu-Koro climbing up an air tunnel. They reach several feet up inside the tunnel. Suddenly, Turahk punches through the tunnel trying to stop the group. The Rahkshi misses them by merely an inch. The group were lucky enough to avoid Turahk's attack. Turahk roars at the group as they continue to climb. Turahk, Kuurahk, and Vohrahk climb the stalagmite following the group up the air tunnel. Suddenly, a claw traps Turahk's hand on the tunnel. The attack came from Pohatu who threw his other Climbing Claw at Turahk trapping the Rahkshi's other hand. Kuurahk and Vohrahk jump off and direct their attention toward Pohatu and Onua. Pohatu laughs

"Your turn." Pohatu says

"It'll be a pleasure." Onua says holding his hands up

Energy envelopes Onua's hands. Onua pounds his fists together then spreads them apart shoot the energy upward toward the ceiling. The cave shakes vigorously. Rocks collapse down in the cave and onto the Rahkshi

"Well done." Pohatu says

Pohatu and Onua butted fists with each other

"But how did you keep the ceiling from collapsing on us too?!" Pohatu says

Rocks began to fall ontop of Onua and Pohatu. Onua and Pohatu cover their heads and flee from Onu-Koro. Meanwhile, Gali fires a jetstream of water on Tahu. Tahu grunts in pain

"Tahu, remember who you are. Remember your destiny." Gali says

"I...have no destiny!" Tahu says walking slowly toward Gali fighting the jetstream

Suddenly, Toa Kopaka freezes Tahu in Ice using his staff. Tahu was frozen solid

"Sorry, brother." Kopaka says

"Brothers, let's take him to safety." Gali says

Gali, Kopaka and Lewa take Tahu and flee Onu-Koro

(In the Po-Koro desert)

The sunset lights the barren Po-Koro desert. In the desert were air tunnels that supported oxygen to Onu-Koro. Smoke exits from one of the tunnels. Devon, Takua and the others crawl out of the air tunnel

"We got to find Jaller." Takua says

"Agreed." Devon says

Takua jumps onto Pewku. Devon, Hiccup and Astrid climb onto Luna, Toothless, and Stormfly. Having escaped the Rahkshi in Onu-Koro, the group walk through the desert to find Jaller

* * *

**Author's Note:** Onu-Koro is attacked! Devon, Takua and their group arrive in Onu-Koro where they meet with Toa Pohatu and Toa Onua. The village was soon attacked by the new Rahkshi, Turahk, Vorahk, and Kuurahk. Pohatu and Onua fight the Rahkshi while Devon and the others flee from the village. Tahu, Gali, Lewa and Kopaka also arrive in Onu-Koro to help fend off the Rahkshi. Unfortunately, Kuurahk corrupts Tahu with anger turning him against the other Toa. The Rahkshi target Takua pursuing him, Devon and the others, but an attack from Onua causes a cave-in. Kopaka manages to freeze Tahu in ice and both he, Gali and Lewa rush to safety with Tahu frozen. Devon and his friends manage to make it outside and begin their search to reunite with Jaller and the others. Only a few chapters left until Mask of Light is finished. And then it's onto Legends of Metru Nui. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	6. Takanuva, the Toa of Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Le-Koro)

Gali, Kopaka and Lewa tend to Tahu. Tahu was restrained to a rock. His hands were bound by Gali's Aqua Axes and his feet were bound by vines. Tahu struggles to break free, but to no avail

"The poison is destroying him. We must counteract it. His life depends on it." Gali says

"Do you know the cure?" Kopaka asks

"Perhaps but we must act. Let us summon all the healing powers we possess." Gali says

Gali, Lewa and Kopaka stand on three different sides facing Tahu. Gali stood behind Tahu's head. Kopaka to the left. And Lewa on the right

"Lewa, ready his sword." Gali says looking toward Lewa

Lewa grabs one of Tahu's Lava Swords

"Kopaka." Gali says turning her attention toward him

Kopaka takes out his Ice staff and it shines bright to the sunlight. They cross Tahu's sword and Kopaka's staff over Tahu. They begin to heal Tahu by surging pure energy into him. Yellow energy surges from the two weapons into Tahu. Tahu glows with yellow aura. Tahu groans with pain. They hold the process for several seconds

"That's enough." Gali says holding her hand out

They stop the process and raise the weapons. Tahu immediately loses consciousness afterwards

"Brother." Lewa says with a worried look on his face

Gali creates an orb of pure water in her hands. She levitates it over to Tahu's body. The orb of water spreads onto Tahu's body. The water covers his body for a few seconds, then cleans Tahu's body. Tahu's mask was now cleaned of Lerahk's poison. The water dissipates. Gali sighs. She starts to fall back exhausted. Her body turns greyish blue due to using her elemental energy. As she falls back, Kopaka catches her

"You did all you could." Kopaka says

Kopaka and Gali head to a nearby river in the jungle. Gali kneels by the river placing her hands into the water absorbing it's energy into her

"Kopaka, do you think the Turaga were right about us? Have we lost our unity?" Gali asks

Gali's energy was soon replenished and her color reverts back to normal. Kopaka doesn't answer

"Kopaka?" Gali says

Gali looks behind her, but doesn't see Kopaka

"Kopaka." Gali says

(Elsewhere)

Jaller climbs up a canyon holding the Mask of Light with Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch following him. Jaller soon stops and sighs

"Mata Nui, Where does my destiny lie?" Jaller asks

The canyon begins to shake. Jaller falls back off the canyon, but manages to grab hold of the ledge. Jaller sighs again

"Well. I guess I asked." Jaller says

"Jaller, you alright?" Fishlegs asks

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just hanging." Jaller says

Suddenly, they hear something approaching them

"Aw, what now?" Jaller says

They look and see a group of unknown shadows appear in the canyon. When they soon reached them, it turned out to be Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Takua, and Pewku. Takua holds out his Kohlii Stick to Jaller

"Grab on!" Takua says

Jaller grabs the Kohlii Stick and climbs onto Pewku

"Well, well, well. Whatever happened to 'I quit?'" Jaller says

"I could've, but I didn't. Bad news. More Rahkshi. They've taken Onu-Koro." Takua says

"The Mask of Light was never at Onu-Koro." Jaller says

"They don't want the mask, they're looking for the herald." Takua says

"You sure they were after the herald?" Jaller asks

"Oh yeah. Real sure." Takua says

"Then, we'd better find the seventh Toa." Jaller says

"So, there are more Rahkshi?" Fishlegs asks nervously

"Unfortunately, yes. They came for us in Onu-Koro." Devon says

"But why would they go there? The Mask of Light wasn't there." Snotlout says

"No. They're not only after the mask. They're after the herald as well." Hiccup says

"But Takua isn't the herald. Jaller is. Tahu said so himself." Snotlout says

"Tahu thought it was Jaller because he saw the light from the mask shine on him. But so far all the evidence points to Takua. Remember when the Rahkshi attacked us in Ko-Koro? The Rahkshi singled Takua out from the rest of us and targeted him. And then, there's Onu-Koro. The Rahkshi appeared there and they targeted Takua just like the others. Takua is the true herald." Devon says

"Well, we better find the seventh Toa and fast." Hiccup says

"Right." Devon says

Having been reunited, the group continues their journey

(Le-Koro)

Gali meditates near the river. Lewa approaches her from behind. Gali turns to Lewa

"Sister, he is open-eyed." Lewa says

Tahu was now awake panting heavily. Gali approaches Tahu to check up on him

"Brother, are you well?" Gali asks

"No. No I'm not well." Tahu says

Tahu grunts a little

"But I...I am alive and in your debt, my sister." Tahu says

Tahu held out his closed fist. Gali placed her closed fist to Tahu's and they both butted fists with each other

(Kini-Nui)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and Dragons along with Jaller, Takua, and Pewku reach Kini-Nui, the heart of Mata Nui

"Kini-Nui, the Great Temple." Jaller says

"No way. We've been all over the Island just to wind up here?" Takua says

"So we went through all this trouble just to end up here?" Snotlout asks

"Why not? It's a special place." Jaller says

"Are you sure this thing is working right?" Takua says taking the mask from Jaller

Takua shakes the mask. The Mask begins to shine brightly. It then shoots a beam of light toward the statue

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaims

The beam hits the statue's top left corner of it's head

"What did you do?" Jaller asks

Chunks of rock collapse from the statue. Pewku is startled and curls in a shell

"This is it. The Seventh Toa must be here." Jaller says

Suddenly, the 3 Rahkshi, Turahk, Vorahk, and Kuurahk rise from the statue's head in the distance

"Rahkshi!" Devon exclaims

"Give me the mask." Jaller says taking back the mask

"Jaller, no! We both know the mask chose me. I'm the true herald." Takua says

"Are you sure? Even now?" Jaller asks

"Yes! I am the Herald!" Takua says

The Rahkshi jump down toward the group

"And I say run!" Takua says

The group run to the center of Kini-Nui. The other 3 Rahkshi, Lerahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk arrive and corner them

"Aw, now what?" Jaller says

"This isn't good." Fishlegs says

The six Rahkshi began to close in on the group

"We're trapped." Takua says

"But not helpless." Jaller says wielding his sword

Devon summons his Keyblade: Soul Calibur and jumps onto Luna's back. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut climb onto their Dragons. The Dragons growl and snarl at the Rahkshi. Two bright lights shine from the large torches surrounding Kini-Nui. The Rahkshi shield their eyes. The group look toward the torches and see Toa Tahu, Toa Gali and Toa Lewa standing high above them

"Toa! Great! You can get us out of here!" Takua says

Tahu, Gali, and Lewa jump down to them and wield their weapons

"We are done running." Tahu says

Suddenly, the ground shakes

"What's that?" Takua asks

A bulge in the sand on the large pedestal where the group stood. A hand emerges out of the sand. Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka jump out of the sand and draw their weapons

"Brothers. We thought we lost you." Gali says

"Ha. You might have. If it weren't for our icy friend." Onua says

"Hmph." Kopaka grunts

The six Toa Nuva form a circle around the group

"Now! As one!" Tahu says

Guurahk, Lerahk and Panrahk combine their attacks into one by crossing their staffs. The three Rahkshi shoot a beam toward the group. Before the attack makes impact, a barrier of light forms around the group defending them from the attack

"We will not be broken." Tahu says

The barrier dissipates and Lewa attacks

"Wind-fly! Sand Twister!" Lewa says

Lewa spins his Katana's creating a small tornado. Lerahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk are caught in the tornado. Gali attacks the other three Rahkshi. Kuurahk swings its staff at Gali cleaving it downward, but she sidesteps to dodge the attack. Kuurahk swings its staff at Gali again. Gali jumps up dodging the attack. Kuurahk misses Gali, but his attack instead hits Turahk. Turahk falls to the ground and loses consciousness. With Panrahk, Guurahk, and Lerahk still caught in the tornado, Lewa and Tahu combine their attacks

"Sand." Lewa says

"And fire." Tahu says crossing his swords

Tahu sends a blaze of fire at the tornado. The flames mix with the tornado and it forms into glass. The three Rahkshi are encased inside the glass. Lewa and Tahu lower their weapons

"Ha. Ha. Makes glass." Lewa laughs

With Turahk, Lehrahk, Panahk, and Guurahk taken care of, the group deals with the last two Rahkshi, Vorahk and Kuurahk. Kuurahk swings it's staff horizontally at Devon who blocks the attack with his Keyblade holding it vertically. Kuurahk then cleaves it's staff down at Devon. Again, Devon blocks the attack by holding his Keyblade horizontally. Devon counters with a cartwheel kick to Kuurahk's head. Then, he hits the Rahkshi with a double kick. Luna moves in and sweeps Kuurahk off it's feet using her tail. Kuurahk jumps back to it's feet and tries to attack Devon and Luna, but Hiccup and Toothless move in to protect them

"Plasma Blast, bud!" Hiccup says

Toothless shoots a single Plasma Blast which hits Kuurahk and knocks the Rahkshi back. With Kuurahk left stunned, Spyro attacks using his Fire Breath and Cynder helps him using her new Light Breath

Vorahk tries to attack Devon, but Astrid and Stormfly move in to protect him

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid says

Stormfly flicks her tail sending spines toward Vorahk. The spines land infront of Vorahk blocking the Rahkshi's path from Devon. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly in and attack Vorahk

"Let's put the hurt on this Rahkshi." Tuffnut says

"Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!" Ruffnut says

Barf spreads gas around Vorahk. Belch ignites the gas creating a ring of fire trapping Vorahk inside. Snotlout and Hookfang fly in and hit the Rahkshi with a Fire Blast. Then, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and ram into Vorahk knocking it out of the ring of fire

Both Kuurahk and Vorahk were knocked back having been delivered punishment from Devon and his group. The two remaining Rahkshi turn their attention toward Gali

"Back off!" Gali says facing them

Kuurahk and Vorahk looks behind them to see Kopaka

"Surprise." Kopaka says

Kuurahk and Vorahk turn to Kopaka

"Rahkshi." Pohatu says calling them

Kuurahk and Vorahk then turn to Pohatu. Pohatu throws his Climbing Claws at the two Rahkshi which clamps down on their hands

"Leave the heavy lifting to me!" Onua says

Onua uses his elemental power levitating large chunks of rock toward them

"Lava!" Tahu says jumping into the air

Tahu's Molten Lava and Onua's Rocks combine and become meteors which crashes down onto the Rahkshi. The two Rahkshi were now trapped in lava

"Water." Gali says shooting jets of water through her axes at the Rahkshi cooling the lava

Kopaka drives his staff down into the lava. The lava turns to ice and encases the Rahkshi freezing them solid

"And ice." Kopaka says

All the Rahkshi were defeated except one: Turahk. Turahk regains consciousness and attacks Takua and Jaller. The group immediately turn their attention toward Turahk, Jaller, and Takua. The two Matoran flee from Turahk. Turahk fires a ring beam of fear at Takua which makes impact. Takua is immediately immobilized with fear unable to move. He then hears Makuta's voice as Turahk attacks him

_**"TaKuA. FeAr Me...FeAr Me..."**_

Jaller turns back, jumps toward Turahk and clings onto it's staff. Jaller is also immobilized with fear. Jaller shouts in pain. Dark, evil spirit moans are heard during the attack. Turahk flings Jaller off it's staff. Takua manages to break free of his fear

"No!" Takua cries out

Takua rushes over to Jaller who laid on his back breathing heavily

"I'm supposed to make the sacrifice." Takua says

"No...the duty was mine." Jaller says weakly

Jaller's heart beats faintly. Jaller grabs the Mask of Light

"You know who you are." Jaller says

Slowly, Jaller hands Takua the mask

"You're always...different..." Jaller says weakly

Upon giving Takua the Mask of Light, Jaller's heart stops and Jaller dies on the spot. Takua looks down at Jaller with a sad look on his face. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens also had sad looks on their faces. Even the Dragons were sad. Toothless whimpers. Takua sets Jaller down on the ground then looks at the mask

"You know who you are."

Jaller's voice echoes in Takua's head as he looks at the Mask of Light. Takua gathers his courage and bravery and puts the mask on. The Mask of Light shines brightly. Takua takes out his Kohlii stick. Devon and the others were amazed at what happened next. Takua's body begins to change. Light shines brightly on Takua's body. Soon, the transformation was complete. Takua no longer was a Matoran. He was now a Toa. He was now Takanuva, the Toa of Light

Now that Takua was a Toa of Light, he could now manipulate and control light. His Kohlii stick changed into a Staff of Light. His entire body armor was gold plated

"I am Takanuva, Toa of Light."

Takanuva shoots a powerful beam of golden light from his staff at Turahk. Turahk is hit by the attack. The light envelopes Turahk's body and the Rahkshi is immediately disintegrated. Takanuva fires another beam of light at the statue causing more rocks to collapse. The light begins to carve a shape into the statue. When it was finished, the statue was now Takua's Pakari Mask. Takanuva absorbs the light back into him and sheathes his staff. He turns and picks Jaller's body up from the ground. Takanuva walks down the pedestal toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, and the other Toa

**"So It HaS bEgUn, My BrOtHeR. BuT sOoN iT wIlL aLsO...EnD." **Makuta says

* * *

**Author's Note:** The Seventh Toa is finally revealed! After their long perilous journey across the Island of Mata Nui, Devon, Jaller, Takua, and the group reach Kini-Nui, the Great Temple. As soon as they arrive, they are attacked by the Rahkshi. That's when the six Toa Nuva jump in and make their stand against the powerful Rahkshi. Even Devon and his friends help fight off the Rahkshi. Unfortunately, Turahk attacks Takua, but Jaller runs in and sacrifices himself to save Takua. Having lost his best friend, Takua puts on the Mask of Light and becomes Takanuva, the Toa of Light. Using his Toa Powers, Takanuva immediately defeats Turahk. Then, he uses his powers to carve Takua's Pakari mask into the temple statue. With the Rahkshi defeated, it's now time to face the true evil, Makuta Teridax. It's now time to awaken the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	7. Let us awaken the Great Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Kini-Nui)

The Toa, Turaga, and Matoran from each village on the Island of Mata Nui gather at Kini-Nui to prepare themselves for Makuta Teridax

Takanuva looks at Jaller's mask which levitates in a beam of light on the altar

"All this just to discover who I am?" Takanuva asks himself

Turaga Vakama walks toward Takanuva

"You have finally found your own story. And still you seek answers." Vakama says

Takanuva turns to Vakama

"Mata Nui is wiser than all. The path you walked was not to be here, but in here." Vakama says

Vakama points his staff at Takanuva's chest

"You understand. Your destiny is clear." Vakama says

"My duty is clear." Takanuva says

Takanuva turns and looks toward Jaller's mask

"Jaller's sacrifice will not be in vain." Takanuva says

(Moments later)

The six Toa assembled Takanuva's transport using pieces of the Rahkshi they defeated. Takanuva's vehicle was called the Ussanui. Tahu and Lewa put together the final pieces. Takanuva walks toward them holding a purple Shadow Kraata in his hand

"How will this way-find Makuta?" Lewa asks

"What is Makuta's shall return to him." Takanuva says

Takanuva places the Kraata into the storage compartment of his vehicle and then closes it. Hahli walks toward the vehicle holding Jaller's mask

"Jaller was your herald. Let him continue to lead you to victory." Hahli says

Hahli places Jaller's mask onto the front of the Ussanui

"Well said, Hahli." Takanuva says

"Not much room on this transport. Where will we all sit, brother?" Pohatu asks

"You won't. You shall not join me." Takanuva says walking around his vehicle

"But united our power defeated the Rahkshi." Pohatu says

"Certaintly it will take nothing less to defeat Makuta." Tahu says

"I have but one destiny. Yours lie with the Matoran and the Turaga. Gather them and wait for my return." Takanuva says

Takanuva climbs onto the vehicle and starts the engine. Takanuva lies against the vehicle and places his hands on two pads which were on each side of the vehicle. The vehicle levitates into the air and down the hole to Makuta's Lair. Astrid looks around and doesn't see Devon or Luna anywhere. In that moment, she knew that they followed Takanuva down the hole. Takanuva was now flying down the hole to Makuta's Lair. The hole was several feet deep underground beneath Kini-Nui. As Takanuva flies towards Makuta's Lair, he avoids hitting stalagmites planted along the path. Takanuva soon began approaching a large door. He kept flying toward the door. Then, he jumped off seconds before he hit the door. Takanuva backflips and lands on the ground. Takanuva saw that a piece of the transport was moving and he walks up to it. When he reaches it, Hahli emerges from the secret compartment

"Hahli!" Takanuva says surprised

Hahli grabs Jaller's mask

"It's time someone was your chronicler." Hahli says

"And your not going in without us."

Takanuva and Hahli look back and see Devon and Luna land infront of them

"Devon! Luna!" Takanuva says surprised

"We've got a score to settle with Makuta also." Devon says

"And we'll see it finished." Luna says

Takanuva nods. Takanuva grabs the Shadow Kraata and they enter Makuta's Lair

(Makuta's Lair)

Devon, Luna, Takanuva, and Hahli walk into Makuta's Lair. Takanuva holds his hand out, stops them and he and Devon walk further into Makuta's Lair. Makuta's Lair houses green mist and five pools of Protodermis. These pools formed the Three Virtues: Unity, Duty, Destiny. Green glowing columns also decorated Makuta's Lair. Takanuva throws the Kraata to the ground. The Kraata slithers into the mist screeching

"You can no longer hide in shadow." Takanuva says

_**"I aM sHaDoW. ThE sHaDoW tHaT gUaRdS tHe GaTe. NoW rUn AlOnG oR aCcEpT yOuR dOoM."** _Makuta says

"I am done running. Mata Nui will be awakened this day." Takanuva says

Takanuva turns toward Hahli

"Hahli, summon the others!" Takanuva says

"It's done." Hahli says

"Luna, go with Hahli." Devon says

"Alright. Be careful." Luna says

Luna turns to Hahli

"Hahli, jump on." Luna says

Hahli climbs onto Luna's back and the two fly out of Makuta's Lair leaving Devon and Takanuva with Makuta Teridax

**_"ToA oF lIgHt, NoW sO bOlD. BuT aT hEaRt, YoU aRe StIlL...JuSt...TaKuA."_ **Makuta says

Lurking in the shadows, Makuta looks toward Devon

**_"As FoR yOuR fRiEnD, hE iNtRiGuEs Me. I sEnSe YoU cArRy A vErY pOwErFuL wEaPoN."_ **Makuta says

"It's called the Keyblade." Devon says summoning his trusted Keyblade: Soul Calibur

Makuta immediately felt a huge amount of power from Devon's Keyblade

_**"A wEaPoN fUlL oF gReAt PoWeR. I aM iMpReSsEd. YoU mUsT bE a TrUeLy GiFtEd YoUnG oNe To PoSsEsS sUcH a FiNe, PoWeRfUl WeApOn. BuT iT wIlL nOt SaVe YoU. NoR cOuLd It HaVe SaVeD JaLlEr. YoU fAiLeD tO sAvE yOuR fRiEnD. YoU dIdN't EvEn WaRn HiM."** _Makuta says

Makuta walks out of the dark shadows toward Devon and Takanuva wielding his large dual-bladed staff. When Makuta stepped out from the shadows, Devon saw who he really was, what he used to be. Unlike the Makuta Teridax he was familiar with, Makuta in Mata Nui's World in his past life was in his Shadow Titan Form. Makuta stood higher than Devon and Takanuva combined. Their height would be up to his neck

_**"PeRhApS fOr YoUr NeXt GrEaT fAiLuRe A sImPlE gAmE oF kOhLiI. WiN aNd YoU mAy TrY tO oPeN tHe GaTe. WhEn YoU lOsE, i'Ll HaVe ThAt MaSk. AnD yOuR kEyBlAdE wIlL bE mInE."** _Makuta says

"I will not lose." Takanuva says drawing his staff

"And you will not have the Keyblade." Devon says

Devon and Takanuva and Makuta stand on opposite sides of the middle pool of protodermis. A ball of Protodermis shoots up from the pool. Devon, Takanuva and Makuta jump several feet up in the air. Both sides strike and Takanuva manages to take possession of the ball

"Come on!" Takanuva says

Devon and Takanuva jumps down to the ground from column to column. Takanuva flings the ball toward Makuta. Makuta catches the ball on his staff and flings it back at the two heroes. Devon and Takanuva backflip up to a column dodging the attack

(Kini-Nui)

The Toa, Turaga, and Matoran wait up top on Kini-Nui. They see Luna and Hahli climb out of the hole

"We bring word from Takanuva. He wants us to follow. We are to awaken Mata Nui today." Hahli says

The crowd talk amongst themselves

"The light against the shadows. The prophecy is fufilled. We must go." Vakama says

"If we descend into those tunnels, we may never return." Onewa says walking up to Vakama

The crowd talks amongst themselves

(Makuta's Lair)

Makuta flings the ball at Takanuva and Devon. The two heroes jumps down to the ground from the column dodging the attack

_**"StIlL rUnNiNg, ToA?"** _Makuta says

Makuta laughs. Another protodermis ball shoots up from the pool. Makuta, Devon and Takanuva jump back up into the air and strike

(Kini-Nui)

The crowd continues to talk amongst themselves

"Friends." Hahli says

"Silence!" Vakama says

The crowd settles down

"This island is a bright and wonderous place. Never have any been blessed as we are to live in such a paradise." Hahli says

The crowd nods in agreement

"I love my home and Jaller loved it too. But above all, Jaller respected his duty. Let us repay him by doing our duty. Let us remember him by fufilling our destiny." Hahli says

Hahli holds up Jaller's Mask

"Let's go foward together! Let us awaken The Great Spirit!" Hahli says holding Jaller's mask in the air

The sunlight shines on Jaller's mask illuminating Kini-Nui in it's light. The crowd cheers

(Makuta's Lair)

_**"My BrOtHeR."** _Makuta says flinging the ball at Takanuva and Devon

The two heroes jump off the column and dodges the attack. The column collapses from the attack

_**"ShAlL nOt."** _Makuta says flinging another ball

Devon and Takanuva jump off another column and land on the ground again dodging the attack

**_"Be AwAkEnEd."_ **Makuta says flinging a third ball

Devon and Takanuva jump up to the columns

"Come on!" Takanuva says

"Bring it!" Devon says

Makuta flings the ball at the two again. Devon and Takanuva jump to another column. They soon stop as the Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the Dragons, the Toa, Matoran and Turaga enter Makuta's Lair. Devon and Takanuva turns to the crowd. Even Makuta directs his attention to them

_**"An AuDiEnCe GaThErS fOr YoUr FiNaL fAiLuRe, ToA oF lIgHt, YoUnG kEyBlAdE wIeLdEr."** _Makuta says

"Maybe they will not see us win today. But the Matoran will go on. And someday, they will triumph." Takanuva says

_**"YoU aCtUaLlY bElIeVe I wIlL lEt ThEm ReTuRn."**_ Makuta says

Makuta flings another ball of Protodermis toward the ceiling above the doorway. The ball explodes on impact and the ceiling above the doorway collapses. The crowd moves away from the doorway. The doorway was now sealed off by rocks

_**"ThEy WiLl NoT lEaVe."** _Makuta says

Takanuva dives toward Makuta screaming in anger. Devon jumps off the column following Takanuva. He also wasn't very happy by what Makuta just did. Makuta flings another ball of Protodermis toward the two heroes. Everything was now moving in slow motion. Takanuva somersaults in the air catching the ball on his staff. The crowd stood amazed. Takanuva flings the ball back at Makuta. Devon's Keyblade glows brightly. He swings his Keyblade diagonally and launches a blast of Light at the ball of Protodermis. Both combine into a powerful attack becoming a ball of bright light. Makuta was left surprised and was hit by the ball directly in the chest throwing him back far against the wall of his lair. Devon and Takanuva land on the ground and walks toward Makuta. Makuta lays on the ground on his back. Devon and Takanuva stop only a few meters away from Makuta's body. A crater was left on the wall where Makuta had crashed. Rocks from the impact littered the ground around him

_**"WeLl PlAyEd, HeRoEs. NoW I wIlL pRoTeCt MaTa NuI fRoM yOu."** _Makuta says rising to his feet

"Protect him?" Takanuva asks

_**"SlEeP sPaReS hIm PaIn. AwAkE, hE sUfFeRs."**_ Makuta says walking toward Devon and Takanuva while they back away from him

"You are not protecting him!" Takanuva says

"You're trapping his heart in slumber!" Devon says

_**"My DuTy Is To ThE mAsK oF sHaDoWs!"** _Makuta says

"Then let's take a closer look behind that mask!" Takanuva says

Takanuva sheathes his staff and jumps onto Makuta pulling on his mask. Makuta attempts to throw Takanuva off him, but he manages to hold on

_**"No!"** _Makuta cries out

Takanuva pulls Makuta's mask off. Makuta's head was blinded by green light hiding his face. Takanuva and Makuta fall into the middle pool of Protodermis. Everyone stood in shock. They walk toward the pool of protodermis and look into it. Lights flicker in the pool. Beams of light suddenly shoot up from the pool. Everyone gasps. The symbol of the Three Virtures appear on the pool and it started to grow bigger

"Mata Nui!" Vakama exclaims

Everyone quickly moves away from the pool. The beam dissipates scattering mist around the pool. Suddenly, a large figure emerges from the pool. It was Takanuva and Makuta. Both of their bodies have merged together. Takanuva's mask was on the left with Makuta's on the right. This being was known as Takutanuva. Everyone gasps in shock

"What in the name of Thor?" Hiccup gasps

"Whoa." Tuffnut gasps

"Is that Takanuva and Makuta?" Astrid asks

"Light and Shadow have become one." Vakama says

"They've merged together." Devon says

Takutanuva steps out from the pool

"Light has revealed the will of Mata Nui. Our brother must be awakened." Takutanuva says pointing toward the gate

Takutanuva's voice was a mixture of Takanuva and Makuta's voice. Takutanuva grabs the gate and lifts it up. Takutanuva crawls underneath the gate and pushes it up on his back. He rises to his feet and holds it up. Everyone quickly heads into the chamber

"Go! Run!" Takutanuva shouts

Hahli runs past Takutanuva holding Jaller's mask

"Halt, little one." Takutanuva says

Hahli stops and looks toward Takutanuva

"That mask needs life." Takutanuva says

Takutanuva holds his hand out. Hahli hands Takutanuva Jaller's mask. He grabs it and places it onto the ground. Takutanuva's hand emits bright pure aura that glows yellow. The mask started to glow as energy was passed into it. A heartbeat is heard in the process. A bright light envelopes the mask. The light dims down and Jaller was brought back to life. Jaller sits up groaning. Hahli hugs Jaller

"Jaller." Hahli says

Takutanuva smiles. Bringing Jaller back to life had used all of Takutanuva's energy. Takutanuva was now struggling to hold up the gate grunting in pain. Jaller and Hahli move away

"My duty...is done." Takutanuva says

Takutanuva screams in pain and is crushed by the door. Jaller turns back

"Get out of there!" Jaller shouts

The Mask of Light slides across the ground from the gate. Everyone gasps. Devon walks up to the Mask of Light and picks it up. Turaga Vakama walks up to Devon and places his hand on his back. Devon looks toward Vakama and nods. Everyone turns to the chamber ahead of them. On the floor was the symbol of the Three Virtues

"Let us awaken the Great Spirit." Vakama says

The six Toa Nuva form a line across the chamber along with the Turaga and the Matoran from each village. Devon and Vakama walk Hahli to one of the circles in the symbol

"Unity." Vakama says

As Hahli stands on the circle, light beams up on her. Devon and Vakama walk Jaller over to the other circle

"Duty." Vakama says

The circle beams light up as Jaller steps on. The six Toa hold each others hand forming a line from one side of the chamber to the other. The Matoran and the Turaga from each village gather at the site standing infront of the Toa.

Devon and Vakama look toward each other and nod. Devon hands Vakama the Mask of Light. Vakama looks at the mask and places it onto the final circle

"Destiny." Vakama says

Devon backs up to his friends and Vakama moves back to the rest of the Turaga. The Mask of Light spins and levitates into the air followed by streams of light that swirls around it. Everyone watches in amazement. Even Devon and the others watch in amazement. The light fades down and Takanuva was brought back to life. Outside the chamber, The mask doorway begins to shine bright. It's eyes shine bright yellow. Mata Nui was finally awakened from his slumber. The lights on the symbol emblazoned on the floor dim down

"You're alive!" Jaller says happy to see Takanuva alive

Takanuva walks over to Jaller and rubs his head

"Kohlii head. You could've been Makuta bones." Jaller says

"Could have been...but I'm not." Takanuva says smiling

Suddenly, a Keyhole appears in the chamber. In that moment, Devon's Keyblade appears in his hand. The rune marks on Devon's Keyblade also shines brightly. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. The Kingdom Hearts sigil appears on Devon's chest and glowed blue. His Kingdom Hearts Amulet also glowed bright blue. The blue crystal orb on Devon's chest also glowed brightly. Devon closes his eyes and takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. A Crown of light appears below Devon. Light from the Crown gusts upward. The environment around Devon changes. He is transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon takes his Keyblade and holds it vertically up to his face with his eyes still closed. Devon soon opens his eyes and held a determined look on his face. His eyes were now completely blue. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the Keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light from the tip of Devon's Keyblade toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and Devon and his friends were engulfed by the light

"United, we embraced our duty. Light found itself and illuminated our destiny. The city of the Great Spirit. My island home refound. New legends awake. But old lessons must be remembered. This is the way...of the Bionicle."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Devon and Takanuva VS Makuta Teridax! Who will win? Well, it's pretty obvious. Now Devon and his friends know who Makuta Teridax used to be before he became the All-Powerful Dark Lord of the Shadows. The Great Spirit, Mata Nui is finally awakened! Well that does it for Mask of Light. Now onto Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui where Devon and his friends meet Vakama and the other Turaga in their past life as the Toa Metru. Let me know what you guys think. No flames. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	8. Legends of Metru Nui

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Metru Nui)

"Gather friends. Listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, in the glorious city of Metru Nui, we believed our noble Toa would protect us. But they fell one by one as an unrelenting shadow sought to enforce endless sleep. So that he could create a time of Dark Order. Then awaken the world as their conqueror."

(The Great Temple)

Toa Lhikan, the last Toa Mangai was in the Great Temple in Ga-Metru collecting six Toa Stones to create the new Toa Metru who would protect Metru Nui

Toa Lhikan was the Leader of the Toa Mangai and was the Toa of Fire. Lhikan wore a Great Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding. Hau was an exotic version of the mask that had a different shape than Tahu's. His weapons were two Fire Greatswords, which could combine to make a glider board which he could stand on and fly

While gathering the Toa Stones, Toa Lhikan charged them using his Toa Energy which he transferred through his hand. Upon finishing his task, Toa Lhikan was suddenly attacked

"The last Toa."

A giant head statue was thrown in Toa Lhikan's direction. Lhikan jumps out of the way dodging the large rock. Two dark figures stood where the rock was thrown, but Toa Lhikan couldn't see them. One of the dark figures shot a blast of green energy.  
Toa Lhikan looked up to where the green blast was fired. Although he couldn't see anything, he could hear sinister laughter. More green blasts were shot in his direction, but Toa Lhikan managed to jump out of the way and dodge the attack. He jumped high out of the temple through one of the large windows and landed on one of it's many bridges. Once he landed, he could see one of the figures approaching him. This figure was named Krekka

Krekka was an unintelligent Dark Hunter, but he made up for his stupidity with sheer brute strength which was his greatest attribute. Krekka had a shoulder-mounted Kanoka Disk Launcher and excelled in combat

Toa Lhikan looked behind him and saw another figure approaching him. This figure was named Nidhiki

Nidhiki was once a Toa of Air of the Toa Mangai until he later betrayed them and was mutated into an insectoid monster. Nidhiki had a pair of pincer claws, four crab-like appendages, two on each side, and he could fire Kanoka disks and blasts of energy from his mouth. He also had the ability to fly by folding his insectoid body like the way beetles fly

Both Nidhiki and Krekka were Dark Hunters sent to get rid of Toa Lhikan. Lhikan saw that he was cornered by the two Dark Hunters. He backed up against the side of the bridge. Before the two Dark Hunters could reach him, Toa Lhikan jumped off and was now in freefall. Lhikan took out his two Fire Greatswords and combined them into a glider board. He was now soaring through the air while Nidhiki fired green energy blasts at him. Lhikan managed to dodge the blasts and escape the Dark Hunters (Ga-Metru)

"And so Toa Lhikan delivered the sacred stones to a chosen Matoran from each Metru."

Toa Lhikan flew to the village of Ga-Metru to seek out Nokama whom he would give the Toa Stone

Ga-Metru was the district of Water on the island city of Metru Nui, and the city's spiritual and schooling center. It was also home to the Great Temple, which housed the Toa Suva. Ga-Metru was widely revered as one of the most peaceful Metru, as well as the one the Great Spirit liked the most. It was here that Protodermis was piped in, purified, and sent to the other Metru for use. Ga-Metru contained many schools and universities, and thusly, many Matoran flocked to these schools to obtain a higher knowledge. Many Matoran graduated with degrees in history, language, science, environmental science, diplomacy and many other areas of study. Ga-Metru was also home to Protodermis Labs, facilities dedicated to finding better ways of purifying and using Liquid Protodermis, along with attempting to synthetically recreate Energized Protodermis

Toa Lhikan soon found Nokama teaching about the translation of ancient texts to a small group of Ga-Matoran

Nokama at the time was a Ga-Matoran Teacher

Toa Lhikan approached Nokama and gave her one of the Toa Stones

"Guide the others with your wisdom." Lhikan says

After giving Nokama the Toa Stone, Lhikan flew off to the next village. Nokama looked at the Toa Stone curious as to why she had recieved it

(Po-Metru)

"In every city's life, there is a period of great building when artisan builders such as Onewa create wonders that confirm our faith in the great spirit of civilization."

Po-Metru was the district of Metru Nui representing Stone. It is near the northern tip of Metru Nui and is where the island's Carvers and builders resided. Po-Metru was also known for it's deserts and canyons

Toa Lhikan arrived at Onewa's workshop while he was working and put the Toa Stone on the ground

"Builder, I'm counting on your courage." Lhikan says

Onewa turned and saw the Toa Stone on the ground, but didn't see Toa Lhikan. He walked over and picked up the Toa Stone

Onewa at the time was a Po-Matoran Builder

(Onu-Metru)

"This city was not just built by the construction of things, but from the collection of history. My friend, Whenua, the Archivist, knew this more than most."

Onu-Metru was the subterranean district of Earth on the island city of Metru Nui and site of its famous Archives. Most Onu-Matoran were Miners or Archivists

Whenua at the time was an Onu-Matoran Archivist. He wore the Kanohi Ruru. His color was black

He was going through historical artifacts which were collected throughout history until Toa Lhikan flew up to him on his glider board and gave him the Toa Stone

"Don't archive it." Lhikan says

Whenua watched as Toa Lhikan flew off on his glider board

"Whoa." Whenua says amazed

Whenua then turned his attention toward the Toa Stone

(Le-Metru)

"It was an age when brave Matoran like Matau would selflessly test the latest innovations with fool hardy courage."

Le-Metru was the district of Metru Nui representing Air. It is the southern tip of Metru Nui and is the home of the island's widespread transportation Chute System, Moto-hubs and busy Airships

Matau at the time was a Le-Matoran. He wore the Kanohi Mahiki. His color was green

He was testing a Moto-sled on a test track. During the test, Matau pushed down too hard on the handles and it broke off. The Moto-sled crashed and Matau was sent flying. He skidded across the track and then slightly slammed into Toa Lhikan's feet. Lhikan chuckled

"Don't break it." Lhikan says handing Matau the Toa Stone

Matau looked at the Toa Stone confused

(Ko-Metru)

"But it also was a time of reason, study, observance, and looking into the future. And few looked further forward without seeing what was in plain sight than dear Nuju."

Ko-Metru also called the "quiet Metru," was the district of Metru Nui representing Ice. It is one of the western regions between the borders of Onu-Metru and Po-Metru. This was the home of Ko-Matoran who study, observe, and look into the future to predict and research prophecies by reading the stars above Metru Nui to discern the future from atop a vast number of Knowledge Towers and Towers of Thought. The dominant building of the city was a massive complex of Knowledge Towers at the heart of the Metru

Nuju at the time was a Ko-Matoran Thinker. He wore the Kanohi Matatu. His color was white

He was looking through his telescope atop one of the towers of Ko-Metru. Through his telescope, he could see Toa Lhikan fly up to him. Toa Lhikan soon flew past Nuju's telescope and out of his line of sight

"What?" Nuju says confused

Nuju moved away from his telescope and saw Toa Lhikan approaching him

"Toa Lhikan?" Nuju says still confused

"Follow the map, Thinker." Lhikan says handing Nuju the Toa Stone

After giving Nuju the Toa Stone, Toa Lhikan flew off to the final village. Nuju examined the Toa Stone

(Ta-Metru)

"Ah. It was a time of sharing, remembering, building, adventuring, dreaming. But above all, it was the time of my kind. The time of Mask Makers, those for whom the art of creating Great Kanohi Masks from Kanoka Disks was all that they lived for."

Ta-Metru was the district of Fire on Metru Nui. One of the most industrial Metru, it was home to island's crafters who produced Kanoka Disks, Kanohi Masks, and various other necessities. Ta-Metru's main industry was forging and smelting, and, thus, most of the tools in the city were made from Ta-Metru. Of its main exports, Ta-Metru is famous for the Kanohi Masks they smelt, worn by all the Matoran citizens of Ta-Metru. To create Kanohi Masks, mask forgers took a combination of Kanoka Disks and melted them together. This gave them each a unique mask power, although few Toa wore these masks. As Ta-Metru primarily worked with molten Protodermis, large vats of it were transported throughout the Metru via cable cords

Vakama at the time was a Ta-Matoran Mask Maker working on a Kanohi Vahi, the Mask of Time in his forge when Toa Lhikan paid him a visit

(Elsewhere)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their Dragons found themselves in one Ta-Metru's Protodermis Reclamation Yards only a few levels below Vakama's Forge

"Now where are we?" Snotlout asks

"Well, we can't be on the Island of Mata Nui. So we must be somewhere else." Spyro says

"Looks to me were in some kind of facility." Devon says

"For what?" Hiccup asks

Devon looks around his surroundings. He soon sees a grey Kanohi Ruru Mask lying on the floor. Devon kneels down and picks up the mask

"A Kanohi Mask." Devon says

Devon continues to look around and sees several piles of grey broken Kanohi Masks

"This must be where Kanohi Masks are made. And these must be Kanohi Masks that were deprived of their energy." Devon says

"Do you think we're still in Mata Nui's world?" Luna asks

"We must be." Devon says

"But didn't we already seal the Keyhole?" Astrid asks

"It seemed like we did, but I think our journey in Mata Nui's world is not yet over." Devon says

Suddenly, the group hears clanking

"What's that? noise" Fishlegs asks nervously

"Look! Over there!" Cynder says

They group sees Nidhiki's shadow moving across the wall

"What was that?" Fishlegs asks still nervous

"Most likely trouble. C'mon." Devon says

Devon and the others proceed to follow Nidhiki's shadow

(Vakama's Forge)

Vakama was using one of his forgery tools to forge the Mask of Time. But he pressed down too hard and a piece of the mask broke. Vakama jumped back and then sighed disappointed. He took the Mask of Time and tossed it over to a pile of failed masks

"Making Great Masks, Vakama?" Lhikan asks

"Toa Lhikan! Uh, not yet. But with the right disk-" Vakama says before Toa Lhikan interrupts him

"But first, the city needs your help." Lhikan says kneeling down to Vakama

"My help?" Vakama asks

"Matoran are vanishing. Deceit lurks in the shadows of Metru Nui." Lhikan says

Toa Lhikan and Vakama hear the same clanking that Devon and his friends heard. Nidhiki's shadow moves across the wall of Vakama's forge, but Toa Lhikan and Vakama did not see it

"Keep it safe." Lhikan says handing Vakama the Toa Stone

Toa Lhikan and Vakama look cautiously around the room. They could hear Nidhiki's sinister laughter, but could not spot him anywhere. Suddenly, Nidhiki bursts from one of the huge piles of failed masks surprising Toa Lhikan and Vakama

"This time, your farewell will be forever, brother." Nidhiki says

"You lost the right to call me 'brother' long ago!" Lhikan says

While Nidhiki was busy with Toa Lhikan, Vakama hides the Toa Stone in a pile of failed masks. Nidhiki fires several blasts of green energy at Toa Lhikan who blocks the attack using his two Fire Greatswords. Suddenly, Krekka falls through the ceiling of Vakama's Forge

"Look out!" Vakama cries out

Toa Lhikan turns and sees Krekka standing before him

"It's the end of the line, Toa." Krekka says

Vakama backs away. He soon had his back up against the furnace and heard Nidhiki's sinister laughter. Nidhiki lands behind Vakama on the furnace. Vakama slowly looks up and sees Nidhiki looking down on him

"Where do you think you're going?" Nidhiki asks

Krekka fires his shoulder-mounted Kanoka Disk Launcher shooting red Kanoka Disks of energy at Toa Lhikan. Toa Lhikan jumps up to one of the pipes in the forge dodging Krekka's attack. Krekka fires another Kanoka Disk at Toa Lhikan, but he jumps down and avoids the attack. Toa Lhikan counters by throwing one of his Greatswords at Krekka. Krekka ducks down dodging Toa Lhikan's attack, but the sword cuts a cord which held a large metal bucket above him

"Krekka! Heads up!" Lhikan says

Krekka looks up and the large bucket crashes down on him

"Brother!" Nidhiki calls

Lhikan turns toward Nidhiki and was shocked by what he saw. Nidhiki held Vakama by his foot over the furnace

"Help me, please!" Vakama cries out

Lhikan was about to attack, but he decided not to risk Vakama's life. He combined his Greatswords into his glider board and throws it to the ground. Krekka heads up behind Toa Lhikan and restrains him using red energy binds which wraps around Lhikan's wrists

"Compassion was always your weakness, brother." Nidhkiki says

Nidhiki drops Vakama into the furnace. In that moment, everything was moving in slo-motino. Toa Lhikan kicks his glider board launching it toward Vakama. Vakama lands on the glider board and flies into one of the circular ventilation shafts of the forge. Vakama held onto the glider board as he flew through the shaft. Vakama suddenly had a vision

(Vakama's Vision)

Vakama found himself standing in a white enviornment. He soon heard Toa Lhikan's voice echoing all around him

"Save the heart of Metru Nui."

Vakama looked around searching for the source of Toa Lhikan's voice

"The Great Spirit depends on you."

Vakama then saw the Toa Stone he recieved floating around him. He touches it with his finger. The moment, he touched the Toa Stone, he saw flashes of Toa Lhikan. Then, he saw Lhikan's mask floating around him

"Time is short."

Lhikan's mask began to float away

"No, no! Wait!" Vakama says chasing Lhikan's mask

"Hurry, Vakama."

The white enviornment began to darknen like a door closing in on both sides and Lhikan's mask was heading right for it with Vakama in pursuit

"Come back!" Vakama says still chasing Lhikan's mask as it disappeared into the closing doorway of light while darkness surrounded him

(Ta-Metru)

Vakama recovered from his vision and held onto Lhikan's glider board for dear life

"Aaah!" Vakama screams still holding onto Lhikan's glider board

(Elsewhere)

Devon and his friends had lost Nidhiki's shadow and now had no idea where Nidhiki had gone to

"I can't believe we lost it." Snotlout says

"Lost what? We didn't even know what we were chasing." Astrid says

Suddenly, the group saw the circular cover of a ventilation shaft fall infront of them. They all look up and saw Vakama flying across the area. Vakama crashes into a metal pipe and falls to the floor which it rested on

"C'mon!" Devon says

Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons and they all fly up to Vakama. Toa Lhikan was captured by Nidhiki and Krekka and was taken away

"No!" Vakama shouts

Vakama falls down on all fours

"It's all my fault." Vakama says blaming himself for Lhikan's capture

Devon and the others reach Vakama and hover infront of him

"Are you alright?" Devon asks

"It's my fault." Vakama says

"What's your fault? What happened?" Cynder asks

"Toa Lhikan's been captured and it's because of me." Vakama says

"Toa Lhikan?" Devon asks

"Who's that?" Tuffnut asks

Vakama looks up to face Devon and his friends. Vakama gasps and backs away nervously

"Who-who are you?" Vakama asks nervously

"It's alright. We won't hurt you. You're safe now. Come with us." Devon says

Vakama felt some relief and climbed onto Luna's back

"So where to?" Luna asks

"Take me back to my forge. There's something there I need to get." Vakama says

"Sure thing. What's your name?" Devon asks

"I'm...I'm Vakama."

Devon were surprised to hear this. With them now was Turaga Vakama whom they had met now a Ta-Matoran

(Elsewhere)

_**"I mUsT hAvE tHe MaSk Of TiMe."**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here it is. Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui. Toa Lhikan travels across Metru Nui delivering Toa Stones to a chosen Matoran from each village. The last one was Vakama. Devon and his friends arrive in Ta-Metru. Upon arrival, they notice Nidhiki's shadow and follows it. After Toa Lhikan gives Vakama the last Toa Stone, they were both attacked by the Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka. Toa Lhikan was captured and Vakama manages to escape. Vakama soon meets Devon and his friends and introduces himself. Talk about deja vu. The group's journey on Metru Nui has only just begun. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	9. The New Toa are Born

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Vakama's Forge)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons arrive in Vakama's Forge with Vakama, but they were surprised that this was actually Vakama as a Ta-Matoran given that they had met him as a Turaga. Devon and the Viking Teens dismount their dragons and look around taking in the sight of Vakama's Forge

"So, you said your name was Vakama?" Devon asks

"Yes. That is who I am. But who are you?" Vakama asks

"I'm Devon, The Legendary Keyblade Master."

Luna steps forward and introduce herself

"I'm Luna, Devon's NightFury Dragon."

Next, Spyro and Cynder step forward

"I'm Spyro. This is Cynder."

Cynder nods as Spyro introduces her. Then, Hiccup and Toothless step forward and introduce themselves

"My name is Hiccup. And this is my best bud, Toothless. He's a NightFury like Luna."

Toothless smiles with his gummy toothless smile. Next up was Astrid and Stormfly

"I'm Astrid. And this is my partner, Stormfly. She's a Deadly Nadder."

Fishlegs and Meatlug step forward and introduce themselves

"I'm Fishlegs. And this loveable dragon of mine is Meatlug."

Fishlegs hugs Meatlug while she licks him. Snotlout and Hookfang step up and introduce themselves

"The name's Snotlout and this is Hookfang, one of the strongest dragons of all."

Snotlout pats Hookfang's snout. Hookfang lets out a puff of smoke from his nostrils

"You wish." Astrid says leaning toward Snotlout

Finally, Tuffnut and Ruffnut step up with Barf and Belch and introduce themselves

"I'm Tuffnut."

"I'm Ruffnut."

"And this is my dragon, Barf and Belch." Tuffnut says gesturing to his dragon

"Your dragon? It's my dragon!" Ruffnut shouts

"No! My dragon!" Tuffnut shouts

In no less than a second, the Twins both began arguing about whose dragon Barf and Belch was. Vakama just stood there and watched as the Twins contantly argued back and forth. Hiccup rushed over to the Twins to stop them from arguing

"Guys! Guys, c'mon. We've been through this before. Barf and Belch are the same dragon. Remember?" Hiccup says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut soon stopped arguing

"Oh yeah." Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

Devon steps to Vakama

"Don't mind them. They're twins. They're always like this." Devon says holding his hands up

Vakama nods understanding what Devon meant

"I've never seen beings like you before. Are you somekind of Matoran or Toa?" Vakama asks

"Actually, we're neither. I'm Human." Devon says gesturing himself

Devon gestures over to Luna and the other dragons

"Luna and the others are Dragons." Devon says

Then, Devon gestures to Hiccup and the Viking Teens

"Hiccup and the others are Vikings, but they're Humans also." Devon says

Finally, Devon gestures to Spyro and Cynder

"Spyro and Cynder are both Dragons like Luna and the other Dragons, but they're different." Devon says

"So, Vakama, now that we've all introduced ourselves, would you mind telling us where we are?" Hiccup asks

"Sure. This is Ta-Metru on the Island of Metru Nui." Vakama says

Everyone fell silent for a few seconds

"Right. Could you excuse us for a moment?" Hiccup asks

The group huddles up in a circle

"Okay, we're definitely not on the Island of Mata Nui anymore." Hiccup says

"Right. We're on a new island now. And I think this island used to be Turaga Vakama's home." Devon says

"But Vakama's not a Turaga anymore." Spyro says

"Right. He's a Matoran now." Cynder says

"Anyone care to explain?" Snotlout says

"I do. We've gone further back in time in Mata Nui's world. This is the past life Turaga Vakama used to have before he and the other Turaga came to the Island of Mata Nui." Devon says

"So why are we here?" Snotlout asks

"Probably to learn more about Mata Nui's world. And possibly, to learn more about Makuta." Devon says

"If that's the case, then we should help Vakama anyway we can." Luna says

"Luna, you just read my mind." Devon says

The group breaks and turns to face Vakama

"Vakama, you were talking about someone called Toa Lhikan. Is he the one in charge of protecting Metru Nui?" Devon asks

"Well, yes. He's one of the brave Toa who protects us." Vakama says

Vakama walks over to the pile of failed Kanohi Masks where he hid the Toa Stone

"I was working on the Mask of Time when he came and gave me this." Vakama says walking back to the group with the Toa Stone in his hands

Vakama places the Toa Stone on his round anvil

"What is it?" Cynder asks

"That's what I don't know." Vakama says

Vakama reveals a glowing red medium-sized oval Toa Stone wrapped up in a map of the Great Temple

"I don't know why Toa Lhikan gave me this." Vakama says looking toward the Toa Stone

Vakama looks toward Toa Lhikan's Glider Board

"But without him, we have no Toa. Who will protect us now? I should've done something!" Vakama says

"Vakama, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Toa Lhikan. He risked his life to save yours. But me and my friends will do all that we can to help Metru Nui." Devon says

Vakama sighs. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons whimper feeling sorry for Vakama. Suddenly, the group hears a small chuckle coming from behind them

"You should not blame yourself, Vakama."

Vakama gasps upon hearing the voice. He turns and sees Turaga Dume escorted with two Vahki

"Turaga Dume!" Vakama exclaims

Turaga Dume was the wise Turaga of Metru Nui. He has led Metru Nui for roughly sixteen thousand years. Turaga Dume wore the Kanohi Kiril, the Noble Mask of Regeneration, which allowed him to repair inanimate objects and buildings, but not heal living things. Turaga Dume wielded a Staff of Fire

"You are a Mask Maker, not a Toa." Turaga Dume says walking over to Vakama

Vakama takes the map and hides the Toa Stone underneath it. He then turns and faces Turaga Dume

"I have come for the Mask of Time." Turaga Dume says stopping infront of Vakama

"Yes, uh, well, I am sorry, Turaga. It's not yet ready. Great Masks take time to craft." Vakama says reaching for the incomplete Vahi Mask

"Perhaps you are using inferior disks." Turaga Dume says

"I use the finest quality available, Turaga. Only Great Disks are more pure, but they can only be retrieved by a Toa." Vakama says

Turaga Dume reaches his hand for the map where the Toa Stone was hidden, but he pulled his hand back slightly. Instead, he reached for a Kanoka Disk and examined both sides of it

"Of course. Pity Toa Lhikan is not here to help. Bring the completed mask to the Coliseum before the Great Contest." Turaga Dume says

Turaga Dume tosses the Kanoki Disk back to Vakama

"The destiny of Metru Nui rests in your hands." Turaga Dume says

Turaga Dume turned his attention toward Devon and his friends and said nothing. He soon left with his Vahki Guards

"That's what Toa Lhikan said." Vakama says

The group turned their attention toward the map of the Great Temple

(The Great Temple)

With Devon and his friends accompanying him, Vakama enters the Great Temple in Ga-Metru. The interior of the Great Temple was intruiguely designed. Several internal pillars were placed inside the far ends of the temple. A small circular stairway led outside to the front entrance of the temple. In the center of the temple was the Toa Suva. The Toa Suva was shaped into a half circle on a platform. A beam of pure energy emitted from the center of the Toa Suva and it also had symbols of each Metru on it's sides. Devon and the others were amazed at the structure of the Great Temple

"What is this place?" Astrid asks

"This is the Great Temple." Vakama says

The group then turn their attention toward the Toa Suva

"And that's the Toa Suva." Vakama says

Devon and the others were amazed by the sight of the Toa Suva. It's benevolent light glowed throughout the Great Temple. The group continued to explore the Great Temple taking in the sights. Vakama however did not see Matau behind him. Once they bumped into each other, they immediately turned to face each other. Devon and his friends turned to the two Matoran

"Fire-spitter? Did you wrong-turn?" Matau asks

"You tell me." Vakama says

Suddenly, Vakama and Matau's Toa Stones began to glow. Unlike Vakama's Red Toa Stone, Matau's Toa Stone glowed Green

"It appears we are not alone." Vakama says

Devon and his friends along with the two Matoran looked around to see Nuju and Whenua enter the chamber. They soon turned their attention toward the circular stairway and saw Nokama enter

"Well, Toa Lhikan summoned me." Nokama says

Onewa also enters the chamber

"Me too." Onewa says

The six Matoran gather along with Devon and his friends

"It appears we have all recieved these curious stones. All similar, yet each unique." Nokama says

"Like us, all Matoran. Some just more handsome looking than the rest." Matau says smiling

"Who's ever heard of Matoran getting summoned to the Great Temple like this?" Whenua asks

"What will be asked of us? We are all just strangers." Nuju asks

Onewa chuckles

"Some stranger than others." Onewa says leaning toward Vakama

"Your negativity pollutes this sanctuary, Builder." Nokama says

"Save your lessons for your class, Teacher." Onewa says

"Look. We're here for a reason." Vakama says

Matau and the other Matoran turn their attention toward Devon and his group

"Hey, Fire-spitter, care to introduce us to your new friends?" Matau asks leaning toward Vakama

"Please, allow me. I'm Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master. And these are my friends."

Devon gestures to himself and his friends

"I take it your not from around here." Nuju says

"You're right. We're not from Metru Nui. We're each from a different world. But we all live together now in a world called Destiny Islands." Devon says

"Destiny Islands? Never heard of such a world. Care to explain more?" Nuju asks

"Uh, it's a long story. But for now, let's just get back at the task at hand. We're here for a reason." Devon says

The Matoran nodded in agreement. Suddenly, one of the symbols on the Toa Suva began to glow. It was the symbol of Ga-Metru. Nokama stepped forward and cautiously placed her blue Toa Stone into the suva. As soon as she did, the symbol began to glow even brighter. An image began to form in the beam of light. In that moment, blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. The Kingdom Hearts sigil appears on Devon's chest and glowed blue. His Kingdom Hearts Amulet also glowed bright blue. The blue crystal orb on Devon's chest also glowed brightly. His pure light was reacting somehow to the Toa Suva. Everyone immediately turned their attention toward Devon as this was going on, but they soon turned their attention back toward the Toa Suva. The rest of the Matoran stepped up to the Toa Suva and placed their Toa Stones inside the symbols of their own Metru. The image in the beam of light continued to form and it became more clearer. It was Toa Lhikan's Mask and the Matoran instantly recognized it

"Faithful Matoran, Metru Nui needs you. A shadow threatens it's heart. Prove yourselves worthy Toa. And fear not, the Great Spirit shall guide you in ways you could not imagine."

Lhikan's mask began to glow and soon his mask was engulfed in a bright light. The Toa Suva slowly began to rise from it's pedestal. The Matoran and even Devon and his group all looked in amazement. Soon, the suva stopped and energy from the Toa Stones began surging into the six Matoran transforming them into Toa Metru. Light enveloped each of their bodies. And as soon as it began, the transformation was complete. The six Matoran were now Toa Metru

Vakama was a Toa Metru of Fire

Nokama was a Toa Metru of Water

Matau was a Toa Metru of Air

Nuju was a Toa Metru of Ice

Onewa was a Toa Metru of Stone

And Whenua was a Toa Metru of Earth

"Amazing!" Vakama says looking at his new body

"Am I...a Toa?" Onewa asks

"If we appear to be Toa-heroes, then we are Toa-heroes!" Matau says

The Toa Metru each take a look at their equipment

"Now this is a Toa Tool!" Onewa says wielding his new Stone Hammer

"Always wanted one of these." Whenua says wielding his new Earthshock Drills

"Such perfect balance." Nokama says wielding her new Hydro Blades

"A Disk Launcher." Vakama says wielding his new weapon

Matau tried out his new Aero Slicers. The Toa of Air jumped up and spinned in the air before slamming into a pillar and then later falling straight onto the ground

"Nice move, Matau." Onewa says

"Need I remind you. This is about honoring our responsibility to the Great Spirit." Nokama says

"Nokama's right. Mask Maker, you saw Toa Lhikan last, right?" Whenua asks

"Well...uh..." Vakama says before Nuju interrupts him

"What did he say we could expect?" Nuju asks

"He told me to stop the darkness. That I had to save the heart of Metru Nui. Then, the Dark Hunters took him away." Vakama says

Vakama looks down with a depressed face

"It was because of me." Vakama says

In that moment, Vakama had a vision

(Vakama's Vision)

In his vision, Vakama saw in the distance the city of Metru Nui enveloped in darkness and destroyed

"No!" Vakama says

Vakama soon heard Toa Lhikan's voice echoing around him

"Save the heart of Metru Nui."

In that moment, the city of Metru Nui vanished

"Find the Great Disks."

Vakama turned and saw several Kanohi Disks heading straight for him. He jumped, moved about, ducked down and leaned his body to avoid being hit

(In the Great Temple)

Everyone in the Great Temple saw Vakama acting very strange. They didn't know he was having a vision

"What's with him?" Nuju asks

Devon pretty much knew what Vakama had just gone through. After all, he had experienced many visions himself. Most of them involved his Mother, Shara and his Father, Ducar and sometimes even his friends. Vakama was soon panting recovering from his intense vision

"All that smelting must've cooked his head." Onewa says

"I saw it! Metru Nui was destroyed! The Great Kanoka Disks were headed right for me!" Vakama says in a worried voice

"Thanks for dream-sharing, Vakama." Matau says

"Well, according to ancient legend, one Great Disk is hidden in each Metru." Whenua says stepping forward

"And finding them will prove to Turaga Dume that we are worthy Toa." Vakama says

"So we go on a scavenger hunt because a fire-spitter stood too long infront of his forge?" Onewa asks

"Visions can be a sign of madness yes. Or messages from the Great Spirit. But as Toa, we cannot afford to ignore them." Nokama says

"I concur." Nuju says

"Then it is agreed." Nokama says

"Mm-hmm." Matau nods in agreement

"Each will recover the Great Disks from each Metru and present them to Turaga Dume. He will know what to do." Nokama says

"And we'll do what we can to help." Devon says

"I'm doing this for Lhikan. No one else." Onewa says

Little did the group know that they were being spied on by a Nivawk, a large winged hawk-like Rahi which worked for Turaga Dume

(Moments Later)

The group examined an inscription of the Great Disks on the now raised Toa Suva. Nokama translated the inscription

"It says here 'The Great Disks can be found by seeking the unfamiliar within the familiar.'" Nokama says

"Uh, what does that mean?" Tuffnut asks

"It means that we would have to look in places we are familiar with to find things that are out of place." Devon says

"And to do that, we would have to split up." Luna says

"Right." Devon says

Devon turns to his friends

"Luna, Spyro, Cynder and I will help Vakama look for the Great Disk in Ta-Metru." Devon says

Devon looks toward Hiccup and Toothless

"Hiccup, you and Toothless go with Whenua." Devon says

"Sure." Hiccup says

Devon turns his attention toward Astrid and Stormfly

"Astrid, you and Stormfly go with Nokama and help her search for the Great Disk in Ga-Metru." Devon says

"Got it." Astrid says

Devon turns to Fishlegs and Meatlug

"Fishlegs, you and Meatlug will help Onewa look for the Disk in Po-Metru." Devon says

"Alright, Devon." Fishlegs says

Devon looks toward Snotlout and Hookfang

"Snotlout, Hookfang, you go with Matau and search for the Disk in Le-Metru." Devon says

"Not a problem." Snotlout says

Finally, Devon looks toward Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"Ruff, Tuff, you both take Barf and Belch and go with Nuju to Ko-Metru to search for the Disk." Devon says

"Alright. But, what does this Great Disk look like?" Tuffnut asks

Devon facepalms himself

"Just go with Nuju. He should know where to look." Devon says

Devon looks toward all his friends

"Alright. We all know our assigned tasks. Let's get it done." Devon says

(Po-Metru)

"And so whether it was madness or messages from the Great Spirit that guided us."

Onewa, Fishlegs and Meatlug found their Kanoka Disk sitting atop a large upside-down mountain which collapsed

(Ko-Metru)

"We undertook the greatest scavenger hunt in the history of Metru Nui. We were justly proud of our new Toa Statue."

Nuju was in freefall. He takes his Crystal Spikes and drives it into the Knowledge Tower where he soon found the Great Disk inside the ice. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew up to Nuju

(Le-Metru)

"And one by one in our homelands, we sought out. Found and recovered these Great Disks."

Matau, Snotlout, and Hookfang found the Great Disk in a imploding chute in Le-Metru. Matau grabbed the disk, but he slammed into the wall of the chute. Snotlout and Hookfang laughed, but they also slammed into the wall of the chute. Both Matau, Snotlout and Hookfang slid down after slamming against the chute

(Onu-Metru)

Whenua, Hiccup and Toothless found the Onu-Metru Disk in an Archives storage closet after they faced Rahi Monsters behind some wrong doors. Whenua pushed the door closed with Toothless on his hind legs helping him as the Rahi tried to push the door open to reach them

"We never even feared the consequences."

(Ga-Metru)

"We had bold hearts. And courage enough for the whole city. If you measure a hero by effort alone, we most certaintly were great Toa."

Nokama, Astrid, and Stormfly were underwater. Stormfly used her wings and her feet to swim underwater. The girls swam up and retrieved the Kanoka Disk from the mouth of a sea monster which tried to devour them, but of course, they escaped

(Ta-Metru)

"But effort alone is seldom enough for legends."

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder and Vakama found the Great Disk in Ta-Metru, but were trapped by plant-like creatures called the Morbuzakh. Devon and Luna were trapped back to back with their bodies wrapped in vines. Spyro and Cynder also had their bodies wrapped in vines. Vakama had his hands and feet wrapped in vines while holding the Kanoka Disk underneath his chin upside down

* * *

**Author's Note:** Devon and friends meet the Toa Metru. After introducing themselves to Vakama, Devon and his friends realize that they've gone further back in time and that they were now on the Island of Metru Nui. They journey with Vakama to the Great Temple where the Toa Suva rested. There, they met the other Turaga who were also Matoran. The Matoran transform and were now the Toa Metru. Devon and his friends now help the Toa Metru in their journey to help search for the Great Kanoka Disks. Having gathered all the Kanoka Disks, all that's left now is to bring them to Turaga Dume. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	10. Tested and Betrayed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(The Coliseum)

In the center of Metru Nui, a meeting was called by Turaga Dume for all the Matoran in Metru Nui concerning the disappearance of Toa Lhikan. The Nivawk that had spied on Devon, his friends and the Toa Metru made it's way toward the coliseum

The Coliseum was a massive building located at the center of Metru Nui and is considered to be pivotal to the society of the Great City. The Coliseum houses the power plant which produces energy for the entire city, generated by the flow of Liquid Protodermis underneath the building on its way to the rest of the city. The ground underneath the Coliseum is also a massive storage space used for items of critical significance to the city. The central arena was also housed here. The arena floor was made up of hundreds of Protodermis columns which could be raised or lowered at will. A complex system of retractable Chutes was also stationed in the Coliseum. Turaga Dume overlooked the arena in a specially made box that could be raised or lowered through use of increase weight and levitation. It was from here that Turaga Dume controlled the Telescreens located around the city

"It is with deep sorrow that I must inform you. Of the disappearance of our beloved Toa Lhikan. But with the help of the Vahki, order shall be maintained. Trust in me and soon all your concerns will be laid to rest." Turaga Dume says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the Dragons and the Toa Metru arrive at the Coliseum through the archives. The Nivawk flies up to Turaga Dume's box and lands next to him. The Nivawk chatters to Turaga Dume

"Interesting." Dume says with a smirk

The group of heroes step out into the arena greeted by the cheers of the Matoran

"Hello, Metru Nui!" Matau says

The crowd of Matoran cheer

"I always wanted to loud-shout that." Matau says

Turaga Dume's box lowers down to the heroes. Turaga Dume had his eye on Vakama noticing he was no longer a Matoran

"Vakama." Dume says

Turaga Dume chuckles

"Matoran one day, Toa the next. No wonder you have not yet completed the Mask of Time." Dume says

Vakama sighs

"Forgive the delay, Turaga." Vakama says

"We present you with the Great Kanoka Disks and pledge ourselves as the new guardians of Metru Nui." Nokama says as she and the other Toa Metru hold up their Kanoka Disks

Turaga Dume chuckles

"Toa must prove themselves with deeds, not simple gifts." Dume says

Turaga Dume's box rises high up

"Matoran of Metru Nui, the Great Spirit has provided us with six new Toa who will undoubtedly demonstrate their worthiness on this field of honor." Dume says

The crowd of Matoran cheer

"Catch this, Fire-spitter." Onewa handing Vakama his Great Disk

The other Toa Metru hand Vakama their Kanoka disks as well

"What a waste." Whenua says

"So what now?" Astrid asks

"Well, we'll just have to prove ourselves." Devon says

"Cross the sea of Protodermis and be honored as Toa." Dume says

In Turaga Dume's box was a small minature version of the arena operated by five matoran. One matoran presses down on the minature arena and Protodermis columns begin rising. Down in the arena, the ground shakes and the group could hardly maintain their balance

"What do we do now?" Onewa asks

"We use the mask powers the Great Spirit gave us." Whenua says

The group looks ahead and saw a wave of Protodermis columns approaching them

"And just how do we do that?" Onewa asks

"Follow me! This way!" Nokama says

"C'mon!" Devon says to his friends

The group began moving toward the columns. They climbed the waves of columns and used every opportunity to prove themselves, but the arena was too unpredictable. Even Devon and his friends riding their dragons could not predict where the Protodermis columns were going to appear

"Behind you!" Onewa says

"Watch out!" Fishlegs shouts

"Time to quick-run!" Matau shouts

"Enough!" Dume says

The arena flattens out. The group were all beaten up by the columns. The crowd boos at their failure

"Let us praise these jesters. Perhaps they sought to entertain us during this difficult time. Or are they imposters?" Dume says

"No. We are Toa." Vakama says

"Responsible for Toa Lhikan's demise!" Dume says

The crowd continues to boo at the heroes

"No! It was them! They took him!" Vakama says pointing to Nidhiki and Krekka on the telescreens

"Seize them!" Dume says

The Vahki move in to subdue the heroes. The Matoran operating the minature version of the arena press down on it. The columns of protodermis began to shake and the arena filled with gusty wind

"Now what?" Whenua asks

The group looked ahead and saw the center of the arena now a gaping hole trying to suck them in

"I don't like this!" Fishlegs says

"Well let's not stand here! Run!" Snotlout says

They tried to flee fighting against the vacumn-like wind. Nuju couldn't go on any further and he took his Crystal Spike. Fishlegs and Meatlug couldn't fly fast enough to fight against the wind and Meatlug drove her claws into the ground both her and Fishlegs holding on for dear life

"Nuju, hang on!" Nokama shouts

"Fishlegs, Meatlug, hold on!" Devon shouts

Nuju lost his grip and was sucked into the hole. Soon after Nuju was sucked in, Meatlug lost her grip and both she and Fishlegs were sucked in along with Nuju

"I really don't like this!" Fishlegs shouts as he and Meatlug were sucked down the hole

"Fishlegs! Meatlug!" Devon cries out

Onewa and Whenua try to fight against the wind, but Onewa lost his footing and he was lifted off his feet. As he was sucked in, Onewa bumps into Whenua getting him sucked in too

"Brothers!" Nokama says

Snotlout held onto Hookfang as they held on to the ground trying to fight against the wind. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were right behind them. Just like Onewa, Hookfang lost his grip and was lifted off his feet by the wind. Snotlout and Hookfang were heading straight for the Twins

"Uh oh!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shout in unison

Snotlout and Hookfang bump into the Twins and Barf and Belch and were sucked into the hole with them

"No!" Devon cries out reaching his left-hand out to them while holding on to Luna's saddle

Luna, Toothless and Stormfly drive their claws into the floor fighting against the wind while their riders held onto their saddles. Spyro and Cynder also drive their claws into the floor holding out against the wind. Nokama takes out one of her Hydro Blades and drives it into the floor. Matau takes one of his Aero Blades and drives it into the floor. Vakama was being sucked in by the wind, but Nokama manages to grab him by his foot. Nokama looks ahead of them and gasps. Infront of them was a whole group of Vahki unaffected by the wind. Nokama turns her attention toward the statue of Toa Lhikan and gets an idea

"Vakama! The statue! Bring it down!" Nokama shouts

Vakama takes out one of the Kanoka Disks and loads it into his Disk Launcher. He takes aim and fires. The red Kanoka disk heads straight for the legs of the statue. The statue slowly start to tilt backwards, but then it moves forward. The crowd immediately falls silent. Turaga Dume's face forms a small grin. The Vahki look up to the collapsing statue. The statue crashes onto the arena sending the Vahki flying into the air. The Vahki were caught by the vacumn-like wind and sucked into the hole. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Vakama, Nokama and Matau make it out of the arena and retreat into the archives where they first entered the arena

"The new Toa must not interfere with the plan." Dume says as he begins to walk away

"They are mere Matoran in Toa armor. Their friends are of no conception. They will be taken care of. As is our duty, we shall not fail." Nidhiki says

(Moments Later)

Devon and the others make it out of the coliseum and arrive at one of the landing platforms for some of Metru Nui's airbourne vehichles. Down below were chutes that ran under the coliseum

"We've been betrayed." Vakama says

"We've got to save the others." Nokama says

"And to do that, we need to find our mask powers." Vakama says

"I agree, but we have to get out of here." Nokama says

"Look. Down there. There's a chute we can use." Devon says pointing down to the chute

"C'mon!" Nokama says

Nokama dives off the platform and into the chute

"What are you waiting for?" Matau says

Matau pushes Vakama off the platform

"Hey! Whoa!" Vakama says as Matau pushes him off

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly fly off the platform and dive down into the chute following Vakama and Nokama. Nidhiki and Krekka exit the coliseum and was now in pursuit of the heroes. Matau jumps off and dives down toward the chute. Unfortunately, he lands flat smack on the outer layer of the chute. He soon sinks in and met up with the others. Devon, Hiccup and Astrid were flying through the chute on their dragons with Spyro and Cynder alongside them. Vakama was riding on one of the cargo traveling along with the chute. Nidhiki and Krekka were now searching for the group unaware they were traveling through the chute

"Do you think they went this way?" Krekka asks

Nidhiki sighs

"Why do I bother?" Nidhiki asks himself

(Elsewhere)

Turaga Dume was in his private chambers in the tower high above the Coliseum

"ThE mAsK oF tImE iS nOt YeT cOmPlEtEd."

"No, but when the Great Shadow falls, the Vahki will ensure every Matoran's fate." Dume says

(Moments later)

Devon and the others along with Vakama, Nokama and Matau were still traveling through the chute and continued to do so to escape Nidhiki and Krekka who pursued them

(Ko-Metru)

Nidhiki and Krekka realized that the heroes had to be using the chute system to elude them. So they forced a Le-Matoran named Kongu who was the Chute Monitor of the system to change the direction of the chute the heroes were in

"But the entire system could explode if I reverse the flows." Kongu says

Krekka held Kongu upside down by his feet

"Do it." Nidhiki says

Nidhiki threatened Kongu with his pincers forcing incentive

"Then again, it might work." Kongu says

Kongu pulls down on a lever. The flow of the chute system was stopped

(In the Chute)

Devon and the group felt that the chute they were in had stopped flowing. They all looked at each other confused

(Meanwhile)

Back in the Chute Control Room, the flow was reversed

(In the Chute)

The flow of the chute was now going in reverse and the group immedately felt this

"Whoa! Hang on!" Nokama says

Vakama and Matau slammed into the chute walls and were forced off the cargo they were riding. Nokama took her Hydro Blades and drove them into the bottom of the chute. Nokama's Hydro Blades penetrated the chute's layer and soon clinged onto the metal rims of the chute. Luna and Toothless used their claws and drove them into the layer of the chute. Their claws penetrated the layer of the chute and they clinged onto the metal rims. Stormfly managed to grab onto Luna's tail using her mouth trying not to bite completely down on her tail. Nokama lifts up her other Hydro Blade up to Vakama who grabs hold of it. Vakama grabs Matau by his foot. Soon, the heroes were holding on fighting the flow. Matau takes out one of his Aero Blades and penetrates the layer of the chute. Suddenly, a large piece of metal cargo was heading in the group's direction. It crashed into them and pushed them all out of the chute

(Elsewhere)

Having been captured, Onewa, Whenua, Nuju, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were put in a large cell and taken prisoner. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were sitting with their dragons while Onewa tried to make an escape. Onewa grabs hold of the air vent above him standing on Whenua's shoulders and tries to pull it loose to escape, but the vent was bolted tight

"We gotta get out of here!" Onewa says as he pulls on the vent cover with all his strength

Onewa gives up and stands on Whenua's shoulders

"Aw, this is just great. When I woke up, all I worried about was catalogging. Now I go down in history as Metru Nui's Most Wanted." Whenua says

"You? I'm the one suffering here stuck with a Ko-Matoran 'Big Brain' and an Onu-Matoran 'Stock Boy.'" Onewa says

"Hey!" Whenua says

"Not to mention I'm stuck here with a walking Dragon Manual and two dum Mutton heads." Snotlout says gesturing to Fishlegs and the Twins

Fishlegs sat depressed with his dragon Meatlug while Tuffnut and Ruffnut were rough housing with each other

"We will never escape." Nuju says

Nuju sits down on the ground

"Our freedom is gone. Our future is hopeless." Nuju says

"Toa?"

The group turn their attention toward a mysterious Turaga who shared their cell with them

"Giving up hope?"

(Ko-Metru)

Devon, Hiccup and Astrid were in the air flying their dragons in the cold snow storm while Nokama still held onto the metal rims of the chute with Vakama and Matau holding on

"Everyone alright?" Nokama asks

"We're good." Devon says

"Oh, sure fine. Just enjoying the view." Matau says

Suddenly, Vakama began to have another vision

"Vakama!" Nokama calls out

Multiple images began flashing through Vakama's mind

_**"VaKaMa."**_

This voice he heard was different from Nokama's voice. The next thing he knew, Vakama found himself standing in a white enviornment standing alongside a giant version of Toa Lhikan

"Toa Lhikan?" Vakama asks confused

As soon as Vakama touches Toa Lhikan's leg, Lhikan becomes the symbol of the Three Virtues which begins to spin rapidly with light. The symbol becomes a ball of light and shoots into the air like a comet. The enviornment became a starry night sky filled with countless stars. The comet explodes and that's when he heard Nokama's voice call out to him

"Vakama!" Nokama calls out

Vakama's vision began to fade

"Vakama!" Nokama calls out

Vakama soon recovered from his vision

"Another vision?" Nokama asks

Vakama shook his head still recovering

"How about less vision-seeing and more Toa-saving?" Matau says

Inside the chute, the cargo began colliding into Nokama's Hydro Blades causing them to slowly slip

"We're slipping!" Nokama shouts

"Hold on!" Devon shouts

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly try to fly in close to help the three Toa, but the rough cold wind from the snow storm prevented them from reaching them

"This storm is causing the dragons problems. We can't get close enough to get you!" Devon shouts

"Can we make it to that tower?!" Vakama asks pointing to the tower that held up the chute

Nokama looks ahead and sees that the tower was a bit far from where they were

"We're gonna have to." Nokama says

Nokama began swinging back and forth with Vakama and Matau. Soon, Nokama's Hydro Blades lose their grip and the three Toa were in free fall. The Toa manage to make it to the tower and Nokama's Hydro Blades cling onto the inside of tower. Devon and his friends fly to the tower fighting the storm and land inside the tower. Matau whistles with relief

"That was fu-uhh!" Matau says before Vakama loses his grip on his foot

"Matau!" Vakama cries out

Matau was now in free fall

"Uh-oh." Matau says

Matau saw that he was quickly approaching the ground. Suddenly, his two Aero Blades appeared on his back and became large golden wings. Soon, Matau was flying through the air

"Has he found his mask power?" Vakama asks as he and Nokama climbs down the tower with Devon and his friends watching them

Matau continued to fly through the air

"Look at me! I can-ohh!" Matau says before he slams into a tower with Turaga Dume painted on it

Devon and the others along with Vakama and Nokama winced as Matau crashed

"Maybe not." Nokama says

"Wind...fly." Matau says as he slides down the tower

(Moments later)

The storm had ceased and the group was now on the ground. Matau and Nokama were talking amongst themselves while Devon, Hiccup and Astrid sat alongside their dragons and Spyro and Cynder

"Hey, Nokama. Nice move back there." Matau says

"Very nice." Nokama says

"And check out these wings." Matau says

While they were busy, Vakama was examining the Kanoka Disks

"One of these Great Disks has got to be the Mask of Time." Vakama says to himself

Suddenly, Vakama noticed that the red and blue Kanoka Disks of Ta-Metru and Ga-Metru were glowing and began to pull toward each other like a magnet making a distinct humming noise. Vakama pulled the two disks apart and looked at them. He then put them alongside each other and they both merged with each other combining into one disk making the same humming noise

"Remarkable." Vakama says

Vakama picks up the green Kanoki Disk of Le-Metru and held it alongside the other Kanoki Disk. Like before, the two disks merged into one disk making the same humming noise. Matau's wings had changed back into his two Aero Blades on his back while Nokama went to check up on Vakama

"Vakama, c'mon." Nokama says

"What? Uh, just a moment." Vakama says looking back toward Nokama before turning his attention back toward the Kanoki Disks

"Vakama, we've got to go." Nokama says

"But the disks-" Vakama says before he turns his attention toward the sky

Vakama gasps by what he sees

"Look!" Vakama exclaims

Everyone looks up toward the sky. They see a bright comet soar across the sky

"Toa Lhikan's Spirit Star. Each Toa has one. As long as it burns in the night sky, Toa Lhikan remains alive." Vakama says

"It is headed toward Po-Metru." Nokama says

"What about our captured Toa Brothers?" Matau asks

"And what about Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins. We can't leave them." Astrid says

"We need Toa Lhikan to stop Turaga Dume and free the other Toa." Vakama says

"As well as our friends." Devon says

"And how do you propose we quick-catch a spirit star?" Matau asks

Everyone except Vakama who had his eyes glued to the Kanoka Disks saw a convoy of Vahki Transports crawling across the icy terrain not far from them

These Vahki Transports had six crab-like appendages in the front and the back and was large enough for Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and Stormfly and the rest of the group inside

"Perhaps a way has been revealed, Rider." Nokama says

Everyone rushed over to catch a ride on the transport. Nokama looked back and saw Vakama was still gazing at his Kanoka Disk

"Vakama!" Nokama calls out

Vakama immediately puts away the Kanoki Disk and rushes to catch up with the others. The group jumps onto the transport and heads inside. Once inside, they could see large pods put on the sides of the transport

"What are these?" Vakama asks

"Storage containers, but most odd-looking." Matau says

"These containers do look strange." Devon says

"But do they contain anything?" Luna asks

"I'm not sure." Devon says

Vakama places his hand on one of the pods. In that moment, Vakama has another vision. Multiple images flashed through Vakama's mind

(Vakama's Vision)

Vakama found himself floating infront of multiple pods. Suddenly, the pod infront of Vakama opens up. Inside was a Ga-Matoran. Vakama reaches his hand out to check on the Matoran, but the Matoran looks toward him with evil demonic eyes. Then, Vakama heard a dark voice calling his name

_**"VaKaMa."**_

(In the transport)

Vakama immediately recovers from his vision and backs away frightened by what he had just seen

"What? What is it?" Devon asks concerned for Vakama

"The Matoran! They're in danger!" Vakama shouts

Vakama opens the pod and looks inside panting heavily

"What do you see?" Nokama asks

Vakama looks inside and sees that the pod was empty. There was nothing inside. Vakama sighs with relief

"Nothing, sister. Nothing at all." Vakama says

"You're cross-wired." Matau says

(Elsewhere)

In the cell, Onewa, Whenua, Nuju, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, the Twins and Barf and Belch turn their attention to the mysterious Turaga

"Turaga. I know you not." Onewa says

"Yeah, who are you?" Snotlout asks

"Your concerns should be with your own identity, not mine. Freedom and escape are different objectives, but both aren't easily realized."

"You are stuck in here with us, so..." Onewa says

"I have freedom, even in here. But for escape, Toa mask powers are needed."

"I doubt we will ever get in touch with our mask powers." Nuju says

"Oh, never doubt what you are capable of. The Great Spirit lives through us all."

(Meanwhile)

Devon and the others were still riding the transports with Vakama, Nokama and Matau. Vakama was sitting away from the group sitting out by the back doorway of the transport. Nokama walks up to Vakama to check up on him

"Vakama, your destiny no longer lies in sculpting masks. You are a Toa." Nokama says

Vakama sighs

"I'll never be a real Toa. I can't even make a decent mask. I'm just a cross-wired freak who has weird dreams. Toa Lhikan, you got it wrong." Vakama says

Nokama kneels down to Vakama

"You will. Have faith." Nokama says placing her hand on Vakama's shoulder

* * *

**Author's Note:** Devon, his friends and the Toa Metru have been betrayed! By Turaga Dume! Upon arriving at the Coliseum where Turaga Dume and the Matoran have gathered, Turaga Dume blames the group for Toa Lhikan's disappearance. But Vakama knows well enough who was really responsible for Toa Lhikan's capture. Onewa, Whenua, Nuju, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, the Twins and Barf and Belch have been captured and taken prisoner while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Vakama, Nokama and Matau manage to escape. The three captured Toa Metru and Viking teens have a surprise cell mate, a Turaga. Anyone care to guess who it is? Now Devon and the others have to come up with a plan to find Toa Lhikan and free the other Toa Metru and their friends. But how will they do it? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	11. Help from the Kikanalo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Po-Metru)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Vakama, Nokama and Matau arrive in Po-Metru as they were riding the Vahki Transport. Devon, Hiccup and Astrid rode their dragons once they jumped off

"Ride's over." Matau says

The group jumps off and explore their surroundings. Night has fallen. The entire metru was all dark and completely empty. It was like a ghost town

"Stick close. Bad things happen in the desert." Matau says

"Oh, Matau. You have no idea what you're talking about." Nokama says lighting up a small hand lantern to light the way

"Fine, don't listen to me, Teacher." Matau says

Nokama as stated had a small lantern to light the way, but they also had Devon's Keyblade: Soul Calibur which glowed with bright blue light

"Hello!" Matau calls out

Matau's voice echoes throughout the empty Metru. Along the way, the group saw more pods from earlier, but they continued heading into the Metru

"Hello, hello!" Matau calls out

Again, Matau's voice echoes throughout Po-Metru

"The area is completely empty. It's like a ghost town." Devon says

"But why?" Luna asks

"Guess they all quick-sped." Matau says

"Builders do not abandon their projects without good reason." Nokama says

"Then, where is everyone?" Vakama asks

"Over here, Toa!"

Everyone immediately turns to the source of the voice. They all see Krekka standing high above him

"Who is that?" Devon asks gripping his Keyblade

"Krekka!" Vakama says

Krekka fires his Kanoka Disk Launcher at the group, but Nokama spins her Hydro Blades defending the group from the attack. The heroes immediately take cover behind a tent. Matau jumps back out wielding his Aero Blades charging toward Krekka

"Matau, what are you doing?!" Devon shouts

"A Toa-hero knows no fear!" Matau shouts

Krekka shoots his Kanoka Disk Launcher at Matau, but he jumps into the air and dodges the attack. Nidhiki jumps in and fires a green blast of energy toward Matau from the side. Matau is hit by the blast and is trapped in a green energy net. Matau struggles in the energy net

"Help! Vakama! Nokama! Guys! There's a Toa down!" Matau says

Nidhiki and Krekka began walking toward Matau pleased with their capture

"No! You will not have him!" Devon says rushing out wielding his Keyblade while riding Luna

Devon and Luna charged toward the Dark Hunters with Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Vakama and Nokama following them. Krekka readied his Kanoka Disk Launcher while Nidhiki prepared to fire a green energy blast. But before the two sides could clash, the ground shook violently. The group could barely maintain their balance

"What's going on? Are you doing that?" Krekka asks

"Now what?" Nidhiki asks

"What is that?" Devon asks

"Bioquake?" Vakama asks

"Worse." Nokama says

The group looks toward a raging cloud of sand. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a herd of Kikanalo

"Kikanalo!" Nokama exclaims

Kikanalo were massive rhino-like Rahi that lived in herds. Their preferred tactic was simple: stampede. Such stampedes were feared by even the Dark Hunters, and they also had a sonic roar that could blow predators away

The herd of Kikanalo were stampeding toward the group. The Dark Hunters immediately began to retreat

"I'm outta here! Let's go!" Krekka shouts

Krekka and Nidhiki began fleeing the area leaving Matau

"Hey! What about me?!" Matau says still trapped in the energy net

"Matau, hang on." Vakama says

Vakama kneels down to Matau and quickly freed him using his Toa powers

"Devon, hold on!" Luna shouts

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Devon says

The group began fleeing from the stampede of Kikanalo. Krekka was climbing an incomplete arm of a statue while Nidhiki took cover in a ditch

"Follow me!" Krekka shouts

"No! Get down!" Nidhiki shouts

One of the Kikanalo rams into the statue causing it to tilt toward Nidhiki with Krekka still holding on

"No! You fool!" Nidhiki shouts

The statue crashes down on both Dark Hunters. Devon and the others were now fleeing from the Kikanalo herd

"I was wrong! You were right, my brother!" Nokama says

"It's amazing what you can learn when you're not always speak-teaching." Matau says

As the group continued to flee, Nokama's mask began to glow blue

"What did you say?" Nokama asks

"I didn't say-and why the mask-glow." Matau says before he notices Nokama's mask glowing brightly

While the group continued ahead, Nokama stopped and turned to face the Kikanalo. The group took cover and looked out toward Nokama

"Nokama!" Vakama cries out

Nokama stood her ground and held her hand out. The Kikanalo herd skidded to a stop. The Chief Kikanalo stood infront of Nokama. Unlike the other Kikanalo, the Chief was larger and had a gold horn. Nokama soon realized her mask was glowing. She had discovered her mask power

"My mask power." Nokama says

The Chief Kikanalo roars and Nokama translates

"The Chief wants to know why we are allied with the Dark Hunters." Nokama says

"Tell him we're not. We seek a friend who has been taken by the Hunters." Vakama says

The Chief Kikanalo roars while Nokama translates

"We are." Nokama says before the Kikanalo interrupts her with more roars

The Kikanalo continues to roar while continues to Nokama translates

"Free to pass since we are both against the Hunters who treaspass the beauty of the Herdlands." Nokama says

"Heh. Beauty. Where? And who knew Kikanalo could think-talk? I just thought they were dumb beasts." Matau says

The lead Kikanalo groans

"Kikanalo still thinks the same of tall green Matoran." Nokama says translating

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm a Toa." Matau says

"Wait, wait! Tall Matoran. Ask him if the Dark Hunters trespassed with a Tall Matoran." Vakama says

The Kikanalo groans

"Yes. They take many things to the Place of Unending Whispers." Nokama says

"That must be where they have Toa Lhikan." Vakama says

"And maybe if we're lucky, we can find the others." Devon says

"They will show us the way." Nokama says

(The Next Day)

With the Kikanalo now joining them, Devon and the others continue their journey through the desert of Po-Metru. Devon, Hiccup and Astrid rode their dragons alongside Vakama who rode a Kikanalo and Nokama who rode the Chief Kikanalo. Spyro and Cynder walked alongside them. Matau was also riding a Kikanalo

"Whoo hoo hoo hoo! Only a great Toa Rider could tame a wild Kikanalo beast." Matau says standing on the Kikanalo's back

Matau suddenly lost his balance and as hanging from the Kikanalo's back

"It seems the 'great Toa Rider' just got tamed." Nokama says

The group laughs as they continue their journey

(Elsewhere)

Nuju was collecting stone rocks in the cell and gathering them in a pile while Whenua had a metal blindfold on. Onewa, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, the Twins and Barf and Belch watched. Onewa laughs while watching Whenua walk around blindfolded

"Do not rely on your memory. Look beyond your history and see what is."

"Hey, I'm not a Rahi Bat, okay? I can see in the dark." Whenua says

Whenua trips on a rock and falls flat on the ground. Onewa laughs

"Soon you'll be ready for a game of pin the tail on the Ashbear, Recordkeeper! Ha ha ha!" Onewa laughs

Nuju grunts as he places a stone he picked up down on a pile of rocks

"I could toil up this task forever and still learn nothing for the future." Nuju says

"Today you can learn that building the tallest tower begins with the placement of a single stone."

Onewa laughs

"Build a tower? A Thinker would never lay hands on stones. They're too busy with their heads in the stars." Onewa says

"A Toa's duty is to all Matoran regardless of village. So you shall help both your brothers."

The mysterious Turaga held a metal blindfold and a stone in one hand surprising Onewa

(Po-Metru)

Devon and the others along with the Kikanalo stood on a cliff looking down to see hundreds of Vahki assembled in the canyon down below all guarding a doorway leading into the archives of Onu-Metru

"Vahki, hundreds of them." Vakama says

"That must be where Toa Lhikan is." Nokama says

"And hopefully, the others are there also." Hiccup says

"What do we do? How do we get in there?" Nokama asks

"I have a plan." Vakama says

"So do I." Devon says

(Meanwhile)

Onewa now had the metal blindfold on and was carry a stone trying to help both Whenua and Nuju. He was close to following Nuju with his stone, but he soon bumps into Whenua. Whenua grunts in rage and throws his blindfold off rising to his feet

"That was a complete waste of time!" Whenua shouts

"Without self-discovery, you will never find your destiny. This is every Toa's duty to the Great Spirit."

Onewa removes his blindfold

"This whole thing was a load of duty if you ask me." Whenua says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both laugh

"He said 'duty.'" Tuffnut says looking at Ruffnut

"Sit down, Whenua." Onewa says in a demanding voice

"Taking orders from a Turaga was one thing, but from an overgrown hammer swinger!" Whenua says walking toward Onewa

Whenua was too infuriated to notice that Onewa's mask was beginning to glow brightly

"Sit down. Sit down! Sit down now!" Onewa says

Whenua's body was enveloped with the same brown light as Onewa's mask and he was forced down on the ground. It turned out Onewa's Mask power was Mind Control

"That's it. You're history, Builder. Even if I don't know how you did that." Whenua says

Whenua rises to his feet and was about to attack Onewa when Nuju stops them

"Stop." Nuju says

Nuju directs his attention toward the cell wall without even knowing his mask was glowing. The cell wall suddenly comes apart with chunks of rock levitating in mid-air over in between Onewa and Nuju. Nuju's Mask power was Telekinesis

"Awesome!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Whenua asks surprised

Onewa and Nuju were both surprised and soon notice their masks were glowing

"You're mask! You're mask is glowing!" Onewa and Nuju say in unison

"That's amazing!" Nuju says

Both Onewa and Nuju's mask suddenly stopped glowing. The rocks which Nuju levitated through telepathy fell to the ground. Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, the Twins and Barf and Belch were amazed by what they just saw. Everyone soon turned their attention toward the mysterious Turaga who now stood at the hole in the stone wall

"I believe it is time to depart."

(Po-Metru)

Nokama riding her Kikanalo and Astrid riding Stormfly walks into the canyon for the Vahki to see them

"Follow us, Vahki." Nokama says

"If you can." Astrid says

The Vahki began chasing Nokama and Astrid as they ran away. Another group of Vahki watched the other group chase them

"Hey!"

The Vahki turn their attention toward Matau riding his Kikanalo

"Hello." Matau says

Matau began running away on his Kikanalo while the Vahki chased him. Nokama and Astrid had their group of Vahki chasing them. They were soon coming up on a cliff. Nokama and Astrid notice this and they skid to a stop. The Vahki continued heading in their direction. They looked back and saw that the cliff was a good high feet from the ground below. They waited for the right moment and jumped up into the air. The Vahki tried to stop, but it was too late. The Vahki skidded off the cliff and fell to the ground below. Nokama and Astrid land and watch as the Vahki fall before moving on

Elsewhere, Nidhiki and Krekka had entered the canyon catching up with the group after their last encounter. The two Dark Hunters then spot Matau riding his Kikanalo behind a large rock

"Krekka, circle right." Nidhiki says

Nidhiki and Krekka began heading in both sides of the rock trying to corner Matau. Matau hid from the two Dark Hunters and saw that Krekka was close. His mask began to glow green. As Krekka drew closer, Matau changed into the form of Nidhiki and crawled out from behind the rock to meet Krekka

"Nidhiki, where'd the Toa go?" Krekka asks

"You must've let him slip-past. Circle the other way back." Nidhiki says

Krekka heads back in the other direction around the rock. Matau disguised as Nidhiki looked the other way and saw the real Nidhiki was drawing closer. He quickly changed his form and became Krekka before Nidhiki appeared

"Where did the Toa go? You let him get by you?" Nidhiki asks

"Maybe he sneak-past." Krekka says

The real Krekka noticed that Nidhiki was crawling away. He then looked in the other direction and saw another Nidhiki. He then assumed that the real Nidhiki had to be Matau disguised him, so he attacked his partner. Krekka grabbed Nidhiki's head and tried to pull his head off

"Let go! Let go!" Nidhiki shouts

"Where's the Toa?" Krekka asks holding Nidhiki up

"How should I know? I told you to go that way!" Nidhiki says swinging his pincers making Krekka drop him

"You told me to go the other way!" Krekka says

Nidhiki and Krekka soon saw Matau riding away on his Kikanalo

"Shape-shifting. Some mask powers are worth the wait. Yee-haw!" Matau says

Elsewhere, Vakama was cornered by a group of Vahki. Suddenly, a Kikanalo dropped down infront of him. Then, another Kikanalo dropped down. And another and another. Soon, there were five Kikanalo standing infront of Vakama protecting him from the Vahki. The Kikanalo then unleashed a loud sonic roar. It was so loud that Vakama had to cover the sides of his mask. The Vahki were blown away by the Kikanalo's roar

Elsewhere, Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Spyro and Cynder were dealing with a group of Vahki. Devon throws his Keyblade at the Vahki while Luna shoots Plasma Blasts at the Vahki. One Vahki jumps toward Devon and Luna from behind, but Luna smacks it down with her tail

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!" Hiccup says

Toothless fires Plasma Blasts at the Vahki knocking them back

"Cynder, you ready?" Spyro asks

"I'm ready, Spyro. Let's do it." Cynder says

Spyro slams into the ground making it shake knocking the Vahki into the air. Cynder then blows the Vahki away using her Wind Breath. Devon helps Cynder out by swinging his Keyblade creating a powerful gust of wing. The Vahki were blown away by Devon and Cynder's attack

"Nice work. Now let's meet up with the others." Devon says

(Moments later)

After dealing with the Vahki, the heroes regrouped at the entrance into the archives. Matau was the last to arrive. Matau jumps off his Kikanalo and faces it

"Hey, Kikanalo, who's your mas-" Matau says before the Kikanalo interrupts him

The Kikanalo growls at Matau

"I mean who's your partner?" Matau asks

The Kikanalo licks Matau with it's long tongue. The Chief Kikanalo roars while Nokama translates

"The chief said 'Not bad, for flatwalkers'. They will cover our herd tracks." Nokama says

"Toa Lhikan will be forever in your debt." Vakama says

The group heads into the cave while the Kikanalo use their sonic roar to seal the cave shut

"If they seal us in, how will we get out?" Matau says

"Don't worry. We'll find a way." Nokama says

"Hopefully, Toa Lhikan and the others will be up ahead." Devon says

The entrance to the cave was soon sealed off with rocks. Unknown to the group, the Nivawk had been spying on them the whole time. The Nivawk flies off and heads for the Coliseum

(Elsewhere)

When the Rahi arrives, it enters Turaga Dume's private chambers. But it wasn't Turaga Dume that was inside the chamber. It was Makuta Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume! The Nivawk walks over to Makuta and chatters to him. Makuta chuckles in his sinister laughter

_**"ExCeLlEnT. DuMe'S mAsK hAs BeEn UsEfUl. NoW fOr It'S fInAl TaSk."**_ Makuta says holding Turaga Dume's mask in his hand

Makuta puts on Turaga Dume's mask and uses his disguise

_**"ThE fUtUrE wIlL bE mInE eVeN wItHoUt ThE mAsK oF tImE."**_ Makuta says walking away

* * *

**Author's Note:** Devon and his friends face off against the Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka! The group arrives in Po-Metru and are suddenly attacked by Nidhiki and Krekka. They soon gained help from a herd of Kikanalo who agreed to help them. Nokama is also the first to discover her mask power, Translation. Meanwhile, the captured Toa Metru try to discover their mask powers with the help of the mysterious Turaga. Devon and the group face off against the Vahki and Matau discovers his mask power, Shape-shifting. Meanwhile, Onewa and Nuju discover their mask powers, Mind Control and Telekinesis. Having discovered their mask powers, the group escapes into the archives of Onu-Metru. We are soon drawing to the close of Legends of Metru Nui. Soon, the heroes will face the awesome power of Makuta Teridax! Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	12. The Shadows have arrived

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Onu-Metru Archives)

Nuju, Whenua, Onewa, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, the Twins, Barf and Belch and the mysterious Turaga were now in the Onu-Metru Archives having escaped from their imprisonment

"All that lies ahead is shadow." Nuju says

"Hey, it has to be better than what's behind us." Whenua says stepping forward

Suddenly, Whenua's mask began to glow brightly. Whenua's Mask power was Night Vision

"Your mask power." Onewa says shielding himself from the light of Whenua's mask

"Talk about bright light." Snotlout says also shielding himself from the light

"Follow me, guys. Our future just got a whole lot brighter." Whenua says

The group began following Whenua through the archives

"Hey, Whenua, can that mask glow any brighter?" Onewa asks

"It's already brighter than you, brother." Whenua says

"I think we're going the wrong way." Nuju says

"Yeah. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Fishlegs asks

"Relax. I know these tunnels like the back of my hand." Whenua says

Suddenly, the group hears something moving in the archives

"Hold up! I heard something." Whenua says

Before he could react, Whenua was tackled to the ground by a Vahki

"Hey! Turn out the bright-light."

"Matau?" Whenua asks

Matau laughs as he reverts back into his Toa Metru form

"Toa Matau to you, Whenua." Matau says with his hands on his hips

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Spyro, Cynder, Vakama and Nokama meet up with Matau and the others

"Shape-shifting?" Whenua asks as he rises to his feet

"Yep. And you should hear Nokama translating Kikanalo." Matau says

"So we've all discovered our mask powers." Whenua says

"Everyone but me." Vakama says disappointed

"How did you know we would be here?" Nuju asks

"We didn't. We came for Toa Lhikan." Nokama says

"He's not here." Onewa says

"Well."

The Mysterious Turaga chuckles

"Not exactly."

The Turaga removes his hat and reveals himself. It was Toa Lhikan who was now Turaga Lhikan. Everyone gasps

"Toa Lhikan?" Vakama says confused

"No, Vakama. You are Toa. I am Turaga Lhikan."

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" Whenua asks

"Yeah. Why didn't you introduce yourself before?" Snotlout asks

"Your task was to discover who you are. Only with such knowledge would your powers reveal themselves." Lhikan says

"Quick-stop. Where did your power go?" Matau asks

"It lives on in all of you." Lhikan says

Lhikan looks toward Vakama

"Tell me, the heart of Metru Nui, you have it safe?" Lhikan asks

"Well, we're rescuing you now." Vakama says

Lhikan sighs and shakes his head

"You are so misguided. I'm not Metru Nui's heart. The Matoran are." Lhikan says

Vakama sighs

"Then I failed you." Vakama says

Vakama looks toward Nokama

"I told you. I'm a cross-wired freak. Chasing my dreams, wasting everyone's time. I'll never be a real Toa." Vakama says

Vakama began to walk away. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons whimper feeling sorry for Vakama

"Vakama." Nokama says about to go after Vakama until Lhikan stops her

"Wait. We cannot help Vakama. He must learn to believe in himself. Only then will he find his destiny." Lhikan says

Vakama puts his hand on a pod without even knowing and looks down. Suddenly, the pod opens revealing Turaga Dume in a comatose state. Vakama gasps in shock

"What?!" Devon asks rushing over to Vakama

Devon and Vakama looks into the pod. They both see the real Turaga Dume

"Turaga Dume?" Vakama and Devon say in unison both confused

"The true Turaga Dume. As I feared. An imposter is posing as a mask we all trust." Lhikan says walking up to the two leaders

In that moment, a horrifying thought came to Vakama's mind

"Bring me the mask _**Of TiMe**_."

The Turaga whom he had thought was Turaga Dume was not in fact Turaga Dume at all. Rather, it was someone else. Someone evil. And someone very powerful. Devon could only guess who the other Turaga Dume was

"It this is Turaga Dume-" Onewa says before Vakama interrupts him

"You don't want to know who's really in control of Metru Nui." Vakama says

"I can almost imagine." Devon says pretty much knowing the answer

Suddenly, the entire group see a group of Vahki heading in their direction

"Vahki! Run now, talk later!" Matau shouts

With that said, the group flees from the Vahki. They retreat into a storage closet and shut the door. Whenua pushes the door shut while the Vahki try to push their way in

"This won't hold them long!" Whenua shouts

"We've got to find a way out!" Nuju shouts

"But our only exit is blocked!" Whenua shouts

"Now what?!" Nuju asks

Devon and Vakama turn their attention toward a Vahki Transport and they both come up with an idea

"Then we make our own." Vakama says

"C'mon!" Devon says

The group all board the Vahki Transport

"What about Turaga Dume?" Onewa asks

"He'll be safe until we return. Now go!" Vakama says

Matau pilots the transport and starts it up. Whenua takes his Earthshock Drills and begins drilling a hole into the wall. The task was slow and the door wouldn't hold much longer. Soon, the Vahki broke in and attack

(The Coliseum)

Above ground, all the Matoran of Metru Nui gather at the Coliseum at the request of Turaga Dume

"Matoran of Metru Nui, you are required to gather at the Coliseum." Dume says

All the Matoran were confused as to why Turaga Dume called this assembly

"Rejoice! For today will be a momentus climax...to your history." Dume says with a sneer on his face

The Vahki transports began making their way into the coliseum preparing to transport the Matoran

(Elsewhere)

"Grip-tight!" Matau says

The Vahki Transport which the heroes hijacked makes it out underground. They were just outside the Coliseum and began making their way toward it

"Hey Nokama, I see us taking a romantic ride-drive." Matau says

"And you thought Vakama had odd visions." Nokama says

Onewa pats Whenua's back

"Hey, glowhead!" Onewa says

Whenua turns to face Onewa

"Good job, brother." Onewa says

Onewa and Whenua fist butt each other. The group continued heading for the Coliseum to stop the false Turaga Dume

(The Coliseum)

"It is important that you cooperate with the Vahki enforcers." Dume says

The Matoran began boarding the Vahki Transports. Soon, the entire coliseum was empty. The heroes arrive on the scene, but it was too late

"Where is everyone?" Matau says looking around the arena

The hatch to the back of the transport opens and everyone runs out into the coliseum

"Quickly!" Lhikan shouts

"Lhikan, climb on." Luna says

Lhikan climbs onto Luna's back and holds on. The group runs up to Turaga Dume's box

"Too late, Toa." Dume says

Sinister laughter filled the coliseum. In that moment, Makuta Teridax removes Turaga Dume's mask and reveals himself

**_"ThE sHaDoW hAs ArRiVeD."_** Makuta says with an evil smile on his face

"Makuta!" Devon and his friends exclaim in unison

Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch all growl and snarl at Makuta Teridax having revealed himself

"I should've known." Devon says staring down his true enemy

"Makuta! You were sworn to protect the Matoran!" Lhikan shouts

**_"I sHaLl. AnD wHeN tHeY aWaKe, I wIlL bE tHeIr GrEaT lEaDeR."_** Makuta says

"Deciet and self-interest will never be virtues of the Matoran honor." Vakama says

Makuta laughs

_**"HoW vErY bOlD."** _Makuta says

Makuta raises his hands to the sky

_**"NoW. EvEn ThE gReAt SpIrIt WiLl SoOn SlEeP."**_ Makuta says

The box Makuta stood in began to rise high up above the coliseum almost reaching up to the dark clouds that now loomed overhead. Dark Lightning illuminated the dark skies and thunder exploded. The twin suns of Metru Nui, Mata Nui's eyes, closed and darkened with a rumble, forming a double eclipse. The entire city of Metru Nui was plunged into darkness

"We must find the Matoran!" Vakama says

Vakama turns toward Whenua

"Whenua, what can you see?" Vakama asks

Whenua uses his mask power and saw through the floor of the arena using X-ray Vision

"Matoran capsules. Thousands of them. They're down below." Whenua says

The group began making their way down under the arena in their Transport Vehicle

Meanwhile, Makuta was now gathering his power. His body radiated with dark lightning. Makuta levitated off the box and into the air absorbing all the dark lightning and all the power of darkness inside him. Makuta crosses his arms and thrusts them out unleashing an echoing roar. He then laughs in his sinister laughter

The group eventually reach where the Matoran were kept. They all jump off the vehicle and check the Matoran. Nokama opens one of the pods and saw that the Matoran inside was already in a comatose state just like Turaga Dume. If this Matoran was in a comatose state, then all of them had to be as well

"No." Nokama gasps

Nokama looks toward Vakama

"Can we save them all?" Nokama asks

"We can't take them all now. We'll return for the others later." Vakama says

"Yes. We must get them to safety." Lhikan says

The group began loading a few of the pods into the transport. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch helped by carrying the pods with their claws into the transport. Even Spyro and Cynder helped carry the pods into the transport. Once they could fit as much pods as they could take, the group began heading up above ground

The Coliseum was now enveloped in darkness. Makuta Teridax was now in the form of a large red swirling vortex of pure darkness and shadow with two large demonic red eyes. Makuta laughs in his sinister voice

**_"JoIn Me."_ **Makuta says

The Nivawk that had been working for Makuta Teridax flies away fleeing from it's master in fear. Makuta reaches out for the Nivawk with his large shadow hands. The group was now fleeing from the Coliseum with the few Matoran they could carry. Suddenly, they were attacked by both Krekka and Nidhiki

"Toa!" Krekka says

Krekka jumps onto the cockpit of the transport. Matau tries to shake Krekka off, but the Dark Hunter manages to hold on

"Remember me!" Krekka says

"Trying to drive here. Get off!" Matau says

Nidhiki stood on the back of the transport facing Devon as he protected Turaga Lhikan with his Keyblade: Soul Calibur drawn

"Toa or Turaga, your fate shall be the same, Lhikan!" Nidhiki says

"Not if I have any say about it!" Devon says

Matau still tries to shake Krekka off, but to no avail

"Hey! Get off!" Matau shouts

"Get Nidhiki." Onewa says activating his mask power

Krekka's mind was soon under Onewa's control

"Get Nidhiki. Get Nidhiki." Krekka says now under Onewa's Mind Control

Krekka jumps off and lands on Nidhiki grabbing hold of him on his back

"Nidhiki." Krekka says grabbing hold of Nidhiki

"Get off!" Nidhiki shouts

"My thoughts exactly." Onewa says

"Allow me!" Devon shouts

Devon lifts Krekka and Nidhiki off the transport using telekinesis emitting from his Left-hand and throws them toward the coliseum. Krekka and Nidhiki were hurled toward the coliseum where Makuta catches them in his shadow hand. The two Dark Hunters were now caught in the vortex with their arms and legs restrained by unseen force

**_"CoMe. JoIn Me. Be PaRt oF mY pOwEr."_ **Makuta says

Makuta absorbs Nidhiki and Krekka into his body along with the city's power supply

(Elsewhere)

The group were now driving toward the Great Temple until they see a group of Rahkshi blocking their path

"Where to now?" Matau asks

"Matau, take us over the edge!" Vakama says

The Vahki fire energy beams at the heroes

"Let's hope this thing floats." Matau says

"I really hope so." Fishlegs says

Matau drives the transport off the bridge and the vehicle disappears into the water. The Vahki look down and see nothing. Believing that the group did not survive the fall or believed they had drowned, the Vahki walk away. Only seconds after the Vahki left, the transport rises above the water and floats

"Hey, it does float. Kinda." Matau says

(Moments later)

The group was now sailing across the sea of water. Devon, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were riding their dragons in the air with Spyro and Cynder above the transport. Vakama was completeing the final touches to the Mask of Time thanks to his toying with the Kanoki Disks

"You no longer need to mask-make, Vakama. It's time you accepted that you are a Toa." Matau says

"Time! Of course! That's what the false Turaga wanted." Vakama says

"Right. It's what Makuta wanted all this time." Devon says

In that moment, Vakama has another vision

(Vakama's vision)

In his vision, Vakama sees multiple images flash through his mind. First, he sees Toa Lhikan gathering the Toa Stones. Next, he sees the Kanoka Disks merging. Then, he sees Toa Lhikan's mask floating around him back when he was a Matoran and he sees Toa Lhikan's mask in the Toa Suva and the collection of pods which was when he saw the Matoran with the evil eyes. Then, he sees Turaga Lhikan

"Follow the Light."

Vakama continued having more visions. He saw Toa Lhikan charging the Toa Stones using his Toa Energy. Next, he saw the symbol of the Three Virtues spinning rapidly before shooting up like a comet. Finally, he saw him, the Toa Metru, Devon and his friends carrying the Matoran toward the light leaving Metru Nui before his vision finally fades

(Sea of Protodermis)

Vakama found himself back on the transport

"Follow the Light." Vakama says

"Our destiny lies on the light beyond the Great Barrier." Vakama says

The Great Barrier Vakama referred to was the massive dome wall that surrounded the island city of Metru Nui. The barrier has many cliffs along its face

Makuta chased down the heroes and lands on one of the cliffs looking down toward them. Now Makuta was in his Shadow Titan Form with Nivawk's wings on his back. Everyone gasps in shock. Even the dragons were shocked

**_"YoUr JoUrNeY mUsT eNd."_ **Makuta says

"By the will of the Great Spirit, it has just begun!" Vakama says

_**"ThEn PeRiSh In ThE rEaL sEa Of PrOtOdErMiS."**_ Makuta says

In that moment, Makuta raises both his arms and summons columns of Protodermis to block the path of the transport

"Matau, stay true to the light." Vakama says pointing toward the light which shined

Makuta swipes his Left-arm outward. A column emerges and blocks the transport's path

"I got it!" Onewa shouts jumping into the air

Onewa takes his hammer and cleaves it down on the column of prodotermis clearing the way for the transport

"Alright!" Whenua shouts

Makuta raises both arms summoning more columns.

"Nokama, quick-turn!" Matau shouts

Nokama takes her Hydro Blade and hooks it onto a column of protodermis. The transport veers into a quick sharp turn. Makuta summons more columns blocking the group. Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless fly in to deal with the columns

"Luna!" Devon says

"Toothless!" Hiccup says

"Plasma Blast!" Devon and Hiccup shout in unison

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at two columns which blocked the path of the transport. Makuta raises his Right-hand and summons more columns emerge

"It's our turn, Meatlug! Lava Blast!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug shoots a large chunk of Lava at the column knocking it down

"Hookfang and I will take care of this." Snotlout says

Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at the second column knocking it down. Four more columns emerge from the sea

"Now, it's our turn!" Tuffnut says

"This is gonna be awesome!" Ruffnut says

Barf spews out some gas from his mouth toward the two center columns. Belch then ignites the gas creating an explosion that knocks all four columns down

"Yeah!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shout in unison raising their arms up into the air

Makuta roars out in anger

"Nuju, get me up there!" Vakama says looking toward Nuju

Nuju's mask begins to glow brightly. Nuju lifts Vakama off the transport and into the air toward Makuta. Makuta takes his Right-arm and crosses it inward across his body. Then, he swings it outward sending a column of protodermis crashing down toward the group. Makuta laughs in his sinister voice. The column crashes into the water creating a large shockwave which shakes the transport violently making it jump up into the air. Nuju lost his balance and fell against the wall of the transport losing focus on Vakama. Vakama falls onto the cliff where Makuta stood. The transport hits a column making it do a violent barrel roll. The pods which the Matoran were in flew out of the transport

"The Matoran!" Nokama gasps

"Astrid, you and the others help rescue the Matoran. We'll go and help Vakama." Devon says

"Alright. Be careful." Astrid says

With that said, Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Spyro and Cynder fly up to the cliff where Vakama stood off against Makuta. Vakama was now on the cliff with Makuta Teridax. He takes out the Mask of Time

**_"ThE mAsK oF tImE. YoU aRe A gReAt MaSk MaKeR. YoU cOuLd HaVe MaNy DeStInIeS."_ **Makuta says

Makuta's voice began to echoe in Vakama's head

**_"CoMe. JoIn My BrOtHeRs AnD mE."_ **Makuta says

"I desire just one noble destiny. More than any other you can offer me!" Vakama says putting on the Mask of Time

**_"ThEn AcCePt YoUr DoOm."_ **Makuta says

Makuta unleashes a shadow hand from his chest making it's way toward Makuta. Everything was moving in slo-motion. Just before the shadow hand was about to grab Vakama, Turaga Lhikan steps infront of Vakama wielding his shield and was hit instead. The shadow hand grabs Lhikan's shield and absorbs it into Makuta's body. Everything was now moving in regular motion. The Mask of Time was knocked off Vakama's mask and slid across the cliff down to another cliff down below. Makuta jumps into the air and takes off after it. In that moment, Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Spyro and Cynder arrive on the scene

"Vakama, are you alright?" Luna asks

Vakama nods yes. They soon direct their attention toward Lhikan who was lying on the ground

"Lhikan!" Vakama cries out

The group rushes over to Lhikan. Devon and Vakama kneel down to Lhikan. Luna, Toothless, Spyro and Cynder lower their head down to Lhikan

"That was meant for me." Vakama says

"No...This is my lifetime's journey...Yours lies beyond..." Lhikan says weakly

"Trust...your visions...I...am proud to have called you...brother...Toa Vakama..." Lhikan says weakly

Lhikan removes his mask and hands it to Vakama. Lhikan and Vakama butt fists together. The group soon look toward the Lhikan's heartlight which was flashing weakly. Soon, Lhikan's heartlight stops flashing. Lhikan was dead. Their eyes widen and they gasped in shock. Soon, they were filled with sadness. They close their eyes and mourn the loss of their friend. Vakama puts away Lhikan's mask and rises to his feet with Devon. Vakama's mask suddenly began to glow red. Vakama's body soon became invisible. This was Vakama's mask power, Concealment a.k.a Invisibility

"My mask power!" Vakama exclaims looking at himself

Devon discovered that he could make himself invisible also. Through willpower, Devon's body becomes invisible just like Vakama. And he also made Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, and Toothless' body turn invisible. With the group now invisible, they rush off to face Makuta Teridax

They soon found him with the Mask of Time in his hands

**_"At LaSt."_ **Makuta says in triumph

Makuta laughs as he prepares to put on the Mask of Time. The group switch out of their invisibility not far from Makuta. Vakama takes out his Disk Launcher and aims it at Makuta

"Not this time." Vakama says

Vakama fires his Disk Launcher and shoots the Mask of Time out of Makuta's hands

**_"No!"_ **Makuta shouts

The Mask of Time flies out of Makuta's hand and falls into the sea below disappearing beneath the waters. Makuta roars out in anger

**_"WiThOuT tHe MaSk Of TiMe, It WiLl TaKe A lIfEtImE's JoUrNeY tO fInD bOtH oUr DeStInIeS."_ **Makuta says

Makuta turns to face the heroes

_**"OnLy YoUrS wIlL bE bRiEf!"** _Makuta shouts

Makuta unleashes another shadow hand toward the group who dodge the attack. Devon and his friends switch into their camoflauge becoming invisible. Makuta could not spot the group was now having trouble finding them. The group hides behind some large rocks away from Makuta

Meanwhile, Astrid and the Viking Teens riding their dragons were helping rescue the Matoran with the Toa Metru

"C'mon! C'mon!" Nokama says

Back up on the cliff, Devon, Vakama and their friends were hiding from Makuta

"Over here!" Vakama says

Makuta targets the rock where the group was hiding and unleashes a shadow hand toward it. The hand grabs the rock and pulls it back toward Makuta who smashes it with his bare hands. He doesn't spot the group. Devon taps his Keyblade on another rock drawing Makuta's attention. Makuta grabs the rock with a shadow hand and smashes it. Again, not seeing the group. Makuta was now getting annoyed and he roars out in anger

Down below, Astrid hears Makuta's angry roar and looks up toward the cliff

Vakama knocks on another rock leading Makuta to grab it with another shadow hand. Makuta smashes the rock with his intense strength

"Makuta!" Vakama calls out knocking against another rock

Makuta directs his attention toward where Vakama knocked and grabs the rock with his shadow hand. Most of the large rocks on the cliff was destroyed by Makuta. Makuta then turns toward the last large rock where the group was actually hiding

**_"I kNoW wHeRe YoU aRe."_ **Makuta says walking toward the last rock

Vakama picks up a medium-sized rock and throws it toward another rock all the way across the other side of the cliff. Makuta turns toward where the rock hit and unleashes a shadow hand to grab it. The shadow hand grabs the rock and pulls it back toward Makuta who smashes it into pieces. Devon, Vakama, and their friends jump toward another cliff

"This way!" Vakama says

"Catch us if you can!" Devon says

Makuta hears Devon and Vakama's voice and follows them toward the other cliff. The group stood behind a very large rock. Makuta lands on the cliff and began looking around for the heroes

**_"ShOw YoUrSeLf!"_ **Makuta shouts in a demanding voice

"Makuta!" Vakama and Devon call out

Maktua turns to where the group stood

"Giving up so soon?" Vakama says

Makuta chuckles in his sinister voice

**_"YoU cAnNoT hIdE fRoM mE."_ **Makuta says

"I don't need to! I'm a Toa!" Vakama says switching out of his camoflauge

"And neither do we! Give us your best shot!" Devon says as he and his friends switch out of their camoflauge

Makuta unleashes a shadow hand toward the group. The heroes jump out of the way and Makuta's shadow hand grabs the large rock. But unlike the rocks that Makuta had smashed, this one proved to be just too big for even him to smash

**_"No!"_ **Maktua cries out

The shadow hand pulls the rock toward Makuta and he was sent crashing into the wall of the Great Barrier. The large rocks falls apart crumbling to pieces revealing Makuta. Devon, Vakama, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, and Toothless walked toward Makuta Teridax. Makuta grunts in pain

**_"If ToA lHiKaN cOuLd NoT dEfEaT mE aLoNe, HoW cOuLd YoU?"_** Makuta asks

In that moment, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Onewa and Whenua rush over to Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, and Vakama's side

"Because they're not alone." Nokama says

"They've got friends." Astrid says

"You tell him, Astrid!" Snotlout says

"That's right!" Fishlegs says

"Yeah!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

The group united and put their hands together

"Unity! Duty! Destiny!" Everyone says in unison putting their hands together

"Destiny!" Devon and Luna say in unison

Now united, the entire group fires a beam of light toward Makuta Teridax. Makuta grunted in pain. His entire body was encased in frozen protodermis. Makuta Teridax was defeated

"Look!" Vakama says

Everyone looks up into the night sky and see Toa Lhikan's Spirit Star soaring across the stars. The comet splits apart and becomes six comets. These comets were red, blue, green, white, brown, and black each representing the Toa Metru

"Six Spirit Stars!" Vakama exclaims

The six comets stop and form a constellation of the Island of Metru Nui

"The Great Spirit proclaims it. We are Toa!" Nuju says

In that moment, everyone cheers

(Moments later)

The group having defeated Makuta Teridax escort the Matoran to safety. Vakama looks back toward his once glorious home. He then turned and catched up with the others. With the help of Devon and his friends, the Toa Metru and the Matoran were now on their way to an island that would become their new home: The Island of Mata Nui

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Makuta Teridax is finally revealed! Devon and his friends along with Toa Vakama, Nokama, and Matau reunite with their friends and the other Toa Metru. They also discover Toa Lhikan was now Turaga Lhikan. They soon also find the real Turaga Dume in a comatose state. This led to a horrifying truth. The Turaga Dume they actually saw was not the real Turaga Dume. It was actually Makuta Teridax, their true enemy. The group now had a mission to save the Matoran from the evil clutches of Makuta. Devon, Vakama, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, and Toothless face off against Makuta Teridax while Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Whenua, Onewa, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, the Twins, Barf and Belch help save the Matoran. At the start of their fight, Lhikan sacrifices himself to save Vakama from an attack by Makuta. Soon enough, Devon, his friends and the Toa Metru manage to defeat Makuta and seal him in frozen Protodermis. The group then see six Spirit Stars in the sky proclaiming that the Toa Metru were officially Toa Heroes. Now only one last chapter to finish off Legends of Metru Nui. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	13. Awakening the Matoran

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Island of Mata Nui)

The sun shines down on the peaceful island of Mata Nui. On the shores of island, there were dozens of pods laid on the beach each with a sleeping Matoran inside. Vakama walks up to one of the pods

"Toa Lhikan sacrificed his power for us. Now we shall do the same for them." Vakama says

Vakama places his hand on the pod and uses his Toa Powers to awaken the Matoran inside. Using all his power, Vakama's form began to change

"Vakama?" Nokama says

Vakama had turned from a Toa Metru into a Turaga. Now Devon and his friends knew how Vakama became the Turaga they met before. Soon, the other Toa Metru each went to their own pod and used their Toa Powers to awaken the Matoran. Their power began spreading from pod to pod awakening each Matoran inside. Using all their powers, each of the Toa had become Turaga. With all the Matoran awake, Turaga Vakama gave a small speech

"May the heart of Metru Nui live forever. For this is the Island of Mata Nui, named in honor of the Great Spirit." Vakama says

A Ta-Matoran named Takua, who Devon and the others were very familiar with led Turaga Vakama and the group to another Ta-Matoran whose mask had broken. It was in that moment, Turaga Vakama took out Lhikan's Great Kanohi Hau Mask

"And so it was as it is. Matoran into Toa. Toa into Turaga. Turaga into legend. Remembering deeds past."

Turaga Vakama places the mask onto the Matoran's face. The mask began to change and became a yellow Kanohi Hau which became Jaller's Mask

"And bringing hope to the future."

Jaller rose to his feet and everyone cheered

Suddenly, a Keyhole appears in the chamber. In that moment, Devon's Keyblade appears in his hand. The rune marks on Devon's Keyblade also shines brightly. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. The Kingdom Hearts sigil appears on Devon's chest and glowed blue. His Kingdom Hearts Amulet also glowed bright blue. The blue crystal orb on Devon's chest also glowed brightly. Devon closes his eyes and takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight

"United in duty."

A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. A Crown of light appears below Devon's feet. Light from the Crown gusts upward. The environment around the group changes. He and his friends are transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon takes his Keyblade and holds it vertically up to his face with his eyes still closed

"Bound in destiny."

Devon soon opens his eyes and held a determined look on his face. His eyes were now completely blue glowing with pure light. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the Keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light from it's tip toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and Devon and his friends were engulfed by the light

"This is the way...of the Bionicle."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok. Here's a short little chapter (Probably the shortest chapter I've ever done) just to wraps things up. With the help of Devon and his friends, the Toa Metru bring the sleeping Matoran to the Island of Mata Nui. Using all their Toa Powers, they awaken the Matoran and become Turaga. Legends of Metru Nui is now finished. Now it's onto Web of Shadows where Devon and his friends fight alongside the Toa Hordika against Roodaka, a loyal servant of Makuta Teridax, Sidorak, King of the Visorahk and the ferocious Visorahk Horde itself. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	14. Web of Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Metru Nui)

"Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, six mighty Toa vanquished Makuta with the help of the Legendary Keyblade Master and his friends, encasing him in protodermis held tight by the force of their combined powers. Before becoming Turaga, the Toa united in a dutiful pledge to rescue the Matoran who were imprisoned by Makuta. And so they returned to their once glorious home with every intention of enacting a great rescue. But Makuta had not left the sleeping Matoran unprotected. Their resting place was guarded by a ruthless king, a horde of poisoners, and a malevolent queen. And now the noble Toa, the heroic Legendary Keyblade Master and his closest friends must face a web of shadows."

(The Protodermis Sea)

Devon and his friends along with the Toa Metru were now journeying across the Sea of Protodermis to reach Metru Nui on a mission to rescue the rest of the Matoran trapped in the coliseum. But the journey was perilous. The waves were rough. The weather was dark, rainy and stormy. It was an unforgiving voyage. The Toa Metru traveled on their Vahki Transport while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their Dragons flew in the air fighting the storm

(Moments later)

The heroes eventually reach the shores of Metru Nui. The transport the Toa Metru used was now a ship wreck on the beach. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch were shaking their bodies from the head down to their tails drying themselves from the water. Devon and the Viking Teens were standing there with them

"Is everyone alright?" Devon asks

"Yeah. But that was quite a storm." Astrid says

"I'll say." Luna says

"Yeah. Did you see the size of those waves? They were huge!" Snotlout says

"And that weather was really something. It was pouring real hard on us." Hiccup says

"Well, at least we're here." Astrid says

Toa Onewa rose from a pile of wreckage

"Well that stunk." Onewa says

Nuju emerges from the smoke of the wreckage coughing

"It would seem there was an error in our transport. Pilot error." Nuju says looking toward Matau

Matau was trapped in a heap of twisted of wreckage

"Hey! I was only order-taking. Vakama was the one order-giving." Matau says

"No need to be critical, Matau. Regardless of how gracefully, we made it here." Nokama says walking out from the water

"Whatever. Hey, could somebody dig me up?" Matau asks

Whenua steps up and uses his Earthshock Drills to dig up the wreckage and free Matau

"There you go." Whenua says

"Thanks." Matau says

"It's what I do." Whenua says

"Are we gonna stand around all night?"

Everyone looks toward Vakama who approached the group

"Or are we gonna rescue the Matoran?" Vakama asks

(Moments later)

The heroes entered the City of Metru Nui and found it to be completely different than when they left. The environment of Metru Nui was now a complete jungle with dozens of green webs, vines, and thick green mist all over the place

"What's with all the webs?" Snotlout asks

"Not exactly encouraging my Toa hero spirit." Matau says

The group suddenly hear loud roars coming from the city. They look ahead and see what appears to be a pack of Kikanalo stride past. The group duck down as a Rahi comes flying in

"What was that?" Fishlegs asks

Then, the group see what appears to be three Kraata slither across the ground

"Well, there goes the old neighborhood." Matau says

"The archives must've been breached." Whenua says

"What did you have in there?" Hiccup asks

"Everything. Most of it dangerous." Whenua says

"Rahi?" Vakama asks

"The Onu-Metru Archives houses a specimen of every Rahi beast ever discovered. At least...it used to." Whenua says

"And the webs?" Devon asks

"Visorahk." Whenua says

"Visorahk?" Luna asks

"Nasty creatures." Whenua says

"Coming from you, that ain't good." Onewa says

"But what does it change?" Nokama asks

"Nothing. We go to the Coliseum, we rescue the Matoran, we leave." Vakama says

"Or get pulverized." Whenua says

"It is a possibility." Nuju says

"We faced Makuta and won. I really doubt a few crusty relics are going to give us much trouble. Agreed?" Vakama says

The group mutters to themselves, but felt they had to agree with Vakama

"Follow me!" Vakama says

"C'mon." Devon says looking to his friends

Before the group could even proceed, Vakama is suddenly hit by a blast of green energy and is paralyzed

"Vakama, what-" Devon says before he is hit by another blast of green energy and left paralyzed

"Devon!" Luna cries out

Then, more blasts of green energy is shot and the rest of the group is hit. Soon, everyone including the dragons were left paralyzed

"Can't...move!" Vakama says

"Can't...stop!" Whenua says

First, Whenua, Vakama and Nokama fall to the ground

"This is gonna hurt." Matau says

Then, Matau, Nuju, and Onewa fall to the ground. Devon and his friends were the last to fall to the ground. Everyone was now in a huge pile on the ground collapsed ontop of one another

"Well...this is just great." Snotlout says

"Is everyone okay?" Vakama asks

"Yeah. Right behind you, fearless leader. Literally." Matau says

"Bickering won't get us out of this, Matau." Nokama says

"No, but think-talking before walking straight into a trap would have." Matau says

"If you have something to say, Matau, say it." Vakama says

"Forget it." Matau says

Suddenly, the group hear scuttling noises coming from the jungle city

"What was that?" Fishlegs asks

"We'll soon find out." Nuju says

Soon, a whole group of spider-like Rahi appeared from the mist and approached the paralyzed group all roaring

"Let me guess. Visorahk?" Matau says

"Yeah. Most likely. Or in their tongue, The Stealers of Life." Whenua says

Visorahk were intelligent, vicious, ruthless spider-like Rahi. Visorahk work together like soldiers on a battlefield. All Visorak could generate and fire Rhotuka spinners with the power to paralyze opponents, and each breed also had its own unique spinner power. They could also make spiderwebs and use this material to encase victims in cocoons. The Visorahk are so intelligent they even had their own language

"Do they even have tongues? All I see are teeth." Matau says

The Visorahk roar at the group. Their mouths were like spinning razor blades dripping with green ooze

"Vakama, what do we do?" Nokama asks

"I hope you have a plan to get us out of this, Devon." Snotlout says

Devon and Vakama was not sure what to do at this point. It was hopeless. They were trapped, captured by the Visorahk

(Moments later)

At the Coliseum, there were dozens of Visorahk scaling the tower in a massive web. A green Visorahk, Keelerak crawls through the massive room where the Matoran slept undisturbed. The Visorahk then entered a throne room where it's master resided. The Visorahk spoke in it's language with metal chattering acknowledging it's master. The chair spun around slowly to face the Visorahk. In the chair hidden in the shadows with his eyes glowing red was it's master, Sidorak, the King of the Visorahk Horde

Sidorak as stated was the ruthless King of the Visorahk Horde. He was extremely arrogant and treacherous. He was a good liar, but was easily manipulated, often overlooking crucial factors. Sidorak's main attribute was his average strength. He carried a Herding Blade which could fire an energy blast or summon Visorak to his side, and used an obedience spinner which made the one hit with it extremely obedient to the user, for a limited time. He also had a pair of claws

"Keelerak, it's nothing important, I hope. Seeing that you're late, this had better be good." Sidorak says

The Visorahk spoke in metal chattering telling Sidorak about the Toa Metru and about Devon and his friends

"Toa?" Sidorak says

Keelerak continued to speak in it's language

"So, they've returned for the Matoran. The Matoran that now belong to me. I assume you're telling me this without twitching uncontrollable means the Toa and their friends have already been captured?" Sidorak says as he rises from his throne and walks down the stairs

Keelerak nods yes and leads Sidorak outside to the tower balcony. There, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, their dragons and the Toa Metru were all trapped in cocoons made by the Visorahk which crawled around them. Sidorak looks down and saw that it was a long drop to the arena below. Sidorak chuckles

"Drop them." Sidorak commands with an evil smile

Keelerak bows and crawls away. The Visorahk was suddenly stopped by Sidorak's partner, Roodaka who held it down with her foot

Roodaka was a female Vortixx who became the Viceroy of the Visorak and a loyal servant to Makuta Teridax. Roodaka is often seductive, but undoubtedly very treacherous. She could care less for all other beings; the only being she admired was Makuta. But Sidorak didn't know this. She is very strategic, and easily revealed Sidorak's easy manipulation and used it to her advantage to become Queen of the Visorak. Roodaka carried a strange scepter-like tool called a Catcher Claw, which could rotate quickly and snatch enemy spinners from the air. Roodaka could also fire shadow energy out of her staff. She also had a forearm-mounted mechanical Rhotuka launcher. The spinners she generated could permanently mutate a target. Roodaka was a very dangerous enemy

"Is it to be so simple, Sidorak?" Roodaka asks

"Roodaka, my queen." Sidorak says turning to face his partner

"No. Not your queen. Not yet." Roodaka says stepping forward

"Oh, of course. Formalities. You have something to say?" Sidorak says

"Only that leaders are judged in time by the quality of their enemies. History teaches us this." Roodaka says

"The Toa and their friends?" Sidorak asks

"A fantastic adversary, my king, worthy of your rule, and therefore, a demise that would be remembered and spoken about for all time." Roodaka says

"I suppose I could allow the situation to become a little more...legendary." Sidorak says

"I have always admired your judgement. Only, be sure your method allows some proof, for posterity's sake." Roodaka says

"Proof?" Sidorak asks confused

Roodaka looks toward Sidorak with an evil look on her face

"Bring...me...their...bodies." Roodaka says

(Moments later)

The heroes were all trapped in their own individual cocoons. Their cocoons had open gaps for their heads to see outside their cocoon. They watched as a Vohtarak, a red Visorahk and a Boggarak, a blue Visorahk fight each other. The Vohtarak uses it's pincers and throws the Boggarak over it making it fall off the web. The Visorahk screams as it disappears into the mist below and to it's demise

"That's encouraging." Whenua says

"Yeah, I feel really comfortable now after watching that." Fishlegs says

"Well, Fire-spitter, we can't say you didn't show the city. Of course, we could say that you and Devon got us captured, poisoned, and seeing as I don't think we've been brought up here for the view, imminently smash-dashed." Matau says

Onewa tried to speak, but his voice was muffled because his cocoon had covered his mouth only leaving a gap open for his eyes

"He agrees." Matau says

"Yeah. I'm with Matau on this one. I blame Devon and Vakama for this. You should've come up with a plan to get us !" Snotlout says

"This is not Vakama's fault." Nokama says speaking out for Vakama

"And it's not Devon's fault neither." Luna says speaking out for Devon

"Huh!" Matau and Snotlout grunt in unison

Vakama sighs

"I tried to lead you as best I could. I wish I was better at it. But if I've learned one thing from all that we've been through, I am what I am." Vakama says turning his cocoon to face the others

Devon sighs as well

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that we've all gotten captured and I'm not sorry for coming up with a better plan." Devon says turning his cocoon to face his friends

"You don't have to apologize, Devon. You're a great leader." Luna says

"Luna's right, Devon. You're always looking out for us. You and Vakama shouldn't blame yourselves." Cynder says

"If I was such a great leader, I should've gotten us out of this by now. I've let you all down." Devon says depressed

"And no matter how much I just want to, I can't just change." Vakama says

Suddenly, the gap in Devon and Vakama's cocoon began to slowly close until their mouth were covered. Then, the right-side of Vakama's cocoon began to glow green. Vakama's right-arm had mutated and had become a Blazer Claw. Vakama was shocked seeing his arm mutated and began swinging it around. His Blazer Claw came close to Onewa's cocoon and had burnt off a small portion allowing his head to be revealed

Devon's body had also mutated. Unlike Vakama, Devon's mutation to the venom in the cocoon had a different effect. His Right-arm was now deformed and became five-fingered dark bone-like claw. His deformed arm had dark blue skin. Devon still wore his black and blue gauntlets, but they were a demonized version with black spiked chains wrapped around them and having bony protrusions from his elbows

Devon's friends gasped in shock. Even the dragons were shocked. Suddenly, the others began to mutate as well. Each of the Toa Metru and the others began to undergo the same transformation as Vakama and Devon. They now had mutated arms and legs. Even their heads had mutated. The cocoons soon began to break. The Toa's cocoons were the first to break. Each of the Toa fell out of their cocoons and disappeared into the mist below. Soon, the cocoons that trapped Devon, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons broke and they fell as well. The entire group screamed as they fell through the air disappearing into the mist below. Vakama was hanging on a vine by his foot. Devon was also hanging on a vine by his foot

"Nokama! Help!" Vakama cries out

"Luna! Help!" Devon cries out

Devon and Vakama's body was enveloped with green light. Their body was now completely mutated

"Vakama!" Nokama cries out still trapped in her cocoon

"Devon!" Luna cries out still trapped in her cocoon

Devon and Vakama slowly raised their head up to look at Nokama and Luna. The eerie light that engulfed their bodies dimmed down revealing their mutated form

Vakama's mask had mutated appearing reptilian and he grew a Rhotuka Launcher on his back

Devon now had two long black horns protruding from his head and he now had smooth dark blue scaley skin. His eyes were now blueish-green reptilian eyes. His body had become very muscular laced with glowing blue streams of energy. Devon's head slightly lengthened into a snout with powerful jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. Devon also had two large dragon wings on his back. He still had his long hair, his vest, black long pants and his gauntlets. His vest was left open revealing his bare muscular torso. His pants had ripped around the sleeves and knees and he was now barefoot with three clawed feet. He had bony protrusions from his shoulders, elbows, knnees, and on his forehead. Devon's mutation was severe

"I am sorry I let you all down...again." Vakama says

"Luna, I'm sorry. I failed you. I failed you all." Devon says

The vine that held Devon and Vakama's mutated foot finally gave way and Vakama fell through the air. Luna and Nokama gasp in shock. Devon and Vakama soon disappeared into the mist below. Luna and Nokama's cocoon broke and they fell as well. The two girls screamed as they fell through the air. Sidorak chuckled in sinister laughter as both he and Roodaka watch the heroes fall to their demise

(Moments later)

It was now night time and the heroes were still falling through the air. They suddenly saw six bright lights flying toward them. The six bright lights flew in and grabbed the mutated Toa

"Whoa! Hey! Better not scratch my armor!" Matau says

Spyro, Cynder, Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch managed to maintain flight in the air and flew down toward Devon and the Viking Teens. The dragons catch their riders on their backs and followed the bright lights in the air. As they flew through the night sky, Vakama looked at his mutated body wondering what had happened to him. Devon also looked at his mutated body

"What's happened to me?" Vakama asks

Vakama expected to hear an answer from the stranger, but didn't recieve one

"Answer me! I am a Toa!" Vakama says in a demanding voice

The mysterious figure chuckles

"Not exactly."

The group continued to fly through the night

(Elsewhere)

Roodaka stood in a dark chamber holding a dark oval gem in her hands

"Rest, my Makuta. Sleep, and know that as you do, I draw close to awakening you." Roodaka says

Roodaka places the gem into her chest. She looks down admiring it, then turns and walks away leaving a large red glowing stone of Protodermis in the chamber

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now we enter the Web of Shadows. Devon and his friends arrive back on Metru Nui with the Toa Metru. But when they arrive, they found it to be completely different. The City of Metru Nui had been taken over by Rahi known as Visorahk. And as soon as they arrive, they were all paralyzed and captured by the Visorahk. They were put into cocoons and kept prisoner. They all soon began to mutate from the effects of the Visorahk's venom. Their cocoons break and the heroes were sent plummeting to their deaths. That was until they were rescued by six mysterious figures. Anyone care to guess who these mysterious figures are? And what happened to the Toa and Devon and his friends? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	15. Transformed and Mutated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Ga-Metru)

Somewhere in Ga-Metru, Matau was walking around unsure of his surroundings

"What happened? Where is everybody? Hello? Hello! Darn Vakama. Why'd we ever listen to him and Devon? I can't believe it." Matau says

Matau suddenly trips near a large fountain splashing water all over the place. He then looks into the water and is shocked by his mutated appearance

Just like Vakama, he mask had mutated into a reptilian head, had a Rhotuka Launcher on his back and his right-arm had mutated into a Fang Blade

Matau could not believe his appearance and began bashing at the water

"No, no. This isn't me. I can't be ugly." Matau says

Matau looked into the water and saw several figures behind him. He turned and saw his Toa Brethren along with Devon's friends who had also changed

Matau's fellow Toa all had reptilian heads and Rhotuka Launchers on their backs, but their weapons were different

Nokama's right-arm had mutated into a Fin Barb

Nuju's right-arm had mutated into Hordika Teeth

Onewa's right-arm had mutated into a Claw Club

And Whenua's right-arm had mutated into Thumpers

Devon's friends had also mutated, but their mutations were different

Spyro and Cynder were still themselves, but they mutated into Bionicle versions of themselves. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch had also mutated into Bionicle versions of themselves. Toothless still had his tail-fin, but he could now control it

The Viking Teens on the other hand had mutated into humanoid forms of their dragons. They still had their hair and clothes on, but their heads had mutated to appear more like their dragons and they all had their dragon's body features

Hiccup now had Toothless' head, his wings on his back, his arms, he still had his metal prosthetic leg while his other leg had changed and he had Toothless' tail with the makeshift tail-fin which he could control

Astrid had Stormfly's head, her wings attached to her arms, her feet, and her spiked tail

Fishlegs had Meatlug's head, her wings on his back, her arms and legs, and he had Meatlug's tail

Snotlout had Hookfang's head, his wings attached to his arms, his legs, and he had Hookfang's tail

Finally, there were the twins. They both had Barf and Belch's heads with their necks attached to the same body and they had two long tails

The group all recognized each other, but Matau didn't recognize them at first and began swinging his mutated arm at them

"I'm dangerous, I'm ugly and I'll hurt you!" Matau says as he swings his mutated arm

"It's alright, Matau!" Nokama calls out

"Nokama?" Matau asks confused

"Matau, it's alright." Nokama says

"Alright? You call this alright?" Matau asks showing his mutated arm

"We're all here. We'll find a way. Together." Nokama says

"Cause that's what friends do." Whenua says

"That's right." Hiccup says

"Yeah." Astrid says

Matau looks toward Vakama

"I don't hear you saying that, smelt-head! What's the matter? Too busy cooking up another master plan with Devon?" Matau says

"I'm through making plans." Vakama says

"Well, that's the first good thing I've heard since I've been hideous!" Matau says

Nuju steps in and splits Vakama and Matau up before they could start tearing each other to shreds

"Regardless of how we look, it might be better if we could use our energy to find out why we've become...whatever it is we are now." Nuju says

"Yes. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can rescue the Matoran." Nokama says

"And perhaps we can find out why we've turned into versions of our dragons." Hiccup says looking at his mutated body

"And how are we gonna do that when we're the ones who need rescuing?" Matau asks

Luna looks around, but doesn't see Devon anywhere

"Where's Devon?" Luna asks

"I'm here." Devon says hiding in the shadows

The group looks toward where Devon's voice originated. There, they saw Devon hiding in the shadows. Devon stood out into the light and revealed his severe monstrous form. Everyone gasps in shock

Devon now stood 10 feet tall and had two long black horns protruding from his head and he now had smooth dark blue scaley skin. His eyes were now blueish-green reptilian eyes. His body had become very muscular laced with glowing blue streams of energy which stemmed from his blue gem embedded in his chest. Devon's head slightly lengthened into a snout with powerful jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. Devon also had two large dragon wings on his back. He still had his long hair, his vest, black long pants and his gauntlets. His vest was left open revealing his bare muscular torso. He wore his armored gauntlets, but they were a demonized version with black spiked chains wrapped around them and five-digit bony claws. His pants had ripped around the sleeves and knees and he was now barefoot with three clawed feet. He had bony protrusions from his shoulders, elbows, knees, and on his forehead

Everyone was horrified at Devon's mutated appearance. But no one was more horrified than his love, Luna

"Devon..." Luna gasps

"Luna..." Devon says

Devon and Luna walk toward each other. Luna stood up on her now robotic hind legs and placed her metallic forepaws on Devon's bony shoulders

"What happened to you?" Luna asks shocked by Devon's gruesome appearance

"Apparently, whatever the Visorahk poisoned us with has obviously mutated us. The Toa had changed into...uh...whatever they are now. While you, Spyro, Cynder, and the others dragons had changed into robotic forms of yourselves. And Hiccup and the others obviously had transformed into a mix of their dragons and their former selves." Devon says

"But is there anyway we could change back?" Fishlegs asks

Snotlout storms angrily over to Devon who stood calmly as the angry Viking/Dragon approached him

"I hope you and Vakama have a plan for this cause I don't plan on staying like this forever!" Snotlout says pointing a claw at him

"You'll have to start getting used to it, Snotlout, because it's gonna be like this for a while! Until we can find a way to reverse this, you'll just have to deal with it!" Devon says pointing a claw at Snotlout

Hiccup and Astrid walk over and splits Devon and Snotlout before the two mutated humans cold tear each other to shreds

"Alright, boys. Break it up." Astrid says

"You need to both calm down. We'll figure out something, but we need to work together." Hiccup says

"Oh really? How do we plan to fix this?! What can we do?! What can anyone do?!" Snotlout asks

"If you are wise."

The group turn their attention toward a short figure who flew up to a statue

"If you wish to be your old selves again, you will listen."

This figure was a Rahaga named Norik

(Meanwhile)

Roodaka stood in the dark chamber admiring the glowing light of the large crystallized Protodermis standing in the center of the room

"The Toa and their friends have returned as you said they would. Even now, their broken bodies are being brought to me. So that I may drain them of their powers. Powers I will use to shatter the wretched seal that keeps us apart. And then, there will be no need for a worthless ruler like Sidorak who would wash his hands of conflict rather than dirty them with it. Together, you and I will teach the sleeping Matoran to obey your every will." Roodaka says

A Visorahk soon enters the chamber chattering in it's metallic language

"What is it?!" Roodaka says turning toward the Visorahk outraged by it's disturbance

The Visorahk chatters in it's language telling her about the Toa as well as Devon and his friends

"The Toa and their friends? Why do you speak of them as if they are still alive?!" Roodaka asks

The Visorahk continues to chatter in it's language

"Rahaga?!" Roodaka asks surprised

(Ga-Metru)

Back in Ga-Metru, the group had introduced themselves to the Rahaga, Norik. They all gathered around while they listened to Norik. They used a pipe that Vakama opened which let loose some sparks for light

Norik was once a Toa, but he had mutated becoming a Rahaga. He wielded a small Lava Staff and he could fly using the Rhotuka Spinner on his back

"Keetongu." Norik says

"The Key to Nongu?" Onewa says confused

Norik chuckles

"Keetongu, is a most honorable creature, and skilled in the ways of venoms, not to mention our only hope to stand against the Visorahk Horde. If you wish to be the heroes you once were, it is Keetongu you must seek." Norik says

"But what are we now?" Nokama asks looking at her Fin Barb

"And what happened to us?" Cynder asks

"Hordika Venom courses within you. If it is not neutralized, it will take root. And Hordika you will be forever." Norik says

"But we're not Hordika. We've just changed into the forms of our dragons." Hiccup says

"True. The venom that courses through you and your friends have had different effects. But regardless, the effects are the same. If the venom is not neutralized, you will remain in your forms forever." Norik says

"Like you?" Nuju asks

"I am a Rahaga. Norik is my name. And this is..."

Norik turns to introduce the rest of the Rahaga as they land not far from him

"Gaaki, Bomonga, Kualus, Pouks." Norik says as the Rahaga land

However, the last of the Rahaga lands straight on his rear and he went into an uncontrollable spin. He soon stopped and Norik chuckled

"And Iruini." Norik says

"Rahaga, can you take us to this Keetongu?" Nokama asks

Iruini begins to laugh

"Iruini!" Norik shouts looking angrily at Iruini

"I don't understand." Nokama says confused

"What Iruini so inappropiately suggest is that this will be difficult. We Rahaga have come to Metru Nui to search for Keetongu ourselves. There are those that, well, doubt his existence entirely." Norik says

"And what of you?" Spyro asks

"I believe." Norik says

"Then so must we." Nokama says

"And so should we." Astrid says

"Whoa there, sister. Shouldn't we think-talk about this? You know, group-like?" Matau asks

"Yeah. Shouldn't we at least think this over?" Snotlout asks

Matau and Snotlout turn their attention toward Devon and Vakama

"What do you say, Mask-melter?" Matau asks

"Anything you'd like to add, Devon?" Snotlout asks

"I say we returned to Metru Nui to rescue the Matoran, not go on a safari." Vakama says

"I'm with Vakama on this one. We need to stay on task." Devon says

"And do you have a way to do this? Perhaps using your new powers." Norik says walking over to Devon and Vakama

Norik blows out the flame on Vakama's Blazer Claw

"Powers you have not yet learn to use." Norik says

Vakama becomes angry and smashes the pipe closed. Devon forms an angry fist in his Right-hand

"Vakama." Nokama says

"Devon." Luna says

Vakama and Devon both of them growl and walk away

"I will talk with them." Norik says

With that said, Norik began to head out after Devon and Vakama

(Elsewhere)

Devon and Vakama were walking through the now jungles of Ga-Metru. They soon began hearing strange noise and began seeing shadows move in the darkness of the night. They both look around searching for the cause of the noise and the strange sightings, but couldn't see anything. They suddenly felt that something was behind them. Devon and Vakama turn and see a Muaka attacking them

A Muaka was a large, tiger-like Rahi

The Muaka roars at Devon and Vakama, but they roar back. The Muaka swings it's claws at the two leaders, but they jump back. Then, Vakama unknowingly activates his Rhotuka Launcher and prepares to fire. Vakama's Rhotuka Launcher glowed with red light. The Muaka shielded itself from the light and fled into the jungle

"What was that?" Vakama says

"I don't know." Devon says

"It meant you no harm."

Devon and Vakama turn to see Norik walk up to them

"I beg to differ." Vakama says

"So do I. It was stalking us." Devon says

"It was just frightened. Muaka are loners by nature, and uncomfortable being close to others. There's a bit of them in you." Norik says

Norik notices Vakama's Rhotuka Spinner was still out

"Careful with that. It's a most powerful tool." Norik says

"I'll be sure how to make good use of it, wise one." Vakama says

"And what about your friends?" Norik asks

"Former friends. They think being a leader is so easy, they can try it themselves." Vakama says

"They don't understand what it takes to be a leader." Devon says

"True, but they won't succeed without you, nor you without them." Norik says

"And how do you know that?" Vakama asks

"Yeah. How do you know that?" Devon asks

"I don't. But the Great Spirit does. Unity, Duty, Destiny. It starts with Unity. If you are to rescue the Matoran, you must do so together. This is something you can't change." Norik says

Devon leans closer to Norik in a threatening manner

"Watch us." Devon says with an angry glare in his face

Having said that, Devon and Vakama run off into the jungle

(Moments later)

The group were still at the camp when Norik returned

"Vakama?" Nokama says

"Devon?" Luna says

Nokama and Luna look closer and see that it was only Norik

"Oh, it's only you, Norik." Luna says

"It's good that you're back." Nokama says

"How's Devon?" Astrid asks

"And Vakama?" Hiccup asks

"They both have alot on their mind. We must give them time to find their destiny." Norik says

"Yeah? What if they find a really bad one?" Onewa asks

"Uh, now then, we should begin our search for Keetongu at once." Norik says

"Right, Keetongu. Getting back into our old handsome selves. Let's get on that." Matau says

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." Snotlout says

"But...where to start?" Nuju asks

Norik chuckles

"Somewhere you know well." Norik says

(Elsewhere)

Devon and Vakama were both walking through the jungles of Metru Nui

"I can do it alone. I'll show them all." Vakama says

"Who needs them. I can rescue the Matoran myself." Devon says

They soon see the Coliseum infront of them. Suddenly, the two leaders were both attacked by Visorahk who shot their Rhotuka Spinners at them. Devon and Vakama jump out of the way and look up to where the Rhotuka Spinners were shot

"Is that your best shot?" Vakama asks taunting the Visorahk

"C'mon! We're right here!" Devon shouts taunting the Visorahk holding his arms out

The Visorahk fire their Rhotuka Spinners at Devon and Vakama who jump back dodging the attack. Vakama prepares his Rhotuka Launcher, but a Rhotuka Spinner hits it rendering it useless. Devon summons his Keyblade: Soul Calibur in his claws which had changed color. The color of the Keyblade was now purple. Devon and Vakama soon found themselves surrounded by Visorahk. They back up and found themselves near the edge of a cliff. They were cornered. With no chance of escape, Devon and Vakama were both captured

(The Coliseum)

At the Coliseum, howls echoed in the night. These howls were made by Devon and Vakama who were tied up to a stone column by vines. Devon and Vakama try to fight the vines, but grunt in trying

"What's happening to us?" Devon asks

In that moment, Devon and Vakama heard Roodaka's voice talking to them

"You are becoming."

"Yeah, but what?" Vakama asks

Roodaka steps out from the shadows and into the light kneeling down to Devon and Vakama. She puts her Right-finger up to Vakama's chin and her Left-hand onto Devon's Right cheek

"A friend." Roodaka says

Devon shakes off Roodaka's hand from his cheek and Vakama shakes off Roodaka's finger from his chin

"Or a foe. That's for you both to decide. And why I've invited you here." Roodaka says

"Some invitation. Could've done better." Devon says

"Then perhaps this one will be to your liking. I've a proposal for you two." Roodaka says

"And if we don't want to hear it?" Vakama asks

"Be reasonable, Vakama, Devon." Roodaka says placing her left hand on Devon's cheek

"How do you know our names?" Devon asks

"I know a great deal about you." Roodaka says rubbing her hand down Devon's chest where he was tied down

Roodaka takes her finger and pulls on the vines. The vines snap and Devon and Vakama were freed

"What harm could come from listening?" Roodaka asks

* * *

**Author's Note:** The group have mutated! Thanks to the Hordika Venom from the cocoons, Devon has been mutated into a human/dragon hybrid. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch have changed into Bionicle versions of themselves. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut have transformed into humanoid versions of their dragons. And the Toa Metru have become the Toa Hordika. What do you think of that? They soon meet the Rahaga who tells them of a mythical being called Keetongu who has the power to cure them and change them back to their former selves. Unfortunatley, Devon and Vakama are tired of being blamed by Matau and Snotlout and they head out on their own. They were then captured by the Visorahk and were brought before Roodaka who has a proposal for them. What do you think Roodaka plans to do with Devon and Vakama? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	16. Giving in to the Beast Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Ga-Metru)

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and the Toa Hordika stood before the bridge that led to the Great Temple with the Rahaga

"The Great Temple?" Nuju asks

"I'm sure it could've helped our old Toa selves, but now?" Matau says

"We'll never find a way to change back if you keep talking like that." Onewa says

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. Oh, that's right, some kind of monster!" Matau says

Matau was soon making grunts and shouting acting like he was a monster

"Oh, Matau." Nokama sighs shaking her head

The others were also shake their heads

"If you're quite done, we should go inside." Norik says

(Meanwhile)

At the Coliseum, Roodaka brought Devon and Vakama up to the top of the tower which was covered in a dome of webs

"Secrecy is such a burden, but Sidorak mustn't know we speak." Roodaka says

"Sidorak?" Devon and Vakama ask in unison both confused

"Ruler of the Visorahk." Roodaka says

"And he doesn't know you've captured us?" Devon asks

"Not yet." Roodaka says

"Some leader." Vakama scoffs

"Precisely." Roodaka says

"You're not worried they're going to tell him you said that?" Devon says gesturing to the Visorahk that stood behind them

"They are loyal to me." Roodaka says

"Right. Like you are to Sidorak?" Vakama says

"Yes. They obey me because I am strong. They fear me, and therefore do not dare to question my authority. That is leadership, Vakama, Devon. That is how your friends should treat you. Maybe then they would give you the respect you both deserve. The Visorahk Horde is countless, Vakama, Devon. They feel the weakness of their king's voice." Roodaka says

"We trust our friends to-" Devon says before Roodaka interrupts him

"To do what? Hold you back? They're not worthy of a great leader like you. Which is why I've brought you both here." Roodaka says

Vakama jumps up onto the web and looks out into the distance and saw Ta-Metru, his home

"Ta-Metru." Vakama says

Devon walked up to Vakama and looked out toward Ta-Metru with him

(Ga-Metru)

The Rahaga were on their way to the Great Temple. The group on the other hand were hesitant

"Come along. Our best chance to find Keetongu lies within the temple." Norik says

Norik looks back toward the group

"Is something wrong?" Norik asks

"It might be best if we wait here. The Great Temple is sacred to Toa. Given what has happened to us, I am not sure it would be right." Nokama says

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to break any traditions here." Luna says

"I understand. Our work here will not go unnoticed. You must guard the gates. We need until tomorrow morning." Norik says

"Consider it done." Astrid says

With that said, the group began walking away in seperate directions except for Matau and Snotlout

"Hey, wait. You know, I think we should talk about..." Matau says before he is interrupted

"No!" Everyone says in unison

"Uh, guys. Are you sure we can't talk about..." Snotlout says before he is interrupted

"No!" Everyone says in unison

Norik shrugs and heads out toward the Great Temple with the other Rahaga

(Meanwhile)

Vakama and Devon look out toward Ta-Metru

"When I was a Matoran, Ta-Metru was my whole world. It meant everything to me. It still does." Vakama says

"It can be your home again, Vakama, to rule as you see fit. All you and Devon need to do is lead those who will obey you properly. Lead the Visorahk Horde." Roodaka says

Devon and Vakama think it over and were unsure what to decide

"I-I don't know." Vakama says

"I'm not sure what to make of my decision either." Devon says

"I understand your reluctance. You require proof." Roodaka says

Roodaka turns her attention toward the Visorahk

"Throw yourselves off the edge!" Roodaka commands

The Visorahk obey Roodaka without question and throw themselves off the high tower and plummet to their death. Devon and Vakama gasp in shock

"Obediance. This is but the first of many things I can teach you." Roodaka says

"And this is something your king would allow?" Vakama asks

"There is a way. Six ways." Roodaka says

Devon and Vakama look toward Roodaka

"We're listening." Devon says

Devon's eyes suddenly turn purple and Vakama's eyes turn green. The energy that laced Devon's body also turned purple

(The Great Temple)

Gaaki was translating the stone tablets that depicted Keetongu's location while Iruini hovered over her using the light from his forehead to further read the tablet

"Tears...Tears...Follow the Tears...Keetongu...Tears that reach the sky..." Gaaki says

Gaaki suddenly hears something inside the Great Temple startling her. Norik walks up to check on her

"Are you alright, Gaaki?" Norik asks

"Norik, I heard something." Gaaki says

"Probably just my approach. Age makes us loud as well as wise." Norik says

"No, this was a creature." Gaaki says

"Visorahk?" Norik asks

Gaaki sighs

"I'm sure it was nothing." Norik says

Gaaki hands Norik the table she was translating

"This is a very elaborate translation." Norik says

"I guess. I have been working hard lately." Gaaki says

"Gather our brothers and go outside. I'll be right behind you." Norik says

Gaaki and Iruini head out leaving Norik alone in the darkness. As soon as they left, Norik heard heavy breathing in the chamber

"Who's there? Reveal yourself." Norik says

Norik heard someone jumping around, but could not find out who it was

"Show yourself." Norik demands

"I'd doubt you'd recognize us." Vakama says

"We've got some bad news. Gaaki is not going to find her brothers upstairs." Devon says

Norik's light manages to catch Devon and Vakama for more than half a second before they jumped back into the darkness

"What have you done with them?" Norik asks

"Nothing." Vakama says

"Yet." Devon says

Vakama readied his Blazer Claw while Devon gripped his claws

"Then it's not to late, Vakama, Devon. You don't need to do this." Norik says

"Give us one reason we shouldn't." Vakama says

"The other Toa, your friends, they need you to lead them." Norik says

"Always what's best for the others! She was right about them, Norik. About us." Devon says

"Who have you been talking to? Who's put these thoughts into your head?" Norik asks

"You'll find out soon enough." Vakama says

"We're counting on it." Devon says

"I don't understand." Norik says

"You don't have to understand the message, Norik." Vakama says

"Just carry it." Devon says

"This message. What is it?" Norik asks

Norik was frantically looking around for Devon and Vakama

"It's this." Devon says

Norik looks behind them and sees Devon and Vakama roaring at him. The light on Norik's head flashes and everything goes black

(The Next Morning)

The group was now heading for the Great Temple since Norik and the other Rahaga didn't return

"Norik said they'd be done by day-break."

"Did anyone see anything last night?" Nokama asks

"Nothing. Lots of nothing." Whenua says

"Yeah. Boring." Onewa says

"Yeah." Tuffnut says

"Boring." Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

"I don't know. I found the sounds of the night quite fascinating." Nuju says

"Right. I wonder what's taking the Rahaga so long. I mean how long does it take to find direction?" Matau asks

"Well, when they're to a creature that has not been seen since the time before time, hard." Nuju says

"Very heard." Hiccup says

"Really?" Matau asks

"Oh have patience, Matau." Nokama says

"Yeah, take it easy." Whenua says

"'Take it easy'. I have absolutely no patience for looking like this." Matau says running forward

"Neither do I." Snotlout says following Matau

Nokama looks at the other Toa Hordika and shakes her head. Hiccup and Astrid look at each other and shake their heads as well. The group then follow Matau and Snotlout

"We've already wasted the whole night. The sooner I say the faster we get to the-" Matau says before he stops at a horrible sight

The rest of the group stop and were also shocked by what they were seeing. They saw smoke coming from the windows of the Great Temple

"The Great Temple." Matau gasps

"C'mon!" Luna says

The group rushes into the Great Temple and began searching for Norik and the other Rahaga. Everything in the temple was reduced to rubble

"Norik!" Luna calls out

"Gaaki!" Astrid calls out

"Norik! Can you hear me!" Spyro asks

"Bomonga! Where are you?!" Cynder asks

"Iruni! Are you here?!" Fishlegs asks

"Guys, where are you?!" Matau asks

"Norik!" Hiccup calls out

"Norik, are you alright?!" Nokama asks

Nokama looks toward Nuju

"Nuju, can you see anything?" Nokama asks

Nuju uses his thermal vision and scans the room

"I don't see anything." Nuju says

The group suddenly hears groaning in the chamber. They all look toward a pile of rubble see Norik trapped inside

"There! He's over there!" Nuju says

They all rush over to Norik and see him trapped in the rubble

"He's trapped." Nuju says

"Stand back!" Whenua says

Whenua takes his Thumper and begins drilling through the rubble. The rest of the group throw the rocks out of the way. Soon, Norik was free, but was in pretty bad shape

"Norik, what happened?" Hiccup asks

"What should we do?" Fishlegs asks

"I wish Vakama was here." Nokama says

"Yeah. And Devon too." Luna says

Norik coughs

"They...were..." Norik says weakly

Everyone's faces turn to shock

(Meanwhile)

Devon and Vakama were at the doors leading to Sidorak's lair. They were both banging on the doors while a group of Visorahk stood roaring behind them. They turned and roared back

"You must be confused."

Devon and Vakama look up toward the statue which was Sidorak's head which had glowing red eyes

"We do not welcome your kind here. We exterminate it." Sidorak says

"It is you who is confused! I am no simple Toa!" Vakama shouts

"Hordika. Why have you come here?" Sidorak asks

"To join you." Devon says

"And to present you with proof of our worth!" Vakama says as he and Devon gesture toward the Rahaga who were tied up to a metal beam

"Vakama, no!" Bomonga says

"Devon, don't do this!" Gaaki says

The doors to Sidorak's lair opens

"Let's talk." Sidorak says

* * *

**Author's Note:** Devon and Vakama have turned! The group begins their search for Keetongu while Devon and Vakama have succumbed to the beast within. While translating ancient text about the location of Keetongu, Norik is suddenly attacked by Devon and Vakama. The group finds Norik who tells them that it was Devon and Vakama who were responsible for the attack. How is this possible?! Now Devon and Vakama join Sidorak with the captured Rahaga as proof of their worth. What will happen now? Will the group be able to find Keetongu and will they be able to save Devon and Vakama? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	17. The Mythical Keetongu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Ga-Metru)

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and the Toa Hordika stood outside the Great Temple with Norik who explained everything

"Vakama would never do such a thing. Right?" Nokama says

"And I'm sure Devon would never attack an innocent. It's just not his nature." Luna says

"You are correct, Nokama and Luna. The Vakama and Devon you know would not. They've changed, just as you all will if we do not find Keetongu. I fear Vakama and Devon have given themselves completely to the beast that lurks within us all. The ancient, primal, the parts of ourselves we like to think progress has made us to forget. Hordika is it's name." Norik says

"I don't think I want to be Hordika." Whenua says

"And I don't think I want to be like this forever." Fishlegs says

"It's not all bad. Not if you don't allow it to be. Being Hordika grants you certain gifts." Norik says

"Right. And probably being in the forms that we are in now may actually let us discover more about our dragons." Hiccup says

"Assuming you're right, we must find Keetongu and rescue the Matoran before the beast overcomes us too." Nokama says

"Yes, but I must warn you, Vakama and Devon may already be beyond anything even Keetongu can do." Norik warns

"Well, we have to try. We owe the Fire-spitter and Devon that much. And I was kind of hard on him." Matau says

"Yeah, me too." Snotlout says

"And if you can't help him?" Norik asks

"Leave that to me." Matau says

"And me." Snotlout says

"So, back to searching." Nuju says

"We were able to translate much of the inscription before Vakama and Devon's attack. Follow the falling tears to Ko-Metru until they reach the sky." Norik says

The group looks up to one of the windows of the Great Temple and sees water flowing down forming a stream

"It is there that we shall find Keetongu." Norik says

"Tears that reach the sky?" Matau asks kneeling down to the stream

"It's not much of a plan, but it is one." Onewa says

The group began to follow the stream and their journey began

(Meanwhile)

Devon and Vakama stood outside the box of the tower high above the ground. The Rahaga were tied to a metal pole hanging upside down

"Toa! Vakama!" Kualus calls out

"Devon!" Gaaki calls out

"Those names mean nothing to us." Devon says

"It did once. It can again." Bomonga says

"That's true!"

Devon and Vakama turned to face Roodaka

"It can, if you want to be weak again." Roodaka says

"Never!" Devon and Vakama say in unison

"You are everything I had hoped you would be. Come. It's time you had a glimpse of your future." Roodaka says

With that said, Devon and Vakama followed Roodaka as she walked away

(Elsewhere)

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Norik and the Toa Hordika had begun their journey searching for Keetongu

"Quickly! We must hurry!" Norik says

"As the Toa Hordika and Devon's friends followed the trail of falling tears, Norik was sure that it would lead them to the legendary Keetongu. As our brave heroes struggled through a most treacherous journey across the island of Metru Nui, the shadow of the Visorahk Horde was never far behind."

The group began their journey following the flow of tears out of Ga-Metru and into Po-Metru with the Visorahk never far behind. They crossed jungles, bridges and deserts in their journey to find Keetongu

"As the noble group followed the stream of tears to Ko-Metru, the deserts turned into great mountains of frozen protodermis, and it's silvery surface led the brave travelers to a strange and wonderous place."

The group's journey finally brought them to Ko-Metru where their attention turned to where the stream of tears were frozen alongside a frozen spire where the tears could actually reach the sky

"The tears. They do reach the sky!" Matau says

(Meanwhile)

Devon and Vakama were now in Sidorak's Throne Room where they stood infront of Sidorak's chair

"The throne will soon be yours." Roodaka says

Devon and Vakama walked up to the chair

"Go ahead. Touch it." Roodaka says

Devon and Vakama reach out to feel the chair. That's when Sidorak arrived with a pair of Visorahk following him

"You may look, Vakama, Devon, but don't touch." Sidorak says

Devon and Vakama pulled their hands back and faced Sidorak

"I wanted to thank you both personally. Because of you, the Rahaga will be put where they belong, in a cage." Sidorak says

"It is just the beginning of what they can offer you." Roodaka says

"Is that so?" Sidorak asks

"It is, my king. Vakama and Devon are my gift to you, both fitting masters for your horde." Roodaka says

"Hordika or not, there's only one of him. And I'm sure there's only one of Devon also." Sidorak says sitting in his chair

"Which is why the other Toa and their friends are on their way here. With Vakama and Devon leading your horde, they will be captured and trained just like them. Will all of them be enough to please you?" Roodaka says

Sidorak thought of Roodaka's idea and found it to be rather pleasing

"Hm. A fine offer, Roodaka." Sidorak says

"Consider it an engagement gift." Roodaka says

"Well then." Sidorak says

Sidorak rises from his throne

"Allow me to introduce you to the horde." Sidorak says

A slight evil smile forms on Roodaka's face, but not enough for Sidorak to notice

(Elsewhere)

Devon and Vakama walk with Sidorak through the room where the Matoran were kept

"You know, boys, we're very much alike, you and I." Sidorak says

Devon and Vakama sigh

"That was a compliment." Sidorak says

"Oh, thank you, my king." Vakama says

"Yes, thank you, my lord." Devon says

"Oh, think nothing of it. Such is the generosity of my rule. My horde is an obediant one. They will do anything you command. Unless I command differently, of course." Sidorak says

"Of course." Devon and Vakama say in unison

"Good. Now, then." Sidorak says patting Devon and Vakama in the back making them gasp

The trio walk to the balcony which overlooked the entire Visorahk Horde which were countless numbers of Visorahk

"Behold. The Visorahk Horde." Sidorak says gesturing to the horde

The Visorak Horde turn their attention toward the balcony where Sidorak, Devon and Vakama. Roodaka soon joined them

"Perhaps you'd like to say a few words?" Sidorak asks still gesturing to the horde

Devon and Vakama both unleash a loud roar acknowledging the Visorahk Horde. The Visorahk down below roar back acknowledging them

(Ko-Metru)

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Norik and the Toa Hordika enter a cave with a hot spring inside

"Hurry, you guys! It's amazing! It's Keetongu!" Matau says

They all look ahead and see nothing but the hot spring

"Not!" Matau says

"Yeah, lame!" Snotlout says

Norik chuckles

"Don't be so quick to judge, Matau, Snotlout." Norik says stepping forward

The heroes approach the spring

"We are sorry to disturb your rest, noble one, but the duty of these Toa and their friends require they ask for your help." Norik says

Seconds pass and nothing happens

"Okay, we'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta go." Matau says

"Yeah. No point sticking around if nothing's gonna happen." Snotlout says

Suddenly, the ground began the shake and the group tried to maintain their balance. The hot spring began to bubble and a large figure sitting with it's legs crossed on a large piece of ice began to emerge

"Whoa. Is everyone seeing this?" Onewa asks

"I know I am." Fishlegs says

The figure was none other than the legendary Keetongu

Keetongu was a highly intelligent, powerful Rahi, who spent many years living secluded in Ko-Metru, known to the world only as a legend. His armor glowed like the sun, hinting that it was very high quality. He also carried a climbing claw that can be used as a melee weapon. He also is very physically very powerful. And as Norik said, Keetongu had the power to heal anyone afflicted by poison or venom, as long as the poison had not fully taken effect

Keetongu opens his one blue eye and looks at the group

"Toa." Keetongu says

"Keetongu." Norik says

(At the Coliseum)

Devon and Vakama stood out on the balcony watching the Visorahk scurry around the arena. Roodaka walked up behind them

"Is it everything I promised you?" Roodaka asks walking up to them

"We'll soon find out." Devon says

"Yes. A night of great consequences falls. Be ready. Before it is over, many things will change." Roodaka says

Sidorak walks up to the trio turning his attention toward Devon and Vakama

"How is the horde, boys?" Sidorak asks

"Obediant. And ready." Vakama says

"They are all primed and ready for battle, my king." Devon says

(Ko-Metru)

The group was explaining everything to Keetongu, about their mission to save the Matoran and about Devon and Vakama

"And then we were chased by the Visorahk, all of which is why we came here, and why we need your assistance." Nokama says

"So please, will you help us get Vakama and Devon back?" Luna asks

"No." Keetongu says

"Well, thanks just the same. We'll be going, then." Onewa says rising to his feet preparing to leave

Nokama pulled Onewa back down and made him sit

"Yes. Well anyway, we'll just be leaving then." Fishlegs says rising to his feet also preparing to leave

Hiccup and Astrid pulled Fishlegs back down and made him sit. Keetongu began to speak in distorted language which only Norik could understand

"Keetongu cannot start a battle on your behalf, but he can aid those loyal to the Three Virtues. In fact, doing so is his sworn duty." Norik says

"So he'll change us back into our good-looking, Toa-hero selves?" Matau asks

"Yeah. We'll finally be changed back into our old selves." Snotlout says

"No." Keetongu says

"Aw." Matau and Snotlout say in unison

"Keetongu sees with one eye what we have missed with all of ours. If you are to save Devon and Vakama, you must use your new forms and abilities, not be rid of them." Norik says

"So we've come all this way, just to find out we didn't have to come all this way!" Matau says

Keetongu laughs as does Norik

"He thinks it's funny, too." Norik says

"Right. Funny. That's what I was thinking." Matau says

Keetongu spoke in his distorted speech while Norik translated

"But your story and devotion to your friends has touched Keetongu. He finds your quest worthwhile." Norik says

Keetongu spoke in his speech again

"And?" Snotlout asks

"And he would like to offer us his help." Norik says

In that moment, everyone rose to their feet

"Unity!" Everyone says

The group put their hands together

"You too, big guy." Matau says looking toward Keetongu

"Yeah. Get in here." Snotlout says

Keetongu takes his large hand and joins it with the group. Now united, the group prepared to take the fight to the Visorahk and save Devon and Vakama

* * *

**Author's Note:** The Legendary Keetongu has been found! The group begin their search for Keetongu in Ga-Metru and they travel across Metru Nui and find Keetongu in Ko-Metru while avoiding the Visorahk. Meanwhile, Devon and Vakama are given leadership to the Visorahk Horde with Sidorak's permission. Now with both sides preparing for battle, who will win? Will the heroes be able to defeat the Visorahk and save Devon and Vakama? Or will they too succumb to the beast within just as Devon and Vakama has? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	18. The Battle of Metru-Nui

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(The Coliseum)

Vakama was on the tower balcony with Devon, Roodaka and Sidorak toying with his Blazer Claw. Devon was conjuring an orb of purple dark light in his claws and making it fly around. Suddenly, they heard a booming noise. They remained silent and continued to listen. Again, they heard the noise. And again and again. They continued to hear the booming noise. They soon directed their attention toward the gates of the arena which was suddenly blasted open. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and the Toa Hordika all entered the arena

"Vakama!" Nokama calls out

"Devon!" Luna calls out

"Nokama?" Vakama says recognizing Nokama's voice

"Luna?" Devon says recognizing Luna's voice

"Remember, Vakama, Devon, you don't need them anymore." Roodaka says

Devon and Vakama growl and they each jump onto their own metal poles

"You made a grave mistake coming here!" Devon shouts

"We came here to save you!" Whenua shouts

"The only ones you can save now are yourselves!" Vakama shouts

"Bow down and pledge your allegiance to us!" Devon shouts

Sidorak clears his throat telling Devon and Vakama to metion him also

"And to Sidorak!" Vakama shouts pointing to Sidorak with his Blazer Claw

"And when we don't?!" Onewa shouts

Devon grabs one of the metal poles with his claws. Using his superhuman strength, he pulls the pole off the balcony and held it in his claws

"We shall make you!" Devon shouts

Devon throws the pole with a ferocious roar and sends it flying down toward the group. The pole lands only inches away from the group. The Visorahk Horde is unleashed into the arena. The Toa Hordika prepare their Rhotuka Launchers while the Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and the Viking/Dragon Teens prepare to fly

"Ready." Nokama says

"You sure this is gonna work?" Whenua asks

"Aim." Nokama says

"Ask me again in a minute." Matau says

The Visorahk began to get closer to the group

"Uh, Nokama?" Onewa says

Before the Visorahk could attack, Nokama gives the signal

"Now!" Nokama says

"Let's go!" Hiccup says

In that moment, the group takes off into the air

"Fire!" Vakama commands

"Fire!" Devon commands

All of the Visorahk fire their Rhotuka Spinners at the group. The heroes land on a cliff, but Matau and Snotlout continue flying higher up the tower

"Catch you guys later!" Matau says

"Later guys!" Snotlout says

"Where is Matau going?" Nokama asks

"And where is Snotlout going?" Hiccup asks

The group was now dodging the Visorahk's Rhotuka Spinners

"There's too many of them!" Astrid says

"Let's just do it!" Whenua says

"Yeah!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

"Let's burn 'em!" Tuffnut says

The Toa Hordika fire their Rhotuka Spinners. Spyro uses his Fire Breath shooting blasts of fire while Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing blobs of acid. Luna, Hiccup and Toothless fire Plasma Blasts. Astrid and Stormfly flick their tails shooting spikes down at the Visorahk. Fishlegs and Meatlug fire Lava Blasts. And Ruffnut and Barf let loose gas from their mouths while Tuffnut and Belch ignite the gas sending the Visorahk ablaze

Suddenly, Onewa notices some Visorahk crawling down toward them

"Quick! Jump!" Onewa says

The group jumps back down into the arena and continue to face off against the Visorahk Horde

(The Tower)

While the fighting was going on in the arena, Devon, Vakama, Sidorak and Roodaka were up in the tower balcony. Still they continued to hear the booming noise

"Still that sound." Sidorak says

They look down the tower and see Keetongu using his Climbing Claw to climb up toward them

"What is that?" Sidorak asks

"Obviously, it's Keetongu." Devon says

"But Keetongu doesn't exist." Sidorak says

"Obviously, you're wrong about that." Vakama says

"We'll take care of him." Devon says

Devon and Vakama begin to walk away when Roodaka stops them

"No, Devon. It is not your place. It is that of a king." Roodaka says looking toward Sidorak

Sidorak seemed a bit nervous. But when he saw Roodaka looking toward him, he regained his strength

"If Keetongu wasn't a myth before, he soon will be." Sidorak says

Sidorak and Roodaka began walking toward the doorway in the tower. Sidorak was the first to enter

"Stay here." Roodaka says looking toward Devon and Vakama

Roodaka enters the doorway and joins Sidorak

"And be ready." Roodaka says turning back toward Devon and Vakama

(The Arena)

Down in the arena, the fighting continued. Whenua was pinned down by a Visorahk. He then takes his Thumper and thrusts it at the Visorahk killing it. Hiccup was standing alongside his partner, Toothless as they both fought off the Visorahk that attacked them

"Let's see if I got this, bud." Hiccup says

Hiccup fires a Plasma Blast out from his mouth and hits a Visorahk with direct impact

"Yes!" Hiccup says

(The Tower)

Back up the tower, Devon and Vakama were standing on the metal poles looking down toward the battle that was going on. Suddenly, they were picked up by Matau and Snotlout. Matau swings in on a vine grabbing Vakama while Snotlout flew in and grabbed Devon's bony shoulder using his feet

"Put me down!" Vakama shouts

"Let go of me!" Devon shouts

"You want down? You got it." Matau says

"Sure thing, pal!" Snotlout says

Matau and Snotlout drop Vakama and Devon onto a wall of vines

"You're place is with us. We're here to rescue the Matoran." Matau says

"C'mon, Devon. It's me, Snotlout. Your friend. We need to help save the Matoran." Snotlout says

"The Matoran?" Devon and Vakama say in unison both confused

"You remember, don't you?" Matau asks

"You've got to remember, Devon. We need you." Snotlout says

Devon and Vakama growl and climb up the wall of vines. Matau and Snotlout climb up chasing after them

"Vakama!" Matau calls out

"Devon!" Snotlout calls out

Vakama turns and fires his Rhotuka Spinner at Matau while Devon summons a dark purple orb in his Left-hand and throws it at Snotlout. Matau and Snotlout were both thrown off the tower. They manage latch onto another wall of vines further down below and continue to chase Devon and Vakama who continue to climb up

(The Arena)

The fighting between the heroes and the Visorahk continued. Nuju looks behind him and saw a Visorahk charging up to him. He backflips into the air and lands on the Visorahk's back. Nuju looks ahead and saw that he was approaching a wall. Before the Visorahk could reach it, Nuju jumps off and the Visorahk crashes into the wall

"Yes!" Nuju says

Astrid and Stormfly were both fighting alongside each other against the Visorahk

"Alright, Stormfly, let's tear them up!" Astrid says

The two girls flick their tails and shoot spikes at the Visorahk

(Meanwhile)

Up on the tower, Keetongu was still climbing up the tower to reach Roodaka and Sidorak. Sidorak uses his Herding Blade conjuring red energy at the tip of the blade. He then takes his Herding Blade and fires beams of energy down at Keetongu. The first beam misses and Keetongu continues his ascent. Sidorak charges up his Herding Blade and fires another beam of energy. Keetongu jumps to the left and dodges the attack. Sidorak fires a third beam down at Keetongu, but he jumps up and again dodges the attack. Keetongu grabs a vine and swings across the tower before another beam could hit him. He then stops his swing using his Climber Claw and continues to climb

"I'm almost impressed." Roodaka says

Roodaka takes her scepter and shoots a beam of dark energy down at Keetongu which actually hits him. Keetongu falls off the tower and falls several feet into the arena. Keetongu crashes into the floor shaking the whole arena

"Well, that's that." Sidorak says

"No...I mean, shouldn't we be certain?" Roodaka says

"If doing so would make you feel better." Sidorak says

"It would." Roodaka says walking away

(Meanwhile)

Further up the tower, Matau and Snotlout reach the dome of webs and began looking around for Devon and Vakama. Little did they know that the two corrupted heroes were hiding in the shadows. Devon and Vakama jumped out from the shadows and attacked Matau and Snotlout. Devon takes his bare claws and smashes them down on Snotlout while Vakama smashes down on Matau with his Blazer Claw. Fortunately, Matau and Snotlout manage to jump out of the way before their attacks could hit them. Devon and Vakama look toward Matau and Snotlout with angry glares on their faces

"What has happened to you?" Matau asks

"Yeah, Devon. You don't look like yourself." Snotlout says

Devon and Vakama growl in response as they stalk around Matau and Snotlout on all fours

"You know, outside the obvious." Matau says

"Well, you know what I mean." Snotlout says

Within moments, Devon and Vakama attack jumping toward Matau and Snotlout. Vakama swings his Blazer Claw at Matau, but he ducks down and dodges the attack. Next, Vakama tries to deliver a round-house kick, but Matau leans his body back. Then, Vakama swings his other arm down at Matau, but he jumps back. Matau tries to counter-attack by swinging his Fang Blade at Vakama, but he jumps over his attack. Matau spins around and tries to kick down on Vakama. Vakama blocks the attack with his arms over his head. He thrusts his body outward leaving Matau off guard. Vakama tackles Matau to the wall and swings his Blazer Claw at him. Matau catches Vakama's mutated arm and tries to swing his Fang Blade at him, but Vakama catches his arm too. Vakama pushes Matau against the wall, then turns and throws him half-way across the dome. Vakama readies his Rhotuka Launcher, charges for an attack, then fires his Rhotuka Spinner. The attack hits sending Matau flying into the air and sliding across the ground off the dome

Devon attacks Snotlout by swinging his claws left and right at him. Snotlout jumps back dodging Devon's claws. Devon tries to deliver a round-house kick to Snotlout, but he ducks down and dodges the attack. Snotlout tries to counter-attack by swinging his tail at Devon, but he jumps up and dodges the attack. Snotlout sends a left-hook at Devon, but he catches it. Then, Snotlout tries to send a right-hook at Devon, but he catches it as well. Devon shoves Snotlout back and tackles him against the wall. Devon grabs Snotlout's shoulders, opens his jaws revealing his sharp teeth and tries to take a bite at Snotlout, but he grabs him by his horns and pushes him back. Next, Devon grabs Snotlout's throat with his claws and roars at him. Then, he throws him half-way across the dome. Finally, Devon charges toward Snotlout and kicks him in the stomach. The attack sends Snotlout flying. And just like Matau, Snotlout slides across the ground and off the edge

Evil smiles form on Devon and Vakama's faces believing they had finished off their former friends. But actually, Matau and Snotlout had managed to grab hold of the ledge and were now hanging hundreds of feet above the arena

(The Arena)

Roodaka and Sidorak walk up to where Keetongu had crashed. Keetongu opened his eyes and saw Roodaka and Sidorak standing before them ready to deal the finishing blow

"The final blow is yours, Roodaka." Sidorak says gesturing to Keetongu

Instead of finishing off Keetongu, Roodaka instead walks away leaving Sidorak confused

"Where are you going? Finish him." Sidorak says pointing to Keetongu

"You do it." Roodaka says tossing her scepter to him

Sidorak catches Roodaka's scepter. While Sidorak was left confused, Keetongu slowly rose to his feet

"But I cannot defeat him myself!" Sidorak says

"I know." Roodaka says

Having said that, Roodaka walks away

"Roodaka?" Sidorak says

Keetongu now stood behind Sidorak towering over him and laughing. A worried look forms on Sidorak's face. He slowly turns and saw Keetongu ready to finish him off

"No! No! No!" Sidorak cries out

Keetongu raises his powerful arms and smashes them down on Sidorak finishing him off with one, powerful blow. Roodaka places her hands over her gem which rested in her chest

"Soon, Makuta." Roodaka says with an evil smile

(The Tower)

While the fighting continued down below, the Rahaga were still trapped. That was until Norik flew up to them

"Norik!" Kualus says

Norik takes his Lava Staff and frees the Rahaga. The reunited Rahaga then flew down to assist the heroes

(The Arena)

The group was now surrounded by the Visorahk

"This isn't looking good!" Fishlegs shouts

Fishlegs and Meatlug both shoot Lava Blasts at the Visorahk while the Toa Hordika swinged their mutated arms fending off the Visorahk. Nokama takes her Fin Barb and shoots it at the legs of a Visorahk. She then pulls and throws it across the arena. She tried to retract her Fin Barb, but she was caught

"I'm caught!" Nokama cries out

Nokama was pulled to the ground. Luna was knocked to the ground by another Visorahk and was now laying next to Nokama. Two Visorahk were now towering over the two girls

"This is it. Without Vakama, we are destined to fail." Nokama says

"We can't do this without Vakama or Devon. We need them." Luna says

"Mind if we lend a hand?" Norik asks

Luna and Nokama look up and see the six Rahaga hauling in a Visorahk. They let go and the Visorahk crashes into the two that towered over Luna and Nokama

(Meanwhile)

Matau and Snotlout were still hanging from the ledge of the dome. Then, Devon and Vakama grind their foots down on their hands. Matau and Snotlout cry out in pain

"You are weak, brother." Vakama says

"You thought you were strong, Snotlout. Now look at you. You're weak." Devon says

"You're right, Vakama. I am weak." Matau says

"And you're right, Devon. I'm not strong like you." Snotlout says

"So at the end, you see the truth." Vakama says

"At last, you've finally come to your senses." Devon says

"We all make mistakes, Vakama. That's what happens when you're brave enough to make decisions. I understand that now." Matau says

"Yeah. So do I." Snotlout says

"I don't believe that coming from you!" Vakama says igniting his Blazer Claw

"Wait!" Matau cries out

"Please!" Snotlout cries out

"Not for long." Vakama says as he raises his Blazer Claw to finish off Matau

"Say your last words before we send you to your death." Devon says as he pulls his Right-claw back preparing to punch Snotlout

"I'm sorry, for doubting you." Matau apologizes

"I know I don't say this much, but I'm sorry too. I was...too harsh on you." Snotlout apologizes

"Our strength comes from our Unity, Vakama. Which means, you or Devon can't be strong without us." Matau says

"That's right. We need you, Devon." Snotlout says

"I'm better and stronger alone." Vakama says

"I don't need anyone. Not even you." Devon says

"I don't believe that. And I don't think you or Devon do either. You're our leader, Vakama. You're my leader." Matau says

"And you're my leader, Devon." Snotlout says

"We've got a job to do. A duty." Matau says

"So do we." Snotlout says

In that moment, Devon's eyes turn from purple back to blueish-green returning to his former self. The same was for Vakama whose eyes turned from green to red

"The Matoran." Devon and Vakama say in unison finally remembering

"Rescuing them is our destiny." Matau says

Devon and Vakama move their foots off of Matau and Snotlout's hands

"It's your destiny." Matau says

Vakama deactivates his Blazer Claw while Devon looks down at his claws

"And if there's any of the Vakama I know left, he'll know what to do." Matau says

"I know there's a part of Devon in there. So you have to remember." Snotlout says

Matau and Snotlout began to lose their grip. Devon and Vakama soon came to their senses

"Matau! Don't!" Vakama says reaching out for Matau's hand

"No! Snotlout!" Devon says reaching out for Snotlout's hand

The two regained heroes reach out for Matau and Snotlout, but it was too late. Matau and Snotlout were now both in freefall heading down toward the arena

"Matau! I'm coming!" Vakama shouts

"Snotlout! Hold on!" Devon shouts

Matau and Snotlout look back up and see Devon and Vakama diving down toward them with vines wrapped around their feet

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Vakama!" Matau says

"Alright! Devon!" Snotlout says

Devon and Vakama soon reach Matau and Snotlout and wrap their Right-arms around them grabbing hold of them

"Hang on. I've got a plan." Vakama says

"So do I." Devon says

(The Arena)

The group continued fighting against the Visorahk. Whenua turns to a Visorahk who faced him

"Come and get it!" Whenua says

The Visorahk jumps toward Whenua, but he slams his Thumper down on it. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were facing the Visorahk preparing to attack

"C'mon!" Tuffnut says

"Bring it on!" Ruffnut says

Ruffnut and Barf spew out some gas and Tuffnut and Belch ignite the gas creating an explosion that engulfs the Visorahk. No matter how many Visorahk they defeated, they just kept on coming. The group soon found themselves surrounded

"We are surrounded." Nokama says

"There's too many of them." Nuju says

"Uh, what do we do now?" Fishlegs asks

Suddenly, a loud roar fills the arena making the Visorahk back away from the group

"I don't like this." Whenua says

"Me neither." Fishlegs says

Luna and Nokama gasp as a Rhotkua Spinner heads directly for them. The Rhotuka Spinner reaches the group and explodes knocking them back. In that moment, Roodaka approached the group riding a large Visorahk called Kahgarak

Kahgarak was the elites of the Visorak army, and are larger than the other Visorak breeds. It had a golden Vohtarak body piece and blue legs

Roodaka stepped down off the large Visorahk and walked toward the group. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch growled and snarled at Roodaka

"You have something I want. Your powers." Roodaka says

Roodaka looks toward the Toa Hordika

"Earth, Stone, Ice, Water." Roodaka says

Roodaka then looks toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch

"And of course, you all as well. Fire and Devon already belong to me." Roodaka says

Roodaka soon remembered that she was missing Matau and Snotlout

"Wait. Two are missing." Roodaka says

In that moment, Devona and Vakama walk in with Matau and Snotlout in their grip

"That would be Air." Vakama says

Vakama throws Matau

"And he's all yours, my queen." Vakama says

Matau slides underneath Roodaka's legs and over to the group

"And here's a little gift for you, my queen." Devon says

Devon throws Snotlout over Roodaka. Snotlout lands infront of the group. Devon's friends look toward him. Devon winks at his friends assuring them that he was on their side

"Thank you, Vakama. And thank you, Devon. Now about those powers." Roodaka says

"You want them so bad? Take them!" Matau says

Matau readies his Rhotuka Launcher and fires. The other Toa Hordika fire their Rhotuka Launchers. Luna, Hiccup and Toothless fire a Plasma Blast. Astrid and Stormfly both unleash a jet of fire. Fishlegs and Meatlug both fire a Lava Blast. Snotlout and Hookfang unleash a Fire Blast. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch spew gas and ignite it sending a blast of fire toward Roodaka. Spyro and Cynder both fire their Convexity Breaths shooting powerful beams of energy toward Roodaka. All of their attacks hit Roodaka, but she doesn't appear to be hurt from the attack. Roodaka begins to laugh

"Alright. Who fired the Tickle Spinner?" Matau asks looking toward the others

"Yeah! What gives?" Snotlout says confused

"Fools! You, like your powers, are nothing if you are not united! And as Vakama and Devon stand with me." Roodaka says

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about that." Vakama says as he readies his Rhotuka Launcher

"We've kinda had a change of heart and now we're back with our true friends." Devon says as he readies his Keyblade

"You might defeat me, but not all of them. Strike me down and they will surely destroy you both and your friends. Think about it." Roodaka says

"We have." Vakama says

"And seeing as how you've convinced Sidorak to put us in charge of them." Devon says

Devon and Vakama turn toward the Visorahk Horde

"Get out of here! All of you! You're free!" Vakama commands

"That's an order!" Devon commands

In that moment, all of the Visorahk including the large Kahgarak begin to leave and exit the arena leaving Roodaka alone with the group

"Traitors!" Roodaka shouts

"You can't betray someone you're enslaved to." Vakama says

"And to think I thought you both could be king." Roodaka says

"I lead only those that choose to follow." Vakama says

"And so do I. And the people who chose to follow me were my friends. They stand by my side and I stand by theirs." Devon says

"That's the difference between being a leader and a tyrant like you! A certain Toa taught me that." Vakama says looking back toward Matau

"And I have a certain Viking to thank for teaching me that." Devon says looking back toward Snotlout

Suddenly, the gem inside Roodaka's chest began to glow red. Roodaka's eyes turned red. Norik looks in shock as he knew what Roodaka was doing. She was going to sacrifice herself to free Makuta Teridax

"No! Vakama! Devon! Don't!" Norik cries out

It was too late. Vakama fires his Rhotuka Spinner and Devon fires a powerful blast of light from his Keyblade. Both attacks strike Roodaka directly in her chest where the gem rested. Roodaka fell down on her back defeated. A shockwave of dark energy exploded from Roodaka's body. A mass of darkness exited out of Roodaka's chest forming into a large shadow hand. Roodaka's lifeless body levitated in mid-air. The shadow hand grabs hold of Roodaka's body. And then, both Roodaka and the shadow hand vanish leaving only behind the gem that Devon and Vakama had struck. The two leaders walk over to where Roodaka used to be while Norik walked up to them. Vakama kneels down and picks up Roodaka's gem

"Vakama, Devon, you have no idea what you've just done." Norik says

"Her heartstone." Vakama says

"It's Makuta's." Devon says

Devon's friends were shocked to hear this

"What?!" Devon's friends say in unison all in shock

"Yes, carved from the same protodermis you sealed Makuta with. In destroying it, you've broken that seal." Norik says

"I know, and set Makuta free. Hm. For some reason, he doesn't scare me anymore." Vakama says

Devon takes the heartstone from Vakama's hand

"Neither does he with me." Devon says crushing the heartstone to dust in his right-claw

The group soon turn their to Keetongu who was weakened by the attack he recieved from Roodaka earlier in the battle. Keetongu tries to stand, but he soon falls down on all fours

"Keetongu! Help him up!" Norik says

The heroes rush over to Keetongu and help him onto his feet

"In light of all you've given, you owe us nothing." Vakama says

"But our duty requires that we ask, will you change us back?" Devon asks

Keetongu spoke in his distorted language

"He wants to know why you would want that? Being as how you've made peace with the beast within. That you actually may be the better for it." Norik says

"It's our duty to remain as Toa and to keep our promises to the Matoran." Vakama says

"And it's my duty to remain as the Legendary Keyblade Wielder and for the rest of my friends to be themselves again." Devon says

"It was fun being our dragons, but we're Vikings. It's who we really are." Hiccup says

"Duty." Keetongu says nodding in agreement

"Then so will you be." Norik says

With that said, the group began forming a circle around Keetongu who began to radiate with pure light. The light soon engulfed the arena. The Toa were back to being Toa Metru. Devon reverted back into his 20-year old Human form. Spyro and Cynder were back to being medium-sized dragons. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were back to being Vikings. And Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch were back to being dragons

(Elsewhere)

The heroes enter the room where the Matoran were kept having been changed back into their old selves and continued with what they set out to do: Rescue the Matoran

"Now then, let's get all of you to safety." Vakama says

"Yeah. Let's." Devon says

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here it is! The Battle of Metru-Nui! Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and the Toa Hordika arrive at the Coliseum to fight off against the Visorahk Horde and save Devon and Vakama. Keetongu faces off against Sidorak and Roodaka while Matau and Snotlout fight against Vakama and Devon. The heroes all fight valiantly using their new abilities. Keetongu finishes off Sidorak and Roodaka is made Queen of the Visorahk. Matau and Snotlout manage to bring Devon and Vakama back to their senses and reunites with their friends. The heroes deal with Roodaka with Devon and Vakama's help. But by finishing off Roodaka, Makuta Teridax was freed from the seal he was imprisoned in. With the battle over, Keetongu restores the heroes back to their normal selves. Now it's on to rescuing the Matoran. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	19. The Great Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and the Toa Metru having returned to their former selves were now transporting the Matoran still asleep in their pods into Airships by conveyer belt and by carrying the pods themselves. Matau was sitting on one of the pods as it rode down the belt

"Put your backs into it, brothers." Matau says

Matau jumps off and looks toward the Airship

"Whoo-hoo! Nice ship." Matau says looking toward the new transport

The Airships utilized a complex system of Levitation and Weight Increase Kanoka Disks. A pilot controlled pulleys that caused either the Levitation or the Weight Increase Kanoka Disks to come into contact with the airship's framework, thus causing the airship to either rise or fall. A small portion of a transport Chute, capped at both ends and containing highly pressurized liquid Protodermis, was built into the back of the airship. The pilot was able to let small amounts of the Protodermis jet out of the back of the capped Chute, thus providing forward thrust

"Hey, Matau. Let's not crash it this time." Onewa says

Onewa lifts up a pod and hands it to Matau

"Hey!" Matau says

Snotlout laughs while riding on Hookfang. That's when Astrid walked up to him with Stormfly carrying a pod in her mouth

"Don't think you're off the hook on this one." Astrid says

Stormfly tosses the pod toward Snotlout and Hookfang who fall back trying to catch it. While everyone else was busy, Devon, Luna and Vakama walk up to Norik

"Well, my friend, I guess this is it. Thank you." Vakama says

"Yeah, Norik. Thanks for everything." Devon says

"You are most welcome, but it is me that should be thanking you. It's not everyday I get to see a legend come true." Norik says

Devon, Luna, Vakama and Norik turn their attention toward Keetongu who had two pods on both shoulders

"You are right. He is quite a sight." Vakama says

"Yeah. Beings like Keetongu are really worth experiencing first-hand." Devon says

"True, but I wasn't talking about Keetongu." Norik says

Devon and Vakama soon realized what Norik was talking about

"The Great Rescue!" Devon and Vakama exclaim in unison

"Yes. And now we know that the Matoran are in most capable hands. Your hands." Norik says placing both his hands on Devon and Vakama's shoulders

A smile forms on Vakama's face. He turns and looks toward Devon and Luna who smiled back at him then smiled at each other. With all the Matoran safely onboard six airships connected to each other, Matau enters the cockpit of the lead airship. He grabs the controls and takes off. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons were in the air flying alongside the airships

"Next stop, Mata Nui!" Matau says

Norik bids farewell to the heroes by waving his staff while Keetongu bows to them. Devon and his friends wave back. Having said farewell, the group begins heading for the Island of Mata Nui. Along the way, they reach the Great Barrier where Makuta Teridax was encased in the seal. All that was left was the impression of Makuta

"Makuta! He is gone." Onewa says

"Not for long. I imagine we'll be seeing him again very soon." Vakama says

"And I'm sure we'll see him again also." Devon says looking to his friends with a serious look on his face

Devon's friends including the dragons also had serious looks on their faces

"And when we do?" Nokama asks

"We'll find a way to defeat him. Because that's what Toa do." Vakama says

"It's what heroes like us do." Devon says

Suddenly, a Keyhole appears in the sky. In that moment, Devon's Keyblade with it's color now blue appears in his hand. The rune marks on Devon's Keyblade shines brightly. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body and it soon envelopes Luna's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. The Kingdom Hearts sigil appears on Devon's chest and glowed blue. His Kingdom Hearts Amulet also glowed bright blue. The blue crystal orb on Devon's chest also glowed brightly. Devon closes his eyes and takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. The environment around the group changes. Devon and his friends are transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon takes his Keyblade and holds it vertically up to his face with his eyes still closed. Devon soon opens his eyes and held a determined look on his face. His eyes were now completely blue glowing with pure light. Devon points his Keyblade at the Keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light from it's tip toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and Devon and his friends were engulfed by the light

"I was right. Makuta would follow us here, and threaten to cast our new world and all who came to call it home into everlasting shadow. It was in those days I discovered our destinies are not yet written in stone. We have to find them for ourselves. I found mine. Now it's time for you to make new legends. For that is the way of the Bionicle."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another short chapter to finish things off. Devon and his friends including the Toa Metru are back to their normal selves. Having defeated Sidorak,  
Roodaka, and the Visorahk Horde, the heroes continue their mission to rescue the rest of the Matoran in the Coliseum. They load them into airships and begin traveling to the Island of Mata Nui. Along the way, they notice that Makuta Teridax was no longer encased in the seal planted in the Great Barrier. They knew they would face Makuta Teridax again and that they would see him again soon. Devon and his friends pretty much knew this. So that does it for Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. Now it's onto Bionicle: The Legend Reborn where Devon and his friends finally meet the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	20. Meeting the Great Spirit, Mata Nui

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Aqua Magna)

On the Ocean Moon of Aqua Magna, the Island of Mata Nui sat peacefully

"It is said that all endings are merely beginnings just waiting to be born. My beginning was very much the same."

Suddenly, a bright yellow light shines from underneath the Island of Mata Nui. In that moment, a gigantic robot emerges from the water breaking apart the island. This robot was hidden underneath various domes; massive, individual caves separated by gates with oceans and islands of their own. The giant robot stood straight up standing an unbelievable 40,000,000 feet tall reaching high up into the clouds glowing with yellow eyes

"Once I was a towering giant. Fearless. Behold unto none. Protector of my people."

Inside the shell of the massive robot, in the Core Processor, countless numbers of Matoran constantly worked together to keep the robot functioning. The core of the robot was a large electric beam of yellow light illuminating the inner workings

"Until I was suddenly betrayed."

Suddenly, the giant robot was shut down. Everything inside went pitch black

"All that I had been, all that I had known was stolen from me by an ever present evil."

Dark lightning began to radiate on the massive robot. In that moment, it's eyes shined red indicating that someone evil had taken control of the robot

"My power stripped away."

Inside, the large electric beam illuminated the inside of the robot, but this time, it was red. The Matoran inside were extremely terrified filled with fear

"My people enslaved."

Some of the Matoran inside were suddenly imprisoned in cylinder tubes. Other Matoran were sealed off in other parts of the robot cutting them off from the Core Processor

"I was left powerless to save them."

Suddenly, the robots chest began to glow with a small yellow light

"And yet, a part of me survived. My spirit."

The small light shot out from the chest of the robot and began flying into the sky, eventually reaching outer space

"Captured and preserved inside a mask worn by a Toa Warrior. It's name echoed my rebirth: The Mask of Life."

The Great Kanohi Mask, Ignika, The Mask of Life, one of the most powerful Kanohi Masks soared across the stars leaving the Ocean Planet, Aqua Magna. It soon began heading for a barren planet called Bara Magna

(Bara Magna)

It was night time on Bara Magna. Devon and his friends, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch found themselves in a desolate wasteland surrounded by large rocks and sand

"Any idea where we are now?" Luna asks

"No. I'm not sure." Devon says

"Is it possible we're still in Mata Nui's World?" Hiccup asks

"Maybe. But I'm still not so sure." Devon says

"Uh, what do you make of that?" Fishlegs asks pointing up to the stars

Devon and the group looked toward where Fishlegs was pointing. Looking up into the starry sky, they all saw the Ocean Planet, Aqua Magna

"I don't know what to make of that." Devon says

Then, the group saw a bright object soar across the night sky and crash land several meters away from them

"What was that?" Astrid asks

"We better check it out. C'mon." Devon says

Devon and the Viking Teens mount their dragons and take-off into the air

(Impact Site)

The Mask of Life having crash landed on Bara Magna now sat in a large, wide impact crater burning hot from it's journey. Nearby, a small bug-like creature called a Scarabax noticed the Mask of Life

A Scarabax was as stated a small bug-like creature of Bara Magna. It had beetle-like features and six legs. Unlike other Scarabax who had yellow eyes, this one had green eyes

The Scarabax called for the other Scarabax Beetles nearby. All of them got closer to the mask surrounding it. But when one of the Scarabax touched it, the Mask of Light glowed brightly. All but one of the beetle-like creatures ran away. The lone Scarabax that stayed watched in amazement as the Mask of Life began to levitate high into the air with sand swirling around it. The Mask of Life began to create a Toa-like being with golden armor. This being was none other than the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Mata Nui having his body created by the Mask of Light levitated down to the ground. The Scarabax crawled up to him. Mata Nui opened his eyes and looked around him. He then began to walk. His walk was wobbly since he was unfamiliar with his current form. Mata Nui nearly stepped on the little Scarabax creature as his foot was only inches from stepping it. Mata Nui held his foot having heard the Scarabax clicks and chirps and looked down

"Sorry, little one. You may have noticed, I am not steady on my feet yet." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui heard the Scarabax click and chirp

"I have a feeling you are trying to tell me something." Mata Nui says kneeling down to the small creature

Mata Nui lowers his left-hand down to the Scarabax who backs away slightly frightened

"Easy. I will not hurt you." Mata Nui says

The Scarabax climbs onto Mata Nui's hand and crawls up his arm up to his neck

"Ah. It's the mask you're interested in." Mata Nui says

The Scarabax touches Mata Nui's mask. In that moment, the mask glows brightly. The Scarabax was now enveloped in bright light. The little creature crawls down to Mata Nui's hand and transforms into a Scarabax Shield. The shield had the Scarabax' head in the center. Mata Nui was amazed by the shield

"Magnificent." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui turns the shield over and looks toward the Scarabax head which blinked at him

"Wish you could see for yourself." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui suddenly saw a shadow on the ground beside his own. He turned, looked up and saw a creature standing high above him. This creature was known as Vorox

Vorox were warrior class members of the Sand Tribe with a bestial nature and stinger tails

The Vorox jumped down and attacked Mata Nui tackling him down to the ground. Mata Nui throwed the Vorox off him and got into battle stance holding the Scarabax Shield out in defense. The Vorox jumped at Mata Nui and tackled him again, this time pinning him down to the ground. Again, Mata Nui shoved the Vorox off him. The Vorox took it's tail and brought it down aiming for Mata Nui who moved his body out of the way. The Vorox continued bringing it's tail down on Mata Nui until he used his shield to block the attack breaking it's tail off. The Vorox soon fled into the desert. Mata Nui rose to his feet and looked at the Scarabax Shield. The shield glowed with light and changed back into a Scarabax

"Before this day, I never needed help from anyone or anything. Thank you." Mata Nui says bringing his closed fist over to his other hand for the Scarabax to crawl onto

Mata Nui kneeled down to the ground

"Well, little one, I spared your life and you saved mine. Shall we call it even and go our seperate ways?" Mata Nui says lowering his hand down for the Scarabax to climb off

The Scarabax didn't climb off Mata Nui's hand. Instead, it crawled up his arm to his neck. Mata Nui chuckled

"Hey, easy. It was just a-" Mata Nui says

Suddenly, the two heard wings flapping in the air. They looked up to see Devon and his friends fly down to him. As Devon and the Viking Teens climbed off their dragons, they got a good look at Mata Nui. They remember the Inheritor showing an image of Mata Nui when they first met him in their dreams back in the Dragon Realms. Mata Nui broke the silence and spoke first

"Who are you?" Mata Nui asks surprised

Devon gestures to himself, introducing him to Mata Nui

"I'm Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master."

Then, he gestures to his friends

"And these are my friends." Devon says

Mata Nui found Devon's group of friends to be quite odd, but Devon and his friends pretty much expected this

"Well, it's an honor to meet you all." Mata Nui says

"Likewise." Devon says

Devon and Mata Nui shake hands

"So, Mata Nui, do you know where we are?" Luna asks

"You mean you are all not familiar with this land?" Mata Nui asks

"No. We come from different worlds, but we travel together. Spyro and Cynder are from a world known as Avalar. Hiccup, Toothless, and their friends are from a world known as the Archipelago from the village of Berk." Devon says

"Truly fascinating. But, sad to say, I am but a newcomer myself. I am not familiar with this world, nor of it's inhabitants. I am at a loss as you are. It seems that destiny has brought us all here so that we could meet. Perhaps we could travel together and learn more about each other." Mata Nui says

"Mata Nui, you just took the words right out of my mouth. It would give us great pleasure to travel alongside you." Devon says

Suddenly, the group saw a vehicle driving toward them

"Someone is coming." Cynder says

Mata Nui grabs the broken Vorox Tail and held it like a sword. The group prepared themselves for the worst. The being driving the vehicle stops only a few feet from the group and points a small sword similar to Mata Nui's at them. This being was an Agori named Metus

Metus was an Agori of the Ice Tribe. Not much was known about Metus

"State your business." Metus says pointing his blade at the heroes

"Just some travelers looking for the nearest city." Mata Nui says

In that moment, Metus laughs

"In that case, you may as well start digging. Here on Bara Magna, you're bound to find the ruins of one or another." Metus says

Everyone looks toward Metus with a raised eyebrow

"That's a joke. Let me guess. Not a big laugher? Right. Well, to answer your question, nearest village is Vulcanus. I've got some business there if you want a ride. That is, if you rather be captured by a bunch of Bone Hunters or worse, Skrall." Metus says

"What are Bone Hunters and Skrall?" Mata Nui asks

"No one you ever want to meet." Metus says

Metus notices the Scarabax on Mata Nui's shoulder

"Hey, you've got a-" Metus says reaching for Mata Nui's shoulder

Mata Nui holds his make-shift sword out toward Metus making him step back with his hands up

"Relax. You've got a filthy Scarabax on your back. I was just trying to knock the disgusting thing off." Metus says

"Thanks, but I like him where he is." Mata Nui says

"And if you ask me, it almost reminds me of Toothless." Devon says looking toward Toothless

Toothless shows off his gummy smile

"Alright. Whatever. I'm Metus."

"I'm Mata Nui."

Metus turns his attention toward Devon and his friends

"And you might be?" Metus asks

"I'm Devon. This is my dragon, Luna."

Luna nods after Devon introduces her

"I'm Spyro. This is Cynder."

Cynder nods after Spyro introduces her

"My name is Hiccup. This is my buddy, Toothless."

"I'm Astrid. This is Stormfly."

"I'm Fishlegs. And this loveable dragon over here is Meatlug."

Meatlug licks Fishlegs' face

"The name's Snotlout. And this hunk of dragon is Hookfang."

Hookfang snaps at Snotlout, but he jumps back. Metus turns his attention over to Tuffnut and Ruffnut, but they were too busy wrestling each other

"Those two are Tuffnut and Ruffnut with their dragon, Barf and Belch. They, uh, kind of tend to do this." Hiccup says

Hiccup turns his attention to the Twins

"Guys, c'mon. Focus." Hiccup says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut stop wrestling each other and turn their attention toward Metus

"Uh, who's that?" Tuffnut asks pointing at Metus

Devon and Hiccup facepalm themselves and sighs

* * *

**Author's Note:** Devon and his friends finally meet the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, Makuta's brother. The group find themselves on Bara Magna, the home of the Glatorians and Agori. There, they witness Mata Nui crash land into the planet and meet Mata Nui himself. Then, they meet Metus, an Agori Villager. The adventure on Bara Magna has only just begun. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	21. Vulcanus, Village of the Fire Tribe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Bara Magna)

Devon, Mata Nui, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch traveled with Metus to Vulcanus, the Fire Village. Devon and the Viking Teens rode their dragons flying low above Metus and Mata Nui with Spyro and Cynder flying alongside them. They followed Metus as he drove his vehicle, the Thornatus V9 with Mata Nui hanging on from the side

"What happened here?" Mata Nui asks

"Who knows? Been like this as long as anyone can remember. But if I had to make a guess, I'd probably say it was-" Metus says before Mata Nui interrupts him

"Evil." Mata Nui says with a serious tone of voice

"I was gonna say earthquake. Maybe volcanic eruption, but evil works. Not from around here, are you?" Metus says

"No." Mata Nui says

"I figured. It's clear you can fight a Vorox. There aren't many Agori that can do that." Metus says

"Agori?" Mata Nui asks

"Me. I'm an Agori. Although most aren't as good looking as I am. That's another joke. Truth is we're just peaceful villagers trying to survive. Not like the Bone Hunters who are grown to steal what we've got left when they're not fighting with the Skrall." Metus says

The group soon arrives in the Fire Village of Vulcanus. Metus and Mata Nui step off the Thornatus V9 while Devon and his friends land next to them

"Ah. Good. Sounds like we're just in time." Metus says

"For what?" Mata Nui asks

"You'll see." Metus says

(Vulcanus)

The group could hear cheers and fighting from the Vulcanus Glatorian Arena

"Back in the day, the villages settled disputes the old fashioned way by destroying each other. Very messy. Lot of clean up. So we came up with a solution." Metus says

Following Metus, the group arrived in the arena stands where a crowd of Agori from Vulcanus and the Ice Village of the Iconox, the Northern Frost watched as two Glatorains named Ackar and Strakk fight in the arena

Ackar was a Glatorian fighting for the village of Vulcanus. He was considered to be an honorable Glatorian. His fighting style was a Flame Sword in his Right-hand used for attack while he carried a shield in his Left-hand for defense

Strakk was a ruthless, ambitious Glatorian fighting for Iconox. He carried an Ice Axe and an Ice Shield

The group watched as Ackar and Strakk fight each other

"You Agori use your best warriors for sport?" Mata Nui asks

"Not sport. Problem solving. Much more honorable than slaughtering each other and considerably more profitable." Metus says

Devon, Mata Nui, and their friends looked at Metus with a raised eyebrow

"Uh, not that I care about that kind of thing." Metus says

"C'mon, Ackar!"

"Take him down!"

"Get him, Strakk!"

"The red warrior, Ackar used to be the greatest Glatorian in all of Bara Magna." Metus says

Metus brought the group over to Raanu, the village leader of Vulcanus

Raanu was the Agori Leader of the Fire Tribe of Vulcanus. He was intelligent and cared much for other Agori

"Ah, Metus. Good you're here. Look at Ackar. I'm telling you his days are numbered. I practically had to beg him to fight." Raanu says

"Mata Nui, friends, meet Raanu. He's the leader of this village." Metus says

Metus looks toward Raanu

"Mata Nui and his friends are new here." Metus says

"Hm." Raanu says looking toward Mata Nui, Devon, and each of his friends

Raanu then turns his attention toward the fight between Ackar and Strakk

"What do you think?" Raanu asks looking toward the group

"He fights without fear. That is a rare quality." Mata Nui says

"And no doubt he has great courage in his heart." Devon says

"True enough, but he's lost his taste for battle. And once a Glatorian loses heart, it's only a matter of time until he meets defeat and must be banished. No doubt, that is why Metus brought you all here tonight." Raanu says

Metus gasps

"I don't understand." Mata Nui says

"We're a bit lost too." Devon says

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Raanu. There's plenty of time to find a new first Glatorian to take Ackar's place. By the way, did I mention that I recruit new Glatorians?" Metus says

Ackar and Strakk swinged their weapons back and forth at each other while using their shields to defend themselves. Strakk swings his axe several times at Ackar, but he avoids his attacks using somersaults and flips. Ackar even ducked down and leapt over Strakk's attacks. It was Ackar's turn to strike. Ackar swings his Flame Sword at Strakk who defended himself using his axe and shield. Ackar manages to knock Strakk's shield out from his grip and swings his sword down on Strakk. Strakk held his axe horizontally in defense blocking Ackar's attack. Mata Nui was impressed by how Ackar fought

"This red warrior fights with the courage of a true Toa." Mata Nui says

Strakk retaliated swinging his Ice Axe multiple times at Ackar. Ackar soon blocks one of Strakk's blows and rams his shield into his chest. Strakk was sent flying across the arena and soon crashes against a large rock and collapses on the ground

"He's done it!"

"Get up, Strakk!"

Ackar walks up to Strakk

"Concede. Yield to me and this goes no further." Ackar says pointing his sword at Strakk

"Alright. You win." Strakk says

"You leave with your honor intact. And I with your shield. In victory." Ackar says

Ackar walks over to pick up Strakk's shield while he sheathes his Flame Sword. Unknown to Ackar, Strakk was not going to take defeat so easily. While his back was turned, Strakk rises to his feet and picks up his axe

"Watch out!"

Strakk throws his axe at Ackar who turns around to see the axe heading for him. He blocks the attack with the shield he picked up, but was thrown back. Ackar smashes against a rock on his back and falls to the ground. He tries to get back on his feet, but he fell back down

"You call this honor? He was clearly defeated." Mata Nui says

"Right. I thought Ackar had won." Devon says

"We're just Agori. We're not going to fight a Glatorian." Raanu says

Strakk walks over to Ackar while picking up his Ice Axe preparing to finish him. Devon and Mata Nui could not afford to see Ackar be finished off by Strakk. So, they jumped into the arena to defend Ackar. Mata Nui summons his Scarabax Shield while Devon summons his trusted Keyblade: Soul Calibur. Devon's friends stayed up in the arena and watched

"Did you see that?!"

"Interesting. No wonder he's so fond of that bug. And Devon, he's interesting as well." Metus says

"You're finished, old-" Strakk says before he was kicked away by Mata Nui

Strakk was knocked several feet away from Devon, Mata Nui, and Ackar. Devon and Mata Nui stood in their respective battle stance as they prepared to fight Strakk

"I'll cut you down for that, Outsiders!" Strakk shouts

Strakk charges toward Devon and Mata Nui and swings his axe. Mata Nui blocks the attack with his shield, but he was knocked back several feet away and slams against a large rock. Strakk rushes toward Mata Nui and continuously swinged his axe at him. Mata Nui blocked Strakk's attack with his shield until he trips on a rock and falls back on the ground. Strakk raises his axe to finish off Mata Nui, but Devon jumps in between them and blocks the attack with his Keyblade. Strakk now went for Devon swinging his axe at him. Devon blocks his attacks, but was eventually knocked down to the ground alongside Mata Nui

"Strakk, no! You're fight is with me!" Ackar says

"You're next, Ackar! They asked for it! Now, they're going to get it!" Strakk says raising his axe to finish off both Devon and Mata Nui

Just before Strakk could strike, Devon holds his Keyblade horizontally in defense while Mata Nui holds the Vorox tail in defense close to his mask. When the tail touches the Mask of Life, it changes into a large sword. Everyone was left stunned including Strakk. With his guard down, Mata Nui trips Strakk making him fall back. He then knocks Strakk's axe out of his hand and points his sword at his throat while Devon rose to his feet standing alongside him also pointing his Keyblade at Strakk

"Concede." Mata Nui says

"Fine." Strakk says

"For all to hear!" Mata Nui shouts

"I concede!" Strakk shouts

"Who are those strangers?"

"Whose village will they fight for?"

Devon's friends head down to Devon and Mata Nui. Ackar walks up to the two heroes. Strakk tries to grab his axe, but Ackar puts his foot down on it

"Don't." Ackar says

Strakk rises to his feet and walks away

"Your victory. Your shield." Ackar says handing Mata Nui the Ice Shield

"You won honorably. The prize of victory is yours." Mata Nui says

"This was your fight. We merely defended you." Devon says

"Oh. Well, in that case." Ackar says

Ackar tosses the shield aside

"I've got plenty of shields." Ackar says

The group looks up and sees the Agori leaving the arena

"How quickly they forget. I'm already an outcast." Ackar says

"It's never too late to win them back." Mata Nui says

"You can always show that there is still some fight in you." Devon says

"Eh, perhaps. I am in your debt, strangers." Ackar says

(Moments later)

Devon, his friends, and Mata Nui followed Ackar to his quarters. Ackar's room was quite big. Big enough that Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch could fit inside at their normal size. They looked toward a wall where there was lots of shields hanging from the wall

"You won all these?" Mata Nui asks

"Yes, and look what good they do me." Ackar says

"That's quite a collection." Devon says

"Should've packed it in long before this." Ackar says

"But you stayed." Mata Nui says

"Why?" Luna asks

"Duty. Pride. But a Glatorian past his prime is no good to anyone." Ackar says

"To be defeated without a fight would be dishonor. You carry this truth inside you as I do. You are a true Toa." Mata Nui says

"Toa?" Ackar asks confused

Suddenly, Metus walks into Ackar's room walking toward Devon, Mata Nui and their friends

"Mata Nui, Devon, you were both brilliant. Raanu will pay anything we ask. And if you don't like this village, no problem. I can get the other leaders to bid for you." Metus says

Metus looks toward Devon and his friends

"And I'm sure I can find a spot for you and your friends." Metus says

"That is very kind, but no." Mata Nui says

"We appreciate the offer, but we'll pass." Devon says

"Are you crazy? Do you realize what you're passing up? The life of a first Glatorian." Metus says

"Oh, yes. Look how great it worked out for me." Ackar says

"The answer is still no." Mata Nui says

"Our answer remains the same." Devon says

"Okay, okay. I hear you. But when you change your mind-" Metus says before Mata Nui interrupts him

"I will not." Mata Nui says

"And neither will we." Devon says

"Playing hard to get. I respect that. Soon enough, you will all come begging for me to take you back." Metus says

Devon, Mata Nui look toward Metus with sternful looks on their faces. Luna and Toothless growl at Metus

"Okay. That's a joke. You never beg." Metus says backing away toward the door

Metus soon left, but popped his head back in

"I'm going now." Metus says

After saying that, Metus truly left. Devon, Mata Nui, Ackar and the group soon broke into laughter

"So, stranger, what are your plans?" Ackar asks looking toward Mata Nui

"I begin searching for a way back to my homeland." Mata Nui says

"Which is?" Ackar asks

"You may think it sounds crazy." Mata Nui says

"Well, no crazier than jumping into the arena armed with only a tail and that thing." Ackar says pointing to the Scarabax on Mata Nui's shoulder

"True. My home is far from this place. On another world entirely. I was once it's protector until I lost everything to a powerful evil that has enslaved my people. That is why I must find a way back." Mata Nui says

"And we'll help you along the way, Mata Nui." Devon says

"Thank you, my friends. I will happily accept your aid." Mata Nui says looking toward Devon and his friends

"It's what we do." Cynder says

"I knew it!"

Everyone turns toward a Glatorian named Kiina who had been spying on them after Metus left

Kiina was a female Glatorian of the Water Tribe of Tajun. She was also the most skilled female Glatorian on Bara Magna. She wielded a dual headed Vapor Trident

"Whoo-hoo! Proof! Proof of what I've been saying for years." Kiina says

"Kiina, this is not the place." Ackar says

"But I was right!" Kiina says leaning close to Ackar

"Who is this?" Mata Nui asks

"A friend of yours?" Devon asks

"Name's Kiina. A Glatorian. One of the best. And you all just won me alot of bets. 'Kiina's delusional. There's no such thing as other worlds'. Yeah? Well they prove it." Kiina says

Kiina began dancing around the room

"It's alright. Although, I always don't agree with her meathods, such as lurking in the shadows. As Glatorian go, Kiina ranks. I trust her with my life." Ackar says

"Good to meet you, Kiina. I've recently discovered what a great gift it is to find someone you can truly trust." Mata Nui says looking toward the Scarabax on his shoulder then looking over to Devon and his friends who nodded and smiled

Kiina was soon grossed out when she saw the Scarabax on Mata Nui's shoulder, but she turned her attention toward Ackar

"So what they're saying is true?" Kiina asks looking toward Ackar

Ackar nods yes. Kiina looks back toward the Scarabax

"Let me guess. You call him 'Click'?" Kiina says

The Scarabax clicks, chirps and squeals

"Hey. I was just kidding." Kiina says

"I like it. Click it is." Mata Nui says

The newly named Scarabax, Click nods yes taking a liking to the name. Kiina began circling Mata Nui, Devon and his friends examining each and every one of them

"Wow. Real other worlders. Finally, someone to convice the Agori that there's a place better than this miserable wasteland." Kina says

"Mata Nui needs our help, Kiina. And I owe him and his friends." Ackar says

"Help, huh? I might be able to do something for you. But I'm gonna want something in return. I want out of this dump. You have to take me with you." Kiina says

"Kiina!" Ackar says

"It's alright. If it's within my power, I will take you. But the time to help my people is running out." Mata Nui says

"No problem. I work fast." Kiina says

"What do you have in mind, Kiina?" Ackar asks

"Well, I discovered an enormous cavern under my village. It's filled with weird ancient equipment and tools. It might have something you can use. Word of warning though, don't even think of pulling a fast one on me cause you're my ticket out of here." Kiina says

* * *

**Author's Note:** After meeting Metus, Devon and his friends along with Mata Nui journey to Vulcanis, Village of the Fire Tribe. There, they watch as Ackar and Strakk duke it out in the arena. At first, Ackar manages to defeat Strakk. But then, Strakk attacks Ackar with a surprise attack while his back was turned. Devon and Mata Nui knew Ackar won fair and square, so they both jumped in and fought Strakk. After the match, the group follows Ackar to his home where they also meet Kiina, another Glatorian. Mata Nui tells the group of his story and seeks their help. Kiina tells the group of a mysterious cavern in her village, Tajun that may have answers. And so, the group now travels to Tajun to begin their journey. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	22. Ambush in Sandray Canyon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Devon, Mata Nui, Click, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch traveled with Ackar and Kiina out of Vulcanus to begin their journey to Tajun to learn more about the mysterious cavern Kiina spoke about. Mata Nui and Ackar rode with Kiina on her vehicle, Thornatus V9. Devon and his friends rode on their dragons flying low over the trio. Little did the group know they were being spied

"Is the cavern in that canyon?" Mata Nui asks

"No. It's near Tajun, my village. Just beyond the canyon." Kiina says

(Elsewhere)

Two Bone Hunters riding Rock Steeds met with an unknown figure in the desert of Bara Magna

Bone Hunters were nomads living in the desert of Bara Magna. They were were not members of the Agori race, but were related to the Rock Tribe. Bone Hunters have their own language aside from the Agori language. It is guttural and scratchy

The creatures they rode were called Rock Steeds

Rock Steeds were bipedal reptilian-like creatures with large jaws and stingers native to the desert of Bara Magna

"The Glatorian and their friends are heading for Tajun. You know what to do."

(Sandray Canyon)

The heroes were now in Sandray Canyon. They traveled through the canyon expecting trouble. The area was too quiet. Devon had his Keyblade: Soul Calibur drawn while Mata Nui had his sword out

"I don't like this. This cayon is ideal for an ambush." Ackar says

"Please. Even Bone Hunters aren't dumb enough to take on three Glatorians. And I'm sure Devon and his friends can put up a good fight." Kiina says

"They're getting bolder. Skrall too. In the past month, they seem to know our every move." Ackar says

"True, but don't worry, it's not like we've got much worth stealing. Well, maybe Devon and Mata Nui do." Kiina says

Click chirps and squeals looking back toward Kiina

"I meant their blades, bug-face. I can't believe I'm talking to an insect." Kiina says

"When an enemy knows too much, it can only mean one thing. A traitor." Mata Nui says

"I was thinking the same thing. But who?" Ackar says

"We'll need to find out soon." Devon says

Suddenly, the ground shook violently

"I think we've got bigger problems." Kiina says

In that moment, a large creature rose from the sand. This creature was named Skorpio

"Skorpio!" Ackar exclaims

Skorpio was a giant, scorpion-like creature that lived on Bara Magna. This creature had four large legs, a pair of large pincers, and had a Thornax Launcher on it's back

The group began to turn around avoiding the Skorpio's large leg as it brings it down on them

"We should turn back!" Mata Nui shouts

"And find another way!" Devon shouts

"Can't! They're even deadlier!" Ackar says pointing back with his thumb

A group of Bone Hunters riding their Rock Steeds was now chasing the group

"Uh, are those-" Fishlegs asks before Ackar interrupts him

"Bone Hunters." Ackar says

Kiina looks ahead past the Skorpio and sees her village, Tajun in the distance

"My village! There's another Glatorian there. Just got to make it through!" Kiina says

Kiina was driving her vehicle forward trying to get past the Skorpio until it brought one of it's legs down

"Hang on! Tight!" Kiina shouts

Kiina turns the vehicle away from the Skorpio and drove along the rock wall avoiding it's legs. The Skorpio soon manages to land a clean hit with it's leg throwing Mata Nui, Ackar, and Kiina off the vehicle. Devon and his friends land infront of the trio protecting them from the Bone Hunters that was now approaching them

"Help Kiina! I'll draw the beast away!" Mata Nui shouts

"Good luck." Ackar says

Ackar soon runs to help out Kiina

"Alright, Click. Ready?" Mata Nui says looking at Click

Click nods yes indicating he was ready. Click transforms into his Scarabax Shield Form and Mata Nui rushes off to deal with the Skorpio

"Hiccup, Astrid, take the others and help Ackar and Kiina deal with the Bone Hunters! Me and Luna are going to help Mata Nui with the Skorpio! Spyro, Cynder, go with them!" Devon shouts

"Alright." Hiccup says

"Got it." Astrid says

Spyro and Cynder nod yes. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Spyro and Cynder head out to help Ackar and Kiina deal with the Bone Hunters

"Luna, you ready?" Devon asks looking down at Luna

"I'm ready when you are." Luna says

"Ok. Let's do this." Devon says

With that said, Devon and Luna rushed to help Mata Nui

The Bone Hunters attacked swinging their swords while riding their Rock Steeds. Ackar and Kiina block their attacks using their weapons. Kiina manages to knock a Bone Hunter off it's Rock Steed with a hit from her trident. She then drives her staff into the ground and launches herself forward kicking another Bone Hunter off it's Rock Steed. Ackar blocks a sword attack from a Bone Hunter, then jumps up and kicks it off the Rock Steed. Ackar jumps on and rides the Rock Steed as he fights off more Bone Hunters

"Toothless! Plasma Blast!" Hiccup shouts

Toothless unleashes a Plasma Blast and shoots a Bone Hunter off it's Rock Steed. He then releases another Plasma Blast knocking another Bone Hunter off it's steed

"Alright, Stormfly. Spine Shot!" Astrid says

Stormfly flicks her tail and shoots several spikes toward a few Bone Hunters. The spikes hit their mark and knock the Bone Hunters off their Rock Steeds

"Let's get 'em, Meatlug. Lava Blast!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug unleashes a Lava Blast toward three Bone Hunters. The blast hits the Bone Hunters and knocks all three off their Rock Steeds

"That's my girl!" Fishlegs says hugging Meatlug

Meatlug licks Fishlegs' face as he hugs her

"C'mon, Hookfang. Let's burn 'em!" Snotlout says

Hookfang unleashes a Fire Blast toward two Bone Hunters which knocks them straight off their steed

"Ok, Barf. Let it loose." Ruffnut says

Barf spews out a cloud of gas from his mouth toward the Bone Hunters

"Now let's blow 'em all away!" Tuffnut says

Belch ignites the gas with his sparks. The cloud of gas explodes blowing the Bone Hunters away

Spyro uses his Fire Breath releasing fire from his mouths sending the Bone Hunters. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing blobs of green poison from her mouth toward the Bone Hunters poisoning them

Ackar was still riding his Rock Steed. Two Bone Hunters ride up alongside him and swing their swords. The one on Ackar's left attacks first, but he blocks the attack. The Bone Hunter on the right attacks next, but Ackar blocks it as well. Ackar was approaching Kiina who was dealing with another bunch of Bone Hunters. Ackar jumps off his Rock Steed and somersaults toward a Bone Hunter who was approaching Kiina. He knocks the Bone Hunter and joins Kiina's side

Devon, Luna and Mata Nui with Click now as a Scarabax Shield were now dealing with the Skorpio. The Skorpio raises one of it's legs and brings it down toward the heroes. Fortunately, Luna jumps out of the way with Devon on her back. Mata Nui also jumps out of the way. They run underneath the Skorpio's body and move out on the other side. The Skorpio turns around facing the heroes and tries to bite them using it's large pincers. Luna and Mata Nui manage to avoid the Skorpio's pincers. The Thornax Launcher on the Skorpio's back raises up and takes aim at Luna and Mata Nui. Once locked on, the launcher fires a Thornax blast straight for the heroes. Devon, Luna, and Mata Nui look back and see the blast heading for them. They turned and tried to dodge the attack, but it was too late. Devon, Luna, and Mata Nui were hit by the blast. Devon was thrown off Luna's back and Mata Nui slid across the ground on his back and skidded to a stop. Devon rolled across the ground and soon came to a stop. Luna rushes over to Devon worried about him

"Devon! Are you alright?!" Luna asks worried

"Don't worry, Luna. I'll pull through." Devon says

Devon climbs back onto Luna's saddle. The two rush over to Mata Nui's side

"Mata Nui, Devon!" Kiina calls out

The trio look toward Kiina as she continued fighting off the Bone Hunters

"We're finished unless we can get to my village!" Kiina shouts

"Try and get to the chariot! I have an idea!" Mata Nui shouts

Mata Nui looks toward Devon and Luna

"Devon, Luna, can you get me onto it's back?" Mata Nui asks

"Not a problem, Mata Nui. Whatever you've got planned, let's make it work." Devon says

With that said, Devon and Luna takes off into the air. Luna swoops back down and grabs Mata Nui by his shoulders. Once they were over the Skorpio, Luna drops Mata Nui onto it's back where the Thornax Launcher was. Now on the Skorpio's back, Mata Nui takes the Thornax Launcher and aims it at the Bone Hunters who now had Ackar, Kiina, and Devon's friends cornered. The Thornax Launcher fires a Thornax blast at the Bone Hunters which hits it's mark

With the Bone Hunters taken care of, Ackar and Kiina made their way to the Thornatus V9. Kiina presses her foot down on the pedal and punches it. She drives toward the Skorpio with Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens riding their dragons following them. More Bone Hunters were also following them

The Skorpio knocks Mata Nui off it's back using one of it's legs. Mata Nui was thrown off the Skorpio's back and was knocked up to a cliff in the canyon. Devon and Luna fly up to Mata Nui. They saw that their friends were quickly approaching the Skorpio with the Bone Hunters not too far behind. Mata Nui soon comes up with an idea. He takes his sword which glowed with golden light and drives it into the cliff. The cliff breaks apart creating an avalanche of rocks that rolled down toward the group. Mata Nui jumps across the canyon jumping from rock to rock as they fell. The group saw the rocks falling in and braced themselves

"It's going to be close!" Kiina says

Ackar and Kiina manage to drive underneath the Skorpio just before a large rock crashes down on it crushing it. Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons manage to fly out of the way of the rocks. The Bone Hunters were also crushed by the large rocks. The group manage to escape the collapsing rocks and now searched for Devon, Luna, and Mata Nui

"Where's-" Kiina asks before Ackar interrupts her

"There!" Ackar says pointing toward the left-side of the canyon

Mata Nui was sliding down the slope of the canyon using Click as a sliding board with Devon and Luna flying alongside him. The group laughed in amusement watching Devon, Luna and Mata Nui going down the slope. Mata Nui jumps off the slope with a kickflip and lands on Kiina's vehicle with perfect balance. Devon and Luna meet up with the rest of their friends. Ackar chuckles

"Gutsiest move I've ever seen." Ackar says

"Yes! Those Bone Hunters are going to be eating Skorpio belly for weeks! Not bad, Otherworlder." Kiina says

"Yeah! Awesome!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

Mata Nui smiles. Ackar looks up ahead and gasps in shock. He was horrified by what he saw

"Kiina." Ackar says

The group looks ahead and saw the village of Tajun destroyed with smoke rising into the sky

"No." Kiina says

"Is that-" Mata Nui says before Ackar interrupts him

"Tajun. It's Kiina's village." Ackar says

"Let's check it out." Devon says

The group head out of Sandray Canyon and continues toward the village of Tajun

* * *

Author's Note: The group is ambushed! After leaving Vulcanus heading for the village of Tajun to investigate the mysterious cavern, the group is suddenly ambushed by Skorpio and a pack of Bone Hunters. Devon's friends fight valiantly alongside Ackar and Kiina against the Bone Hunters while Mata Nui and Click take on the Skorpio with Devon and Luna by their side. The heroes manage to escape and are now on their way to Tajun. But when they see smoke coming from the village, they can guarantee something terrible happened there. What will they find in Tajun? And more importantly, what happened to it? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	23. Secrets uncovered in Tajun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Tajun)

Devon, Mata Nui, Click, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ackar and Kiina finally made it to the village of Tajun. But it wasn't quite what they expected it to be. Smoke stirred throughout the whole village. Small fires still burned. The entire village was like a ghost town. It was completely deserted. Devon and his friends were horrified by the destruction of the village

"What happened here?" Hiccup asks

"The entire village is destroyed." Astrid says

Fishlegs was spooked by a hut which collapsed into nothing but ash and cinders. He backed up against Meatlug away from the rubble that startled him

"That's an understatement." Fishlegs says

"Whoa." Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison looking around at all the burnt houses

"Who would do this?" Cynder asks

"This is horrible." Spyro says

"Did any of the villagers even manage to escape?" Devon asks

"Perhaps they might have." Luna says

"It looks like the Agori got away." Ackar says

"The village. Our homes. This is my fault. I should've been here to help. Where's Tarix and Gresh? We had a training session today. He's just a rookie. He wouldn't have been prepared for-" Kiina says before Ackar interrupts her

"There!" Ackar says pointing toward a wall of smoke

Everyone turns toward the smoke and see a figure walking out to them. It was Gresh, a Glatorian from the Twin Villages of Tesara. He was holding his right-shoulder and coughing

"Gresh! He's hurt!" Kiina exclaims

The group walks over to Gresh. Ackar and Mata Nui grab hold of Gresh by his arms

"Easy, son." Ackar says

"Gah. I'm fine. I'll be fine." Gresh says

Gresh tries to take a step forward, but he falls down on one knee crying out in pain

"Argh!" Gresh cries out

"Just shut up and let us help you." Kiina says

"We need to get out of sight." Mata Nui says

"Agreed." Devon says

Devon looks toward Kiina

"Kiina, the cavern." Devon says

"Right. The entrance is this way." Kiina says

The group follows Kiina as she leads them through the village

"Skrall...Bone...Hunters...working together..." Gresh says weakly

"Impossible. They're rival tribes." Ackar says

"No. Kiina, I watched them destroy your village." Gresh says

In that moment, Gresh falls unconscious. Mata Nui and Ackar set Gresh down against a large rock

"Gresh. He's not-" Kiina says before Ackar interrupts her

"He's still alive." Ackar says

"But not for long if that savage sees us." Mata Nui says looking elsewhere in the canyon

The group looks down the cliff where they stood. Down below, they saw a large figure walking into the village. His name was Tuma, Leader of the Skrall

Tuma as stated was the Leader of the Skrall and the Rock Tribe. He was also an exceptionally skilled warrior. He carried a large black sword and a saw blade-like shield

Tuma walked through the destroyed village of Tajun with a group of Bone Hunters following him

"Uh, who's that?" Fishlegs asks nervously

"Tuma? Leader of the Skrall?" Kiina says confused

"What the boy says is true. Bone Hunters have joined forces with the Skrall!" Ackar says

"We can't stay here. We have to keep moving to the cavern. Let's go." Devon says

With that said, the group quietly back away and continue heading for the cavern

(Moments later)

The heroes followed Kiina to a stone wall

"They won't find us in here." Kiina says

Kiina takes her trident and presses it against a certain spot on the wall. The spot where Kiina presses her trident sinks into the wall and a large doorway opens up for the group

"This way." Kiina says

Everyone follows Kiina inside the cavern. Once everyone was inside, the doorway closes behind them. As they were following Kiina, Mata Nui couldn't help but look at the walls. On the walls were hexagon-like symbols used as letters. Mata Nui felt a familiarity with the symbols on the walls

"Wait. These glyphs. I-" Mata Nui says before Kiina interrupts him

"Later. Right now, we have to take care of Gresh. The cavern is just ahead." Kiina says

With that said, the group continues deeper into the cavern and they soon found it. The group was amazed by what they saw inside. Inside the large cavern were seven chambers containing seven different elemets. Fire, Water, Jungle, Sand, Rock, and Ice

"Whoa." Everyone says

"Look at this. Incredible." Ackar says

"Ok. What exactly are we looking at?" Snotlout asks

"Each chamber contains elements that were once plentiful on the surface of Bara Magna." Kiina says

The group walks down to the center of the cavern. In the center was pathways that led to each of the chambers, a large round stone pedestal, and a low ramp leading to doorway with the symbol of the Three Virtues on it

"Lay him down over there." Kiina says

Ackar and Mata Nui place the unconscious Gresh down on the stone pedestal. Suddenly, they hear a noise coming from the pathway leading to the chamber of the jungle element. Ackar steps forward and draws his sword

"Show yourself! Now!" Ackar shouts

A blue Agori named Berix steps out

"Ok, ok, ok. Everything's ok. It's just me. Berix"

Berix was as stated a male Agori of the Water Tribe. He was a Scavenger, collecting ruined equipment which he salvages and repairs. Unfortunately, he was disliked by other villagers and Glatorian who mistake his scavenging for thievery

"You filthy little thief! I told you if I ever caught you down here again, I'd-" Kiina says going for Berix

Berix moves away from Kiina and hides behind Mata Nui's leg

"This place doesn't belong to you. And look, I am not a thief. I am a collector." Berix says

Berix then eyes Mata Nui's mask

"Ooh. I like that mask. Could I just have it?" Berix says reaching for Mata Nui's mask while he leaned away from him

"Come here you!" Kiina says

Kiina began chasing Berix around Mata Nui

"You know, I have a right to collect anything I want." Berix says

"Oh yeah?" Kiina says

Kiina continues chasing Berix as he circles around Mata Nui trying to avoid her while Devon and his friends watched. Tuffnut and Ruffnut laugh as they watch Kiina chase Berix around

"It's just junk that nobody wants." Berix says

"Then, why do you want it?" Kiina asks

"Cause I like fixing things. And, I'm really good at it too. I mean, come on. Who do you think got the lights working, huh?" Berix says

"I was wondering about that." Kiina says looking up at the lights

Berix notices Click on Mata Nui's shoulder

"Hey, you got a-" Berix says before the group interrupts him

"He knows." Everyone says in unison

"Ever fixed an injured Glatorian?" Mata Nui asks

"No way! He's not touching Gresh!" Kiina says

"The boy needs help, Kiina." Ackar says

"Well, I've had to patch myself up a few times." Berix says

A small metal nut fell off Berix' arm while he smiles sheepishly

"Yeah. Like every time you've been pounded on for stealing." Kiina says

"Collecting. Maybe you should let me work on your ears next, Kiina." Berix says

Berix jumps onto the stone pedestal to begin working on Gresh. Berix reaches into his pouch and begins taking out some small tools until Kiina grabs his hand

"He better pull through. You got that?" Kiina says warning Berix

"Yeah. No pressure." Berix says

Ackar grabs Kiina and gently pulls her away

"What if he's the traitor?" Kiina asks

"Then he'll pay." Ackar says

While Berix began working on Gresh, the group turns their attention toward Mata Nui as he looked around his surroundings

"Something wrong?" Kiina asks

"I don't know. There's a familiarity to this place." Mata Nui says

"It must've been created by the old rulers of Bara Magna." Ackar says

"The Great Beings." Kiina mutters

"The Great Beings were here?" Mata Nui asks immediately remembering the name

"Great Destroyers is more like it." Kiina says

"Why do you speak out against the Great Beings?" Mata Nui asks

"Because they wrecked our world. That's why." Kiina says

Kiina then gestures to the chamber of the jungle with her trident

"This was once Bara Magna, before the Great Beings left us here to rot." Kiina says

"You have no proof of this, Kiina. They could've just ended up buried in the ruins." Ackar says

"No. The Great Beings did not fall here. That much I am sure of." Mata Nui says

"Who are the Great Beings anyway?" Astrid asks

"Yeah. They must sound really important." Fishlegs says

"The Great Beings were once powerful majestic beings who created the world upon which we stand on. The ones who were powerful enough to create the life around us. But they had mysteriously vanished into myth and legend. No one knows what happened to them." Mata Nui says

"Well, that pretty much sums it up." Hiccup says

They soon turned to the door with the symbol of the Three Virtues on it

"There's something familiar." Devon says

"You've seen this symbol before?" Mata Nui asks

"Yes. We have." Devon says

"How?" Mata Nui asks

Devon looks toward his friends who nods at him

"I think it's time we explained ourselves." Devon says

Within the next couple of minutes, Devon and his friends explained everything as best as they could to Mata Nui. They told them of their adventures so far on the Island of Mata-Nui, the island that was named after him, and the City of Metru-Nui where they had met Vakama and the Toa Metru who at this point were now Turaga. They even told Mata Nui about The Inheritor, but they didn't mention that he was one of his greatest friends. They also told him about the Dark Lord of the Shadows, but they never mentioned that he was in fact Makuta Teridax, his brother

"I believe I now understand. Thank you all for explaining everything." Mata Nui says

The group re-focus their attention back toward the doorway

"What is beyond this?" Mata Nui asks

"No idea. Never been able to get it open." Kiina says

"Me neither. But I bet there's something good through there." Berix says

"Keep dreaming! And pay attention to what you're doing, thief!" Kiina says

Devon and Mata Nui walk toward the door

"I recognize this symbol." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui places his hand on the door. The moment he did, they symbol began glowing with light. Mata Nui's mask and the gem on Devon's chest along with his Kingdom Hearts Amulet also glowed with light. The door began to open sliding down into the ground revealing a set of stairs which led to a secret chamber. Everyone entered the chamber while Berix continued working on Gresh. The secret chamber had green glowing symbols on all the walls inside. These symbols were the same ones that Mata Nui saw outside on the walls of the cavern. There were even glowing symbols on the sides of the staircase. The group went in

"What is all this?" Ackar asks

"Yeah. What is all this stuff?" Snotlout says

"It looks like this could've been some sort of laboratory." Mata Nui says

"In that case, nobody touch anything." Devon says

Hiccup looks toward Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut

"You hear that, guys? Don't touch anything." Hiccup says

"Yeah, yeah." Snotlout says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut nod understanding Hiccup. The group continued exploring the laboratory until they hear Mata Nui gasp in shock

"It cannot be!" Mata Nui exclaims

Everyone rushed over to Mata Nui

"What's wrong?" Devon asks

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Ackar says

"I have." Mata Nui says

The group looks toward where Mata Nui was looking. Their attention was directed toward an image of a large robot

"What in the name of Thor is that?" Hiccup asks

"Whatever it is, it sure looks big." Astrid says

"That thing could probably be a whole lot bigger than the Red Death and the Screaming Death combined." Fishlegs says nervously

"You know that thing?" Kiina asks

"Yes. A gigantic mechanical being. Just like the one now enslaving my people." Mata Nui says

Devon and his friends could only guess who Mata Nui was referring to

"Makuta." Devon whispers

"Wait. You think the Great Beings had something to do with it." Kiina says

"No. The responsibility lies on my shoulders alone. This place. These symbols. We're on the right track." Mata Nui says

(Moments later)

Two Bone Hunters were patrolling the destroyed village of Tajun. Ackar silently sneaks up to them out of the smoke and takes them both down banging their heads together

"You get to have all the fun. I get the next two." Kiina says

"You can have them. Let's move. We need to warn the other villages about the Skrall and Bone Hunters uniting." Ackar says

"And that we have a traitor on the inside." Kiina says

The group moves through the canyon with the smoke covering their exit. Gresh was now fixed and patched up

"How are you holding up?" Mata Nui asks

"I'm fine. Thanks to Berix." Gresh says

"No problem." Berix says

"But I could use a new weapon. The Skrall shredded my blade." Gresh says

"Get in line." Kiina says referring to her trident which had it's point missing on one side

"I might be able to-" Berix says walking over to Kiina

"Don't even think about it." Kiina says

"I am sorry about your weapons. But I must continue my journey." Mata Nui says

"And we'll go with you." Devon says

"You're not gonna help us?" Gresh asks

"I have my own battles to fight." Mata Nui says

"And we'll help you see it finished." Devon says

"Trust me, Mata Nui, I've seen you fight. You're not ready. Stay and I'll teach you and your friends everything I know." Ackar says

Ackar soon remembers back in Vulcanus when Mata Nui changed the Vorox Tail into his sword

"Wait, what you did with the Vorox tail and Click, could it work with these?" Ackar asks referring to his sword while holding it out

Kiina and Gresh also held their weapons out

"I don't know. This mask gave me new life. But I still don't completely understand it's power." Mata Nui says

"The same could be said for me. I may finally be the Legendary Keyblade Master I was destined to be, I am familiar with the powers I have used before, and I know The Inheritor has shared with me much of what he knows, but I bet there are still many secrets of the Keyblade that have yet to be discovered." Devon says looking at his Keyblade: Soul Calibur

"I think this mask only works on things that are or were alive." Mata Nui says

"No problem. Most Glatorian weapons are made of bone or claw." Berix says

"Collected a few, have you?" Kiina asks with a raised eyebrow

"It's worth a try." Mata Nui says

"That's the idea. You won't know unless you take a shot at it." Devon says

Mata Nui takes hold of Ackar's sword and holds it up to his mask

"Together. As one mind." Mata Nui says

The Mask of Life began to glow. Ackar's sword also begins to glow. But unlike Mata Nui's mask which glowed with golden light, Ackar's sword glowed with orange light. Everyone shielded themselves from the light

"It's working." Kiina says

The light soon dimmed down and everyone turned their attention toward Ackar's sword. The sword now had a blade shaped like a flame. The moment Ackar took back his sword, it's blade unleashed a beam of flames

"What?" Ackar says surprised

"Of course! Fire is your elemental power. The Mask of Life has simply ignited it. You have become a true Toa." Mata Nui says

Ackar's Flame Sword stopped and the flames it emitted dimmed down

"Thank you, friend." Ackar says placing his Right-hand on Mata Nui's shoulder

"Strange. I have worn many titles, been called alot of things, but never as 'friend.'" Mata Nui says

Mata Nui then places his hand on Ackar's shoulder. Devon looks toward his friends and smiles while they smile back at him

"Me next!" Kiina says holding her trident out

(Moments later)

The group was now outside of Tajun traveling across the Dunes of Treason to the Twin Villages of Tesara. Mata Nui, Ackar, Gresh, and Kiina were riding the Thornatus V9 while Berix drived as Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons flied low over them. Mata Nui had changed Kiina's trident and Gresh's blade before they left. Kiina and Gresh now had elemental powers like Ackar

"Unfair. I score out this clawed out new blade, Mata Nui tells me I got awesome Toa powers, but none of you would let me test them out." Gresh says

"You mean like this?" Kiina asks

In that moment, Kiina jumps into the air, takes her new Vapor Trident and fires a powerful jet of water at a large rock breaking it to pieces. Berix stops the vehicle and Devon and his friends land on the ground near them

"Aw, come on! Just a little test?" Gresh says

"Patience is the first lesson in becoming a great Glatorian." Ackar says

"Oh, I think this is pretty great!" Kiina says twirling her trident

Kiina then shoots another jet of water. Ackar jumps in and unleashes a jet of fire from his Flame Sword. The two beams clash with neither side pushing each other

"Looks like it's a stand off." Kiina says

Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind blows into the clash cancelling both beams out. The attack was made by Gresh who used his new green blade. Gresh laughs

"I can blow you both away." Gresh says

"Better yet, why don't we both combine it." Kiina says

"Enough!" Ackar says

Everyone turns their attention toward Ackar

"There's more to winning than fancy weapons. And let me tell you, Mata Nui isn't the only one who could use a few tips." Ackar says

Gresh grunts. Berix was laughing until Kiina knocks him off the vehicle

"Stop it. Both of you. Pay attention and you might actually learn something. Like this!" Ackar says

In that moment, Ackar takes his sword and quickly cleaves it down on Mata Nui who quickly blocks using his own sword, but he was knocked back by the force of the sudden attack. Mata Nui staggers back and knocks into Kiina while Click fell off his shoulder

"Learn to read your opponent's next move before it happens." Ackar says

Kiina sat up and saw that Click was now on her arm

"I'm warning you. I'll bite back." Kiina says

Ackar picks up Click using his fingers

"Study their fighting style, find their weakness, and use it against them." Ackar says

Ackar tosses Click over to Mata Nui. Click lands on Mata Nui's hand and quickly crawls up his arm to his shoulder. He then clicks and chirps at Ackar

"If you can." Ackar says

* * *

**Author's Note: **Secrets have been uncovered. Devon, Mata Nui arrive at the village of Tajun and find it to be completely destroyed. All of the Agori managed to escape the crisis. The group then meets a Glatorian named Gresh who had been injured during the attack. Gresh tells them that the Bone Hunters were working alongside the Rock Tribe of the Skrall. They follow Kiina to the mysterious cavern and eventually they found it. Inside, they I uncover many secrets including the plans of the Great Spirit Robot which was now seized by Makuta Teridax. They also meet an Agori named Berix who accompanies them. Afterwards, Mata Nui learns more about the Mask of Life giving Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh elemental powers. Now the group are on their way to the Twin Villages of Tesara to warn the Agori and Glatorians about the Bone Hunters and Skrall uniting. I haven't been getting alot of reviews lately. So please, let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	24. Unity in the Twin Villages of Tesara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Devon, Mata Nui, Click, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix were now on their way to the Twin Villages of Tesara. They soon saw their destination up ahead

Tesara was the village of the Jungle Tribe. It was called the Twin Villages because the Tesara Arena was built in the center and that it stood in between two large structures

"Where are we?" Mata Nui asks

"The Twin Villages of Tesara. Just over this dune." Ackar says

The group headed in between the two large tree-like structures which had several vines going in between them and made their way to the arena. Devon and his friends flew carefully past the vines trying not to get caught in them. Then, they went into one side of the village's structure heading through some dense jungle. They arrive at the arena

"It's good to be home." Gresh says

The heroes heard cheering coming from the arena

"Ooh. Sounds like the Glatorian battle is about to start." Gresh says

"Not if I can help it." Ackar says

"Let's just try not to make a scene." Devon says

While the rest of the group went ahead, Kiina looks toward Berix who felt a bit jittery

"Why so jumpy, thief? Ripped someone off around here? Or just looking for a Skrall spy to tell our plan to?" Kiina asks

"I am not a traitor or a thief. But you know, I have been doing a little collecting around here." Berix says

Berix' eyes soon catch on to a metal part. He reaches for it, but Kiina's hand slaps him away

"Stop it." Berix says

"This is not the time, Berix." Kiina says

Kiina walks away to catch up with the group. Berix decided to walk away, but he turned back, 'collected' the metal part, and walked away

(Tesara Arena)

In the Tesara Arena, a match was going on between Tarix, the prime Glatorian of Tajun and Vastus, the prime Glatorian of Tesara. Raanu and the other Agori Leaders were in Tesara overseeing the match. Metus was also with them

"I told you, Raanu, putting Vastus against Tarix would pack 'em in. Hope that means you're ready to-" Metus says before he sees the group approach them

As soon as Metus saw Devon, Mata Nui and their friends, he immediately turned his attention toward them

"Ha ha! What a surprise. Welcome, old friends. Isn't this great? A sold out crowd." Metus says

"It's over." Ackar says

"Over? What is he talking about, Metus?" Raanu asks

Metus chuckles

"Ackar, with all due respect, you have no authority here. And you're too late." Metus says

In the arena, Vastus and Tarix step out to meet each other in battle

Vastus was the prime Glatorian of Tesara. He wielded his Venom Talon Spear and a Thornax Launcher

Tarix was the prime Glatorian of Tajun. He wielded his Water Blade and a Thornax Launcher

Within moments, the two Glatorians fought. Tarix struck first by firing his Thornax Launcher at Vastus shooting a blue Thornax blast at him. Vastus jumps up and dodges the attack. He then fires his Thornax Launcher at Tarix shooting a green Thornax blast at him. Tarix just stands there and moves his head out of the way then fires his Thornax Launcher back at Vastus who also shoots his Thornax Launcher. Both of the blasts hit and cancel each other out. Tarix and Vastus then charge toward each other letting out a battle cry. The two Glatorians clash blades until Vastus pushes Tarix into a small trench. Vastus jumps down with his spear pointed at Tarix. Before he couls reach him, Tarix grabs Vastus' spear and throws him over to the other side of the trench. Tarix jumps up to Vastas and the two warriors grab each other

Ackar steps up and tries to stop the fight

"Fighting between Glatorians must stop! Our real enemy is out there! Massing as I speak!" Ackar shouts

"Mind your own business, you old fool!"

"Yeah! Sit down!"

Tarix and Vastus soon heard Ackar and stopped fighting

"Silence! Let him talk." Tarix says

"I agree. Speak, Ackar." Vastus says

"Thank you, Vastus. And you, Tarix. Listen to me everyone, Bone Hunters and Skrall have formed an alliance." Ackar says

Kiina steps up and joins Ackar

"It's true! They destroyed our village, Tarix." Kiina says

Tarix was shocked to hear his village was destroyed

"Impossible." Tarix says

Gresh steps up and joins Kiina and Ackar

"Kiina speaks the truth! Tajun is gone and is just the beginning!" Gresh shouts

"Our villages must unite as one, not fight each other! Time is running out!" Ackar shouts

"There's no way we can stand up against the Bone Hunters!"

"The Skrall are too powerful!"

"Calm yourselves! Your village leaders know what is best! We shall do as we always have!" Raanu shouts

"Your old ways will not work! You are facing a united army! They will not stop until your people are destroyed!" Mata Nui shouts

"Mata Nui is right! If you are all to survive, you must put aside your differences and learn to stand alongside each other as brothers and sisters! You must gather up your courage and stand together!" Devon shouts

"This is crazy. Let's everyone just think." Metus says

"We have no weapons. How can we fight back?" Raanu asks

"Enough!" Ackar shouts raising his Flame Sword

Ackar's sword unleashes a tall beam of fire into the sky. This really made everyone in the arena fall silent

"Yeah. We thought that would get your attention." Kiina says

"As if we didn't have anything else to go with." Astrid says

"Toa Mata Nui and his friends have agreed to help build up our defenses." Ackar says gesturing to Mata Nui, Devon and their friends

"Why should we trust these strangers?" Raanu asks

"Tarix, give Mata Nui your weapon." Ackar says

Tarix tosses his Water Blade up to Ackar who catches it and hands it to Mata Nui

"What are you going to do?" Tarix asks

"Show you the power you already possess." Mata Nui says

In that moment, Mata Nui holds Tarix' blade up to his mask. The Mask of Life glows brightly with it's golden light while Tarix' blade glows blue. Everyone shields themselves from the light. When the light dims down, Mata Nui tosses Tarix back his blade which now had a new design. Tarix' Water Blade now had a golden metal plating and a blue shiny blade

"I don't believe it. It's-it's incredible." Tarix says

"What more proof do you need?! The time to unite the villages has come!" Ackar says

The crowd begins to cheer until Raanu stops them

"No! Wait! Wait!" Raanu shouts

The crowd hushes down

"If we agree, do the Glatorians, Mata Nui, and their friends swear to stay and protect us?" Raanu asks

"You do not need to ask for the allegiance of the Glatorian." Ackar says

Ackar turns and faces Mata Nui, Devon and his friends

"But we cannot speak for you. I will not pretend I have anything left to teach you, but I'll ask. As a friend, help us." Ackar says

Mata Nui looks toward Devon and his friends who nods yes. He then looks back toward Ackar

"Then, as a friend, I will stay." Mata Nui says

"And so will we. Today, we join hands as brothers and sisters." Devon says

Mata Nui, Devon and his friends step up and join the Glatorian

"We fight together!" Everyone says

The arena fills with the crowd's cheers

(Later that night)

In the Hot Springs not far from the Twin Villages of Tesara, Berix was heading through the area unaware he was being followed by Kiina. Kiina soon caught up with Berix

"I have to admit I was hoping I was wrong. Don't move, traitor!" Kiina says pointing her trident at Berix

"What?! No! You've got it all wrong! I was following-" Berix says before he was interrupted

"He was following me."

"You?!" Kiina and Berix say in unison

Suddenly, Kiina and Berix found themselves surrounded by Bone Hunters. They were soon captured and taken prisoner

(Tesara Arena)

Devon and the Viking Teens were relaxing sitting with their dragons while Mata Nui, Gresh, Vastus, and Tarix watched as Ackar tested out his elemental power of fire using his Flame Sword. They soon saw Metus running toward them

"Ackar, Mata Nui, Devon, the Skrall have captured Kiina and Berix!" Metus shouts

"What?!" Ackar says surprised

Devon and his friends were also surprised to hear Kiina and Berix were captured

"How?" Devon asks

"We saw them being dragged away through the Hot Springs." Raanu says

"We must go after them before they get too far." Mata Nui says

"Right." Devon says

"I'm going with you. My wound's healed. I'm ready!" Gresh says

"And so are we." Astrid says

"No! You can't leave us. This is just what the Bone Hunters want. They'll lead you away and then wipe us all out like they did in Tajun village!" Raanu says

The crowd of Agori began joining the conversation

"He's right!"

"You have to stay!"

"We understand your fear, but we cannot turn our back on our friends." Mata Nui says

"Kiina is just one Glatorian and the other is a worthless thief." Raanu says

"No one is worth sacrificing. No matter how small." Mata Nui says

"Or how different they are. Mata Nui is right. We stand by each other. As a team." Devon says

"So you'll leave us defenseless?" Raanu asks

"I was once forced to abandon my own people. I will not do it again. The Glatorian will remain here. I will go. Alone." Mata Nui says

"No. Not alone. I'm going with you also. My friends will stay behind with the Glatorian and help protect the Agori." Devon says

"And wherever Devon goes, I will go too." Luna says

Ackar, Gresh, and even Devon's friends tried to talk Devon, Luna, and Mata Nui out of it, but they stopped them

"We will see each other again." Mata Nui says

"And that's a promise." Devon says

Mata Nui begins to walk away. Before leaving, Devon looks toward his friends

"Guys, you need to stay here and help the Glatorians defend the villagers should the Bone Hunters or the Skrall show up as Raanu said. Me and Luna will go with Mata Nui and help him free Kiina and Berix." Devon says

"But, Devon-" Cynder says before Devon interrupts her

"No. You're not going to talk me out of this. Me and Luna are going with Mata Nui while you all stay here. My decision is final." Devon says

Having said that, Devon climbs onto Luna's back and the two head out with Mata Nui

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uniting at Tesara. The group arrives in the Twin Villages of Tesara to warn the Agori about the Bone Hunters and Skrall. But they arrive during a match between Vastus and Tarix. Ackar tries to stop the fight, but the Agori wouldn't have it. Vastus and Tarix stop fighting and let Ackar speak. Ackar tells the crowd about the Bone Hunters and Skrall uniting while Kiina tells about the fall of Tajun. Soon enough, they convince the Agori to unite, but Raanu asks if they would stay and protect them. The group agrees to stay as does Mata Nui, Devon and his friends. Later on, Kiina followed Berix thinking he was the traitor. Berix told Kiina that he was actually following someone else which happened to be the traitor. The two were soon captured by the Bone Hunters and the Skrall. Word of their capture reaches over to Mata Nui and Devon and they decide to go after them while the others stay behind and defend the Agori. Next up, Battle at the Skrall Camp. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	25. Battles in the Skrall Camp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Devon, Luna, and Mata Nui stood on the cliff that overlooked the Hot Springs where Kiina and Berix were captured. Ackar walked up from behind and approached him. With him was Hiccup and Toothless

"Ackar, Hiccup, Toothless." Devon says surprised to see them

"Thought I might find you up here." Ackar says

"Thank you, Ackar, for everything." Mata Nui says

"I should be thanking you." Ackar says

"What are you both doing here?" Devon asks

"We just wanted to wish you the best of luck." Hiccup says

Hiccup looks down at Toothless

"Right, bud?" Hiccup asks

Toothless nods yes and lets out one of his gummy smiles. Ackar hands Mata Nui and Devon a map of Bara Magna

"Here. This-this should help." Ackar says

Ackar opens the map and holds it out for Mata Nui, Devon and Luna

"My guess is they'll be here, at the Skrall Camp. I wish I could go with you. I know, I know. You're ready. Question is, are they?" Ackar says

Down below, the Agori currently residing in the Twin Villages of Tesara began to unite the villages by pulling them toward each other. The process was slow as it took hundreds of Agori to pull the two structures close together. Even with their own vehicles, the process was slow

"Uniting these two villages is a strong start." Mata Nui says

"Let's just hope the rest of the villages survive long enough to join us." Ackar says

Ackar secretly forms a fist and throws it at Mata Nui, but he catches it. Ackar chuckles

"You've learned well, friend." Ackar says

"I had a great teacher." Mata Nui says

They turned their attention back toward the Twin Villages of Tesara which had now united and connected to each other

"The villages have been linked." Ackar says

Suddenly, cracks began to form on the end of the left structure. There was a lot of dust and sand from the cracking ground. But when the dust slowly settled, Mata Nui saw something in the distance further away from the structure that seemed to connect to the village of Tesara

"Incredible." Mata Nui says

"What is it?" Ackar asks

"I will explain later." Mata Nui says

(Skrall Camp)

The Skrall Camp was actually the village of Roxtus, the village of the Rock Tribe of the Skrall. The village of Roxtus was located near Skull Mountain in the North Eastern part of Bara Magna. Roxtus was one of the largest villages on Bara Magna nearly twice as big as Vulcanus. In the center of the village lies a giant arena known as the Roxtus Arena where Glatorian matches can be fought. There were black, jagged rocks throughout the village. Kiina and Berix were held prisoner in a metal box inside the main structure

"It was my cavern and you should've stayed out of it." Kiina says

"Oh really? Your cavern? You stole it. You're a thief just like me." Berix says

"No. And I thought you said you were a collector, you little weasel." Kiina says

Berix laughs

"Now she remembers. How things change when the metal claw is on the other foot." Berix says

"That doesn't even make sense. Look, that cavern was my secret place. My private sanctuary from the ugliness outside. Can you even understand that?" Kiina says

"Yeah. Yeah, I can. Look, I got feelings too, you know. And by the way, I can steal them." Berix says

"No. You just 'collected' them." Kiina says

Kiina and Berix soon broke into laughter

"Did you ever think maybe you weren't the only one that needed to believe there was something more?" Berix asks

Kiina sighs

"I got an idea. Maybe we could share the cavern. It could be our secret place. I mean once the Glatorians rescue us. Cause they are going to rescue us, aren't they?" Berix says

"Look where we are, Berix. I wouldn't count on it." Kiina says

"Oh yeah? Well, what's that?"Berix says pointing out the cage

Kiina looks outside the cage and both she and Berix see Devon, Luna and Mata Nui entering the village with their weapons drawn. Devon had his trusted Keyblade: Soul Calibur out while Mata Nui had his sword and Click as a Scarabax Shield out. They walked past Vorox who were chained to some of the jagged rocks who snarled at them, but they didn't pay any attention to them. The Bone Hunters walked up to the jagged rocks and held out their swords heralding Devon and Mata Nui's arrival to Tuma who awaited them in the arena

"Yes. So brave. I'd hope all the Glatorian would come, but it seems they're even bigger cowards than I thought!" Tuma says

The Skrall and Bone Hunters cheer

"Either they're mad or they'd like to join the winning side!" Tuma says

The Skrall and Bone Hunters cheer again

"Which is it?" Tuma asks facing the heroes

"We are here to fight for our friend's freedom." Mata Nui says

"I don't believe it." Kiina says

"Neither does Tuma." Berix says

"Unless the Skrall leader is the real coward." Devon says

"I'm going to enjoy tearing that mask from your face!" Tuma says

Tuma then turns to look toward Devon and Luna

"And I'm going to enjoy ripping your head from it's shoulders!" Tuma says

Tuma strikes first swinging his large sword at Mata Nui who blocks it using his shield. Even though Mata Nui blocked Tuma's attack, he was still knocked to the ground. Tuma then directs his attention toward Devon and Luna and hits both of them with the flat side of his shield knocking Devon off Luna's back and both of them to the ground

"Dirty, cheating Skrall!" Kiina says

"Yeah! No fair!" Berix says

Tuma turns and raises his arms up to the crowd of Skrall and Bone Hunters who cheered for him in their gutteral language. Devon, Mata Nui and Luna rose to their feet and got into battle stance

"All too easy." Tuma says

Tuma swings his sword at both Devon and Mata Nui, but they block his attack using their swords. Tuma then swings his shield at them, but they block the attack as well. Tuma rams into Devon, Mata Nui and Luna knocking all three of them down. He raises his arms up to the Bone Hunters and Skrall again and then quickly turns his attention back toward the trio as they rose to their feet. Tuma takes his saw blade-like shield which was now spinning and brings it down on Mata Nui who shields himself, but was knocked back. Tuma then brings his shield down on Devon who holds his Keyblade horizontally blocking the attack. The Skrall Leader pushes down on Devon with his immense strength while Devon pushes up using his own strength

Berix now had his eyes covered

"I can't watch. I can't watch. Mata Nui and Devon are getting shredded." Berix says

Tuma kicks Devon down to the ground, then he picks up Luna and throws her at him. Luna lands ontop of Devon. Tuma turns his attention to the crowd of spectators and raises his arms up to them. In that moment, the trio found a weakness in Tuma. His back was sparking

"No. They're not. Don't you see? They're doing what Ackar taught us. Study your opponent, find their weakness." Kiina says

"Well, they better find it fast." Berix says

"Did these pathetic weaklings honestly believe that they could bring down the mighty Tuma?" Tuma says to the crowd

The trio rose to their feet

"Be careful. Arrogance can topple giants." Mata Nui says

"There is a saying for that. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Devon says

Tuma swings his sword at Mata Nui, but he blocks the attack leaving Tuma's back open and elbows it. Tuma cries out in pain. Tuma swings his sword Devon, but like Mata Nui, he blocks the attack as well leaving Tuma's back open for an attack. Devon hits Tuma's back with a powerful strike from his Keyblade causing Tuma to cry out in pain

"That's it! That's it!" Kiina says

Kiina turns to Berix and began shaking him

"Devon and Mata Nui found a weakness in Tuma's armor and now they're using it against him!" Kiina says

"Okay! I get it! Just stop!" Berix says

Tuma swings his sword at Devon and Mata Nui who block the attack with their swords. The trio was now in a blade lock with Devon and Mata Nui's swords locked together with Tuma's

"This can't be. I am the mighty Tuma." Tuma says

"Yeah? If you're the so called 'Mighty Tuma', then why are you struggling?" Devon taunts

Tuma roars out in anger and knocks Devon and Mata Nui's weapons aside. Devon looks past Tuma and sees that Luna was behind him. Devon nods at her while she nods back. Tuma brings his sword down on the two heroes, but they jump over him and land behind him. Mata Nui slams his shield into Tuma's back making him cry out in pain. Devon summons his Keyblade back into his hand and strikes a powerful diagonal blow to Tuma's back making him cry out in pain again. Finally, Luna shoots a single Plasma Blast which hits Tuma straight in the back finishing the fight. Tuma falls to his knees, drops his sword and shield, and falls down defeated. The trio walk over to Tuma and take his shield. Devon held his Keyblade up while Mata Nui held Tuma's shield up

"We claim Tuma's shield in victory! Release our friends!" Mata Nui says

Kiina and Berix cheer the hero's victory. Suddenly, a slow clap fills the village. Everyone turns their attention toward where the clap came from. They were shocked by who they saw. It was Metus, the Traitor. Metus had Kiina's trident in one arm

"I could always pick a winner. Now throw down your shield and your weapons." Metus says

"You." Luna growls

"And call off your beast." Metus says

Devon nods to Luna and she calms down, but was still feeling tense

"That's not a joke." Metus says

"So, you were the traitor all along." Mata Nui says as he throws down Tuma's shield

"We should've known." Devon says as he throws down his Keyblade

Click changes back into his Scarabax form. Mata Nui lowers his hand down to the ground

"Save yourself, my friend." Mata Nui says

Click jumps off Mata Nui's hand and burrows into the ground

"Cursed insect!" Metus says

"You coward! Keeping tabs on the Glatorian so you could sell us out to the Skrall?" Kiina shouts

"Not a coward. Just a good business man." Metus says

"You were the one that convinced the Bone Hunters and the Skrall to unite." Devon says

"Of course I did. You'd think they'd come up with that on their own? As rival tribes, the nomads did little damage. But together, under one ruler." Metus says

"You would go against your own people?" Kiina asks

"What have the Agori ever done for me?" Metus asks

"Oh well, let's see. We trusted you!" Berix says

"The Glatorians will tear you apart for this!" Kiina says

"She still doesn't understand." Metus says

"We are the only ones that know the truth." Devon says

Kiina gasps

"Exactly. And by the time the Glatorians realize it, the battle will already be over. I win." Metus says

"Don't think you'll get away with this, you traitorous snake!" Luna growls

"I already have." Metus says

Metus turns to the Bone Hunters and the Skrall

"Finish them! I've wasted enough time here. I have business to attend to." Metus says

Metus begins to walk away when the Bone Hunters and the Skrall suddenly turn their attention to a large creature that had two large claws and yellow eyes and roared at them. Metus gasps upon seeing the large creature. He turns his attention to the Vorox who were chained up to the jagged rocks

"Release the beasts! If the giant crushes them, so be it!" Metus says

The Vorox were shocked to hear Metus say that. The Bone Hunters, the Vorox, and the Skrall were all fleeing from the giant creature

"Where are you going? Don't run, you idiots! Fight!" Metus shouts

The trio watched as the Bone Hunters, the Vorox and the Skrall flee

"Hey, Mata Nui! Devon! Up here!" Kiina shouts

They turn their attention to the cages in the structure and see Kiina and Berix in one of the cages. Just as they were about to go help them down, two Skrall stood in their way. Devon takes his Keyblade and throws it. His Keyblade misses the two Skrall flying in between them. The two Skrall laughed and turned their attention toward the heroes. They didn't know however that Devon's Keyblade broke the chain that held up the cage that Kiina and Berix were in. Devon pointed up with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. The two Skrall looked up and saw the cage falling down toward them. They jumped out of the way just before they were crushed by the cage. The cage was now busted open and Kiina and Berix stepped out from the wreckage

"Are you alright?" Mata Nui asks

"I am now that I got this back." Kiina says as she recieves her trident from Mata Nui

"What is that?!" Berix asks pointing toward the giant creature

"I believe we are witnessing the true power of Unity." Mata Nui says

The giant creature turned out actually to be a collection of Scarabax that scared off most of the Bone Hunters and Skrall not to mention the Vorox that were chained

"And loyalty." Mata Nui says

In that moment, they see Ackar, Gresh, Vastus, Tarix and a large number of Agori appear over the hill. Devon's friends, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were also with them

"Here. You may need this." Mata Nui says handing Berix one of the Skrall's saw blade shields

"Really? Wow. Nobody's ever given me anything before. Can I keep it?" Berix says

"Only if you survive." Kiina says

Berix gasps

"Don't worry. Just stay close to me." Kiina says

Kiina soon remembers something

"Hold up. Aren't we missing part of the team?" Kiina asks

Click crawls onto a small rock. Kiina lowers her trident down to Click who jumps on and moves it over to Mata Nui. Click changes into the Scarabax Shield

"Now, we're ready." Mata Nui says

"It's time to fight. Let's move." Devon says climbing onto Luna's back

Devon, Luna, Mata Nui and Kiina jump into battle

"Hey! Wait for me!" Berix says

Berix jumps down with the heroes. Mata Nui and Kiina take out two Bone Hunters riding their Rock Steeds. Berix follows them and lands on the back of a Rock Steed. The Rock Steed tries to throw Berix off, but he manages to hold on. Some Bone Hunters circle Berix and the Rock Steed, but the Rock Steed still trying to throw Berix off mule kicks the each of the Bone Hunters knocking them out. The Rock Steed soon stops. Berix looks around him and sees that the Bone Hunters were out cold. He didn't know that there was one trying to sneak up from behind. Overjoyed at still being intact, Berix threw his arms out the the shield on his left arm unknowingly knocking out the Bone Hunter

"No trial, no treasure!" Berix says

The Rock Steed looks back toward Berix with an angry look

"Oh, not good." Berix says

Devon, Luna, Mata Nui and Kiina were now fighting off against the Bone Hunters and Skrall with Ackar, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons by their side

Devon blocks an attack from a Bone Hunter and kicks it back. He then turns and blocks the attack of a Skrall. Devon knocks the Skrall's sword away and delivers a reverse round-house kick to it's head. Two Bone Hunters try to attack Devon from behind, but Luna jumps in and slams the Bone Hunters away with her tail. She then hits two more Bone Hunters with her wings and blasts a Skrall away shooting a single Plasma Blast

Spyro punches a Bone Hunter in the gut and then sends it flying by ramming his head into it. Cynder hits a Skrall with a somersault and then slams it away with her tail

Toothless rams into two Skrall warriors using his head sending them flying. Two Bone Hunters try to attack Hiccup and Toothless, but the Night Fury knocks them away with his wings. Three Skrall warriors try to attack at the same time, but Toothless knocks them away by slamming his tail into them

Stormfly shoots a jet of fire at a Bone Hunter sending it ablaze. Then, she flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward more Bone Hunters

Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at a Skrall warrior. Then, she rams her head into a Bone Hunter sending it flying. One Bone Hunter tries to attack from behind, but Meatlug lifts her tail and slams it back down onto the Bone Hunter

Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire at a few Bone Hunters sending them ablaze. Next, he slams his tail into two Skrall warriors sending them flying. Hookfang then grabs a Skrall warrior in his jaws and tosses it aside

Barf and Belch grab two Bone Hunters in their jaws, slams them together, then tosses them aside. A row of Bone Hunters try to attack the twins and their dragons, but Barf spews a row of gas and Belch ignites it using his sparks creating a line of explosions that sends the Bone Hunters flying

"They have us outnumbered ten to one." Ackar says as he uses his Flame Sword to burn away at the Bone Hunters and Skrall

"More like twenty." Kiina says as she shoves a Skrall back and uses her Vapor Trident shooting a jet of water at it

"Yeah, but who's counting?" Gresh says as he uses his Blades to create powerful gusts of wind blowing the Skrall away

"Let it be a hundred, we have the true power. We have honor. We have purpose." Mata Nui says while fighting off the Skrall and Bone Hunters with his sword and shield

"Mata Nui, look!" Devon says pointing toward Metus

Mata Nui looks toward Metus and sees him fleeing

"So the coward flees." Mata Nui says

"Not for long." Luna growls

"Hold them here. The traitor is mine." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui rushes off in pursuit of Metus with Devon and Luna following close behind. Metus reaches his Thornatus V9 which was guarded by two Skrall, but he turns and sees Devon, Luna and Mata Nui chasing him

"What are you waiting for? Destroy them!" Metus says

The two Skrall attack the heroes swinging their weapons at them. Devon and Luna dodge the attack and counter with Luna slamming her tail into one of the Skrall knocking it aside. Mata Nui swings his sword and knocks the other Skrall aside. They soon turn their attention toward Metus who gasps. He quickly starts his vehicle and drives off. Metus chuckles in truimph, but then gasps as two Vorox block his path. He immediately pulls the brakes and stops

"Get out of my way, you filthy Vorox!" Metus says

The two Vorox grab Metus' vehicle and turns it over throwing Metus off. Metus lands infront of Mata Nui's feet. Metus looks behind him and sees Devon, Luna and Mata Nui looking down at him with angry looks on their faces. Luna was snarling and growling at Metus showing her teeth. Mata Nui grabs Metus by his throat and holds him high off the ground

"Wait. We can make a deal. I'll give you whatever you want." Metus says

"We have what we want. You." Mata Nui says

In that moment, the Mask of Life began to glow with it's golden light. Mata Nui brings Metus within touching distance of his mask. Metus began to glow with light

"Stop! What are you doing?! No!" Metus says

Metus' body was enveloped with light. When the light dimmed down, Metus was transformed into a snake

"Now everyone shall see you for what you truly are." Mata Nui says

"A double-crossing snake." Luna growls

Mata Nui tosses Metus to the ground

"You may have defeated Tuma, but you will never defeat my united army." Metus says

Having said that, Metus slithers away. Devon, Luna, and Mata Nui turned their attention back to their friends who continued to fight valiantly against the Bone Hunters and the Skrall. But no matter how many they defeat, more of them just kept coming at the heroes

"There's too many!" Astrid shouts

"We're getting overwhelmed here!" Snotlout shouts

"They're still coming!" Fishlegs shouts

Devon, Luna, and Mata Nui rush over to their friends

"We can win this!" Mata Nui shouts

"Together!" Devon shouts

"For Unity!" Mata Nui says raising his sword into the air

"For Unity!" Everyone says

Devon raises his Keyblade into the air while Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh raise their weapons

"Now. As one." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui holds his sword out laying it flat. Then, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh and Devon hold their weapons out flat. Their weapons began to glow with blue, red, green, and gold light. Devon's friends stood behind the five heroes as they combined their powers. With their powers combined, they fire a beam of pure light which blows away almost all of the Bone Hunters and Skrall. The battle was soon over as the Bone Hunters and Skrall began to retreat into the desert. Upon seeing their enemy retreat, the group cheered for their victory

"We did it!" Gresh says

Kiina hugs Gresh who hugs her back. Click changed back into a Scarabax

"And I used to think Scarabax were filthy, annoying little pests." Ackar says

Click angrily chatters and squeals while Ackar chuckles

"My apologies, Click. I will never doubt you again." Ackar says

Vastus and Tarix approached the group

"I can't believe that all of this is over." Vastus says

"And that we're all still on one piece." Tarix says

"Wait. Where's Berix?" Kiina asks

Kiina began looking around for Berix calling his name

"Berix! Berix!" Kiina calls out

"I haven't seen the little guy since-" Gresh says before Kiina interrupts him

"I told him to stay close to me." Kiina says

"Kiina." Ackar says placing his hand

"No. He was my responsibility. Berix! Berix!" Kiina says

"Over here."

Everyone looks toward a rock pile where Berix was buried underneath. Kiina rushes over and pulls Berix out from the rubble

"You jerk!" Kiina says

Kiina then hugs Berix

"Don't ever do that again." Kiina says

"I think I liked it better when you hated me." Berix says

Everyone bursted into laughter upon hearing that

* * *

**Author's Note:** Battle at the Skrall Camp! Devon, Luna and Mata Nui enter the Skrall camp to challenge Tuma for Kiina and Berix' freedom. Tuma starts the fight beating the heroes around. But Devon and Mata Nui intended on holding back to find Tuma's weakness and they found it. They soon defeat Tuma and claim victory. But their celebration was cut short by the sight of Metus who turned out to be the traitor. Metus orders the Bone Hunters and Skrall to attack. But before they could, Devon's friends, the Agori, Glatorian and Scarabax arrive to lend a hand in the fight. Metus tries to flee, but Devon and Mata Nui catch him. Using the Mask of Life, Mata Nui transforms Metus into a snake so that all could see for what he truly was, a traitor and a back stabber. Despite defeating Metus and Tuma, the group continued fighting valiantly against the Bone Hunters and Skrall. They soon finish the fight and send the Bone Hunters and Skrall retreating into the desert. The group celebrates their victory and it seems that Kiina has a slight change of heart for Berix although he preferred it better when she hated him which made everyone laugh. Now it's back to discovering the mystery behind the uniting villages. What will Devon, Mata Nui, and their friends discover? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	26. Mata Nui's Quest of Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(The Desert of Bara Magna)

Having dealt with the Bone Hunters and the Skrall, the Agori continue to unite the villages with the help of the Scarabax. Despite their small size, the Scarabax were able to help move the structure from the Skrall camp to the uniting villages using their numbers which was countless to describe. Devon, Luna, and Mata Nui watched as the villages continued to unite. Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Berix, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch walked up to the trio

"Don't like parties? Agori from all the villages of Bara Magna are finally pulling together. Literally. Uniting all the villages and we have you to thank for that." Ackar says

"No. I was only one piece. It took each of us to complete the whole. The celebration belongs to the Agori. And you, Ackar, the first leader of the united villages. " Mata Nui says

The group turned their attention back to the uniting villages. When the finishing touch of the structure from the Skrall camp was put into place, more cracks similar to those from earlier began to open in the ground. Dust and Sand kicked up from the moving land. When it clears, everyone was amazed by what they saw

"Look. They did it." Kiina says

"Whoa. You seeing what I am seeing?" Berix asks

The structures which the Agori had used as shelter were actually body parts of a gigantic robot similar to that of Mata Nui's old robot body. When standing up, this robot would stand 27,000,000 feet tall reaching up into the sky

"Mata Nui, do you think that you and that giant might be connected somehow?" Ackar asks

"Perhaps. But you are looking at an empty shell. The remains of what might have been a great ruler. The Guardian of his people." Mata Nui says

"Wait! I've got something. Uh, hold on." Berix says

Berix began reaching into his pouch. He soon took out a gold coin and gave it to Devon who examined it

"Here. I, uh, collected it from the secret chamber a long time ago. I forgot all about it until I saw it." Berix says

As Devon held the gold coin in his hand, the rest of the group came over to examine it. One side had the image of the Great Spirit Robot in the center with the symbol of the Three Virtues on the right and the symbol of a Thornax on the left

"They match." Ackar says

"Uh-huh. And wait til you see the other side." Berix says

Devon turns the coin over. The other side of the coin had a maze-like pattern. The group then look toward Berix who held a Skrall shield in his hand. The shield had the same pattern as the shield

"Hey, it's the same symbol." Kiina says

"Not a symbol. A map." Mata Nui says taking the coin from Devon

"For what?" Gresh asks

"That is what I must find out." Mata Nui says

"Don't you mean we have to find out? Remember our promise." Kiina says pointing to Mata Nui

"You are all welcome to join me, but I have no idea of how long it might take or the dangers that might await. Thanks to all of you, I am closer to becoming the warrior I must be if I am to reclaim my empire and free my people." Mata Nui says

"This time, though, you won't have to do it alone." Devon says

"Don't think you'll be leaving us behind on this one." Luna says

"Wherever they go." Spyro says

"We go too." Cynder says

"That's right. We're with you all the way." Hiccup says

Hiccup looks toward Toothless

"Right, bud?" Hiccup asks

Toothless nods yes

"And we'll help out too." Astrid says

"You can count me in." Fishlegs says

"You know I'm in." Snotlout says

"Yeah!" Tuffnut says

"Let's do it!" Ruffnut says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut headbutt each other with their helmets. Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch nod indicating they were in as well. Mata Nui looks toward Click who stood on his shoulder. Click chatters and squeals saying he was in as well

"Then, my friends, our quest begins." Mata Nui says

With that said, the group of heroes began their quest to rebuilding the giant robot to help Mata Nui free the Matoran trapped inside his old body

They began their quest seeking an answer to map of the maze-like pattern on the Skrall shield. Their answer soon came from a Fire Tribe Agori named Crotesius who tells the group that he was part of an expedition to a place called the Valley of the Maze with two other Agori named Kirbold and Tarduk. He and Kirbold had decided to turn back on their expedition, but Tarduk had decided to continue on and had not returned since. Now that they had found the answer to the map, they knew where they had to go next, the Valley of the Maze

(Valley of the Maze)

The Valley of the Maze was as it's name states a valley in Bara Magna that houses a large maze which is supposedly similar to the map that the group had found on the shield. In the heart of the maze was a fortress created by the Great Beings

The group stood at the start of the maze preparing themselves for the supposed long journey to the center

"Well, this is it. The Valley of the Maze." Devon says

"In the heart of this maze is probably that which we seek." Mata Nui says

"I'm sure we'll find it in no time." Snotlout says

"Oh? You really think so, Snotlout?" Astrid asks

"Someone's awfully confident." Hiccup says

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll be able to find the end of this maze. No problem." Snotlout says

"Well for now, Snotlout, we'd best stick together on this one." Devon says

Devon takes out the coin and flips it over to the side with the maze-like pattern

"If we want to get through this quickly, we need to follow the path that leads to the center of this maze." Devon says

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already." Snotlout says

With that said, the group journeyed into the maze following the path that led to the heart of the maze

(Weeks later)

Following the path to the center of the maze seemed easy, but it turned out to be quite a challenge. Not only was the maze large, there were many dangers that awaited the group inside around every twist and turn. But finally, after weeks of journeying through the maze, the group finally made it to the center

"Finally! We made it! Weeks of going through that maze. Can you believe it? I thought I'd go nuts." Snotlout says

"At least we're here." Devon says

The heroes now stood infront of the fortress that had awaited them in the heart of the maze. But they immediately noticed that the fortress had no doors or windows leading inside

"Uh, don't fortresses have doors?" Tuffnut asks

"And I'm pretty sure they have windows too." Ruffnut says

"What gives? What kind of fortress has no doors or windows?" Snotlout asks

"There must be something to it." Hiccup says

"Hiccup is right. There's probably something behind this place we need to uncover before we can proceed." Mata Nui says

"Agreed." Devon says

"Bara Magna is full of mysteries. Perhaps this is one of them." Ackar says

"So, how do we get inside?" Gresh asks

"We could just blast a hole into the wall!" Tuffnut says

"Yeah!" Ruffnut says

"Uh, let's not go down that path." Hiccup says

Suddenly, they all heard a voice emnating from the fortress. But, there was no sign of anyone to speak. The voice sounded like a whisper so soft the group almost missed it at the sound of the breeze

"What do you seek?"

Mata Nui took two steps forward and stared up at the fortress

"Entrance." Mata Nui says

There was a long silence before the voice spoke again

"What do you seek?"

"Uh, hello? He said we want in." Snotlout says

"Snotlout." Hiccup says

"We wish to enter. But we see no way to do so." Mata Nui says

The voice spoke again, but this time, it had a little bit of tension in it's sound as if the speaker was losing patience

"What do you seek? What is your burden? What brings you life and death?"

"This is hopeless! This stupid voice is asking us questions and it won't let us in." Snotlout says

"No. It's not asking questions. It's posing riddles." Mata Nui says

"But the real question is, what is the answer?" Devon says

"That is a good question." Astrid says

"This is probably gonna take some time." Hiccup says

(Hours later)

The group wandered aimlessly back and forth trying to find an answer to the riddles that rolled through their minds

"What do I seek? What is my burden? And what brings me life and death?" Mata Nui thought to himself

Mata Nui thought about the second riddle. He had been forced to leave his people, the Toa and the Matoran behind when his old body was taken over. He had a duty to save his people and...wait...

"Wait...wait." Mata Nui says

The group looked toward Mata Nui as he soon began to realize

"Duty. It's duty that drives me, the responsibility I feel for my people. Duty is my burden!" Mata Nui says

Mata Nui then realized that there was something similar to the riddles. The riddles were somehow similar to that of the Three Virtues. And so he thought if Duty was the answer to the second riddle, then perhaps the other two virtures were the answers to the others

"I seek Unity." Mata Nui says

"What is your burden?"

"Duty." Mata Nui says

"What brings you life and death?"

The same thing that it brings for everyone else

"Destiny." Mata Nui says

In that moment, the stone blocks in the center of the fortress seemed to soften and melt together. A large square gap appeared at the base of the building. The stone became stone again and now a doorway was in place. Mata Nui looks toward Click who chatters and squeals. Then, he turned his attention toward Devon and his friends, not to mention Ackar, Kiina, Gresh and Berix as well

"Shall we?" Mata Nui asks

"Let's." Devon says

With that said, the group steps into the doorway entering the fortress. When they stepped inside, they found themselves standing on a staircase leading down with no other exit. The heroes descended down the stairs. The stairs seemed to go on winding around and around with no end in sight. They soon began to feel an overwhelming wave of intense heat that flowed through them. The heat increased as they progressed further down the stairs. When they finally reached the bottom, they now stood in a large chamber that stretched out before them. There was no furniture. The center of the floor was a pool of lava which boiled, churned and glowed red hot. And hanging suspended above it, upside down, bound in chains was the Agori, Tarduk

Tarduk was an Agori of the Jungle Tribe

"Help...me..." Tarduk says

"That must be Tarduk!" Devon exclaims

"Hang on." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui took a few steps back, broke into a run, and leaped toward Tarduk. Catching hold of the chain, his momentum of his jump carried him and the Agori away from the lava. Mata Nui slashed through the links of the chains with his sword. The chains snapped and both Mata Nui and Tarduk fell to the stone floor

"I...I can't believe you helped me. I thought I would be cooked." Tarduk says

"You wouldn't happen to be Tarduk, would you?" Devon asks

"Yes. Who's asking?" Tarduk asks

"Some friends." Luna says

"What is this place?" Mata Nui asks

"I should probably explain later. Right now, we've got to get out of here." Tarduk says

"You go. We came here to seek answers." Mata Nui says

Suddenly, the chamber shook with a violent tremor. Gouts of lava shot up from the pool, raining down on the stone floor and burning through the rock

"The only answer you ll get here is what happens after death!" Tarduk says

"When you put it that way, I don't think I wanna stick around here any longer." Fishlegs says

"We need to get out of here!" Ackar shouts

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Berix shouts

"Come on!" Tarduk shouts

The group ran fleeing the chamber and following Tarduk to the exit. When they reached the top, they dashed out the doorway and took cover behind some rocks. They looked over the rocks and saw the entire tower melting like a block of ice in the sun. The group remained silent as their attention riveted on the scene unfolding before them. Something began rising out of the ground beneath the tower and the tower itself was sliding out of the way to make room for it. The first thing they saw was molten lava followed by what looked like an entire mountain pushing it's way up from beneath the earth. It was an awe-inspiring sight. An actual volcano, created in a matter of minutes

"Incredible." Tarduk says

"Incredible isn't the word. It's impossible." Mata Nui says

A river of lava slowly flowed from the crater

"Looks pretty possible to me." Tarduk says

"The question now is what could have caused it?" Hiccup asks

"The same thing that caused all of this, the Great Beings." Mata Nui says gesturing to the maze

"As if there wasn't any doubt." Kiina says

The group turned their attention back to the volcano

"That's no natural volcano." Mata Nui says

"How do you know?" Devon asks

"Let's just say I happen to know something about volcanoes that aren't really volcanoes. Stay here. I'm going in." Mata Nui says

"What?" Everyone says shocked

"Are you nuts?" Snotlout says shocked

"You're gonna go inside a volcano? You'll be killed." Astrid says

"I don't think so. I think I was meant to go in there...or someone was." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui began to climb the slope of the volcano. He hacked the rock with his sword trying to make an entrance. But to his surprise as well as the others, the rock crumbled easily, revealing smooth, polished metal underneath. He struck at the metal, but his sword bounced off without leaving a scratch. Mata Nui continued chipping away at the rock until he uncovered a hatch. He grasped the handle, pulled with all his might, and forced it open wide enough for him to slip inside. Mata Nui went into the volcano and found the interior to be completely different. The inside was a mass of pipes, conduits and wires all vibrating with a low hum that filled the entire structure. The pipes were hot, no doubt from the lava it pumped out toward the top

Forcing his way through a nest of cables, he found himself in a small, open area. The first thing he noticed were plans on the wall for a giant robot, the same plans he had earlier seen in a cavern near the village of Tajun. There were answers to be found here, for there was a connection between here and the construction of his original body. Next to the plans was a blank screen. Mata Nui reached out and brushed his fingertips against it and it flared to life. A series of images flashed by at mind-numbing speed: schematics, calculations, notes, details of design and construction. It all went so quickly it was impossible to consciously focus on any one thing, yet Mata Nui could feel the knowledge flowing into his mind just the same. It was overwhelming and painful, but he endured. This was his origin

The early experiment that had failed, the one that resulted in robot pieces scattered all over the Bara Magna desert; the discovery of protodermis, an artificial substance that could exist in multiple forms, the key to the creation of his original body and the nanotech that dwelled within it; and more, he saw why he had been created and for what purpose

The planet known as Bara Magna was not always at it seemed. Once, it was a living paradise just like his world. Originally, this world was known as Spherus Magna. It was until a conflict raged that shook the planet apart. A Core War. Over the substance known as Protodermis. Not many people knew much of it's properties. The silver liquid transformed or destroyed everything it touched. The Protodermis was flowing up from inside the planet and the various tribes all wanted it for themselves. That would explain why the tribes had lived seperately before he, Devon and his friends had arrived. Which is what brought Mata Nui to his next subject, the purpose of his creation

The Great Beings built a giant robot they called Mata Nui with a sole purpose: to leave the planet before it shattered and travel the Universe, exploring other worlds, watching cultures evolve, measuring and analyzing the dance of stars and planets. His departure couldn't be more timely. Just as Mata Nui left, around that time, the energized Protodermis leaked from the world's core triggering a massive explosion that flung two huge chunks of the planet into orbit. These became the Jungle Moon of Bota Magna and the Ocean World of Aqua Magna. The Desert World that remained was renamed Bara Magna by it's survivors which pretty much explained how it got it's name. That was why Mata Nui was created, why he existed now. His mission was to undo the errors of the Great Beings and heal the world of Spherus Magna merging all three planets together returning it to it's proper glory

Now it all surfaced in perfect clarity. He was on his way back from his exploration of the Universe heading for Bara Magna, until Makuta Teridax crashed his systems rendering him unconscious and causing him to crash into the Ocean World of Aqua Magna. The impact temporarily damaged his memory core which caused him to forget his mission. Even when he was awakened by the Toa, he had been without purpose. That was what brought him to the here and now. Before he could regain initiate self-repair and remember his mission, Makuta seized control of the robot and exiled Mata Nui into space. By chance, he ended up on Bara Magna, his original destination where he had met the Legendary Keyblade Master, Devon, and his friends

After finally realizing the truth of his long forgotten past, Mata Nui had to figure out a way to carry out his mission. But it would not be an easy task. To make Spherus Magna whole once more, it's reconstruction required not one, but two robots which is what brought him to think about his old robot body and the prototype that he and his friends had just discovered. He soon realized the impossibility of his mission

"There was supposed to be a second one." Mata Nui thought

This led Mata Nui to think why the second robot had never been completed. This led him to think of several reasons. Did the planet's end come to quickly? Were the Great Beings really gone as Ackar said before? One thing was certain though, he could not accomplish his mission on his own. It was in that moment, Mata Nui felt defeat for the first time in his life. Even if he could somehow regain his old body, there's no way he could find someone to control the second robot. He wasn't even sure if Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master himself with the Power of the Keyblade at his disposal could assist him

"Is something wrong?"

Mata Nui turned at the sound of the voice and found that it belonged to Tarduk who had followed him despite his orders

"I don't know what you can do about your, um, old body. But from what you said, you have a second one, right? It's lying in the Bara Magna desert, isn't it?" Tarduk says

"Yes, but it's been dead for approximately 100,000 years. It has no power, and even when it was active, it proved to be unstable." Mata Nui says

"I'm not sure about stability, but as for power...what does this remind you of?" Tarduk asks

Mata Nui looked around him and realized. He had been so caught up in learning his past, and the overwhelming odds against his mission, he never realized. The volcano was a power plant

"The plans. That's what was created here, the power source for my body. And if the Great Beings had planned building a second robot-" Mata Nui says before Tarduk interrupted him

"Then, there might be a second power source." Tarduk says

"We must find it!" Mata Nui says

Now renewed with hope and faith, Mata Nui began searching for the power source with the help of Tarduk, Devon, and his friends along with Ackar, Kiina, Gresh and Berix. And soon enough, they found it. The power source was placed within a gold, metal box glowing with pure light. This was what he would use to power the robot. But now there would come another tough challenge, getting permission to use it

* * *

**Author's Note:** The Quest for Mata Nui's Destiny begins. After dealing with the Bone Hunters and the Skrall, the group watches as the Agori unite the structures that they have used as villages. When the union was complete, the heroes notice that the structures were actually pieces of a large robot. Ackar asks Mata Nui if he was somehow connected to the robot. Mata Nui believes that he was. That's when Berix takes out a small coin with familiar symbols on it. When the coin was flipped over, the symbol was the exact same as the saw blade shield used by the Skrall. Mata Nui deduces that the symbol was actually a map. That's when the quest for Mata Nui's Destiny begins. They head to a place called the Valley of the Maze where the map they found on the shield was the map of the maze. Deep within the maze, they come upon a fortress where they find an Agori named Tarduk who was trapped inside. They rescue him and exit out of the fortress. A volcano emerges and Mata Nui heads inside. Once inside, he finds the truth about his past. The truth about the Great Beings, how Bara Magna used to be Spherus Magna, how it tore itself apart, even about how he forgot his destiny when Makuta Teridax made him crash into Aqua Magna. Mata Nui also finds a power source for the robot. Now there's only one thing left, getting permission to use the robot. I never liked how Bionicle: The Legend Reborn ended. It should've included the rest of the story. So, I decided to look deeper into Mata Nui's journey and I found more info on the story. Enough so that I can continue the story and even finish it. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	27. Preparing for the task ahead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Mata Nui explained what he had found back in the volcano to Devon and his friends. He also told them about his true mission and what he had just learned. Then, he told them he had found a power source for the robot in the desert. But there was still one obstacle left, getting permission from the Agori to use the robot

Devon, Mata Nui, Click, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix went to go see Raanu to ask him to use the robot

Mata Nui explained everything to Raanu, but he found it hard to believe

"Impossible! How could you even ask such a thing?" Raanu says

Raanu looks toward Ackar, Kiina and Gresh who stood behind Mata Nui supporting him. Of course, Devon and his friends supported Mata Nui as well

"You stand with him. Don't tell me you support this...this...lunacy?" Raanu says

"We know how it sounds. But still, Mata Nui has earned the right to be heard. Without him or his friends, we would all be slaves to the Skrall and Bone Hunters." Ackar says

"I don't expect you to just take my word for it, Raanu. Let me just show you what I mean." Mata Nui says

Raanu thought for a moment

"Very well. But I shall make no promises." Raanu says

(Moments later)

The group stood at the peak looking down at the robot which was now used as a city for the united Agori

"Interesting. Perhaps it was something the Great Beings built, or tried to ages ago. But what of it?" Raanu says

"You're right. They did build it. But something went wrong. It exploded, raining parts of it all over the desert. And they stayed scattered until the Agori brought it together." Mata Nui says

"That doesn't answer my question. It may be a failed experiment. But it's also our home and only protection against our enemies. What does it have to do with you?" Raanu says

"It's because of...my ancestor. I once had a body much like that, before I came here. I have recently discovered my true task. My true purpose was to merge the two moons of Bota Magna and Aqua Magna back into Bara Magna to reform Spherus Magna returning it to it's full splendor. However, I cannot do so without the use of the robot. Which is why I shall ask, will you let me use this robot to continue the task that I have neglected for so long?" Mata Nui says

Raanu thought for a moment. Raanu owed alot to Mata Nui. After all, he helped defend them from the Bone Hunters and the Skrall. He defeated Tuma, the Leader of the Skrall. And even disposed of the traitor, Metus. He then remembered something that he had once forgotten

He had heard rumors about Mata Nui's exile from another universe, his knowledge of the Great Beings, and the plans he had uncovered for the huge robot. Raanu began to suspect there was more to Mata Nui than meets the eye. He soon remembered. The universe Mata Nui had been exiled from was his old body the Great Beings had built. He never knew how or why it happened, but then again, he never understood the Great Being's science. After alot of thought, Raanu soon made his decision

"I know who and what you are. At least, I believe I do." Raanu says

"Then you must know why I was created. The destiny I must fulfill. But to do so, I need-" Mata Nui says before Raanu interrupts him

"I know what it is you need. But the Agori need it too. How are you more important than they?" Raanu says

"When I came here, I didn't know where I was or why. But now I have my answers. I know I am asking alot of you, of all of you, but you must trust in my words." Mata Nui says

"From what you've said, your own people believed in you and it didn't lead them very far." Raanu says

Mata Nui was about to reply, until he turned his gaze to the stars

"He's coming." Mata Nui says

"Who? Is this some sort of trick?" Raanu asks

"It's no trick. Can't you see? He has found me and he's coming here. I can sense it." Mata Nui says

"Who's he talking about?" Snotlout asks

"Who do you think?" Astrid says

"Makuta." Devon says

"You must grant my request before it's too late." Mata Nui says

"Raanu, you must listen to Mata Nui. I know you think that we've all gone mad, but you must trust us. This evil is unlike anything you can imagine." Devon says

Raanu could feel a bit of fear in their voices. In that instant, he took their advice and reached his decision

"Very well. I'm putting the survival of my people into your hands, Mata Nui. I will give you what you ask." Raanu says

Raanu turned and walked back toward the city

"We will begin the evacuation at dawn. Be ready." Raanu says

(Aqua Magna)

Makuta had finally taken control of the Matoran Universe. All the beings inside his body were finally his to dominate an d control as he see fit. He remembers when Mata Nui was imprisoned in the Mask of Life and ejected from his body. He had assumed the mask would float endlessly in the vast void of space, be burned up by a sun, or shattered by an asteroid. But he couldn't have been more wrong. Only days ago, Makuta managed to get the robots sensors working again. Immediately, he detected the mask's energy on another planet, Bara Magna. His sensors also picked up energies that was just as strong as Mata Nui's. It was the energy of Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master. If Mata Nui and Devon existed, they would pose a threat to him. This was something he could not allow. Even though it was doubtful that these two pathetic beings would pose such a serious threat, he wouldn't begin his great conquest with these two enemies on the loose. Mata Nui and Devon, along with anyone else that followed them had to be destroyed

Activating the jets built into the hands and feet of the robot, Makuta rocketed into space toward a final showdown with Mata Nui. Once he had dealt with his brother, he would crush Devon and his friends into dust. With them gone, the entire universe and those who inhabited it would be dirt under his feet. All would submit to his tremendous power. His strength was beyond comprehension, his power enough to destroy a world, and his resolve was strong. How could anyone stand up against his greatness? His victory over his enemies would be bitter sweet. But it's aftermath would be even sweeter still. After he had conquered his own universe, he would move on to countless others that existed elsewhere and dominate them as well. His reach and power would be beyond limit. All he need but do is destroy his brother, Mata Nui and those who followed him, the Legendary Keyblade Master, Devon and his friends

(Bara Magna)

That night, Mata Nui sat around a camp fire with Ackar, Kiina and Gresh. Devon sat alongside Mata Nui with Luna lying behind him. The Viking Teens also sat with their dragons. Spyro and Cynder laid down on the ground near Devon and Luna

"Are you sure you have to do this? There's really no other way?" Gresh asks

"I've told you about my universe, how I failed my people, how my enemy, Makuta, seized control of it. But there's one thing left out." Mata Nui says

"What do you mean?" Kiina asks

"One universe won't be enough for him. Makuta is hungry. He has waited tens of thousands of years for the power he now possesses." Mata Nui says

"We thought the Skrall couldn't be beaten. You and your friends showed us different. Whatever this Makuta commands, he can't be unbeatable." Ackar says

"You don't understand. The power at his fingertips. It's the power I used to wield. He could crush us underneath his armored foot and never notice, or erase an entire race of beings with a mere gesture. Makuta could destroy this world before any of us could raise a sword against him Believe me." Mata Nui says

"Wow." Snotlout says

"Who would've thought Makuta could be so powerful." Hiccup says

"No wonder he's the Dark Lord of the Shadows." Astrid says

"You mean you?" Gresh asks

"Yes, Gresh. Before I came to Bara Magna, I could use that power and more." Mata Nui says

"And did you?" Ackar asks

"No. I was not made to use power for my own personal gain. I was made to give aid to others. And now that Raanu has granted me permission to use the robot, I can finally give aid to Spherus Magna and fulfill my destiny." Mata Nui says

"And we'll help you see it finished." Devon says

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking teens and their dragons nodded in agreement

"Hopefully, we shall be ready for what Makuta has to offer us." Devon says as he watches the camp fire crackle

* * *

**Author's Note:** Devon and his friends have found a power source for the prototype robot, but they require permission from Raanu to have Mata Nui use it. Raanu agrees to let Mata Nui use the robot. It was in that moment that Mata Nui senses Makuta approaching Bara Magna. So now, the group has to prepare for Makuta's attack. Next up, the Epic Battle of Spherus Magna. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	28. The Great Battle of Spherus Magna

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(The Next Day)

The Agori began evacuating the robot city. They had wondered why they had to abandon their new home, but they trusted their leader, Raanu. Inside the robot, Mata Nui stood in it's head ready for the task he was built for. In his hands was the small, glowing, golden box that contained the power source. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh were with him

"You sure about this?" Kiina asks

"Yes. This is what I was created for. This is what I have to do." Mata Nui says

"You could be killed. You might kill a lot of people too, if this thing blows up. Have you thought about that?" Kiina says

"Of course. If I don't try, we will all die. Anyone Makuta doesn't see no need for, he will destroy. There's no telling how many will suffer at his hands." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui nudged Click off his shoulder and onto his hand. He then extended him out to Devon

"Take him. I don't want him to get hurt." Mata Nui says

"Sure thing, Mata Nui." Devon says

Devon accepts Click into his hands and places him on his shoulder

"It's never going to be the same, is it?" Kiina asks

"What?" Mata Nui asks

"You. You fought with us, laughed with us, and helped us rebuild after what happened with the Bone Hunters and the Skrall. You've been one of us, and now you're going to be...this." Kiina says

"I'll still be the same person. Your friend." Mata Nui says

"A friend who's million's of feet high? I'll look smaller than an insect to you from up there. We all will." Kiina says

Mata Nui puts a hand on Kiina's shoulder

"I won't forget you, Kiina...or my promise. I will get you to a new world. Once, I made the mistake of ignoring others because they weren't a part of my mission, taking for granted they would have always be there to do what I needed. If I had paid more attention, alot of bad things wouldn't have happened." Mata Nui says

"You can't cast blame on yourself, Mata Nui. Mistakes tend to happen. They always do. We all learn from our mistakes." Devon says

"And besides, there are some good that comes out of it." Luna says

Mata Nui smiles

"You're right. Amid all the bad, some good did come out from my mistakes. I met you. All of you." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui looks toward Ackar

"Ackar, you have been one of my greatest friends since I arrived here. I am grateful to have met you." Mata Nui says

"And I was grateful to have met you, Mata Nui." Ackar says

Mata Nui turns his attention toward Gresh

"Gresh, you have become a great Glatorian and a good friend to me." Mata Nui says

"I had you to thank, Mata Nui. I was just glad to have met you." Gresh says

Finally, Mata Nui turns to Devon and his friends and walks toward them

"And then there's all of you. Although I have known you all for a short time, I grown to love you as my friends." Mata Nui says

"We feel the same way, Mata Nui."

"Thank you. Thank you all. I've seen many worlds, but you all showed me one I had never discovered, the world of Faith, Friendship, and Trust. May we see each other again in the future." Mata Nui says

"Mata Nui, you have no idea." Devon says

"What do you mean?" Mata Nui asks

"Nothing. Good luck." Devon says

"Yeah. You'll need it." Luna says

Mata Nui pets Luna. Toothless walks up to Mata Nui and nudges himself against his body. Mata Nui pets him as well. Soon, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch all came up to Mata Nui to wish him the best of luck. Mata Nui petted all the dragons happily

Having said farewell, Devon, Click, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Ackar, Kiina and Gresh began heading for the nearest exit while Mata Nui prepared for the task ahead. Once outside, Devon and the Viking Teens mounted their dragons while Ackar, Gresh, and Kiina mounted the Thornatus V9. They soon rode to where the Agori and Glatorians waited

Inside the robot, Mata Nui inserts the box into a slot designed for it within the skull casing. In that moment, a massive burst of energy coursed through the robot body, fusing pieces together and powering up systems. There was a low hum that filled the air. Knowing what to do next, Mata Nui slowly reached up and placed his hands on the Mask of Life. As soon as he removed it, his body crumbled away, becoming scattered atoms it had been originally. As his hands vanished, the mask fell to the ground. Mata Nui's mind and spirit was now inside the Mask of Life. The mask began to emit a bright, blinding golden light in the skull of the giant robot. Mata Nui soon found himself looking through the eyes of the robot

Far across the desert, Devon and his friends stood with the Agori and the Glatorians. They had seen the bright flash of energy come from the robot. They soon saw the robot slowly rising with sand raining down it as it did. The robot got to it's knees, then rose to it's full height standing 20,000 feet high above the ground. Everyone looked up in awe as the mechanical being towered over them

"Mata Nui. He's done it!" Devon says

"He made it." Luna says

"I can't believe it." Ackar says

"Now what? Can we still talk to him?" Gresh asks

"Yeah. Will he be able to hear us from way up there?" Snotlout asks

"Perhaps we can get his attention." Devon says

Devon summoned his Keyblade: Soul Calibur which now constantly glowed with pure blue light and with light moving freely inside the crystalline blade. Devon took his Keyblade, raised it into the air and shot a beam of pure light into the sky. The robot's head turned slightly toward the light signal. Mata Nui looked down to where his companions waited. He activated his speech centers of his new body, taking care to ensure his voice would not be too loud. At full volume, the robot's voice could shatter skulls all over the planet

"Well done, Devon. Tahu could not have done better." Mata Nui says

"Who's Tahu?" Kiina asks

Gresh shrugs

"Maybe some Glatorian we don't know." Gresh says

"Mata Nui, can you hear me?" Devon asks shouting

"No need to shout, my friend. My sensors can pick up a beetle's breathing, if I want to. Are you all right?" Mata Nui says

"We're fine. How about you?" Devon asks

"I had almost forgotten. This body is...different from my old one in many ways. But hopefully, it has the power to do what must be done. Get to shelter. I'm not sure if what I am about to attempt will work, or what will happen. I need to know you're safe before I begin." Mata Nui says

"There are caves nearby." Ackar says

"Let's get everyone inside." Hiccup says

Mata Nui watched as everyone moved to safety. He soon directed his attention toward the vast region of space, raised both his arms and unleashed streams of energy from his hands. The energy was artificial gravity of enormous power. But Mata Nui was uncertain if it would be enough to move the two moons, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. His sensors showed that the beams had sliced through space and impacted their two targets. But his sensors also picked up something else, an object approaching Bara Magna at high speeds. In a matter of moments, the object blotted out the sun, plunging the planet into darkness. A roar of wind swept across the surface stirring up sandstorms. A bolt of dark power slammed into the western desert blasting a huge crater. A mighty impact struck Bara Magna, triggering planet-wide earth tremors

Mata Nui looked across the desert toward the figure that dwarfed him in size. The evil red eyes of the newcomer struck fear into Mata Nui, chilling him to the core. It was none other than his brother, Makuta Teridax. He had finally arrived

_**"HeLlO bRoThEr. I bElIeVe It'S tImE fOr A fAmIlY rEuNiOn."** _Makuta says

At the caves, the impact from Makuta's arrival brought down a rain of rock and dust. Ackar and Raanu worked to keep the Agori calm while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Kiina, and Gresh peered outside. They were astonished by what they saw. Two gigantic robots stood in the open desert facing each other. They recognized Mata Nui by his size in comparison to the other larger, stronger robot. Kiina and Gresh didn't recognize the other robot, but Devon and his friends could only guess who it was

"There's two of them?" Gresh asks

"The other one has got to be Makuta." Devon says

"So the big one is Makuta?" Kiina asks

"Yes. And believe it or not, he's Mata Nui's evil brother." Devon says

"He's finally here, that monster." Luna growls

"Mata Nui told Raanu he was coming." Kiina says

"This is bad." Fishlegs says

"We have to find a way to help Mata Nui." Kiina says

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gresh asks

Gresh got out his blades and started heading out of the cave until Devon and Kiina blocked his path

"We can't help Mata Nui. Not right now at least. We'd just be something else for him to worry about. Let's just wait and watch for a while." Kiina says

"Kiina's right. This is Mata Nui's fight. We can't interfere even if we wanted to. He has to fight Makuta alone." Devon says

"So we're supposed to just sit here and watch?" Snotlout asks

"Not just watch. Pray. Pray for the best that Mata Nui can succeed." Devon says

"Let's hope he has the strength to defeat Makuta." Luna says

Mata Nui stared into the evil red eyes of the nightmare that stood before him. He knew he would come to blows with Makuta, but he had to figure out how to do so without endangering the Toa and Matoran that were still trapped inside. Both would not be an easy task

_**"NoThInG tO sAy, BrOtHeR? SiLeNcE? No ThReAtS? No DeNuNcIaTiOnS? No VoWs Of ReVeNgE? I'm AcTuAlLy DiSaPpOiNtEd."** _Makuta says

"I don't need such harsh terms. I don't need to prove my power in useless combat with you, either. We don't need to fight., brother." Mata Nui says

Makuta chuckled

_**"Of CoUrSe YoU dOn'T. YoU cOuLd MaKe ThInGs MuCh MoRe SiMpLeR iF yOu WoUlD jUsT lIe DoWn AnD dIe. YoU wOuLdSaVe Me MiNuTeS oF eFfOrT aNd SpArE yOuRsElF oF tHe PaIn YoU sHaLl EnDuRe. Or PeRhApS yOu ReQuIrE pErSuAsIoN?"** _Makuta says

A burst of power shot from Makuta's hand. It flew past Mata Nui's head and struck the peak of the distant Black Spike Mountains. The unbelievable heat melted the mountain in an instant. Everyone looked toward where the mountain used to be and were left stunned

_**"I cOuLd Do ThAt AlL dAy AnD iNtO tHe NeXt. BeTwEeN tHe TwO oF uS, We WoUlD lAy WaStE tO tHiS pLaNeT...wHiCh SuGgEsTs An IdEa."**_ Makuta says

Makuta raised his arm while Mata Nui prepared for another attack. Instead of attacking, Makuta opened his hand and extended it out to Mata Nui

**_"CoMe. JoIn Me, mY bRoThEr. In ThEsE bOdIeS, wE hAvE tHe PoWeR tO dEcImAtE eNtIrE uNiVeRsEs. ToGeThEr, We cOuLd RuLe OvEr AlL eXiStEnCe."_** Makuta says

"You know so much, brother, yet you understand so little. You look at the body you stole from me and see only an engine of mass destruction, a weapon to be wielded against anyone you choose. Have you ever wondered why the Great Beings created it to be so powerful? Or why you felt so compelled to seize control of it?" Mata Nui says

_**"YoU sPeAk Of YoUr 'DeStInY'? YeS, I kNoW oF yOuR pUrPoSe, YoUr GrEaT qUeSt To ReUnItE tHe ThReE wAnDeRiNg PiEcEs Of BaRa MaGnA. AlLoW mE tO sHoW yOu WhAt I ThInK."** _Makuta says

Another burst of power shot forth from Makuta's outstretched hand striking Mata Nui's shoulder, staggering him and tearing a gash in his robotic shell

**_"Ah. So YoU mUsT bE uSiNg An OlDeR mOdEl. ChEaP mAtErIaLs, ChEAp CoNsTrUcTiOn...I'm SuRpRiSeD yOu WoUlD bE cAuGhT dEaD iN tHaT oLd ReLiC. YoU tRuLy ArE pAtHeTiC, bRoThEr."_** Makuta says

"Makuta, listen to me! My destiny is yours too. We're supposed to work together to restore Spherus Magna to it's former prosper. Please. Put aside all this violence. Let us work to rebuild this world, not rule over it." Mata Nui says

Makuta took two steps forward and backhanded Mata Nui toppling him over flattening the entire mountain range where he fell

_**"WhY? BeCaUsE tHe GrEaT BeInGs CoMmAnD sO? WhErE aRe ThEy NoW? LeT tHeM cOmE fOrTh AnD dEmAnD mE tHeMsElVeS wHaT I mUsT dO."** _Makuta says

There was silence. Nothing stirred in the desert. No one even uttered a word or even a single breath of air until Makuta chuckled in his sinister laughter

_**"As I tHoUgHt. ThEy ArE cOwArDs. ThEy AbAnDoNeD tHiS wOrLd To It'S fAtE. To It'S dEmIsE. So ShOuLd YoU, bRoThEr. ThErE iS nOtHiNg To sAvE. Or Do YoU bElIeVe ThEsE mIsErAbLe PeAsAnTs WhO iNhAbIt ThIs PaThEtIc PlAnEt WiLl CrAfT lEgEnDs Of YoU aNd SiNg SoNgS tO yOuR gLoRy?"** _Makuta says

Mata Nui rose to his feet. His robotic body was now cracked in several places

"I'm not doing this for glory, brother. I am here to do justice to these people whom I have left after so many years." Mata Nui says

Makuta looked toward where Devon, his friends, Kiina, Gresh, the Agori and the Glatorians hid inside the cave in a mountain to the south

_**"I aM sUrPrIsEd At ThIs NeW lEvEl Of CoNcErN fOr ThInGs ThAt ScUrRy ArOuNd AcRoSs ThE sAnDs. YoU nEvEr SeEmEd To CaRe VeRy MuCh AbOuT tHoSe YoU kEpT aLiVe. AnD yEt, HeRe YoU aRe, TrYiNg To Be A hErO fOr ThEsE uSeLeSs BeInGs."**_ Makuta says

Makuta stretched his hand out toward the mountain. Using the gravitic power of his robot form, he tore the mountain loose from the ground exposing everyone who had been concealed inside. They all looked up fearfully at the mountain that now hovered over their heads

_**"ShAlL I dRoP iT? WhAt Do YoU tHiNk ThEy WiLl FeEl AbOuT tHeIr 'HeRo' In ThEiR lAsT fEw PrEcIoUs MoMeNtS oF lIfE? WiLl ThEy DiE cUrSiNg YoU iN tHeIr HeArTs?"** _Makuta asks

"You wouldn't dare. Kill all those innocents just to prove some point? You're a fool." Mata Nui says

_**"THaT bOdY dOeSn'T mAkE yOu A gIaNt. StAnD 40 mIlLiOn fEeT hIgH oR 100 mIlLiOn, YoU aRe StIlL aN iNsEcT."** _Makuta says

Mata Nui raised both arms and hurled twin blasts of energy at Makuta

"And here on Bara Magna, we know what to do with insects." Mata Nui says

The surprise attack hit Makuta hard and it caused him to drop the mountain he held suspended above Devon and his friends, not to mention the Agori and the Glatorians. With no time to spare, Mata Nui fired a second blast turning the falling mass to dust just before it could crush all of his friends

"Go! Get far away from here!" Mata Nui shouts

Down below, Ackar turned to Raanu

"Do as he says. Take the Agori and head to the east, as far as you can." Ackar says

"What about you?" Raanu asks

Ackar's Flame Sword glowed red hot

"I think Mata Nui could use some help against that monster. If nothing else, I could be a distraction that can buy him a few seconds." Ackar says

"We can do more than that. I have a plan." Devon says as he and his friends stepped forward

Makuta smiled at Mata Nui

_**"So PrEdiCtAbLe. AnD yOu dOn'T eVeN SeE iT, dO yOu?"**_ Makuta says as he rises to his feet

Mata Nui didn't respond

_**"Of cOuRsE yOu DoN't, EvEn ThOuGh My StRaTeGy WoUlD bE cLeAr To A bLiNd TuNnEl CrAwLeR. AlL I nEeD bUt Do Is ThReAtEn ThE iNhAbItAnTs HeRe To MaKe YoU eXpEnD pOwEr To SaVe ThEm. NeEdLeSs To SaY, I hAvE mOrE pOwEr In ThIS fOrM tHaN yOu Do iN yOuRs. I cAn ThReAtEn ThEm LoNg PaSt ThE pOiNt WhErE yOu CaN rEsCuE tHeM. WhO kNeW yOu HaD sUcH tEmPeR, bRoThEr? YoU sEeM tO hAvE fOrGoTtEn, iN yOuR rIgHtEoUs RaGe, ThAt YoUr PrEcIoUs ToA aNd MaToRaN lIvE InSiDE mE. DaMaGe Me AnD yOu KiLl ThEm."**_ Makuta says

What Makuta said was true. The Toa and the Matoran were still inside Makuta's body. Mata Nui didn't want to hurt those who were trapped inside Makuta's body, but his restraint would cost him his life if he did not do something. And if that wasn't enough, Makuta's surprise attack had really damaged Mata Nui's robot body suffering severe damage. There was no telling how much more damage the robot would withstand. And it would only get worse

Down on the ground, Devon and his friends along with Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Tarix, Vastus, and the other Glatorians charged toward Makuta. Devon and the Viking Teens were on their dragons flying low through the air above the Glatorians with Spyro and Cynder flying alongside them. The plan was for Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Tarix, Vastus, the other Glatorians, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch to distract Makuta as best as they could while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly try to find a way inside. The group was too small to pose any threat to Makuta, but Devon hoped that the Glatorians using their Thornax Launchers could focus their attacks on potential weak spots like joints and other potential weak spots. Once inside, Devon and his friends would secure an entry point so that the others could join him in smashing whatever was inside. The Glatorian were soon firing their Thornax Launchers at the ankle joint on Makuta's left leg. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut help out with Meatlug's Lava Blast, Hookfang's Fire Blast, and Barf and Belch's Gas and Spark Blast

"Concentrate your fire! Target one spot and punch a hole in it!" Ackar shouts

The group was throwing everything they got at Makuta's ankle, but their attacks were hardly having any effect. Whatever the robot was made out of, it was tough

Devon and his group made it to Makuta's foot without being stepped on, blasted, or pulverized. They managed to find what appeared to be a large hatch enough for them all to fit in. But the real challenge was getting in and surviving whatever was inside

Makuta knew they were there. His sensors recorded their approach and his damage control systems were monitoring their attacks. None of this came as a surprise. Makuta knew Mata Nui would find followers. No doubt, they were as foolhardy as the Toa and the Matoran. Like his brother, these heroic sorts were predictable. The moment he made plans for an attack on Bara Magna, he mentally ordered his forces inside to move out. Inside his body, large numbers of Rahkshi and a new species of warriors called Skakdi

Skakdi were very brutal warriors. They were tall and powerful wearing what appeared to be a permanent bestial smile. They also had organic spines that extended from the back of their heads to their upper arms which ended in claws

Devon and his group were now infront of the hatch when it suddenly let out a hiss. The hatch was now slowly opening

"Something's coming out." Astrid says

"Take cover!" Devon shouts

The group hides behind some rocks. What they saw next was staggering. A horde of of Rahkshi and Skakdi charged out of the hatch. In the lead were yellow-black Rahkshi. Unlike the Rahkshi that Devon and his friends had fought before with the Toa Nuva, these Rahkshi had powers of Heat Vision. Behind these Rahkshi were the Skakdi Warriors. Devon and his friends were very familiar with the Rahkshi although they had never seen any of this kind. But the Skakdi Warriors were new to them

"Makuta's unleashing his forces." Luna says

"And from the looks of it, he must've been very busy." Hiccup says

"Those must no doubt be Rahkshi." Devon says looking toward the yellow Rahkshi

"But what are those?" Spyro asks looking at the Skakdi Warriors

"We haven't seen those things before." Cynder says

"I'm not sure what to make of them. But whatever they are, they're obviously not good." Devon says

"Yeah. Especially since they're working with the Rahkshi." Astrid says

The Rahkshi and Skakdi charged into the group of startled Glatorians and the Viking Teens battering their way through

"Pull back! Pull back!" Ackar shouts

Kiina aimed her trident at one of the Rahkshi and launched a powerful jet of water at it. Two beams of heat vision shot out from the eyes of the Rahkshi turning the water to steam. For the moment, Kiina could not see the Rahkshi through the cloud. Then, the Rahkshi came barreling out of the fog and smashed into her, knocking her off her feet. Kiina raised her trident to defend herself. The Rahkshi's heat vision made the weapon too hot to handle making Kiina drop her weapon crying out in pain. The Rahkshi drew back it's staff to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, there was a horrible crunch and the Rahkshi's head was sent flying. Ackar grabbed Kiina's hand and hauled her to her feet

"It got in the way of my sword. It won't do it again." Ackar says

The Rahkshi's helmet hit the sand and tumbled to a stop. A moment later, a Kraata crawled out of it

"What is that?!" Kiina asks

Ackar aimed his Flame Sword at the Kraata and hurled a blast of fire incenerating the slug

"Whatever it is...was...it's not anymore." Ackar says

Kiina picked up her trident just in time to block an attack from a Skakdi warrior

"Those metal things, they're just worms in armor?" Kiina asks

Ackar nodded as he slammed a Rahkshi into the ground

"Good. Then I won't have to worry about a mess when I smash them to bits." Kiina says

Devon and his group watched as Ackar, Kiina, and the rest of the group fought off the Rahkshi and Skakdi as best as they could

"C'mon. While the hatch is still open." Devon says

The group headed for the open hatch until they saw more figures coming out and stopped short. The first figure to step into the sunlight was Tahu and Takanuva who Devon and his friends were very familiar with

"Tahu! Takanuva!" Devon and his friends exclaim happy to see the two Toa

"Devon, my friends. It's good to see you again." Tahu says

Devon and his friends rushes up to the two Toa

"Same here. What's happened in there? Were you trapped inside Makuta's body with the Matoran?" Devon says

"Yes. We've been trying to find a way to defeat Maktua, but have come up with nothing. Makuta sent the Rahkshi and the Skakdi Warriors after us and the rest of the Toa. As soon as Makuta landed, we were able to fight our way out." Tahu says

"You couldn't have come at a better time." Devon says

Tahu looks toward Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, the other Glatorians and the Viking Teens fighting the Rahshi and the Skakdi warriors

"So those are your friends fighting the Rahkshi?" Tahu says

"Yes." Devon says

"Then, let's go. These people need our help." Tahu says

"You and Takanuva go ahead. We've got to go inside and stop Makuta." Devon says

"You can't do any good in there. You'll just get yourselves killed. The only way we can help Mata Nui is if we stand out here and fight." Takanuva says

"Alright. Then, we'll stay and fight together." Devon says

Tahu and Takanuva nodded in agreement. With the Toa now joining them, Devon and his friends raced off to fight the Rahkshi and the Skakdi Warriors until Tahu stopped dead in his tracks. This made everyone look toward Tahu. The Toa of Fire wasn't moving. He was standing idle in the sand, staring straight ahead, as if in a trance. Takanuva ran up to Tahu and started to shake him

"Hey, Tahu! What's the matter? Come on, speak to me!" Takanuva says

"Tahu?! Tahu! Can you hear me!" Devon says

Takanuva, Devon and his friends all called out to Tahu, but he couldn't hear them

From high upon a rise, Stronius watched the battle below. He was one of the Skrall's Elite Class under the leadership of Tuma. That was until Devon and Mata Nui defeated him and sent the Skrall retreating into the desert. Stronius had managed to gather together only a few warriors to strike for revenge. But they would be enough. In the distance, he could see the two giant robots fighting. He did not know who they were, nor did he care. He wanted Mata Nui and Devon, but they were nowhere to be seen. Stronius took a closer look and saw Devon with his friends. He also saw Ackar, Kiina, and the others. They were in the middle of the fight of their lives. It was just the sort of situation Stronius could use to his advantage. Stronius would send the Skrall to aid the invaders and wipe out Devon, his friends and the Glatorians. And then he can live with the knowledge that Mata Nui's friends died for him

"Go! Attack! Our vengeance begins today! Stronius shouts

With that said, the Skrall charged into battle assisting Makuta's forces with the invasion

(Elsewhere)

Tahu was standing on a lava field. He recognized where he was. He was back in Ta-Wahi, the region of flame and magma he had visited more than a year before. It was here that he had begun his quest for the Kanohi Masks of Power, and here his battle against Makuta had begun. There was a mask hovering in the air before him. It was the Mask of Life. As the mask floated around him, Tahu heard a voice coming from it. He could hear it speaking to him in his mind

"The Mask on Life was never on that island. It was someplace else entirely, and my team did not find it. It was other heroes who achieved that. So why am I seeing it where I know it cannot be." Tahu asks

"You are seeing what you need to see. A message has been sent; a message has been received. Now I must pass the knowledge on to you."

"So, I'm in an illusion. I can hear myself speaking, but I m not really talking at all, am I? It s all in my head. This is some trick of Makuta's, and I'm going to- Tahu says before something else happens

There was a blast of color and sound, cutting him off. A billion images shot through Tahu s mind at once. He saw his universe, beings both familiar and unfamiliar, adventures he had not been part of yet now he knew must have happened. In that instant, he was more certain than he had ever been of anything that he what he was now experiencing

"The hordes of the Makuta are unstoppable. The Glatorian and Agori will fall. And so will the Keyblade Master and his friends."

"Thanks for the inspiration. Well, I didn't go through all I have been through, fighting Makuta, taking an energized protodermis bath and transforming into a Toa Nuva, almost getting killed a hundred times to give up now." Tahu says

"Yes, a Toa Nuva. To do what you must, you have to be what you were. Becoming a Nuva gave you great power, but it cannot be allowed to stand."

"What? What are you-" Tahu says before light enveloped his body

The power of the Mask of Life washed over him, undoing what the energized protodermis had done to him. His body, mask, and armor changed, going back to what they had been when he was first created. Tahu could already feel his elemental power weakened by the changed. Despite all the changes, Tahu noticed that he still wore his adaptive armor

"What have you done?!" Tahu asks

"The ways of Life are not for you to understand. The Great Beings planned for much, though not all. They knew a rampant infection might one day threaten their robot, and they meant for a Toa to stop it. To do so, they gave me the knowledge to create a golden suit of Toa armor."

"I wore a golden mask once. It was powerful, but it couldn t do what you claim." Tahu says

"It was a candle beside a bonfire. I can create the armor, but be warned it can be used but once, and there is not telling what its use will do to you, Tahu."

The Toa of Fire felt the world spin around him for an instant

(Bara Magna Desert)

Tahu soon found himself back in the Bara Magna desert, with Takanuva, Devon and his friends shouting at him

"Tahu! Wake up!" Takanuva shouts

"Tahu!" Devon shouts

Tahu gently pushed his friends away

"I'm all right." Tahu says

"No. No, you're not. Tahu, you re not a Toa Nuva anymore." Takanuva says

"Takanuva's right. You ve changed." Devon says

Tahu reached up and felt his mask and armor. The Mask of Life had really turned him back into what he had been long before he became a Toa Nuva. He was now a Toa Mata. No longer could his Mask of shielding protect others beside himself, nor would his fire power be enough to stop the army Makuta had assembled

"That cursed mask. It s ruined me." Tahu says

"Perhaps it had good reason to do so. Look." Luna says looking up

The group looked up toward the sky. Shafts of golden light were erupting from one of the two giant robots. Wherever they touched the sand, a piece of golden armor formed. They watched as five segments took shape, followed by a sixth in the shape of Tahu's Mask of Shielding

They rushed forward, each grabbing one piece. But before they could gather the rest, Makuta hurled a burst of energy down at them. It struck with a massive explosion, scattering the group and the remaining pieces of armor. It took a few moments for them to recover. Devon raised his head and looked ahead of him. Beyond the newly formed crater, he spotted a yellow-armored Rahkshi snatching up one of the armor pieces

"Tahu? Was that armor really important?" Devon asks

"Yes." Tahu says

"Then I think we have a problem. Something tells me we need to get those armor pieces back. But we'll need the others for help." Devon says

"Right. Let's go get Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins." Hiccup says

Devon and his friends rush to regroup with the four Viking Teens fighting alongside the Glatorians. They noticed the golden armor had scattered, but did not know what to think of it. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins soon met up with Devon and the others

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Snotlout asks

"Well, long story short, Tahu, Takanuva, and the Toa are here." Devon says

"Tahu and Takanuva are here?" Fishlegs asks

"Yeah. And they need our help to gather the golden armor pieces that had just scattered." Hiccup says

"How many pieces are there?" Tuffnut asks

"Is it alot?" Ruffnut asks

"I counted at least six." Devon says

"So, we're supposed to collect six gold amor pieces in the middle of a battlefield?!" Snotlout asks

"Yep. Pretty much." Astrid says

"We'll have to split up. Luna, Spyro, Cynder and I will go with Tahu. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, you go with Takanuva. Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf, Belch, you go see if you can collect the other four pieces. Once we've collected them all, we'll give them to Tahu. He's the only one who can use them." Devon says

"What do these golden armor pieces do anyway?" Tuffnut asks

"I bet it's awesome." Ruffnut says

"I guess we'll find out once we get them over to Tahu. Now go!" Devon says

With that said, Devon and his friends took off to help Tahu and Takanuva find the golden armor pieces

Hundreds of yards away, Gresh had used a controlled cyclone to send a half dozen Rahkshi flying. He was about to go to Ackar s aid when something struck the ground just in front of him. He whirled about. Thinking it was another attack, but no enemy was near. Glancing down, he saw the missile had been a piece of golden armor, now half-buried in the sand. Gresh reached down and picked it up

"What's this? Where did it come from? Gresh asks

Elsewhere, Fishlegs and Meatlug saw a band of Skrall approaching from the west

"Not good." Fishlegs says

Meatlug roared ahead drawing Fishlegs' attention

"What is it, girl?" Fishlegs asks

Fishlegs and Meatlug look ahead toward the approaching Skrall and they saw a piece of the golden armor in one of the Skrall's hands

"Hey, one of them is carrying a golden armor piece. C'mon, girl. We got to go get it." Fishlegs says

Fishlegs and Meatlug took off into the air and headed for the Skrall

"Alright, Meatlug. Let's get them! Lava Blast!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug shoots out a Lava Blast at the Skrall. The blast hit the group of Skrall blasting them away. It also tore the golden armor piece from the Skrall warrior's hand and sent it flying toward Fishlegs and Meatlug. Meatlug catches the golden piece in her mouth

"Good catch, Meatlug!" Fishlegs says

Elsewhere, Snotlout and Hookfang were facing off against a small group of Rahkshi. The lead Rahkshi held a piece of the golden armor in it's hand

"Hookfang, let's get that armor." Snotlout says

Hookfang roared in agreement and charged into battle. The Rahkshi attacked charging toward Snotlout and Hookfang. Hookfang rammed his head into a Rahkshi sending it flying and then fired a Fire Blast at it blasting it to pieces. Next, Hookfang unleashed a stream of flames at the other Rahkshi sending them ablaze. Three Rahkshi tried to attack the two from behind, but Hookfang slammed them away with his tail. Once all the Rahkshi were defeated, Hookfang walked over to the gold piece with Snotlout on the back of his neck holding on to his horns and picked it up in his mouth

"Piece of cake." Snotlout says with a confident look on his face

Snotlout spoke too soon as Hookfang threw him off sending him flying across the air. Snotlout landed head first into the sand

"Uh, Hookfang? A little help?" Snotlout says with a muffled voice as his head was buried in the sand

The Twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut with their dragon, Barf and Belch stood up against a group of Skakdi Warriors

"Alright! Let's go get 'em!" Tuffnut shouts

"You just read my mind!" Ruffnut shouts

The Skakdi Warriors charged toward the Twins while they charged toward them. Barf and Belch grabbed two Skakdi Warriors in their mouths and tossed them aside. Then, they slammed both their tails into several other Skakdi Warriors sending them flying

"Gas me, sis!" Tuffnut says

"You got it!" Ruffnut says

Barf spewed out a cloud of gas onto the Skakdi Warriors. The Skakdi were caught inside the cloud and were left blind by the thick gas

"Now let's blow them away!" Tuffnut shouts

Belch ignited the gas with his sparks creating a large explosion which blasted the Skakdi Warriors away

"Yeah!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shout raising their arms up

Not far away, Takanuva was dodging the heat vision Rahkshi. In the past, his light powers had been enough to stagger these creatures, but not this time. Takanuva fired a laser at the Rahkshi. The Rahkshi countered it in mid-air with it s heat vision. It was a stalemate at fist, then slowly Takanuva started to gain the advantage. The Rahkshi hissed in anger. Before Takanuva could finish off the Rahkshi, he caught a glimpse of a golden armor piece in the Rahkshi's hand. He lost focus on the task at hand and was hit with a blast of searing heat. Takanuva cried out and fell. Two Rahkshi closed in on the fallen Toa. But before they could reach him, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly dropped in and landed infront of Takanuva protecting him from the Rahkshi

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!" Hiccup shouts

Toothless fires a single Plasma Blast at one of the Rahkshi blasting it to pieces. The Kraata slug that drove the armor slithered away. It didn't go to far though as Toothless stomped on it with his right-paw

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!" Astrid shouts

Stormfly flicked her tail sending multiple spikes toward the other Rahkshi. The spikes pierces the Rahkshi multiple times in numerous spots on it's body. The Rahkshi fell to the ground defeated and the Kraata slug slithered out only to meet it's end with Stormfly stomping on it with her Right-foot

After dealing with the two Rahkshi, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly helped Takanuva up to his feet

"Takanuva, are you alright?" Astrid asks

Toothless held his head under Takanuva's Right-arm and lifted his head up helping the Toa of Light to his feet

"I'm fine. Thanks." Takanuva says

Takanuva soon saw the Rahkshi with the golden piece attacking with it's heat vision again

"Watch out!" Takanuva shouts moving up infront of Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly

Takanuva countered the heat vision with a blue beam of light from one of his staffs. Like before, it was a stalemate. Takanuva took his other staff and shot another blue beam of light combining with the other. The beam of light eventually reached the Rahkshi and blasted it to the ground. The Rahkshi was defeated and the Kraata slug slithered out. Just like the others, it quickly met it's end with Toothless stomping on it with his paw. Takanuva walked over to the broken shell and picked up the golden piece

"We got it." Astrid says

"That's one piece down and only five more to go." Hiccup says

"Right. Let's get this over to Tahu." Takanuva says

With that said, Takanuva, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly went to go deliver the golden piece of armor to Tahu

Elsewhere, Tahu was fighting against Nektann while Devon, Luna, Spyro and Cynder fought off against several Skakdi Warriors. They had spotted Nektann holding a golden armor piece only moments before his attack

Devon fought the Skakdi with his Keyblade while Luna, Spyro and Cynder stood near protecting him from the other Skakdi Warriors. Devon defended against a Skakdi's Twin Blade by holding his Keyblade horizontally. He then shoved the Skakdi back and delivered a powerful round-house diagonal slash. The Skakdi fell to the sand defeated. Luna hit two Skakdi Warriors with her wings and then she hit a third one by slamming her tail into it. Spyro used his Fire Breath sending four Skakdi Warriors ablaze. Cynder used her Wind Breath blowing several Skakdi Warriors away

"I'll crush you! Nektann shouts charging toward Tahu

Tahu blocked Nektann's Twin Blade with his Flame Sword

"You can t, and you know it." Nektann says

"Look around, barbarian. All around you, warriors are fighting and dying. This isn't a game. There are no rules. It's not about honor, or pride, or who's better. It's about winning. To survive." Tahu says

His sword melted the blade which rendered Nektann defenseless. Even though his weapon was rendered useless, Nektann wouldn't give up

"So you did learn something from your enemies, Toa. Maybe we won in the end. We made you like us." Nektann says

"Not like you. Never like you. You fight to take lives. We fight to save them." Tahu says

Nektann charged toward Tahu, but he was flipped over and slammed into the sand

"You and your kind were what I was created to stop. You ve terrorized villagers, murdered innocent lives, and now you serve a monster that would enslave worlds. I'm going to do whatever I have to do." Tahu says

Nektann shot up back up fast to his feet and grabbed Tahu by his throat lifting him off his feet

"You don't have the guts, anymore than those I killed, or the villagers who had more courage than sense. Some of them even didn't have time to scream before they died." Nektann says

The Skakdi squeezed harder, starting to choke Tahu

"Talk, talk, talk. That s all you Toa are good for. Try talking when I'm starting to crush your-" Nektann says before he noticed something was wrong

Tahu's eyes were gleaming and blistering heat was running down Nektann's arm. Before the Skakdi's eyes, his armor began to melt. It fell in molten drops to the sand, first his gauntlet, then the plate on his arm, then his chest armor. Tahu never moved or spoke

"What are you doing?! My armor!" Nektann says

"Be grateful you were wrong." Tahu says

Devon, Luna, Spyro and Cynder walked up to Tahu as Nektann fell to the ground in a mass of liquid metal

"Be grateful I never learned from my enemies to kill. You'll live, Skakdi, but you won't forget." Tahu says

Tahu walked over and picked up the golden piece of armor

"And, Mata Nui help me, neither will I." Tahu says

Towering above the fight, Mata Nui and Makuta were glowing like stars as they expended all their energy in their own personal struggle. Mata Nui had managed to do some additional damage, but the fight was clearly not going his way. Makuta had the advantages of size, strength, greater energy reserves, and sheer brutality

_**"I dOn'T kNoW wHaT tHaT lIgHt ShOw wAs aBoUt. DiD yOu HoPe To LiGhT tHe WaY FoR yOuR ToA aCrOsS tHe SaNdS? Oh, YeS, I sAw ThEm PuRsUiNg My RaHkShI. GaLi AnD PoHaTu HaVe AlReAdY dEvAsTaTeD hAlF A lEgIoN. I rEaLlY mUsT mAkE aN eXaMpLe Of ThOsE tWo."**_ Makuta says

"You thought you could slaughter the inhabitants of this planet, but they won't surrender to you, anymore than the Matoran or Toa did." Mata Nui says

_**"AnD lOoK hOw WeLl ThAt WoRkEd OuT fOr ThEm."** _Makuta says, landing a solid blow and cracking Mata Nui s chest armor

Mata Nui fired a bolt of pure power, striking the same spot he had before. Makuta growled as the attack hit him

_**"YoU rElY tOo MuCh On ThE bRaVeRy AnD sPiRiT oF yOuR fOlLoWeRs, BrOtHeR. EvEn HeRe, On YoUr AdOpTeD wOrLd, YoU gAtHeR sTaRrY-eYeD fOoLs ArOuNd YoU. HoW dO yOu HoPe To SaVe ThEm?"** _Makuta says with a menacing voice

Makuta lowered his right arm, palm pointed toward the site of the battle below. Dark energies gathered around his hand, the sort of power he had been hurling up to now

"Gravity. He is going to unleash the power of gravity on Bara Magna." Mata Nui says to himself

Makuta's red eyes gleamed with triumph

_**"YoU kNoW, dOn'T yOu? A sInGlE bLaSt Of GrAvItIc PoWeR aNd ThiS pLaNeT wIlL fOlD iN oN iTsElF, dEsTrOyInG eVeRyThInG aNd EvErYoNE oN iT. I wIlL sUrViVe PeRhApS yOu MiGhT aS wElL, bUt EvErYoNe ElSe WiLl Be A mEmOrY."** _Makuta says

"You can t do that! The consequences-" Mata Nui says before Makuta interrupts him

_**"I sToPpEd CaRiNg AbOuT cOnSeQuEnCeS lOnG aGo. ThOsE sOrT oF wOrRiEs ArE fOr ThE wEaK, aNd I aM sTrOnG, bRoThEr. By RiGhT oF pOwEr, I cLaImEd YoUr WoRlD aNd NoW I cLaIm ThIs OnE sTaRtInG hErE aNd NoW!"** _Makuta says

Large amounts of energy erupted in waves from Makuta's gauntlet, a planet-killing force that could not be stopped. Mata Nui's face turned to shock as he saw the attack being unleashed. As swiftly as he could move, he threw himself at his brother, grabbing Makuta s arm. He jerked it up in the air, sending the gravitic power surging into the sky. It was an act of pure desperation, and pure luck, and pure genius, all rolled into one. The power beam struck the moons of Bara Magna, adding itself to the power Mata Nui had already sent into space. The moons were now heading home. Makuta roared and pushed Mata Nui away. His robot body was minutes away from failure and Bota Magna and Aqua Magna were rushing toward their reunion with Bara Magna

**"YoU mAdE aN eXcElLeNt eFfOrT, bUt ThEy DoN't ReMeMbEr WhO tRiEd ThE hArDeSt. OnLy ThOsE wHo WoN. ToDaY, tHaT iS I. GoOdByE, bRoThEr."** Makuta says

Down on the ground, the group had gathered all of the pieces. Devon, Luna, Spyro and Cynder were with Tahu holding their piece of golden armor. Then, Takanuva, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly came in with their piece. Then, there was Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch coming in with their pieces. The group gave all their pieces to Tahu. But when they counted it, the found only five. One was missing

"Wait. We're missing one!" Tahu says

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch came in with no golden piece

"Where's the piece of armor?" Hiccup asks

"What? Oh sorry. We got so caught up in all the fighting, we forgot what it was we were looking for." Tuffnut says

"But it was awesome." Ruffnut says

"You Mutton heads! Where's the last one?!" Snotlout asks

"There!" Devon says pointing over to Gresh

Gresh was fighting off against a Skakdi Warrior with the sixth piece in his hand. The group immediately rushed over to his side. Devon threw his Keyblade at the Skakdi Warrior. His attack landed a direct hit and the Skakdi Warrior fell to the sand defeated

"The armor! We need it!" Tahu shouts

Gresh turned his attention to the group

"What?" Gresh asks

Gresh then turned his attention to the golden piece of armor in his hand

"All right. Take it." Gresh says handing the gold piece over to Tahu

The group now had all six pieces of the golden armor

"What's it for?" Gresh asks

"We don t know. Takanuva says

"But we're about to find out." Devon says

"I hope it will be awesome." Ruffnut says

Tahu clamped the golden armor into the armor sections onto his own crimson armor. Then he removed his Mask of Shielding and replaced it with the golden one. Tahu concentrated, focusing his thoughts just as he would to activate his mask power or control flame. But this time, he was willing the golden armor to do whatever it could do to end this battle. Power surged through him. Electricity locked his muscles and suffused his body with a blinding light. Tendrils of energy shot from him, coiling around every Rahkshi on the battlefield. The creatures fell to the ground, seized by spasms as their power raced back along the tendrils and into Tahu. As combatants on both sides watched, the Rahkshi s armor and the Kraata slugs inside them exploded into shards of shadow

The battle was finally over. With the Rahkshi gone, the Skakdi and Skrall were badly outnumbered by the legion of heroes and they quickly surrendered

Makuta was about to finish off Mata Nui until he sensed the deaths of his Rahkshi which made him pause for a moment. While Makuta was left distracted, paying no attention to the world around him or the sky above him, Mata Nui could see the Jungle Moon, Bota Magna appear behind Makuta. Using all his strength, Mata Nui slammed his whole body against Makuta's body shoving him backwardsinto the path of the planetoid. Its edge impacted the giant robot, smashing the metallic head with a sickening crunch. Makuta s armored form began to topple toward Mata Nui and the Bara Magna desert. Using every bit of mechanical muscle he possessed, Mata Nui caught Makuta and pushed him aside, causing the massive robot to fall onto the Black Spikes. The impact of the robot crushed the mountains to powder, even as the twin collisions of Bota Magna and Aqua Magna shook the entire world. Spherus Magna was once more. Destiny had been achieved. But the journey was not yet at its end

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here it is! The Epic Battle of Spherus Magna! Mata Nui now has possession of the prototype robot. But just as he prepares to restore Spherus Magna, Makuta Teridax arrives seeking to destroy him, along with Devon and his friends. Within moments, the battle begins. Makuta Teridax VS Mata Nui. And Devon and his friends VS the countless Rahkshi and Skakdi Warriors a.k.a the Piraka. The group meets up with Toa Tahu and Takanuva. Together, they along with the Glatorians and the other Toa face off against the Rahkshi, Piraka, and the Skrall. Spherus Magna was turned into a large battlefield. Tahu had changed form and was given a set of Golden Armor, but a blast from Makuta scattered the six pieces of armor. Devon and his friends seeked out the golden pieces and brought them to Tahu who clamped them on. Using the golden armor, Tahu instantly defeats all the Rahkshi which attracted Makuta's attention giving Mata Nui the advantage. Mata Nui defeats Makuta and the Battle of Spherus Magna was finally over. Now only one chapter left and the group's journey through the Bionicle Universe shall finally be complete. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	29. Journey's End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor &amp; respect their great works.

* * *

(Spherus Magna)

The Great Battle of Spherus Magna was over. The Bara Magna desert was a disaster area. The surrounding mountains had been pulverized or flattened and massive scorch marks scarred the sands. The ground was littered with the bodies of those who had lost their lives in the clash, along with countless shattered pieces of Rahkshi armor. Dominating it all, of course, was the fallen robot that once had been Makuta's greatest weapon. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch stood with Tahu and Takanuva on a dune as they looked toward the broken metallic shell. Suddenly, dozens of beings came streaming out of the robot. Toa, Matoran villagers, animals, birds, insects, and more came out of the robot shielding their eyes against the bright sun of their new world

"Do you think Makuta is really gone?" Takanuva asks

"I hope so." Tahu says

"And what about the rest? The Matoran, the other Toa us can we all survive here?" Takanuva asks

The group looked out over the vast desert. Already, they could see Agori coming to the aid of Matoran, Glatorian talking with Toa, and members of other species already scouting for someplace to settle and regroup

"You know what, Takanuva? I think we're going to be just fine." Tahu says

Mata Nui looked down at the various populations meeting so far down below and felt like he was seeing the future. The Matoran and Agori had much to learn from each other. The Toa teamed with the Glatorian would safeguard both sets of villagers from any threat. Natural alliances were being forged even now. He then looked toward the fallen form of Makuta. Had he and Makuta worked together, they could have restored Spherus Magna without the devastation and loss of life. But Makuta's greed and ambition wouldn't allow that. In the end, both his mad dreams and the body he had stolen were both wreckage. Makuta was the past. It was time to worry about today and tomorrow for this world

When he had gone to Raanu and asked to take the Agori's city away from them, Mata Nui made a vow to himself. If he succeeded in rebuilding the planet, he would not stop there. He would give the Agori a new life, a new chance to thrive here. Now it was time to begin that work

Mata Nui scanned the body he wore. It was badly damaged and power levels were barely high enough to do what had to be done. But if he could call upon the Mask of Life one last time, combine its energies with the robot's, then he could restore Spherus Magna to it's glorious prosper

Of course, there was one other aspect of what he was about to do that he tried to ignore. There was no way he would survive it. The robot was already dangerously unstable and channeling so much power through it at once would surely mean it's destruction. Mata Nui would die with it

If that was how it had to be, so be it. The Great Beings owed this people a debt, and he was going to pay it

Mata Nui looked toward the sky and stretched out his arms. He summoned the energies that coursed through his body, even as he called out to the Mask of Life

Mata Nui felt the power of the mask merge with what little remained of his own. Then he willed that power to flow from his body and sweep across the planet. Everywhere it touched, mountains rose, forests flourished, life appeared where none had been before. In the desert of Bara Magna, time seemed to flow backwards as barren sand gave way to a jungle teaming with trees, plants, and long dead rivers returned to life

The vast ocean of Aqua Magna felt Mata Nui s touch as well. Underwater, plants flourished, providing a bounty for the fish that swam the sea. The power of the Mask of Life touched even the twisted, mutated beings who had lived in the depths, curing them of their worst afflictions while leaving them able to survive beneath the waves

In the great forest of Bota Magna, the giant, bio-mechanical reptiles created so long ago by the Great Beings watched, amazed, as their homeland shifted and changed all around them. Areas where trees and foliage had ceased to grow suddenly were green again. Smaller animals scurried from their hiding places to feast on the new growth

The Agori and Glatorian stood in the once desert and were speechless. This was not the world they once knew. It was better. Even Devon and his friends were left speechless. They all stood in awe with the Agori and the Glatorians as they watched Spherus Magna return to it's former glory. After 100,000 years of struggling to survive, of scraping for every morsel of food and drop of water, now there was enough for all. As they watched in awe, clouds gathered above their heads for the first time in living memory, it began to rain down on the planet

"He did it. I can t believe it." Kiina says amazed

"It's amazing. I can't even...I don't know how to put it into words." Ackar says amazed

"He promised me. He promised to bring me to a new world. Instead, he brought the new world to me." Kiina says

"Wait. Mata Nui! He's... he's collapsing!" Ackar says shocked

Everyone now looked toward Mata Nui in shock The overwhelming strain had taxed Mata Nui's robot body past its limit. The metal that made it up was disintegrating rapidly, along with its interior mechanisms. Even from a distance, they could all see the destruction spreading rapidly. Soon, the air was filled with metal dust along with a few larger pieces of the body scattered here and there. This was all that remained of the giant robot. Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Devon and his friends

"Our troubles weren t his. He could have gone north in search of his own answers and left us to deal with the Skrall, if he'd wanted too." Ackar says

"But he didn't. He fought beside us and risked his life for people he didn't even know." Devon says

Suddenly, there was a faint glow in the center of the rubble. The glow grew brighter. The Mask of Life flew out from the wreckage and hovered in mid-air infront of the group. The mask was now gleaming brighter than the sun. And if that wasn't enough, they all heard an all too familiar voice speaking to them. It was Mata Nui

"My friends, the debt owed to all of you has been repaid. You have your world back again. Live on it in peace." Mata Nui says

"Mata Nui?" Devon and his friends say in unison

"We thought you were dead." Kiina says

"My mind and spirit lived inside this mask for so long that when the body I wore died, I was drawn back to it." Mata Nui says

"The mask can do amazing things. You could use it to make a body for yourself, couldn't you? We could all use your wisdom and your guidance." Tahu says

"I think perhaps this is not the time for me to walk among you. You all have a new life to build. My destiny is fulfilled, but for many of you, it has yet to be written. You need to find your path without my shadow hanging over you." Mata Nui says

"But but all the battles we fought, all that we endured, was to bring you back to us." Takanuva says

"And in doing so, you grew as a people past the point where you needed a Great Spirit to guide you." Mata Nui says

"So is this goodbye?" Kiina asks

"Never goodbye. Even I cannot predict the future, or if the time will come when I shall be at your side once more. But until that day arrives, I have something I must ask of you." Mata Nui says

"Anything. Name it." Ackar says

"The Great Beings. They vanished 100,000 years ago, not long after creating me. They were tormented by guilt over what they knew would happen to Spherus Magna, and their role in causing it. Find them tell them the planet is whole once more convince them to share their gifts with you. I learned what it can mean to have friends, not subjects. Allies, rather than workers or soldiers. Perhaps they can do the same." Mata Nui says

Mata Nui began to speak to Devon and his group

"Devon, my friends, I thank you for helping me fulfill my destiny. I wish you all the best of luck in achieving your destiny. No doubt, it shall be for a great cause." Mata Nui says

"It is, Mata Nui. It is." Devon says

"Let Unity, Duty, and Destiny be your guides. Be well, be strong, care for this world and for each other. Farewell." Mata Nui says

Having said that, the light faded from the mask until it was the dimmest of glows. No one, except Devon and his friends knew that Mata Nui's spirit still lingered on inside the Mask of Life. And they knew they would see him again in the future as one of the Inheritor's greatest friends

Kiina caught the Mask of Life as it slowly fell to the ground. She stared at it in silence for a long time

"I always knew it would end one day. I never thought it would end like this. It's too soon, Ackar." Kiina says

"I think any time would have been too soon. I hope none of us ever have cause to regret what just happened." Ackar says

"No. Mata Nui was right. We will honor him, and all those who fought for him, in our memories. But the time has come to move on." Tahu says

Tahu reached out to Kiina. Kiina handed the mask to Tahu. The Toa of Fire cradled it in his hands, remembering all the victories and defeats, the arguments, and the moments of revelation. He recalled the times it seemed there was nowhere to go next, no way to solve a mystery, and how things would suddenly fall together and the way became clear. He thought about the Matoran villagers, whose curiosity could sometimes drive them to distraction but whose love for Mata Nui and for justice could never be questioned. It was the Matoran who lived to hear the tales of the past, and it was they who would keep those tales alive in the future

"Mata Nui's destiny is fulfilled, but for many of us, it has yet to be written. My friends, it is time to go." Tahu says holding the Mask of Life into the air

With that said, Tahu and the Toa along with the Glatorians began leading the Matoran and the Agori to the start of a new life on Spherus Magna. Devon and his friends stayed behind and watched them leave

"So this is it? It's over?" Luna asks

"Yes. I believe so. Our journey in Mata Nui's world is now over. But I think I know what happened soon after the Battle of Spherus Magna. Makuta must've somehow survived the battle and discovered other worlds outside his own. He then must've went on to conquer the entire universe and all the worlds that now exist. Destiny Islands, Berk, Avalar, all of them. He was reborn. He was given new life, new strength, new powers, and a new form. He was even given the power to wield a Keyblade of his own. A Keyblade of Pure Darkness. He became the Most Powerful Evil throughout the universe and throughout all existence, The Dark Lord of the Shadows. And that's where the Great Keyblade War began when he challenged The Inheritor and the Celestial Guardians. Makuta would not stop at nothing until the entire universe and all life would submit to his power." Devon says

"So all the things these people did here was for nothing?" Astrid asks

"No. Not for nothing. For hope. Hope for a brighter future. Mata Nui helped guide these people toward their destiny while he worked on accomplishing his own destiny. His destiny on Spherus Magna was over." Devon says

"But if Makuta somehow survived the battle, everything these people had gone through would have been in vain." Spyro says

"No. The battles. The victories. All the things these people have endured. We will not let them all be in vain. We're still here, fighting the darkness of Makuta's lingering shadows. We'll stop him. As long as we stay united just as the Toa and these people did, we will succeed. We will defeat Makuta and the Universe will finally know peace. This is our Duty. This is our Destiny." Devon says

Suddenly, a Keyhole appears in the sky. In that moment, Devon's Keyblade appears in his hand with a flash of light. The rune marks on Devon's Keyblade shines brightly. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. The Kingdom Hearts sigil appears on Devon's chest and glowed blue. His Kingdom Hearts Amulet also glowed bright blue. The blue crystal orb on Devon's chest also glowed brightly. Devon closes his eyes and takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. The environment around the group changes. Devon and his friends are transported to a corridor of light. A Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon takes his Keyblade and holds it vertically up to his face with his eyes still closed. Devon soon opens his eyes and held a determined look on his face. His eyes were now completely blue glowing with pure light. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the Keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light from it's tip toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and Devon and his friends were engulfed by the light

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's finally over. Devon's journey through the Bionicle Universe finally comes to a close. The battle of Spherus Magna is now over. Peace returns to the planet and Spherus Magna has been restored. But victory comes with a price. In restoring Spherus Magna back to it's former prosper, Mata Nui's body collapses having reached it's limit. Now the Toa, Matoran, Agori, and the Glatorians now have to move on without Mata Nui. Devon manages to piece together what happens soon after Spherus Magna has been restored. Makuta survived the battle and was reborn as a Keyblade Master of Darkness becoming the Dark Lord of the Shadows. Now, Devon and his friends know the truth behind the Dark Lord's Origins. And they now know more about Mata Nui and his world. Their journey in the Bionicle Universe is now over. But their fight with the Dark Lord of the Shadows and the Forces of Darkness is far from finished. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


End file.
